Eänwen, fille de Thalion
by Dede.A
Summary: Eänwen, fille de Thalion d'Haradwaith, vient en Terre du Milieu pour accomplir son destin. Sur sa route, elle rencontrera la Communauté de l'Anneau à Edoras. Récit d'aventure et de romance.
1. Chapitre 1: Désert

_**CHAPITRE 1 UPTADED! **_(24/02/2010)

J'ai changé quelques petites choses dont j'étais insatisfaite et j'ai rajouté une introduction en plus.

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà après près d'un an d'inactivité. Je crois que l'inspiration est revenue pour de bon et je suis prête à commencer une nouvelle histoire. **

**Celle-ci raconte l'histoire d'Eänwen fille de Thalion…Je n'en dis pas plus à vous de voir.**

**Déclaration** : Tout l'univers de la Terre du Milieu appartient à Tolkien : lieux, personnages, histoire. Je dois accorder un peu de mon travail aussi à Peter Jackson, puisque j'ai pris certains de ces dialogues de ses films. Ne soyez pas surpris d'y retrouver quelques passages, **dont l'introduction ci-dessous**.

Tout ce que j'ai inventé se limite à quelques personnages tels qu'Eänwen, Astaldo, Thalion et soldats d'Haradwaith.

**Playlist pour écrire ce chapitre** : Lord of the Rings – The Two Towers – Complete Recording (pas mon préféré des trois, mais il en reste que c'est très bon )

**Alors sur ce, bonne lecture**

**Dédé.A**

* * *

Introduction

Notre histoire débuta à un âge lointain et oublié de tous, car ceux qui y vivaient ne sont certainement plus de votre monde pour raconter les miracles dont ils ont été témoins. Mais de très rares cas ont réussi à braver les épreuves du temps, pour finalement réussir à vous raconter leurs souvenirs. Ces pages sont le fruit de maintes guerres et d'amitiés qui se sont déroulé au plus creux d'une pente descendante du Troisième Âge de la Terre du Milieu. On aurait pu croire que cette période ténébreuse n'allait jamais se terminer, qu'elle allait nous mener dans un gouffre sans fond… Peut-être connaissez-vous la fin de cette histoire, mais juste pour faire durer le suspense, je ne vous en dirais pas davantage. C'est dommage, puisque la fin de cette histoire est le début de la vôtre, non?

Tout commença lorsque les Grands Anneaux furent forgés : trois furent données aux Elfes, immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres. Sept aux Seigneurs nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne. Et neuf, neuf anneaux furent donnés à la race des hommes, qui par-dessus tout désirait le pouvoir. Car à travers ces Anneaux furent transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race…

Mais ils furent tous dupés, car un autre Anneau fut forgé…Sur les Terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, Sauron, le Seigneur des ténèbres forgea en secret un Maître Anneau pour gouverner tous les autres. Dans cet Anneau, il y déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance et sa volonté de dominer toute vie. Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous… L'une après l'autre, les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'Anneau…

Mais il en fut certaines qui résistèrent : l'Ultime Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes entra en guerre contre les armées du Mordor et sur les versants de la Montagne du Destin, ils se battirent pour libérer la Terre du Milieu.

La victoire était proche, mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau ne pouvait être vaincu. Ce fût à ce moment précis, alors que tout espoir avait disparu, qu'Isildur, le fils du Roi s'emparât de l'épée de son père et trancha la main de Sauron, séparant ainsi l'Anneau Ultime de son maître. Sauron, l'Ennemi des peuples libre de la Terre du Milieu, fût vaincu… L'Anneau alla à Isildur, qui eut la seule opportunité de détruire le mal à jamais. Mais le cœur des hommes est aisément corruptible et l'Anneau de Pouvoir a sa volonté propre. Le roi le garda près de lui, l'utilisant à ses propres fins… Mais il trahit Isildur, le menant à la Mort.

Perdu et laissé à présent à lui-même, l'Anneau s'enfonça dans les profondeurs d'une rivière, se faisant progressivement oublier du Monde autour de lui, et certaines choses qui n'auraient pas dû être oubliées furent perdues… L'histoire devint une légende, et la légende devint un mythe. Pendant deux mille cinq cents ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de l'Anneau... Jusqu'à ce que par hasard, il prit au piège un nouveau porteur…

L'Anneau vint à une créature nommée Gollum, qui l'emmena dans les galeries souterraines des Monts Brumeux. C'est là que l'Anneau le rongea… Il apporta à Gollum, une vie incroyablement longue, pendant cinq cents ans il lui dévora l'esprit… et dans l'obscurité de la caverne de Gollum il attendait. Les ténèbres s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans la Forêt du Monde, une ombre à l'Est engendra une rumeur, murmure d'une peur sans nom… L'Anneau comprit alors que son heure était venue.

Théâtre de plusieurs guerres et massacres par le passé, la Terre du Milieu fut cette fois témoin d'un rassemblement historique quelques années plus tard. Réunissant les races du monde, ils partirent un matin d'automne vers les confins de l'inconnu ayant pour but de détruire l'impossible. Malgré que leur épopée n'ait duré qu'une courte année, ces héros n'étaient pas conscients que leur quête allait changer à jamais le cours de l'Histoire du Monde. Mais contrairement à votre époque où vous vivez, oui vous qui lisez ces lignes, ces héros ne seraient jamais oubliés.

J'en suis la preuve.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le désert

Eänwen marchait lestement à travers les allées des tentes de fortune, le sable se soulevant sous ses pieds. Des soldats allaient et venaient de tous côtés, la bousculant quelques fois au passage. L'astre de lumière se préparait lentement à laisser place aux ténèbres du désert et les premières étoiles firent leur apparition. Ses longs cheveux noirs, telle une nuit sans Lune, volaient au rythme de la brise maritime, ses oreilles pointues à l'écoute des moindres murmures.

Bordez au Nord par le Gondor et le Mordor, la région d'Haradwaith était peu connue des regards extérieurs. Tout ce que la population moyenne connaissait de ce pays, c'était qu'il était composé de sable, de sable, et encore de sable. Fouetté par les grands vents de la mer, ce désert n'avait rien pour bloquer la force du vent qui montait en flèche lors des tempêtes. Territoire hostile, jamais personne n'avait osé mettre un pied en ces terres. Et même pour ses habitants, la tâche n'était pas très facile.

À l'Est de la province, un désert aride et sans pitié, où se cachaient des créatures résistantes à toutes armes et sortilèges, dont même la Mort elle-même ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Et à l'Ouest, la mer; une étendue infinie d'eau salée et dangereuse en ses profondeurs. Des raz-de-marée, des orages, des tempêtes et même des typhons attendaient ceux qui ne prenaient pas le danger au sérieux.

La seule manière de leur échapper et de pouvoir vivre en ces lieux était de survivre et d'endurer leurs courroux sans protester. Au fil des années, les Haradrims finirent par s'accommoder et à prendre ces dangers à leur avantage.

Personne en Terre du Milieu n'avait autant d'endurance et de persévérance que ces gens-là. Ils pouvaient vivre sans eau ni nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et jamais ils ne perdaient espoir. Ils étaient de bons cavaliers et maniaient les armes avec grâce et assurance, tels les héros des plus grandes histoires.

Eänwen avait grandi en ces lieux. Malgré qu'elle soit une femme, elle avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait avoir avec le maniement d'armes grâce à son frère Astaldo, fils de Thalion. Il était son aîné de seulement quelques années et il prenait soin de sa sœur comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Thalion pour sa part, n'était pas né en Haradwaith. Il venait du Nord, beaucoup plus au Nord. Personne ne pouvait dire son âge ni d'où il venait. Le teint de se peau oscillait entre l'ivoire et le beige, contrairement à ses progénitures qui avaient la peau plus basanée, qui venait de leur mère.

Thalion est arrivé en Haradwaith il y a de cela bien longtemps. Personne n'était aussi vieux que lui dans le village, mais son visage et sa force trahissaient son âge et le faisaient paraître seulement dans la quarantaine. Mais malgré sa sagesse, sa force d'âme et sa grande connaissance de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, il se faisait petit dans la hiérarchie militaire et avait pour poste capitaine. Il avait sous ses ordres une vingtaine de jeunes soldats originaires du pays et tous le louangeaient.

Les gens étaient agités autour de la jeune femme, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère, des pensées sombres ayant envahi son esprit. Plus tôt, Eänwen était sortie de la tente de son père pour prendre l'air, ne pouvant pu tenir sous la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Hier soir, une bataille avait éclaté entre des soldats et des rebelles du désert. Pour Eänwen, ce n'était qu'un autre combat entre les deux camps, eux qui étaient habitués de se confronter assez souvent… Se tenant à l'écart dans la tente de son père, elle ne faisait pas attention aux bruits d'épées lointains sachant très bien que son camp allait remporter le combat vu qu'il gagnait depuis des années face à es ennemis médiocres.

« Un combat de routine… » se disait-elle.

Et si le pire devait arriver.

Avant même que la bataille fût terminée, quatre hommes en armures entrèrent en trombe dans la tente suivis par deux soigneurs. Eänwen se retourna vivement de sa table de travail, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient déjà là. Mais elle eut la réponse très vite : dans leurs bras gisait son père, une flèche dans le poumon. Le regard vide, la respiration irrégulière, tous ses muscles tendus de douleurs… il n'en menait pas large. Plus tard, malgré la bataille fût terminée depuis longtemps, son calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Les interventions infructueuses des soigneurs ne semblaient pas vouloir faire évoluer l'état de Thalion.

Bientôt, Eänwen devrait aller rejoindre son frère qui prenait soin de leur père, mais elle ne voulait pas, trop terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre.

Mais finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la tente de son père pendant quelques instants, pencha la tête et porta une main à son visage, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Une telle blessure ne pouvait être soignée, surtout ici, dans cet endroit maudit. Faisant un sombre calcul dans sa tête, la Mort ne tarderait pas à venir faire son œuvre…

Prenant son courage entre ses mains, elle releva finalement la tête, ravala ses larmes et entra dans la tente.

Son frère, Astaldo, était assis sur une chaise de bois, tenant la main blanchâtre et tremblante de son père entre les siennes, tentant de le contenir. Durant la matinée, les soigneurs avaient réussi à retirer la flèche de la plaie et à faire en sorte qu'il puisse respirer en bouchant le mieux qu'ils pouvaient le trou hermétiquement. Mais malgré tout leur bon vouloir, la blessure empirait d'heure en heure et maintenant, elle était maintenant à son apogée.

La respiration de Thalion ne s'était pas améliorée. Il respirait lentement et difficilement, cherchant son souffle à chaque fois. En dessous de la chair qui entourait la plaie, du sang noir courrait à travers les veines et cherchait à s'étendre plus loin à travers son organisme.

« Du poison… murmura Astaldo pour lui-même en se retournant vers Eänwen. Comme si on avait besoin de ça!

- Calme-toi frère, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Tu vas le brusquer… »

Astaldo ne répliqua rien et se contenta de tourner son regard vers le visage de son paternel. Pendant de longues minutes, rien de se dit. Ils se contentèrent d'observer impuissants les sursauts de leur père durant son sommeil.

« Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. La Lune se lève et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, observa Eänwen.

- Personne ne devrait avoir à subir telles souffrances. Ni lui, ni les deux autres soldats. J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Ses yeux ténébreux se remplirent d'eau, et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Un bras délicat vint entourer ses épaules, et la tête d'Eänwen vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu n'aurais pu rien y changer, lui dit sa sœur, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Même si tu avais pu empêcher la flèche de se rendre à lui, il aurait été blessé par une autre arme. Le destin d'une personne ne change jamais, Astaldo, peu importe notre bon vouloir.

- Oui je sais, mais j'aurais eu au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose contre ces stupides rebelles.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit les rebelles du Désert qui ont attaqué Père, déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi crois-tu cela?

- Les rebelles que nous connaissons n'ont pas les ressources et la technologie nécessaire pour fabriquer de telles armes. Avec ces flèches empoisonnées, ils ont tué deux des hommes de Père… et peut-être, il va lui-même succomber au même sort, rajouta-t-elle le regard baissé.

- Ne dit pas de telles paroles! s'énerva Astaldo en la repoussant. Comment oses-tu parler de Père ainsi? Il est fort et… »

Et soudain, comme sortit d'un long songe, une voix roque et enrouée s'éleva par-dessus la querelle. Thalion ouvrit légèrement les paupières.

« Astaldo, arrête. Ta sœur a raison, »dit-il en refermant les yeux, comme si juste le fait de respirer était une immense difficulté pour lui à surmonter.

Eänwen et son frère ne dirent rien. Ils observèrent un silence impeccable.

« Mon heure est arrivée. Je sens la Mort proche, elle me surveille et m'attend. Rien ne peut m'écarter de mon destin à présent…

Il rouvrit les yeux, le regard brillant.

« Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que le vôtre est en grave danger si vous restez ici, reprit-il.

- De quoi parlez-vous père? Demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Astaldo, ferme les portes de la tente et vient nous rejoindre plus proche, je dois vous parlez. »

Sur ce, le fils se leva de son siège, l'offrant ainsi à sa sœur qui le prit volontiers. Il jeta un regard furtif dehors pour s'assurer que personne dans les alentours n'écoutait et referma le tissu. Thalion se redressa quelque peu avec l'aide de sa fille.

« Bon alors, voici le moment dont j'ai redouté depuis que vous êtes nés, dit-il. Mais je n'ai plus le choix à présent, nous sommes au bord du gouffre et nous devons agir, pour le bien de tous. »

Pensif, il marqua une pause. Puis, il releva la tête vers ses enfants.

« Vous vous souvenez de la légende que je vous racontais sur les Anneaux de la Terre du Milieu? »

Eänwen et Astaldo restèrent surpris. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça, bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient cette histoire. Ce fut Eänwen qui prit la parole :

_« Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre_

_Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas_

_Un pour le Seigneur ténébreux sur son sombre trône_

_Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

- Très bien ma fille, soupira difficilement Thalion. C'est exactement cette histoire, mots pour mots.

- Vous ne disiez pas que c'était une légende pour épeurer les jeunes enfants Père? demanda Astaldo.

- Oui oui bien sûr mon cher fils, dit-il avec un vague sourire. Mais pour chaque légende, il y a une histoire derrière qui vaut la peine d'être racontée… Le moment pour vous de connaître la vérité, celle que je vous ai cachée durant toutes ces années et qui pourtant, vous concernera bientôt. »

Il observa un silence. La jeune fille et son frère échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Et ainsi, vient le jour où Astaldo et Eänwen, fils et fille de Thalion de Forlindon et de Sadra d'Haradwaith, connaitront leur histoire, leur origine et leur futur, commença Thalion le sourire aux lèvres. »


	2. Chapitre 2: Évasion

Updated 31/07/2013: Plusieurs changements dans le texte et la syntaxe. Merci à tous pour votre patience.  
Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés!  
Love you guys! -xxx-

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Évasion**

Thalion de Forlindon succomba à ses blessures plus tard dans la nuit, quelques heures à peine avant l'aube. En un ultime souffle, son âme s'envola doucement vers le ciel. Astaldo, soupirant de chagrin, porta sa main aux yeux de Thalion et les referma. Pour Eänwen, elle se leva et alla lui baiser le front, tel le la tradition d'Haradwaith. Pendant de longues minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour la jeune femme et son frère, ils pleurèrent. Enlacés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, rien ne sembla atténuer leur chagrin. Une pierre s'enfonça dans le creux de leur torse, s'enlisant dans les profondeurs de leur âme. Thalion était partit et sa voix résonnait encore dans leurs têtes, et son visage était gravé dans leurs âmes, et son nom dans leurs cœurs. Ses dernières paroles étaient écrits dans leurs esprits, et rien n'allaient les empêcher de les réaliser. Astaldo prit la parole le premier.

« Nous devons partir sur-le-champ, décida-t-il, avant l'aube pour que personne ne nous voie.

- Et comment tu voudrais faire ça? Rien n'est encore planifié et tu voudrais partir maintenant?

- Va chercher la carte, tu vas voir. »

Elle se leva, se rendit jusqu'aux effets personnels de son père et en sortit un livre. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et s'arrêta à une carte. Ils la regardèrent quelques instants.

« Ça ne parait pas très très compliqué vu comme ça. Nous pourrions simplement prendre la route de Harad et la longer jusqu'à Edoras. Ça devrait nous prendre tout au plus trois ou quatres semaines à cheval.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot des fois », s'exaspéra Eänwen les yeux au ciel.

Elle ramena la carte vers elle.

« Nous, nous sommes ici, pointa-t-elle au sud de la carte. On ne peut voyager à travers tout le désert d'Haradwaith à cheval, ce serait du suicide. La route est dangereuse et comme nous voulons passer inaperçus, nous devons utiliser les routes le moins possible. Et même si nous réussissions, on ne pourrait pas passer inaperçue à la frontière du Mordor et du Gondor. D'après les notes de Père, la plaine qui sépare Minas Tirith et Minas Morgul est sous constante surveillance, alors adios l'incognito.

- Mais pourrions-nous pas prendre refuge à Minas Tirith? C'est une forteresse du … bon côté n'est-ce pas? »

Eänwen fut catégorique sur ce point.

« Minas Tirith est corrompue. Il y a de cela des années, la lignée de rois s'est éteinte et les Intendants du Gondor ont pris en charge le gouvernement du royaume, expliqua-t-elle. D'année en année, cette forteresse est tombée en décrépitude. Au moment où on se parle, c'est Denethor fils d'Ecthelion qui gouverne la cité. D'après ce qu'on dit, il est fier et trop sûr de lui et cela l'aurait mené dans de sombres desseins et est finalement sombré dans le désespoir. Il n'a plus confiance en personne, même envers les gens de sa famille et de sa propre race, tels les Hommes du Rohan avec qui il n'est plus en bon terme depuis quelques années. Alors si on a le malheur d'arriver devant sa porte et de demander auspice, nous qui venons de l'extrême Sud et avec nos oreilles pointues, je ne crois pas que cela va améliorer son humeur. »

Astaldo, les yeux gros comme deux œufs, l'a regarda d'un air admiratif.

« Et, comment sais-tu tout cela?

- Pendant que Monsieur se battait à l'extérieur pendant toutes ces années, sourit-elle, belliqueuse, je me suis renseignée sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu par Père et ses notes de voyages.

- Bon alors on oublie Minas Tirith… dit-il pour revenir à la conversation. Il ne nous reste pas grand choix. T'as une idée?

- Contourner le Mordor serait du suicide aussi et nous ralentirait encore plus. De toute manière, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se soit assez fou pour contourner le Mordor par l'Est…

- Effectivement.

- Alors si nous ne pouvons pas prendre la route de l'Est, prenons celle de l'Ouest.

- L'Ouest? S'enquit Astaldo. Par la mer tu veux dire?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, confirma Eänwen. Il nous faudrait couper à travers la baie de Belfalas et accoster sur les rives du Gondor.»

Il eut un moment de silence inconfortable.

« C'est ça ton plan? Demanda Astaldo.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, sentant le malaise s'installer.

- Mais c'est de la pure folie! S'injuria-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Astaldo! C'est notre seule issue.

- Traverser la Baie de Belfalas?! Au nombre que nous sommes, nous ne pouvons prétendre savoir comment faire naviguer un bateau de la flotte!

- Encore une fois, nous n'avons pas le choix! Insista Eänwen en montant le ton.

- Nous ne sommes pas des matelots Eänwen, mais de simples soldats! Nous savons nous battre sur terre; dompter le vent et les vagues sont des capacitiés que nous ne pouvons nous venter de posséder.

- C'est juste un peu moins suicidaire que de traverser le désert et cogner à la porte de Denethor à Minas Tirith, contra la jeune femme. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons y arriver.

- Peut-être pour naviguer, accorda son frère. Mais se défendre en mer, c'est une autre histoire.

- Nous avons juste pas à nous faire intercepter par un navire du Gondor ou elfique.

- Et que faire si on rencontre des pirates d'Umbar? Et les Corsaires?!

- Ils sont supposes être nos alliers, non?

- Ils vont se poser des questions…

- Nous dirons simplement que nous sommes en mission pour le roi, simplifia Eänwen.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Dit-il en roulant les yeux.

- Non mais fait juste imaginer, tenta Eänwen. Nous avons besoin de quoi, près de cinq jours pour traverser la baie de Belfalas?

- Oui.

- Restons en dehors des courants utilisés pour le commerce, loin de la côte où personne ne pourra pas nous voir, même avec une longue-vue. Cinq jours, c'est assez pour ammarer au Gondor.»

Astaldo garda le silence, son regard perdu dans le vide. Il ramena ses deux mains sur son visage, enclin à une grande réflexion.

« Avec un petit navire, continua Eänwen, juste assez grand pour accueillir les hommes de Père et nous-mêmes, le voyage se ferait plus rapidement et le bateau serait plus facile à conduire.»

L'Haradrim ramena son regard vers sa jeune soeur, un éclat illuminant ses yeux. Eänwen sut alors qu'elle avait visé dans le mile.

« Comme le _Windalah_, poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée. Il serait parfait.

- Il pourrait faire l'affaire…»

Elle regarda attentivement son frère, tentant s'y déceler un quelconque indice.

« Alors, tu envisages peut-être que ma solution est moins suicidaire que les autres? Dit Eänwen, satisfaite.

- Notre mission est suicidaire de toute façon, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Alors, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on risque d'y perdre quelques plumes. Bon, allons-y à ta manière. Quel est ton plan?»

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina soudainement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et des étincelles s'illimant dans le fond de ses pupilles.

* * *

« Mais à quel port? Demanda Eänwen.

- Je dois avouer que mes connaissances s'arrêtent ici en ce domaine, répondit Astaldo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Toi-même tu disais que les Hommes du Gondor n'étaient pas très accueillants envers les étrangers.

- Alors, nous devrons accoster dans un endroit désert, c'est-à-dire le plus possible vers l'Ouest du Gondor et continuer la route à cheval.

- Et ensuite, dit-il en devinant l'idée de sa sœur, on dirait qu'il y a une embouchure entre la montagne de Ras Morthil et Ered Nimrais. Nous pourrions couper à travers, prendre l'Est, longer la montagne pour nous diriger vers la Trouée du Rohan et descendre plein cap Sud-est pour arriver à Edoras.»

Eänwen hésita. À l'aide d'une plume, elle traça le chemin à prendre. Traverser le Baie de de Belfalas ne sera pas une tâche facile à accomplir. La mer n'a jamais été très généreuse et ses eaux sont très agités en ce temps-ci de l'année.

« La mer ne sera pas facile, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Je sais, accorda son frère. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Combien de jours avais-tu dit pour arriver au Gondor? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quelques jours seront nécessaires pour compléter la traversée, répondit-il. Disons, cinq ou six jours en haute mer.

- Il faudra rester éloigner de la côte tu sais?»

Astaldo hocha la tête, pensif.

« On accostera à l'Ouest de la rivière Lefnui, décida-t-il, tout juste aux pieds des Druwaith Iaur, On les longera jusqu'à l'ouverture des Montagnes Blanches, puis on les suivra par le Nord.

- Il faudra trouver un endroit où traverser l'Adorn, fit-elle en inspectant la carte. Mais à partir de là, nous voyagerons de nuit.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Nous allons être plus près des régions habitées, comme l'Isengard ou le Westfold. Rester à découvert serait trop risqué.»

Astaldo lui donna raison.

« Ensuite, il nous restera à chevaucher jusqu'à Edoras, compléta-t-il.

- Que faire s'ils ne nous acceptent pas? S'inquiéta Eänwen, un doute planant dans son esprit.

- Nous poursuivrons notre chemin, passant de village en village jusqu'à tant que quelqu'un veule bien de nos services.

- Autre qu'Edoras, avons-nous d'autres possiblités?»

Son frère inspecta la carte de concert avec Eänwen.

« Peut-être les Elfes, proposa Astaldo. Mais prions les Valars pour que nous ayions pas à nous rendre jusque là. Le voyage serait trop long et fastidieux.

- Et seul les Valars savent ce qui pourraient nous attendre plus au Nord, dit-elle. L'Ennemi est peut-être plus avancé que nous le croyions. Le temps presse.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons faire vite », conclua-t-il.

La jeune femme s'attarda à son grand frère. Malgré ses traits durs et concentrés qu'il abordait à ce moment-là, Eänwen savait que quelques fois, il laissait transparaître un homme au cœur encore jeune. Physiquement, contrairement à son père qui avait toujours préféré les cheveux longs, Astaldo gardait ses cheveux noirs courts à la nuque. Il avait les yeux ténébreux de leur mère, traditionnels aux gens du Désert. Sa grandeur physique égalait sa grandeur d'âme, dépassant de deux têtes sa sœur cadette. Ce petit détail froissait particulièrement Eänwen, n'aimant pas que seul par la grandeur son frère avait un avantage sur elle durant les combats.

« Alors, comment comptes-tu partir? »Demanda Astaldo

Le regard de la jeune Elfe se voila, témoin de sa tristesse. Elle prit la main de son père entre ses doigts, les larmes lui venant encore aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas le laisser ici, soupira-t-elle.

- Moi non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, insista Astaldo. Souviens-toi que nous faisons cela selon les dernières volontés de Père; c'est ce qu'il veut que l'on fasse.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force, couina-t-elle. Va falloir que tu m'aides, que tu m'épaules. »

Son grand frère soupira à son tour, et ramena le visage de sa sœur vers le sien. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens; le seul endroit où il pouvait lire son âme.

« Je te fais le serment sur ma propre vie que jamais je te laisserai tomber, promit-il les yeux en larmes. Tu es ma sœur, la seule famille qui me reste en ce bas monde.»

Eänwen sourit, attendrie. Une dernière larme perla sur sa joue, jusqu'à temps que sa course fut arrêtée par Astaldo.

« Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais il ne faut plus pleurer, dit-il. La vie est trop courte; on ne sait jamais ce que les Valars peuvent nous réserver.

- Tu as raison.»

Il s'enlacèrent encore une fois, resistant aux larmes et à la peine qui dardèrent leur coeur. Ils se détachèrent après un instant.

« Nous pourrions partir bientôt, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Il doit rester trois heures avant l'aube. Nous avons le temps de réveiller discrètement les hommes de Père.

- Tous?

- Je me sentirais mal d'en laisser en arrière, confia-t-elle. De ne pas leur donner le choix de venir se battre pour la bonne cause, à la place d'être obligé de se battre pour Sauron…

- Eänwen, commença Astaldo, tu dois comprendre que même s'ils sont les hommes de Père, qui nous dit qu'ils seront vraiment loyaux envers nous? Thalion est mort et qui nous dit qu'ils voudront tous nous suivre dans cette quête presque suicidaire?

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à tout le monde. Crois-tu connaître assez ces hommes pour savoir en qui mettre notre confiance?

- Bien sûr, j'ai grandi avec eux.

- Alors, fait une sélection des dix soldats que tu considères les plus loyaux, forts, braves et assez courageux pour nous suivre dans ce périple.

- Bien.

- Il faut faire vite. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir que Père est décédé et à partir du matin, les soigneurs vont venir voir son état et nous devrons être loin à ce moment-là. Dès qu'ils vont voir que nous avons disparu avec un bateau et une dizaine de soldats, les commandants ne vont pas être très contents.

- Compris.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais aller préparer nos affaires. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant son frère à sa sélection.

* * *

Le vent de la mer s'était levé depuis le début de la nuit, claquant au passage les portes de tissu des tentes. La Lune couchée depuis près d'une heure, elle laissait derrière elle les ténèbres et la noirceur. Rien ne pouvait éclairer les voyageurs égarés à présent, mais c'était parfait pour Eänwen et Astaldo pour amorcer leur plan d'évasion.

Le jeune homme, avec l'aide des dix soldats qu'il avait spécialement choisis, avait terminé d'embarquer les provisions et tout le matériel nécessaire au voyage.

Pendant ce temps, sa sœur était restée dans la tente de son père, priant au côté du corps pour que ce dernier repose en paix. Murmurant doucement, elle chantait une douce berceuse qu'il avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand elle était plus jeune.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Sa respiration chancela, luttant contre la crise de larmes.

« Je vais être forte pour toi père, murmura-t-elle. Rien au monde ne pourra m'arrêter et m'empêcher d'atteindre mes buts, comme tu me l'as si bien montré. Repose en paix Thalion de Forlindon, que ton âme repose en paix. »

Elle redéposa un ultime baiser sur le front de son père, réalisant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait et se releva.

Astaldo fit éruption dans la tente juste à ce moment. Eänwen essuya rapidement la larme de sa joue droite.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir, murmura Astaldo. Les chevaux sont embarqués, ainsi que les provisions et les armes.

- Bien.

- Toi, est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

- Oui, dit-elle en pointant le sac en bandoulière qu'elle traînait sur son épaule. J'y ai mis le journal de voyage de Père, ses notes, une carte de la Terre du Milieu et une gourde d'eau. Le reste de mes effets personnels sont déjà sur le bateau.

- Parfait. Alors, on y va?

- Oui… murmura tristement Eänwen en lançant un dernier regard à son père. »

Astaldo l'a pris doucement par l'épaule et l'a traîna tranquillement vers la sortie.

Il faisait encore noir, mais on pouvait commencer à voir les premières lueurs du Soleil qui se levait à l'Est, par le désert.

« Nous devons faire vite, dit Astaldo. Le vent est dans la bonne direction, mais dans une heure, nous allons être visibles par la mer. »

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le port. À l'extrémité de ce dernier, le _Windalah_ les attendait, prêt à amarrer et à partir vers l'océan.

C'était un bateau classique du peuple des Haradrims : un navire fait en longueur, caractérisé par ses hautes voiles triangulaires tenues par trois mats. De chaque côté de l'embarcation, de longues rames de bois, servant aux hommes à trancher les vagues lors des temps moins venteux, étaient sagement rangées. D'habitude, de telles rames étaient utilisées durant les longs voyages à travers les mers inconnues qui longent la Terre du Milieu.

Cependant aujourd'hui, la température était de leur côté. Nul besoin des rames puisque la Baie de Belfalas n'était pas réputée pour son manque vent, mais pour ses dangereuses tempêtes. Mais, ce n'était pas le plus gros problème d'Eänwen et d'Astaldo; le problème étant de partir au plus vite sans se faire voir par les autres soldats. Cruels, ils n'auraient aucune pitié à canarder leur navire.

D'un pas rapide et léger, les deux Elfes parcoururent la totalité du port, laissant derrière eux et pour la dernière fois, leur pays d'enfance. Cela ne rendait pas pour le moins nostalgique Eänwen. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le désert chaud et rigoureux. La jeune femme avait apprit à aimer, par les livres de son père, les arbres luxuriants de la Forêt Noire et la mer tranquille des Havres Gris.

Avant cette nuit où son père lui avait dévoilé ses origines, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle se sentait si interpellée par le simple geste de lire ces descriptions des livres qu'elle avait lu.

Mais maintenant, elle savait tout et voulait aller à tout prix voir ses lieux, coûte que coûte.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir commandant, murmura un des soldats nommé Garfath.

- Tout le monde est à bord?

- Oui commandant, répondit Garfath.

- Bien, dit Astaldo tout en tenant Eänwen par les épaules. Alors, levez l'ancre et partons d'ici au plus vite.

- À vos ordres. »

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux durant la courte conversation.

« Allons vous avez entendu les ordres? Et que ça saute! »

Sur ce, chacun partit vers sa tâche qui s'était vu attribuer.

Quand Astaldo et Eänwen furent seuls, cette dernière se retourna vers son frère.

« Commandant? Demanda Eänwen d'un ton perplexe. Depuis quand?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, quand tu étais encore dans la tente. Et je te le dis tout de suite, c'était leur idée, pas la mienne!

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ils pensent que puisque je suis le fils aîné de Thalion, cette tâche me revient de droit.

- Et tu ne t'es pas interposé plus qu'il le fallait hein?! Demanda la jeune femme d'un sourire.

- Non non, sourit-il. J'ai trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne à vrai dire… »

Eänwen ne répondit pas, se contenta de se détacher de l'étreinte de son frère et de s'accoter sur le rebord du navire. Silencieusement, les hommes relâchèrent les grandes voiles et le vent s'engouffra dans chacune d'elles. Tranquillement, le bateau prit de la vitesse et s'éloigna du port. Aucun feu ne fut allumé à bord, de peur de sonner l'alarme.

Un des hommes, qui avait le pied marin plus que les autres, avait prit la barre. À ses côtés, Astaldo se tenait debout, les bras derrière le dos. En fait, il s'était mis là à cause que les mouvements prononcés du bateau étaient moins présents ici que sur le pont. Le pauvre avait déjà des maux de ventre.

« Alors commandant, demanda le soldat, par où allons-nous? »

Astaldo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui n'était pas loin et qui avait entendu la question. Elle lui sourit.

« Commandant?

- Vers le Nord, répondit-il hesitant.

- Où au Nord mon capitaine?

- À tribord, coupa Eänwen qui était toujours accotée sur le rebord du bateau. Nous allons au Gondor Derek, pays des Hommes.»

Le soldat regarda la jeune femme puis son commandant, se demandant si cela était bien exact.

« Oui, soupira Astaldo d'un sourire, au Gondor Derek.

- Bien commandant, se contenta-il de dire avec un sourire, réalisant bien quel l'embarras dans lequel il avait mit Astaldo.»

Ce dernier adressa un regard à sa jeune sœur, lui adressant un merci sur le bout des lèvres que personne ne put entendre sauf elle. Cette dernière lui adressa un signe de tête pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

Astaldo descendit les marches et se glissa à côté d'elle, qui était maintenant assise sur le rebord du bateau. Ils regardèrent ensemble la côte s'éloigner, à l'affût d'un mouvement incongru ou d'une attaque imminente.

Mais rien ne vînt. Le petit port s'éloigna graduellement à l'horizon, ne laissant bientôt que de l'eau à perte de vue.

Eänwen resta là quelques instants, scrutant l'horizon. Les rayons du soleil étaient maintenant bien présents et le navire visible. Mais la côte était déjà loin, loin derrière eux. Jamais elle n'allait remettre les pieds dans cette province de la Terre du Milieu. Un autre destin l'attendait de l'autre côté de ces vagues, au Gondor.

* * *

**Reviews?! :)**


	3. Chapitre 3: Fangorn

**_CHAPITRE UPTATED!_**

**J'ai changé quelques passages de la première partie pour qu'elle ressemble plus au film. **

**Attention _SURPRISE _mesdames... et messieurs? J'ai aussi ajouté un bon 5 À 6 PAGES WORD! Oh lala que d'enthousiaste dans la salle. **

**Espérant que c'est mieux :)**

* * *

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long désolé… Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient. Dans cet épisode, j'ai pris autant du monde de Tolkien et que de Peter Jackson.**

**Playlist pour ce chapitre : Lord of the Rings : Two Towers – Complete Set (et oui encore une fois…)**

**Bonne lecture et à dans quelques jours! :)**

**Dede.A**

_Forêt de Fangorn_

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas marchaient à travers la forêt dense depuis déjà quelques heures. Ils suivaient les traces de leurs deux jeunes amis hobbits qui s'étaient, pour une raison encore indéterminée, aventurés dans cette forêt maudite. Cette dernière se situait au sud de la Lorien, bordant par l'Ouest les montagnes où était caché dans ses profondeurs Khazad-dûm.

Les cimes des arbres, plus gigantesques les uns que les autres, se chevauchaient pour ainsi empêcher le Soleil d'imposer sa lumière. Malgré tout, quelques rayons étaient capables de se frayer un chemin à travers toutes ces branches, donnant ainsi une atmosphère étouffante et sombre. Des blocs de rocs empêchaient les voyageurs de marcher librement sans trébucher sur les racines des arbres qui s'entremêlaient avec la roche, tels des doigts crochus prêts à attraper leur victime.

Gimli s'approcha d'une plante, inspecta une de ses feuilles et en retira du bout de son doigt une matière noire et visqueuse qu'il porta à sa bouche.

- Beurk! Du sang d'Orque, constata le nain.

Le trois compagnons voyageaient à travers la forêt depuis déjà quelques heures, suivant la traces de leurs deux amis hobbits. Sautant par-dessus roches et ruisseaux, ils essayaient de repérer quelconques traces de leurs compagnons.

- Ces traces sont étranges, dit Aragorn en inspectant le sol.

L'elfe et le nain s'arrêtèrent derrière leur ami.

- Je sens que l'air est lourde ici, dit Gimli.

- Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille, fit Legolas. Pleines de souvenirs… et de colère.

Des gémissements d'arbre se firent entendre tout autour d'eux et prit de panique, Gimli leva sa hache, menaçant.

- Les arbres se parlent entre eux, constata Legolas en se retournant nerveusement.

- Gimli? Murmura Aragorn

- Hum?

- Habaissez votre hache, recommanda-t-il en mimant le mouvement.

- Ohhh… réalisa Gimli en baissant doucement sa hache.

- Aragorn, nad nâ ennas! (Il y a quelque chose par là) dit Legolas en s'avança brusquement en plissant les yeux vers l'horizon que les arbres pouvaient lui donner.

- Man cenich? (Qu'est-ce que vous voyez?) demanda Aragorn.

- Le magicien blanc approche.

Ils étaient maintenant tous côte à côte, constatant que le danger était derrière eux.

- Ne le laissons pas parler. Il jetterait un mauvais sort, recommanda le rôdeur.

Aragorn mit sa main sur la manche de son épée, Gilmli leva quelque peu sa hache en mode offensive et Legolas banda son arc. La tension monta d'un cran.

- Il faut faire vite.

D'un cri à l'unisson, les trois compagnons se retournèrent et attaquèrent sans hésitation. Une grande lumière émana du magicien blanc, aveuglant ses adversaires. Legolas visa et lâcha la corde son arc, mais sa flèche fut dévier par le bâton du magicien blanc, qui en fit autant pour la hache de Gimli. L'épée d'Aragorn se mit soudain à devenir rouge vif et le rôdeur lâcha son arme, la main brulée.

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits.

- Où sont-ils? Demanda Aragorn

- Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure?

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda le rôdeur toujours les mains devant le visage. Montrez-vous!

- La lumière baissa en intensité et le vieillard avança d'un pas, dévoilant son visage. Il abordait une longue barbe parfaitement blanche et ses longs cheveux assortis au reste encadraient son visage serein et sévère. Gandalf, dans toute sa splendeur, portait une longue tunique blanche et une cape de voyage. Le magicien semblait grandir à force qu'il parlait et il scrutait de ses yeux bleus perçants les trois compagnons qui s'inclinaient devant lui.

- Cela ne se peut….? Finit par dire Aragorn, fasciné.

Étonnés, Legolas et Gimli s'inclinèrent, suivit de peu par le rôdeur. Gandalf les regardait avec un subtil sourire.

- Vous êtes tombé…?

- À travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à que enfin, je jetai à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne.

Il marqua un pause où son regard sembla s'assombrirent.

- Les ténèbres m'entourèrent… et je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus envoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplit.

Gandalf avait un regard dur et profond.

- Gandalf…

- Gandalf? S'enquit-il. Oui… C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

Il sourit de bon cœur.

- Gandalf! S'écria de bonheur Gimli.

- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, dit-il avec un éclat dans ses yeux. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif.

Subitement, il se retourna et commença à marcher dans la forêt, les trois autres sur les talons.

- Une étape de votre quête est maintenant terminée, commença Gandalf, une autre commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

Ils étaient à présent en dehors de la forêt, respirant enfin un air pur et profond. Ils avaient à présent les deux chevaux que les cavaliers du Rohan leur avaient donné auparavant (*).

Tout d'un coup, Gandalf s'écarta quelque peu du groupe et commença à siffler un chant fort et aigu. Au loin, un cheval blanc apparut au bout de la plaine, répondant à l'appel.

- C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries , déclara Legolas impressionné.

Le cheval blanc et majestueux arriva à toute vitesse et s'arrêta en face de Gandalf, le saluant d'un signe de tête.

- Grispoil, sourit-Gandalf en le caressant le côté de la tête. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Sur ce, ils montèrent sur leur cheval respectif. Legolas et Gimli embarquèrent ensemble, Aragorn sur un et Gandalf sur son cheval blanc.

- Nous avons quelques jours de voyage à faire avant d'arriver à Edoras, déclara Gandalf une fois monté sur son destrier. Nous devons faire vite, le temps est contre !

La communauté de l'Anneau s'élança ainsi à travers les plaines du Rohan, aussi vite que le vent pouvait les porter. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu durant le voyage, se fiant à Gandalf qui menait la troupe.

* * *

C'était le matin du troisième jour. Un froid mordant envahit l'air. Lentement, à l'est, les ténèbres laissèrent place à la lumière. Les rais rouges du Soleil jaillirent au-dessus des murs noirs d'Emyn Muil dans le lointain sur leur gauche. L'aurore se leva claire et brillante; du vent balayait leur sentier, courant impétueusement dans l'herbe couchée. Tout d'un coup, Gripoil s'énerva et hennit en direction des montagnes. Gandalf leur fit signe :

- Regardez! S'écria-t-il.

Les autres suivirent son regard. Devant eux se dressaient les montagnes du Sud, couronnées de blanc. Les herbages se déroulaient jusqu'aux collines assemblées à leur pied et montaient dans de nombreuses vallées qui n'étaient pas encore éclairées par la lumière de l'aurore. Juste devant les voyageurs, le plus large des callons s'ouvrait telle une grande crevasse. Loin à l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir la masse d'une montagne éboulée. Au plus haut de sa cime, là, se tenait une sentinelle isolée. À ses pieds coulait le ruisseau qui sortait du vallon; sur la croupe, ils virent, encore très loin, un reflet dans le soleil levant, un miroitement d'or.

- Legolas! Dit Gandalf. Que voyez-vous avez vos yeux d'elfe?

Le jeune prince s'avança et fixa son regard sur l'endroit désigné.

- Je vois un ruisseau qui s'écoule vers le bas de la montagne. Au pied de celle-ci s'élève une colline où dessus séjourne un grand château en or d'Hommes, entouré plus bas par des maisons et des demeures. Une grande muraille protège la ville surveillée par des gardes. Il semble qu'il y ait deux portes.

- Ceci mes amis, est Edoras. Ce château d'or est Meduseld, c'est là que réside Théoden fils de Thengel, roi de la Marche de Rohan. Le jour vient de se lever et notre route est claire devant nous. Mais nous devons être; la guerre est ouverte et Théoden est sur ses gardes.

Il marqua une pause.

- Et surtout, dit-il en se retournant vers Gimli, ne tentez pas de tirer vos armes ou de prononcer des paroles hautaines en présence d'un Rohirrim maître nain, surtout dans son propre château. Essayez de vous contenir et de ne pas agir comme vous l'avez fait en présence d'Eomer il y a de cela quelques jours à peine… Prenez-garde à ce que vous dîtes, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

- Mais… ohhh d'accord. Se résigna finalement Gimli.

Legolas fut certain d'entendre le nain parler dans sa barbe suite à cette réprimande.

_Sacré Gimli…_ sourit Legolas pour lui-même.

***

Un jeune homme était étendu sur un lit. Le teint blanc et livide, Théodred avait rendu l'âme suite à ses blessures au combat. La chambre était sombre et lugubre, éclairée seulement par une petite fenêtre. Les bougies étaient éteintes, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité inquiétante et glaciale. Son habit de combat reposait encore sur un porte-armure dans un coin de la chambre.

Assise aux côtés de son cousin et ami, Eowin pleurait à chaudes larmes. Des peaux d'animaux étaient étendues sur le sol froid sur lequel elle s'était assoupie durant la nuit, suite à avoir trop veillé sur son cousin. Dos à la porte, elle ne vit pas une ombre apparaître dans le couloir et la forme humaine se glisser dans le cadre. Un homme à la peau aussi blanche que le cadavre de Théodred apparu. Ses longs cheveux noirs gras encadraient son visage et ses yeux bleus perçants trouvèrent la pauvre Eowin au chevet de son cousin.

- Ohh, il a dû mourir au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelle tragédie pour le roi de perdre son fils unique et son seul héritier. Dit-il en s'assoyant sur le lit. Je comprends que son trépas soit difficile à accepter d'autant plus maintenant que votre frère vous a abandonné.

- Laissez-moi seul serpent, dit-elle haineusement en se relevant, encore les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais vous êtes seule.

Apeurée, elle respira nerveusement. Grima se leva et s'approcha d'elle dangereusement.

- Qui sait ce que vous avez dit aux ténèbres dans les moments les plus amers de la nuit, où toute votre vie semble se rétréci, déclara-t-il en tournant autour d'elle. Les murs de votre boudoir se refermant sur vous, traqué tel un être sauvage.

Ses grands yeux bleus finirent par la fixer. Eowin ne dit rien, mais resta de glace. Délicatement, il mit sa main le long de son cou.

- Si belle… Si froide. Comme un matin de printemps qui frissonne encore d'un hiver tenace.

Grima attendit, son regard perdu dans celui d'Eowin. Mais celui de cette-dernière redevint soudainement dur et sans pitié.

- Vos paroles sont du poison, dit-elle la rage au cœur.

Laissant Grima seul dans la chambre, elle s'enfuit par la porte de la chambre, longea le couloir, arriva dans la salle du trône et sortit par la porte d'entrée principale pour finalement arriver sur la plate-forme de pierre. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord des escaliers et regarda l'horizon.

Marchant nerveusement, sa robe blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds battaient au vent au même rythme que les étendards du Rohan à ses côtés. Par son regard, on vit qu'elle réfléchissait nerveusement, cherchant des réponses. Et puis, elle détourna les yeux vers un point mouvant dans la vallée. Au loin, elle vit trois chevaux galopés vers la cité. Dans un coup plus puissant que les autres, le vent arracha un des étendards d'Edoras et s'envola dans le ciel tel un oiseau.

Aux portes de la cité, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli passèrent en premier la muraille de pierre et de bois, Aragorn ferma la marche. Les chevaux avancèrent sur la route menant au château de Meduseld. Les villageois se retournèrent pour regarder les inconnus, n'étant pas habitués à en rencontrer depuis les dernières années. C'était silencieux, presque aucune parole n'était échangée. Les gens avaient arrêté leur occupation pour les voir passer en leur lançant un regard mauvais et distant.

Aragorn leva le regard vers le château et aperçut une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde qui les regardait. Il la fixa quelques instants et revint vers d'autres villageois qui les regardaient.

- Eh bien c'est plus gai que dans un cimetière. Déclara Gimli qui était assis derrière Legolas.

Le rôdeur remonta son regard vers le château et sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux. La jeune femme avait disparu.

* * *

Les quatre compagnons arrivèrent au haut des marches qui menaient au château du Seigneur de la Marche. Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laissez-passer un cortège de soldats mené par un homme aux longs cheveux roux et à la barbe bien présente.

- Ahhhhh, soupira Gandalf avec un sourire en voyant les soldats arriver.

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf maison grise, déclara le soldat nommé Hama.

Gandalf eut un regard perplexe.

- Par ordre de Grima langue de serpent, rajouta-t-il.

Toujours perplexe, mais réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il donna un signe de la tête à ses compagnons et ils commencèrent à se désarmer. Le rôdeur commença par se défaire de son arc et son carquois, pendant que Legolas enlevait ses longs poignards de son dos. Gimli les regarda faire et retissant, il se délaissa de son unique arme, sa hache. Aragorn retira son épée de son fourreau et finit avec son poignard et l'elfe avec son arc. Puis, Gandalf regarda Hama avec un sourire et un regard satisfait.

- Votre bâton, dit Hama à Gandalf en le désignant du regard.

- Ohhh, vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui. Hum?

Hama leva quelque peu les yeux au ciel, pas trop sûr de son coup, mais finit quand même par accepter et lui tourna le dos. Legolas prit le magicien blanc par le bras pour lui servir d'appui et les compagnons entrèrent dans le château. Devant eux, Théoden assis sur son trône semblait s'endormir de fatigue. De profondes cernes marquaient l'épuisement sur son visage vieux et ridé. Les longs cheveux blancs qui parsemaient son crâne tombaient sur ses épaules et son dos courbé. Sa longue barbe grise retombait sur son manteau de fourrure qui le protégeait du froid. À ses côtés, Grima sembla paniqué.

- Monseigneur, Gandalf le Gris s'approche. Dit-il à l'oreille de son roi.

Les portes se refermèrent brusquement derrière Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn qui se retournèrent, un peu inquiets. Des hommes les suivaient de chaque côté de la salle, observant chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Il est annonciateur de malheur, dit à voix basse le conseiller du roi.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden.

- Il n'est pas le bienvenu, murmura Grima.

- Pourquoi … Vous ferais-je bon accueil… Gandalf corbeaux de tempêtes? Parvint à demander Théoden.

Il tourna ensuite son regard fatigué vers Grima.

- Question très pertinente mon suzerain, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva pour s'adresser à la cour.

- L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître. Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvaise hôte.

- Fais silence. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Gandalf brandit son bâton blanc en direction de Grima, apeuré.

- Son bâton… Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton!

Grima se retira vivement sur le côté contre une colonne pendant que ses hommes engagèrent une bataille contre les nouveaux arrivants. Pendant que les trois compagnons défendirent Gandalf, ce dernier avança vers Théoden. Un soldat qui était resté sur le côté voulu sortir son épée de son fourreau, mais Hama l'empêcha, devinant les desseins de Gandalf.

- Théoden, dit-il en le saluant de la main. Fils de Thenguel.

Le seigneur de la Marche détourna le regard, ne voulant pas faire face à la situation.

- Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres.

Le dernier des hommes de Grima se fit mettre à terre par un formidable coup de poing arrière de Legolas qui l'assomma d'un coup. Plus loin, Grima qui était resté en retrait toute le long voulut s'enfuir mais Gimli le rattrapa et le mit sur le sol, un pied sur le torse pour qu'il reste en place.

- Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous, dit le nain menaçant.

- Écoutez-moi, s'écria Gandalf en direction du roi.

Théoden regarde Gandalf d'un œil méfiant. Tout le monde n'avait qu'yeux pour le suzerain et Gandalf, personne n'osa intervenir. Théoden grogna.

- Je vous libère... de l'envoutement, dit Gandalf.

Il ferma les yeux et leva la main, concentré. Mais il fut interrompu par Théoden qui commença à rire, un rire cruel et à faire glacer le sang dans les veines. Il ne prenait pas le magicien au sérieux. Gandalf ouvrit les yeux. Son rire s'intensifiait, dessinant un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris.

Il recommença à rire, mais il fut interrompu net par Gandalf qui enleva son manteau gris, dévoilant ainsi son habit blanc. Le corps du magicien blanc émanait d'une certaine lumière, ce qui alimenta encore plus les lamentations de Théoden.

- Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

Il brandit son bâton encore plus proche de Théoden qui fit un sursaut. Il essaya de se caler dans sa chaise, mais Gandalf approchait dangereusement. Le roi essaya de contrer la puissance du magicien blanc, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. À ce moment, Eowin, qui avait entendu au loin les lamentations de son oncle, arriva en courant dans la salle du trône et courut vers son suzerain pour le secourir. Mais Aragorn l'empêcha.

- Attendez, dit-il d'un ton bienveillant.

- Si je sors, Théoden meurt, menaça Saroumane par la voix du roi.

Cela eut pour seul effet de renchérir les ardeurs de Gandalf. Il leva encore plus son bâton vers Théoden.

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas.

Théoden résista encore et risqua de le regarder en face. Son visage forçait, il essayait de bloquer la puissance de Gandalf.

- Le Rohan est à moi, dit-il menaçant.

Le magicien blanc brandit de nouveau son bâton, sa tête cogna encore plus durement contre le dos de son trône.

- Partez, ordonna Gandalf.

Théoden résista encore, souffrant. Puis sans avertir, il s'élança en criant vers Gandalf, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Du geste vif, il prit son bâton à deux mains et envoya un puissant coup cogné directement au visage du roi.

Gandalf quelque peu essoufflé et échevelé baissa finalement son bâton. Il resta debout devant le trône, regardant le roi libéré.

Théoden gémit et son corps pencha dangereusement sur le côté. Automatiquement, Eowin se dégagea de l'emprise d'Aragorn, passa devant Gandalf et courut vers son oncle. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, craignant le pire. Eowin le rattrapa à temps et le ramena droit sur sa chaise. Essoufflé, les traits du roi se tendirent, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs disparaissèrent tranquillement pour laisser place à une jeune barbe et des cheveux bruns. Ses yeux recouverts d'un voile blanc comme un aveugle s'éclaircirent et l'éclat dans ses yeux revint. Tranquillement, sa respiration redevint normale et les poches en dessous de ses yeux disparaissèrent. Ses yeux se déposèrent enfin sur Eowin qui lui sourit, une lueur d'espoir traversa son regard.

- Je connais ton visage, déclara enfin Théoden.

La jeune femme sourit encore plus, les larmes aux yeux.

- Eowin… dit-il pendant qu'elle mettait ses mains sur les joues de son oncle, heureuse de retrouver son roi. Eowin…

Heureux de son œuvre, Gandalf s'assit sur un banc proche, ne lâchant pas la scène des yeux. Théoden tourna son regard vers le magicien blanc devant lui, mélangé entre l'étonnement et le soulagement.

- Gandalf?

- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami.

Eowin, encore les larmes aux yeux, aida son oncle à se relever. Le roi plissa les yeux par l'effort puis porta son regard vers les gens devant lui.

- Sombres étaient mes rêves ces temps-ci.

Il regarda ses mains et les frotta délicatement ensemble, comme pour retrouver le toucher qu'elles avaient autrefois.

- Vos doigts se souviendraient de leur ancienne force, s'ils empoignaient votre épée.

Hama s'avança et présenta l'arme à Théoden. La poigne de l'épée représentait deux museaux de cheval qui se rencontraient pour former un genre de cœur. Fixant l'object, le Seigneur de la Marche prit son épée et la retira de son fourreau.

Profitant de l'attention qui était sur Théoden, Grima tenta de s'échapper, mais Gimli qui était sur ses gardes l'en empêcha.

Le roi regarda son épée, fasciné et concentré, comme s'il traversait des années de mémoire perdu. Mais en un instant, son regard devint soudainement dur et sévère, et se porta sur son ancien conseiller.

* * *

Deux hommes portèrent Grima dehors et le jetèrent dans les escaliers. Il déboula les marches et resta allongé sur la plate-forme de pierre, souffrant. Théoden s'avança, épée à la main. Voyant le danger arriver, Grima recula dans les escaliers.

- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir monseigneur.

- Votre science médicale m'aurai réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête! Cria Théoden en s'avança dangereusement vers Grima.

Les villageois commençaient à se masser au pied des escaliers, regardant la scène.

- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, supplia Grima.

À bout de bras, Théoden leva vivement son épée, menaçante. Mais avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de l'abattre sur son désormais ancien conseiller, Aragorn intervint en empoignant les bras de Théoden, arrêtant ainsi son geste.

- Non monseigneur! Non monseigneur. Laissez-le partir, dit le rôdeur en le regardant dans les yeux. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.

Théoden le regarda, luttant légèrement pour ravoir son épée. Saisissant la chance, Grima se releva et commença à courir.

- Écartez-vous de mon chemin! Cria-t-il en se frayant un chemin à travers les villageois.

Un silence s'imposa. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot suite à l'intervention d'Aragorn. Mais dans la foule, on n'avait pas trop fait attention à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Salue à vous, roi Théoden, cria l'un des villageois présents.

Puis, d'un coup, tous les paysans s'inclinèrent devant le retour de leur roi. Théoden, qui semblait encore mélangé dans ses pensées, ne leur répondit même pas. Il se retourna et monta difficilement les marches. Il s'arrêta brusquement en haut de la plus haute plate-forme et il prit une grande respiration. Sous le regard inquiet d'Eowin à qui il adressa un sourire, il se retourna vers les plaines de son royaume.

* * *

**(*): **D'après le livre de Tolkien, c'était Gandalf qui avait volé les chevaux à Fangorn (ce qui explique pourquoi dans le film les chevaux disparaissent à l'entrée de Fangorn et qu'ils réapparaissent quand ils sortent de la forêt avec Gandalf) ;)

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 3! Pour ceux à qui s'est la première fois, et bien le chapitre 4 est déjà en ligne. Sinon pour ceux qu'ils avaient déjà lu l'ancien chapitre 3, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Je dois vous dire que j'ai travaillé fort pour faire en sorte que toutes les paroles du film soit écrites mot pour mot et la perfection... Ça mérite une petite review non? :)**

En passant je travaille forte pour le chapitre 6 en ce moment, il va arriver d'ici quelque jours :)


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Gondor

BON! Désolé un peut de retard… Un beau chapitre de 13 pages Word c'est tu pas beau ça!!!!!

Espérant que ça va vous plaire.

On se revoit en bas de la page! ;)

* * *

- TERRREEEE EN VUE À TRIBORD! Cria la vigie perchée tout en hauteur.

Tout l'équipage se retourna vers l'horizon et vit au loin une chaîne de montagnes, Ered Nimrais. La nouvelle fut accueillie avec de grands cris de joie et de soulagement. Le voyage avait duré seulement trois jours et aucun incident ne s'était produit; ce qui était un exploit dans l'histoire de la navigation des Haradrims.

Eänwen sourit elle aussi à cette nouvelle. Les dieux étaient de leur côté, ils voulaient que l'équipage soit capable de se rendre à bon port. C'était bon signe.

Ce fut une grande joie aussi pour Astaldo qui lui, depuis le début du voyage, avait vu la couleur de son visage passer du brun au vert. Torturé par ses vertiges et son mal de cœur perpétuel, l'elfe avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien garder dans son estomac assez longtemps pour en tirer de l'énergie. Déshydraté, il ne pouvait boire un verre d'eau sans en rendre trois. Humilié et orgueilleux, il avait passé les trois jours enfermé dans sa cabine, ne sortant que la nuit pour respirer de l'air frais.

Dès qu'il entendit la vigie crier la nouvelle, il sortit dehors en courant en criant sa joie qui ressemblait plus à un croassement de crapaud qu'autre chose.

- Bon enfin le voilà notre malade, dit Eänwen en s'approchant de lui. J'avais fini par croire que tu avais passé par-dessus bord tellement qu'on ne te voyait pas.

- Arrête de rire de moi, dit Astaldo quelque peu irrité.

- Moi? JAMAIS voyons… dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pour qui te me prends?

- Ma sœur imagine toi dont! Sourit-il.

À ce moment, un des soldats passa à côté d'eux et remarqua Astaldo.

- Rebienvenue parmi nous capitaine! S'exclama-t-il en continuant son chemin.

L'elfe ne répondit rien, sentant son orgueil refaire surface. Il baissa les yeux.

- Ahhhhh, s'exaspéra Eänwen. Reviens en un peu là. T'as presque jamais embarqué sur un bateau de ta vie. Donne-toi une chance!

- Mais je suis un capitaine! Je devrais être à la hauteur mais j'ai échoué…

- Arrête de te plaindre! Premièrement, tu es un commandant qui gouverne des soldats et non un capitaine qui conduit un navire. Tu as appris toute ta vie à combattre sur la terre ferme et je suis sûr que tu battrais chacun de ces gars un à un à pleine couture si tu le voulais!

- Et toi là-dedans? Tu t'es oublié.

- Moi ça ne compte pas, j'ai appris du maître! Sourit-elle en le prenant par les épaules.

- T'es en train d'insinuer que tu me battrais en combat singulier?

- Quoi? Moi? Je n'ai rien insinué du tout! Déclara-t-elle sous une fausse innocence.

Astaldo leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers l'océan. Eänwen suivit son regard.

- Combien de temps reste-t-il à mon calvaire? Demanda-t-il

- À peine quelques heures, le vent s'est levé et le courant nous porte facilement.

- Vivement notre arrivée! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais retourner en cabine faire une sieste. Tu vas être capable de t'occuper du bateau?

- Moi? C'est quasiment pas ce que j'ai fait de tout mont temps durant que «monsieur» se prélassait tout doucement.

- Se prélasser? Mais comment tu … ahh pis laisse faire. Dit-il en se retournant à l'intérieur.

- Pfffff… fit Eänwen pour elle-même en souriant. Il ne changera jamais.

Sur ce, elle traversa le pont inférieur et monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre l'homme à la barre.

- Derek?

- Oui madame?

- Nous allons accoster sur la rive d'Anfalas, quelque part proche de la Baie des Havres. C'est…

- Voulez-vous qu'on amarre à Dolamroth dans ce cas? Coupa-t-il. Ou peut-être à Edhellond?

Eänwen le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Vous connaissez la région du Gondor?

- Bien sûr madame, mais seulement son sud. Mon père était un pêcheur à l'époque et nous avons déjà fait commerce en ces villes avant le début de la guerre. Il m'emmenait souvent avec lui quand j'étais jeune.

- Alors, si vous connaissez bien ces villes, vous devez savoir si elles sont bien protégées n'est-ce pas?

- Oui madame. Ce sont des villes maritimes alors c'est certain qu'elles se protègent des invasions par la voie des eaux et de ses étrangers. Elles ne laissent pas passer n'importe qui.

- Et bien… Cela nous ne laisse pas vraiment le choix. Connaissez-vous un endroit où amarrer sans attirer trop l'attention?

- Oui. Je connais l'existence d'un port abandonné à l'est de la Baie des Havres. Il a été fermé à cause du manque d'achalandage dans ce coin de pays, le poisson n'y étant pas très bon.

- Il y a-t-il des habitants proches de ce port?

- Oui il y a un petit village. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas; nous serons là ce soir, au couchez du Soleil et si quelqu'un nous voit arriver et va nous dénoncer à la métropole la plus proche, nous allons déjà être très loin dans les plaines du Gondor.

- Parfait! Un autre problème de réglé, dit-elle tout joyeusement à Derek en redescendant sur le pont.

_Il va juste falloir attendre qu'un autre se présente_, se dit-elle à voix basse.

* * *

- Descendez les chevaux! Ordonna Astaldo. Doucement, doucement. On ne veut pas les effrayer.

Un à un, passant par la passerelle de bois qui reliait le quai au bateau, les chevaux descendirent accompagnés par un des membres d'équipage. Il fallait être prudent : un faux pas, et le cheval finissait dans l'eau.

- Faites attention, continua Astaldo. Ce sont nos seules montures jusqu'à Edoras !

Eänwen, elle qui avait déjà son fidèle destrier Rahom, était déjà monté sur sa celle, prête à partir. Revêtue de ses habits de tous les jours, elle s'était dotée à présent d'une cape noire pour se protéger de la froide nuit qu'annonçait la nuit. À l'horizon, le Soleil venait tout juste de se coucher, laissant place aux ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du bateau commandant? Demanda l'un des membres d'équipage qui abordait une moustache noire.

Astaldo jeta un coup d'œil à Eänwen, ne sachant pas la réponse.

- Nous devons laisser aucune trace de notre passage, déclara-t-elle. Si on est suivi, personne ne doit se douter que nous avons amarré ici.

- Bien, alors, que proposes-tu?

- Je propose la solution du bateau enflammé.

- Le bateau enflammé? Ce n'est pas une solution d'attaque ça? Le genre de truc qu'on utilise en dernier espoir? Demanda l'homme à la moustache.

- Oui effectivement, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. On ne peut se permettre de le laisser ici, il est trop reconnaissable.

- Mais….

- Si on le laisse comme ça, il va soit se faire voler ou il va nous trahir. Dans les deux cas, on le perd mon cher Mosta, nous ne reviendrons pas en ce port d'ici des mois peut-être.

- D'accord alors, allons-y pour le bateau enflammé, fit Mosta en baissant les yeux, déçu.

- Bon! Tout le monde connait la procédure? Demanda Astaldo.

- Oui commandant! Répondit l'équipage.

- Bien alors au boulot, et vite!

Le principe du bateau enflammé est très simple. Il s'agit tout simplement de faire enflammer un navire et de le laisser dériver vers le large grâce au vent. Ce principe est une tactique offensive qu'on utilise lors d'une bataille maritime quand une ville est assiégée. (*) On laisse dériver le bateau enflammé vers les navires ennemis qui tirent à courte portée.

Derek trouva du liquide inflammable sur le bateau et commença à en asperger un peu partout, pendant qu'Eänwen et Astaldo s'attardaient à produire du feu avec des galets. Les autres eux prirent quelques minutes pour s'assurer que le navire était bien vide et aidèrent Derek à rependre le liquide visqueux.

- Donne-moi une branche, dit Astaldo à sa sœur en s'acharnant sur les deux galets. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la bonne méthode.

- Plus vite que ça! Ricana-t-elle en le brandissant quelques morceaux de bois secs. Même un oliphant serait meilleur que toi avec ses grosses pattes.

- Ben oui continue à rire de moi… Pendant ce temps-là, moi je m'acharne à faire du maudit feu pendant que mademoiselle rit de ma gueule!

- Ahhh pas la peine d'être si vulgaire!

Tout d'un coup, une petite flamme s'éleva du morceau de bois.

- OUI! Je l'ai eu. Alors, c'est qui le meilleur hein?!

- Ben oui c'est toi, dit Eänwen sans l'ombre d'admiration. Allez, enflamme mon bâton.

D'un pas léger, ils marchèrent doucement vers le navire, la main devant leur flamme pour empêcher le vent de l'éteindre. Le navire commençait déjà à avancer grâce aux voiles détachées, mais les cordes attachées au quai se tordaient pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

D'un geste synchronisé, ils abaissèrent leur flamme vers le tracé du liquide et il s'enflamma. Aussitôt, on coupa les cordes qui rattachaient le quai à l'embarcation. Une traînée de feu s'éleva et commença à brûler tout sur son chemin. De la vigie au bas de cave, de la proue à la poupe, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Le navire commençait déjà à dériver vers le large, éclairant l'ombre.

Déjà, des habitants du village d'à côté commençaient à remarquer le cirque des étrangers. D'un regard inquiet, les villageois sortaient de chez eux pour regarder le nef et son équipage, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Partons, déclara Eänwen en détachant son regard de la mer. Nous avons déjà attiré assez d'attention.

Les chevaliers en manteau noir étaient maintenant tous sur leur cheval respectif, chacun ayant une part de baguages à transporter.

- Quand nous passerons à côté du village, ne vous retournez pas, ne leur lancer aucun regard, ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix forte en s'adressant aux hommes. Nous allons voyager quelques heures jusqu'à temps que la Lune soit haute dans le ciel. Après nous nous reposerons quelque part dans les collines vertes du Gondor. Allons-y!

D'un cri, Rahom se cambra et parti au grand gallot, suivit de ses congénères. À vive allure, ils passèrent comme des flèches à côté des habitants du village. Tout ce qu'ils virent, fut des cavaliers à capuchon noirs passés devant eux, laissant derrière eux qu'une traînée de poussières et des bruits des sabots qui s'évanouirent très vite dans la nuit.

Plus loin, Mosta se risqua de lancer un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui quand ils furent sur le haut d'une colline. La nuit était belle, la lune se jouait sur les flots, le navire de lumière voguait doucement au gré d'une brise légère, laissant derrière lui une fumée dense et qui ne serait bientôt que poussière.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ du port à cheval. Ered Nimrais, communément appelé les Montagnes Blanches, se rapprochait des cavaliers d'heures en heures. La troupe s'arrêtait seulement 2 fois par jour, à l'heure du midi et quand la nuit tombait. Eänwen se tenait toujours droite comme un i sur le dos de son destrier qui brûlait des distances à grands pas, infatigable. Ses yeux gris perçants ressortaient de sous l'ombre de son capuchon qui cachait son visage fin et sauvage. Sa cape claquait au vent derrière elle, son cœur battait au rythme de l'espoir d'arriver à son but. Rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter.

Au soir du deuxième jour, les Montagnes Blanches se dressèrent dans toute leur splendeur devant eux. Ses pics habillés d'un manteau de neige brisaient les nuages, quelques arbres recouvraient son flanc et à la lisière du sol, ses panneaux imposants de roc blancs vantaient le nom de la montagne.

Au soir du deuxième jour, remontant le fleuve Morthond par le nord, la troupe arriva finalement à Val d'Erech. En suivant les indications des écrits de son père, la jeune elfe trouva « Le chemin des morts ».

- Nous y voici, dit-elle en rangeant le journal dans son sac. Ce soir, nous allons camper ici, à l'embouchure du chemin. Nous le traverserons demain à l'aube, pour finalement en sortir en fin de journée. Je ne veux personne qui s'en approche avant, compris?

Elle reçut une réponse affirmative.

- Bien, dit Astaldo en prenant la parole. Je veux qu'un groupe s'occupe du feu et du souper, pendant que l'autre groupe, Eänwen et moi , nous nous occuperons des chevaux.

Personne ne protesta et le groupe se fendit en deux, chaque membre habitué à ces occupations quotidiennes qu'ils avaient depuis quelques jours.

La jeune elfe prit Rahom et un autre cheval par la bride et les emmena boire à la source du fleuve. Les chevaux, assoiffés et fatigués de leur journée, burent et se reposèrent tranquillement. Eänwen elle se coucha sur l'herbe en regardant le ciel. Il était si étoilé, que c'était comme si une main avait saupoudré le firmament de poussières lumineuses. Presque chaque espace noir était occupé par un petit point blanc, dont un étant plus grosse que les autres : la Lune. Eänwen resta là, étendue, époustouflée par le spectacle que les astres lui offraient nuit après nuit.

Elle entendue les pas d'Astaldo approchés, et se releva sur ses coudes pour le voir arriver.

- Nous avons un problème, dit-il en s'arrêtant debout devant elle.

- Quoi?

- Les hommes sont affolés. Derek m'a rapporté que Miras aurait vu une forme verte passée au loin dans le chemin de la montagne. Bien sûr, tu le connais, il a pris peur et l'a dit aux autres, mais personne ne l'a vu sauf lui. Tout le monde pense que ce serait à cause de la fatigue, mais au fond de leur tête, ils sont inquiets : « Chemin des Morts », ce n'est pas pour rien que ça se nomme ainsi. T'as une idée de ce que ça peut être?

- Peut-être.

- Ils pensent que c'est des fantômes Eänwen! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

- J'en sais rien honnêtement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ce que dit père dans son journal, c'est de ne pas s'éloigner de la route principale, sous aucun prétexte.

- Hum…

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas aux fantômes; en tout cas, jusqu'à tant que j'en croise un, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. En plus, on va traverser le chemin en plein jour. T'as déjà vu un fantôme pendant la journée? Ça doit être beaucoup moins épeurant que pendant la nuit.

- Oui, mais tout de même, mes hommes sont effrayés et le doute s'est installé dans leur esprit.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous suivre? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je ne doute pas de leur loyauté. Mais j'ai tout de même peur que leur courage flanche…

- Ouais. Je comprends.

D'un coup, il tourna la tête en humant l'air.

- Mmmmmmm. Tu sens? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Quoi? Fit-elle en relevant la tête

- De la soupe aux légumes! Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'en a pas mangé!

Sur ce, il aida sa sœur à se relever et marchèrent ensemble vers le feu. Les hommes étaient déjà assis en rond autour du feu, qui au-dessous cuisait un chaudron de soupe. Une niche de pain circulait de main en main. Eänwen et son frère se servirent et s'assirent ensemble, aux côtés de Derek et Mosta.

Le souper se déroula dans le calme et animé par plusieurs discussions. Personne ne parla de ce que Miras avait vu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ce dernier était pourtant très silencieux.

Cet instant de la journée était souvent très apprécié des cavaliers, puisque c'était le seul moment où tous les voyageurs étaient rassemblés. Ils parlaient, racontant des instants marquants de la journée, des histoires ou même chantaient quand certaines occasions étaient à l'honneur. Ils se rappelaient certaines périodes de leur passé en Haradwaith, leur enfance… Des débats et des conversations philosophiques animaient aussi des soirées comme celle-ci. Mais comme vous pourrez vous en douter, il y avait aussi des blagues d'hommes; surtout sur le fait qu'Eänwen était la seule fille du groupe. Cela menait souvent à des échanges assez… étranges?

Mais ça ne dérangeait pour le moins du monde la jeune femme, elle s'en attendait. De quoi faudrait-il s'attendre d'autre d'une bande d'hommes rassemblés ensemble?

- Alors, Eänwen, on dirait que tu partages le pouvoir avec ton frère, s'enquit Kuilo. Tu dois avoir une bonne dose de testostérone là-dessous…

Kuilo était un bonhomme grand et très axé sur sa musculation; étant la première chose qui nous sautait aux yeux quand on le voyait. Il était réputé pour ses combats à l'épée et son sens de l'humour penchant sur le sexiste.

- Moi? Tu me prends pour qui, un homme? Rétorqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi rire, si tu appelles ça de la testostérone dans un corps de fille qui prétend prendre le pouvoir, toi tu ne dois pas en avoir tant que ça hein Kuilo!!?? T'es bien un homme hein, rassure-moi?

- Ohhhhhhhh, s'écria Derek en riant. Elle t'a bien eu là mon cher.

- Je n'aurais aucune gêne à te le montrer, continua l'homme concerné en se levant sur ses pieds. T'as juste à jeter un coup d'œil à ça!

Il point d'un geste vif la partie inférieure de son ventre.

- Non merci, je ne voudrais pas être traumatisée à vie, rit-elle en mimant de se cacher les yeux. En plus, ça ne t'avantagerait pas, tu ferais monter l'estime de chacun des hommes assis autour de ce feu même!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles la petite.

- La petite? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu veux qu'elle te montre de quoi elle se chauffe la petite?

Elle commença à lui donner des petits coups inoffensifs sur les épaules.

- C'est tout dont ce que tu es capable de faire? Demanda-t-il en lui emprisonnant les poings.

- Ohhhh non, j'ai plusieurs tours dans mon sac, dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

D'un coup vif, elle leva son genou avec énergie et le planta directement entre les deux jambes de Kuilo. Ce fut instantané. Il lâcha les mains d'Eänwen et tomba à terre, plié en deux. Ce fut l'hilarité totale dans le groupe, Astaldo riait aux larmes. C'était très drôle de voir sa jeune sœur, début vingtaine d'âge physique pesant 120 livres mouillée, mettre à terre Kuilo, l'armoire à glace du groupe.

- Bon d'accord ça suffit! Dit-elle au groupe en se désintéressant complètement de l'homme qui souffrait à terre. On va dormir tout le monde! Il est assez tard et on doit se lever tôt demain matin.

- Derek, tu prendras le premier tour de garde avec moi. Ensuite, ce sera Mosta et Kuilo, dit-il en tournant son regard vers ce dernier toujours K-O sur le sol.

- Bon alors bonne nuit tout le monde! Dit Eänwen. À demain.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement où elle avait laissé les chevaux. Rahom était toujours là, broutant l'herbe avec les autres. La jeune femme s'en approcha et lui enleva sa selle et sa bride pour qu'il se mette plus à l'aise. Elle fit de même pour tous les chevaux; c'était sa tâche de soirée qu'elle s'était attribuée elle-même. Les autres n'avaient souvent pas le temps ou la conscience qu'il fallait pour faire cela tous les soirs.

Mais Eänwen elle, elle avait le temps. Étant une elfe, elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir comme les Hommes. C'était pareil pour son frère : les elfes avaient seulement besoin d'entrer dans une espèce de transe, les yeux ouverts même, pour récupérer du sommeil et l'énergie perdue. Pour sa part elle, elle se couchait sur le sol et regardait le firmament, un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

* * *

Le Soleil se pointa enfin le bout du nez au matin. La brume pesait sur la terre, les faibles rayons de lumières créaient une fine rosée sur les plants et dans le ciel, des nuages fins s'effilochaient dans le bleu encore profond du ciel.

L'aube. Le début d'une nouvelle aventure, d'une nouvelle journée.

Eänwen se leva, fraîche comme une rose et se chargea d'aller réveiller les autres. En chemin, elle constata qu'Astaldo lui, était assis sur le sol à côté du feu qu'il s'était chargé de tenir vivant toute la nuit.

- Bon matin, lui dit-il sans lever son regard du feu.

- Bon matin. Où sont Mosta et Kuilo?

- Mosta est parti chercher du bois pour le feu, et Kuilo lui s'est endormi après 1 heure de veille.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire confiance à Kuilo quand il est question de veiller quelqu'un.

- Pas de problème.

- Je voudrais qu'on prépare déjà notre dîner pour qu'on puisse le manger sur notre cheval, je ne veux pas qu'on aille à traîner dans ces montagnes.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas… un pressentiment.

- Tu as peur que quelque chose nous attaque déjà en début de parcourt?

- Non… si on a à craindre de quelque chose, ce sera au cœur de cette montagne. C'est pour cela que nous devons partir au plus vite pour la traverser aujourd'hui. Réveille les autres, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton précipité.

- Comme tu le voudras…

D'un pas rapide, il alla réveiller sans ménagement les soldats un à un qui était éparpillé un peu partout sur la colline.

Pendant ce temps, Mosta arriva avec des morceaux de bois secs sous le bras droit… et deux lapins morts dans la main gauche. Il abordait un grand sourire fier et bombait le torse.

- Ouais ouais je vois que tu nous as apporté quelque chose à manger, remarqua Eänwen.

- Oh que oui, dit-il en les jetant à côté du feu. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté sans les rapporter. C'est sûr que ce ne sera pas assez pour nourrir tout le monde, mais…

- On va s'y faire, coupa-t-elle. Ça va raviver un peu l'humeur des troupes. Allez, aide-moi à les préparer.

Elle lui brandit un des couteaux et lui lança habilement. Mosta l'attrapa par le manche, s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et l'aida.

Effectivement, le fait d'avoir de la viande sous la dent redonna le sourire aux hommes du désert. C'était leur premier vrai repas depuis quelques jours qui leur donnait de l'énergie pour leur longue randonnée à cheval.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient terminé de manger et étaient prêts à s'engouffrer dans les Montagnes Blanches. Eänwen fut la dernière à monter sur son cheval et s'adressa au groupe :

- Voici les règles à suivre pour le reste de la journée : premièrement, pour éviter tout problème durant le trajet, nous n'allons pas descendre de notre cheval jusqu'à temps qu'on ait franchit le chemin de la Montagne au complet est-ce clair?

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

- Deuxièmement, je vais mener le cortège et tout le monde doit rester derrière moi. Contrôlez votre cheval et assurez-vous de ne pas prendre un des petits chemins qui vont être sur notre route. Bref, restez sur la voie principale. Clair?

Réponse affirmative.

- Bien. Allons-y, au trot cette fois!

Sur ce, carte en main, elle fit tourner son cheval et s'élança la première sur le chemin, suivit d'Astaldo et des autres soldats, Derek fermait la marche. Tous les yeux étaient levés vers le haut, admirant les hauts panneaux de pierres blanches. Cette voie avait été construite il y a de cela des centaines, voir des milliers d'années par les Hommes. Elle était à l'air libre et étroite, juste assez pour laisser passer la largeur d'un cheval à la fois. Une légère brise soufflait la poussière de roc sur le sol, obligeant quelques fois les cavaliers à se cacher momentanément le visage.

Une fois de temps en temps, une petite voie parsemée de galets s'ouvrait sur un des côtés des panneaux de roc. Un vent froid en sortait, aspirant les étrangers vers ses entrailles. Mais les soldats étaient fermes sur leur bride, et se concentrèrent sur la route principale, suivant la jeune femme en avant.

Les minutes passèrent, les heures passèrent. Un silence de plomb s'était installé parmi les cavaliers, scrutant les alentours attentivement de peur que quelque chose sorte du prochain tournant. Le soleil de midi plongeait aussi cruellement qu'une lance sur sa victime, la chaleur montait d'heure en heure. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les fronts des voyageurs malgré le tissu qu'ils s'étaient mis sur la tête pour se faire de l'ombre. Ce devait être encore pire pour les chevaux qui eux, devaient monter et descendre des chemins sinueux et rocailleux, avec un gros poids sur le dos.

Mais malgré tout, Eänwen refusa d'arrêter. En tant que soldats du Désert, ils avaient appris à supporter les chaleurs et les conditions les plus insoutenables. C'était de même pour les chevaux qui devaient être les plus résistants de toute la Terre du Milieu. Avec cette idée en tête, elle refusa toute demande des soldats et continua d'avancer de l'avant, refusant d'entendre les complaintes sur les conditions qu'ils avaient à subir.

Mais elle se retourna sur elle-même, face au groupe, pendant que son cheval continuait à avancer péniblement. Les têtes de chacun se relevèrent et l'écoutèrent :

- Camarades, ce que nous subissons aujourd'hui est difficile je l'admets, même insoutenables. Moi aussi le goût de sauter de mon cheval est alléchant, de me trouver un coin à l'ombre et de me reposer. Mais ma conscience me rappelle que nous sommes sur un territoire hostile. Je ne crois pas que ces conditions météorologiques soient dues au fonctionnement naturel de la nature. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un en ces terres ne veut pas que nous atteignions notre but, il veut qu'on échoue lamentablement. En nous arrêtant et en prenant une pause, nous lui prouvons que nous n'avons pas de cœur au ventre et que notre volonté est veine. L'est-elle?

- …

- Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est vaine?! Répéta-t-elle encore plus fort.

- Non!

- Qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être atteinte pour de bon? Que nous avons parcouru tout ce chemin comme personne d'autre avant pour RIEN?

- Non!

- Alors pourquoi vous lamentez-vous? Nous sommes des Haradrims, seigneurs du Désert. Nous sommes le peuple le plus endurant et le plus persévérant de tout le continent. Personne ne nous arrive à la cheville!

- YAH!

- Chacun d'entre vous a été choisi pour votre courage, vos qualités propres et pour votre loyauté que vous éprouviez envers notre père à Astaldo et moi. Il vous avait fait confiance. Il vous avait confié à vous seul de ce qui se préparait véritablement dans le royaume du Mordor et vous avez cru en cette quête de fuir cet ennemi qui a déjà tissé sa toile d'araignée autour de notre royaume. Vous avez troqué votre famille et vos amis, pour une quête qui semblait suicidaire. Mais vous avez cru malgré tout cru en Thalion. Vous avez adopté sa thèse et vous êtes d'accord avec le fait que le seigneur du Mordor n'est qu'un mercenaire, un fantôme cruel, sans pitié et qu'il considère la vie humaine comme un vulgaire tas d'excréments de Mumakil!

- OUI!

- Alors qu'attendons-nous? Edoras n'attend que nous! Sauron n'a qu'à bien se tenir, de nous craindre! Je vous le promets, vous participerez à sa perte et vous le verrez tomber de sa haute tour d'ici peu!

- OUI! S'écrièrent les soldats, soudainement nourris d'un nouvel espoir.

- Bon allons-y compagnons! Le destin nous attend et nous avons parcouru plus des trois-quarts du chemin, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous arrêter maintenant! Courage soldats, nous y sommes presque! Dit-elle en retournant droite sur sa selle.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre derrière elle. Les soldats avaient repris du poil de la bête, jamais Eänwen ne les avait entendus aussi confiant.

- Beau petit discours.

La jeune femme se retourna. Astaldo la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci.

- Tu aurais dû être nommé chef, tu sais, je ne suis pas capable de faire lever les foules comme tu es capable de le faire.

- Tu penses qu'ils auraient accepté de se faire diriger officiellement par une femme? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil arqué. Honnêtement, laisse-moi douter.

- Euhh… bon, je te l'accorde. Sourit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

- Bien.

- Mais il reste que tu as fait une belle harangue. Tu nous as redonné le goût à l'aventure. Et ça, tu le tiens définitivement de Père.

Eänwen ne répondit rien, se contenta de se retourner vers la route, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Les conversations avaient repris derrière, une nouvelle atmosphère s'installa. Son intervention en avait affecté plus d'un. Elle en était tout de même fière.

Même pendant un instant, elle crut que la chaleur avait diminué…

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le Soleil ne plombait plus sur leur tête, mais la chaleur était tout de même bien présente, quoique moins pire que plus tôt. Les chevaux étaient toujours aussi fatigués, le sabot lourd et la tête basse. Mais un nouveau vent frais les atteignait à présent. Une brise à peine perceptible, mais bien vivante.

Vers l'heure du souper, à la suite d'un tournant, Eänwen vit la sortit. Une grande fissure s'ouvrait à travers la roche blanche, laissant apparaître les plaines du Rohan. Un vent frais, bien présent cette fois, s'engoufra dans les cheveux de la jeune elfe, les faisant voler dans son dos. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Rahom s'excita et hennit joyeusement. Pour Eänwen, une étape venait prendre fin, une autre commença. Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses fines lèvres.

- Hey les gars! Dit-elle aux soldats qui étaient plus loin derrière. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!

Sur ce, elle héla son cheval partit au gallot pour enfin se trouver devant les plaines du Rohan, pays Maîtres des chevaux. Suivis de peu par les autres, ces derniers crièrent de joie et d'accomplissement, la partie la plus difficile était à présent derrière eux.

Toutefois, les réactions des soldats furent pour le moins très amusantes. Mosta embrassait déjà l'herbe verte et moelleuse, Kuilo enlevait déjà ses survêtements et parti en courant vers l'étendue d'eau la plus proche pour se rafraichir, imité par quelques autres soldats. Derek dansait et chantait une chanson avec Astaldo, qui était purement et simplement ridicule.

Pour Eänwen elle, elle sauta de sa selle et l'enleva pour que Rahom puisse respirer un peu. Puis elle marcha vers un rocher à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'assit dessus pour regarder l'horizon qui s'offrait à elle.

Une mer de verdure s'étendait partout autour, dominée par quelques collines et pâturages. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement à l'ouest. Le ciel immense, au-dessus d'elle, était vierge de nuages et des bancs d'oiseaux virevoltaient au ras des arbres. Au loin, l'elfe vit un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galoper au rythme du vent. Oui, ils avaient bien affaire avec le Rohan.

Prochaine destination, Edoras.

* * *

**(*)** : Voilà un petit clin d'œil à Élizabeth II : The Golden Age. Un très bon film réaliste qui relate la merveilleuse victoire de la Reine Vierge sur Philippe II d'Espagne (j'inclus là-dedans Rome) et son Invincible Armada en 1588. C'est un film que j'adore, la soundtrack est plus que JOUISSANTE et les acteurs merveilleux. J'adore l'histoire anglaise, rien de moins.

**Chemin des morts** : Je suis consciente que mon interprétation de sa disposition est un peu ambiguë… ne me tapez pas trop dessus ok? :P


	5. Chapitre 5: Edoras

**Voilà le chapitre 5, Edoras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime particulièrement celui-là. Il n'y a rien de spécial, mais tout de même, vous verrez!**

**On se revoit en bas de la page!**

**Playlist pour ce chapitre **:

- Transformers : Revenge of the Fallen

- The Lord of the Rings : Return of the King (Complete Recordings)

- The Hunchback of Notre-Dame

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Edoras**

Grima venait de quitter la cité, sa véritable identité éclatée au grand jour par Gandalf. Sous son masque, il était le pantin de Saroumane et avait été le conseiller du Roi Théoden pendant quelques années, et l'avait amené doucement dans les toiles d'araignées du Magicien Blanc, le soumettant ainsi à la folie et à la volonté de Sauron.

Ses cheveux châtains au vent, le Seigneur de la Marche regarda son ancien conseiller galoper à travers les plaines face à son château qui menaient à Isengard. Un traître, fourbe, perfide.

Le roi Théoden se remémora les derniers mois qu'il avait vécu. Avant aujourd'hui, il se sentait submergé par la noirceur et l'oubli, sans jamais avoir la force de revenir à la surface. Se sentir oppressé à chaque moment, comme si quelque chose pensait à votre place, agissait sans votre consentement. Avoir des visions d'horreurs, sans jamais pouvoir détourner le regard ou fermer les yeux. Durant tout ce temps, le roi Théoden fut obligé de vivre dans un continuel cauchemar, sans pouvoir se réveiller par lui-même.

Mais aujourd'hui dans son rêve éveillé, il vit qu'on lui tendait la main. Un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche le regardait avec un regard sincère et souriant, l'invitant à se lever de son trône. Il voulu tendre la main pour mettre sa main dans la sienne, mais une force invisible l'en empêchait. Mais le vieillard devant lui émana soudainement d'une lumière intense qui attira le regard du Seigneur de la Marche, étant fasciné. Tel une vague, il sentit une nouvelle force se libérer en lui, un espoir naissant. Sans hésitation, il étendit doucement son bras droit et mit sa main dans celle du vieillard. Et puis, tranquillement, il sentit ses forces revenir, ses muscles se raffermir, la peau de son corps se tendait. Finalement, le voile magique qui lui cachait la réalité des yeux lui fit enlever et se retrouva assit sur son trône, Eowyn à ses côtés qui le soutenait. Il leva les yeux vers elle, essayant de la reconnaître et lui sourit, un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Son cauchemar était terminé. Maintenant que Gandalf l'en avait fait échapper, il pouvait enfin respirer et vivre librement. Le roi pouvait enfin entendre le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des sabots sur l'herbe, le vent sifflé dans les arbres, le rire des enfants. Tous ces sons si subtiles et sans importance évidente mais, qui enrichit tellement une vie.

- Roi Théoden? Demanda Aragorn en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Vous vous sentez bien?

Le Seigneur de la Marche cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Il était toujours au même endroit, sur la plate-forme de pierre en face de son château, son regard perdu dans la plaine. Il revint vers le rôdeur.

- Oui oui bien sûr, sourit-Théoden. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis de longues lunes mon ami.

Il marqua un silence.

- Je voudrais bénir le ciel qu'Edoras ait été sur votre chemin, dit-il aux quatre compagnons. Jamais je ne m'en serais sortit sans vous, surtout vous Gandalf. Je vous ai vu dans ma tête et vous m'avez libérer de ce mauvais rêve. Merci.

- Cela me fait plaisir mon cher ami, sourit Gandalf en le prenant par les épaules. Mais passons les remerciements, nous avons beaucoup à parler. Nous entrons en guerre monseigneur.

- Hum….

- Contre Sauron et Isengard, renchérit le magicien blanc. Les orques parcourent librement vos terres, semant la terreur et la mort sur leur passage. Ils épargnent rien ni personne.

- Pourrions-nous en parler dans un endroit plus calme? dit Théoden qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande. Je ne voudrais pas alarmer mes citoyens.

Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les paysans avaient commencé à se rassembler au bas des escaliers, écoutant leur roi.

- Bien sûr, fit Gandalf.

- Allons à l'intérieur, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Accompagnés d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de bois et les soldats leur ouvrirent le portail.

Mais tout à coup, un son puissant et perçant résonna dans la cité avant qu'ils n'aient franchi les portes du couloir doré. Le son d'un cor étranger, un long cri aigu et sournois, qui coupa net toutes les conversations. Tous s'échangèrent des regards pendant un instant, se demandant d'où cela pouvait provenir.

Un soldat tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les paysans présents de la foule qui venaient d'assister à la scène du roi.

- Mon Roi! Demanda-t-il en continuant de faire son chemin à coups de coude. Roi Théoden?

Le seigneur se retourna et revint sur la plate-forme de pierre. Le soldat avait rejoint les escaliers.

- Qui a-t-il mon brave homme?

- Mon…. Seigneur… parvint-il à articuler à bout de souffle. Des cavaliers… noirs… Une dizaine…

- Où? Où?

- Par la… porte nord Monseigneur.

- Mène moi-y mon brave. Et vous quatre, ajouta-t-il en désignant les nouveaux arrivants. Venez avec moi.

Précipitée, la communauté de l'Anneau le suivit. Les villageois les laissèrent passés, s'inclinant à nouveau devant leur roi. Les hommes descendirent le chemin en pente qui menait vers la porte au Nord. Ils passèrent à travers les quartiers, coupant à travers les pâtés de maisons. Les habitants, vaquant à leur occupation, les regardèrent passer avec un regard vide.

Théoden, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli atteignirent le mur de protection d'Edoras, suivis par quelques paysans curieux. Ils montèrent les escaliers de pierre usés par le temps et les intempéries, et s'accotèrent sur le rempart, scrutant les cavaliers noirs. Les nouveaux venus s'étaient arrêtés à environ deux cents mètres de la muraille, attendant la réaction des Rohirrim.

- Ils sont douze, déclara Legolas.

- Des Nazgul? S'enquit Gimli qui était perché sur un banc.

- Non maître nain, les Nazgul sont neuf, rappela l'elfe.

- Mais cela pourrait être un leurre, continua Gandalf sur l'idée de Gimli. En temps de guerre, nous pouvons nous fier sur rien.

- Mais dois-je rappeler que les cavaliers noirs de Sauron n'attendent pas aux portes de leur ennemi, attendant qu'elles leur soient ouvertes? Dit Aragorn.

- Bon point.

- Si au moins ils enlevaient leur capuchon, notre idée pourrait être vite faite, dit Legolas. Je ne peux même pas les entendre, aucun murmure ne sort de leurs lèvres.

- Regardez! S'écria un soldat. Ils lèvent un étendard.

- Bon enfin, on dirait qu'ils ont compris notre désarroi, dit Gimli avec un sourire.

Un des cavaliers avait levé au bout de ses bras un drapeau accroché autour un bâton. Le morceau de tissu rouge abordait sur lui un serpent noir, claquant au vent.

- Avez-vous déjà vu cet étendard Gandalf? Demanda Théoden

- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, regardez.

Un des cavaliers se détacha du groupe et fit avancer lentement son cheval. Il s'arrêta et enleva son capuchon et détacha sa cape qu'il garda sur ses jambes. Dévoilant ainsi son visage au grand jour, tous les hommes du Rohan purent le regarder. Ses yeux perçants balayèrent le dessus de la muraille, le vent jouait dans ses longs cheveux. Il abordait une fine moustache et sa peau brunie par le Soleil contrastait avec ses habits. L'homme portait des vêtements écarlates et dorés, un collier pendant à son cou. Un cimeterre était accroché à sa ceinture et un arc entourait son torse.

- Ils viennent du Sud, déclara Legolas. De l'extrême sud à ce que je peux en juger.

- Que veulent-ils? Demanda Gimli.

- À ce qu'il semble, je crois qu'ils veulent… parler, jugea Gandalf.

- Je vais y aller, décida Aragorn.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit le magicien blanc. Mais, je viens avec vous. Théoden, y avez-vous une quelconque objection?

- Non, allez-y.

Gandalf et Aragorn échangèrent un regard et descendirent ensemble les marches qui menaient aux portes.

- Archers! Préparez-vous à l'offensive si quelque chose se passe de travers! Ordonna Théoden.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose? Demanda discrètement Gimli à Legolas.

- Non… dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Je ne crois pas qu'ils cherchent à faire du trouble.

- On va être vite décidé, regarde. Dit-il en pointant en bas de la muraille.

Sous un crissement de bois, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Gandalf et Aragorn, chacun sur leur cheval. Le portail se referma derrière eux. Les deux compagnons galopèrent jusqu'à l'homme du Sud qui les attendait, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il se tenait droit comme un i sur le dos de son cheval, son regard analysant les deux hommes.

- Bonjour, commença le magicien. Je me nomme Gandalf le Blanc et voici Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Vous êtes ici sur les terres du Rohan, et par conséquent sur celles de Théoden le Roi. Que voulez-vous?

- Je suis Mosta, fils de Raklin. Nous avons fait un long chemin depuis la province d'Haradwaith et nous demandons hospice en ces lieux. Mon commandant pense que nous avons des objectifs en commun et m'a demandé de vous faire ce message. Il vous expliquera à vous et à votre seigneur, le reste de notre histoire en lieux clos.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, accorda Gandalf avec son éternelle politesse. Je vais aller en discuter avec le roi lui-même qui en décidera. Si votre faveur est accordée, nous allons vous ouvrir les portes. Sinon, il vous sera demandé de passer votre chemin et de quitter ces terres.

- Bien sûr, dit Mosta en inclinant un peu la tête.

- Aragorn? Vous venez?

Le Rodeur lui, n'avait pas lâché des yeux les autres cavaliers, toujours cachés sous leur capuchon. Rien de cela ne lui inspirait confiance, pourquoi se cachaient-ils?

- Aragorn?

- Oui, allons-y. dit-il en talonnant se cheval vers Edoras, suivit de près par Gandalf.

Pour Mosta, il rabattit son capuchon sur son visage, retourna vers les siens et ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui, parlant à voix basse.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les deux cavaliers. Théoden, Legolas et Gimli les attendaient sur le seuil.

- Alors? Demanda Thédoen. Ce fut court.

- Ils veulent hospice. Dit Gandalf en débarquant lestement de Gripoil. Ils ont fait un long voyage depuis Haradwaith et disent qu'ils ont un objectif commun avec nous.

- Vous pensez que…?

- Non. Trancha Aragorn qui n'avait pas parlé depuis l'échange avec Mosta. Haradwaith est reconnu pour être une province au service de Sauron. Comment pouvons-nous leur faire confiance? Ils pourraient nous attaquer directement à l'intérieur des murs.

- Comment une dizaine de cavaliers pourrait prendre d'assaut Edoras et en sortir vainqueur? S'enquit Théoden. C'est impossible.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre des chances de sacrifier des vies! Continua Aragorn.

- Je crois que ça vaudrait la peine de prendre une chance. Dit Gandalf.

- Mais…

- Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient nous apprendre des choses sur l'ennemi! Ajouta Gimli.

- Bon, c'est décidé. OUVREZ LES PORTES! Ordonna Théoden malgré les protestations d'Aragorn.

* * *

Les douze cavaliers, toujours cachés sous leur habit, montèrent côte à côte les escaliers qui menaient au château. Le vent des hauteurs claquait sur leur longue cape noire, dévoilant leurs bottes sales et couvertes de poussières. À chaque côté de la plate-forme de pierre, l'étendard vert du Rohan flottait gracieusement au rythme de la brise. Le toit du bâtiment était fait en or, brillant de mille feux sous les rayons du Soleil. Trois grandes arches s'imposaient avant les portes du château, où étaient abrités des soldats. Un d'eux s'approcha.

- Vous ne pouvez vous présentez ainsi armé devant le roi. Laissez vos armes à l'entrée. Dit-il en pointant à sa gauche.

Dans le silence, les hommes du désert sortirent épée, sabres, cimeterres, longs poignards, arcs, carquois et les déposèrent à l'endroit indiqué.

- Tendez les bras comme une croix, nous allons vous fouiller.

Sans protestation, ils exécutèrent d'un geste synchronisé l'ordre et se laissèrent fouiller. Les soldats passèrent leur main le long du corps de chacun des voyageurs, pour voir s'ils ne dissimulaient pas une arme quelconque. Après examen, aucune arme n'avait été trouvée.

- Bon, vous pouvez passer. Dit l'homme en s'écartant de l'entrée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passage aux étrangers du sud.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'un pas assuré et sans peur. D'un regard discret, ils analysèrent la salle. Formant un large couloir, de longues colonnes décorées d'or se tenaient devant eux. De chaque côté de la salle, une quarantaine d'hommes armés les toisaient, surveillant chacun de leurs gestes d'un œil attentif. Le roi Théoden était assis sur son trône, entouré de plusieurs hommes de différents âges et race. Mosta reconnut Gandalf et Aragorn, qui était plus méfiant que jamais. À leurs côtés, un elfe blond et un nain les regardaient avec une aussi grande attention.

À la tête du groupe des Haradrims, Astaldo menait le cortège. Toujours masqués, ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable du roi et s'inclinèrent bien bas.

- Merci de nous accueillir dans votre demeure monseigneur Théoden, commença Astaldo en relevant juste un peu son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi seulement son visage.

- Il m'en fait plaisir. Mais sachez que mon jugement n'est pas encore définitif, pour raison que je ne connais pas vos véritables intentions en ces murs.

- Il va de soi, accorda-t-il. Pour commencer mon nom est Astaldo, commandant de ce cortège d'Haradwaith. Nous avons fait un long chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

- Évidemment.

- Nous avons franchi mer, plaines et montagne pour nous rendre jusqu'à vous. J'espère que nos espoirs sont bien accueillis malgré toutes ces précautions, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux hommes armés comme des requins derrière eux.

- Mais pourquoi restez-vous cachés derrière vos habits?

- Tout simplement parce que nous savons que plus nous allons vers le Nord, plus les Haradrims sont mal vus, surtout par le Gondor.

- Racontez-nous votre épopée mon cher, demanda Gandalf qui était intéressé par les hommes du Sud.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous conter notre histoire, dit Astaldo avec un sourire que Gandalf ne manqua pas. Je ne suis pas un bon conteur.

Il se retourna vers ses hommes.

- Compagnons, dévoilez votre visage! Dit-il.

D'un geste encore synchronisé, ils relevèrent leur capuchon, éclatant leur identité au grand jour. Chacune était différente, mais se ressemblait en même temps. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs longs ou courts, leur teint bruni par le Soleil trahissait leur origine. Certains étaient tatoués sur les rebords du visage, d'autres sur les bras, d'autres pas du tout. Ils avaient les mêmes traits sauvages : avides d'aventures et de combats. Mais sur le plan physique, Astaldo se distinguant des autres.

- Vous êtes un elfe? Demanda Legolas, qui avait remarqué en premier les oreilles pointues du commandant.

- En fait, je suis un semi-elfe. Je tiens de mon père.

- Mais comment est-ce possible…? Un elfe en Haradwaith? Demandant Gandalf piqué par la curiosité et l'étonnement complet.

- Voilà où commence notre histoire que je vous disais tout à l'heure. Mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour vous la raconter.

Il se retourna vers le centre du groupe.

- Eänwen chère sœur? Sors s'il te plait.

Caché depuis le début au milieu des autres soldats, les hommes du désert défirent leur formation et la laissèrent passer. Sortie de l'ombre, elle s'avança vers son frère, le regard dur.

- Je vais la laisser se présenter elle-même. C'est elle qui nous a menés jusqu'ici si je peux me permettre de rajouter.

Eänwen retourna vivement son regard vers son Astaldo, commentaire complètement inutile.

- Je vous salue roi Théoden du Rohan, commença-t-elle en détournant son regard vers lui. Bien le bonjour messeigneurs.

- Bonjour dame Eänwen, salua le roi. Comme je peux le remarquer, vous êtes une elfe aussi, à en juger par vos traits.

- Oui monseigneur.

- Et votre frère ici présent dit que vous avez une histoire à nous conter, votre histoire en fait.

- Oui monseigneur, répéta-t-elle.

- Cela va-t-il être pertinent au fait que nous voulons savoir ce que vous faites ici? Demanda plus froidement Aragorn.

- Mais bien sûr, continua Eänwen avec un calme légendaire.

- Alors, allez-y ma chère, nous vous écoutons.

- Et bien. Commençons par le début. Je me nomme Eänwen, fille de Thalion d'Haradwaith, autrefois d'Erliador.

- Quoi?! Comment avez-vous dit? S'étonna Gandalf en se levant de son siège d'un bon. Vous avez bien dit Thalion?

- Oui monseigneur.

- Qui est cet homme Gandalf? S'enquit Théoden.

Le magicien blanc baissa les yeux, essayant de revenir au plus profond de ses souvenirs.

- Un elfe, un grand elfe. Je ne l'ai jamais côtoyé personnellement, mais Elrond m'en a quelques fois parlé. Thalion allait et venait, ne disant jamais d'où il venait et où il allait. Je ne sais pas quel âge il avait, mais j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il avait combattu avec Elrond lors de la bataille où Sauron tomba et qu'Isildur s'empara de l'Anneau Unique.

- Si vieux que ça? Demanda Gimli.

- Oui. Il était d'une grande sagesse et il voyageait beaucoup à l'époque que je l'ai connu.

- Mais j'ai le malheur de vous apprendre Gandalf qu'il est décédé, interrompit la jeune femme. Il y a de cela à peine plus d'une semaine.

- Cela m'attriste en effet.

- Moi aussi j'en fus attristée, confit Eänwen. Ce fut mon père. J'ai été élevée par lui durant toute mon enfance, les femmes n'étant pas acceptées dans les institutions dans mon pays. Il m'a tout enseigné et m'a laissé ses journaux de voyage que j'ai lu assidument durant ma vie. Mes ancêtres viennent d'un âge oublié. Ils venaient ni de la Lothorien, ni de la Forêt noire.

Legolas arqua un sourcil.

- Ils venaient de Forlindon dans la province d'Erliador, au-delà des montagnes. C'est là que mon père est né, à côté des Havres Gris. Lors de la Grande Guerre, ils furent massacrés et ont du fuirent partout en Terre du Milieu. Mon père lui, est parti seul par le Golf de Lune, et a longé la côte est de la Terre du Milieu, passant ainsi par le Rohan, le Gondor, la Baie de Belfalas; pour finalement arriver en Haradwaith.

- Pourquoi l'Haradwaith? Demanda Gandalf.

- Je crois que ce fut un pays qui l'attirait. Durant des années, il allait et venait, voyageant partout en Terre du Milieu. Quand il séjournait en Haradwaith, il prenait par aux campagnes militaires, partageant ainsi son savoir. Mais il ne cherchait jamais à monter en grade, voulant rester discret. Puis, il rencontra ma mère, une simple haraddrim. Il l'épousa et ils eurent Astaldo et moi. À partir de ce moment, il n'a plus jamais quitté le pays. Mais je sais qu'il correspondait avec certaines personnes de la Terre du Milieu. Des fois, on a même eu des chances de recevoir la visite de certains d'entre eux, mais je ne me rappelle pas de leur nom.

- Quel âge avez-vous, mademoiselle? Demanda Legolas, tout d'un coup intrigué par la jeune femme.

- J'ai 110 ans, mon frère en a 115.

- Les Haradrims de votre pays ne se posaient pas de question sur le fait que vous gardiez l'apparence de gens dans la vingtaine?

- Oui et non. Ils savaient que notre père était spécial en quelque sorte et il était très respecté des autorités. Alors, ils faisaient comme si rien n'était.

- Et votre père lui? Son âge?

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne l'a jamais écrit, jamais mentionné. Mais comme Gandalf l'a dit, il a participé à la Première Guerre de l'Anneau, alors, faites le calcul.

Elle marqua un silence.

- Sur son lit de mort, il a dévoilé à Astaldo et moi notre véritable vérité. Une mission. Il nous a confié les véritables desseins de Sauron, son ultime but. Il nous a parlé de l'Anneau, qu'il était de retour.

- Évidemment! S'écria Gimli qui s'était allumé une pipe.

- Étant au courant des campagnes militaires de notre pays, il savait que Sauron recrutait parmi nos soldats et qu'il contrôlait nos lieutenants. Les Haradrims allaient combattre aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres, et mon père le savait. Il ne pouvait supporter cette vérité. Sachant que trop bien ce que Sauron voulait vraiment, c'est-à-dire nous utiliser pour le défendre durant la guerre et ensuite nous planter le poignard dans le dos, mon père Thalion a monté un plan.

- Un plan?

- Un plan d'évasion. Il voulait nous amener loin de ce suicide. Mais il tomba au combat avant. Alors, nous avons pris une partie de son cortège d'hommes et avons pris les choses en main.

- Ce qui veut dire? Demanda Gandalf. Vous ne pouviez pas partir comme ça tout bonnement n'est pas?

- Non… confirma Eänwen. L'acte de fuir durant une guerre, pour n'importe quelles raisons, signifie que nous sommes déserteurs. Alors, il fallait faire vite. Astaldo et moi avons réuni dix de nos plus valeureux et braves soldats et nous sommes partis durant la nuit. Nous avons traversé la Baie de Belfalas, et nous avons amarré dans la province d'Anfalas au Gondor. Nous avons voyagé vers le Nord, suivi la rivière Lefnui, traversé entre les Montagnes de Druwaith Iaur et les Montagnes Blanches.

Quelques hommes du Désert se retournèrent discrètement vers elle, réalisant le petit mensonge qu'elle leur racontait. La jeune femme venait de leur cacher leur petit épisode au cœur du Chemin des Morts. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne laissèrent transparaître leur étonnement. Eänwen était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait : elle ne voulait pas leur révéler véritablement par où ils étaient passés puisque ce fut un secret bien gardé par son père durant plusieurs années. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien qu'il avait gardé le secret durant si longtemps. De plus, elle ne savait même pas si Théoden allait les accepter dans son royaume, alors pourquoi leur révéler un si précieux secret?

- Nous avons chevauché par la Trouée du Rohan en longeant la Montagne, ne voyageant que de nuit jusqu'à Edoras, continua Eänwen.

- Par la trouée du Rohan? Vous n'avez pas rencontré d'orques?

- Oui, nous en avons rencontré, improvisa-t-elle sans le faire voir des Hommes. Mais on a été chanceux, ils n'étaient pas très brillants. Nous les avons dépassés à cheval et après quelques minutes, ils étaient loin derrière nous.

- Pourquoi Edoras? Demanda Théoden soudainement. Vous auriez pu aller à Minas Tirith?

- Mon père ne faisait pas confiance aux Intendants du Gondor, surtout depuis que la lignée des Rois s'est éteinte.

Aragorn eut un sourire subtil.

- Aussi, c'est parce que vous, Theoden fils de Thengel, votre grand-père connaissait mon père, et ils étaient de bons amis. Alors, c'est pour cela qu'il nous a recommandé de trouver refuge ici.

Le roi hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur Eänwen. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Et bien ma chère, dit-il en prenant son menton dans sa main. Vous m'avez convaincue. Votre histoire semble véridique et honorable, il n'y a aucune raison pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas habitez mon royaume.

Eänwen sourit, elle avait enfin réussi. Les larmes aux yeux, elle articula :

- Merci monseigneur. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela représente pour moi et mes compagnons.

- Il me fait plaisir d'accueillir en mes murs un peuple comme le vôtre. Nous allons fêter ce soir votre arrivée en grand, qu'en dites-vous mes amis?

La quarantaine d'hommes postés à chaque côté de la salle, qui avaient écouté au complet le récit d'Eänwen, se réjouirent de la nouvelle et accueillir les nouveaux venus comme de bons vieux amis. Les Haradrims purent enfin se détendre un peu et délaisser leur attitude sévère et militaire, pour enfin être eux - même. La foule se mélangeait, les voix s'élevèrent, les rires éclatèrent. Une amitié entre les Rohirrim et les Haradrims commença à germer tout doucement, telle une fleur au printemps.

* * *

**Et voilà… Encore une fois, AYEZ PITIÉ D'UNE PAUVRE AUTEURE QUI TRAVAILLE FORT!**


	6. Chapitre 6: Festivités?

**Brapbrap,**

**Et voilà le chapitre 6… en retard oui je sais.**

**Je n'ai pas d'excuse, à part qu'étudier en Arts et Lettres, ça enlève des temps libres.**

**Merci de votre soutien! J'apprécie beaucoup (L)**

**Ne vous gênez pas pour quelconques commentaires ;)**

**Merci à :**

Elfy-chan : La voilà la suite! ;) Merci pour ta review constructive. Pis pour le tutoiement de Théoden, c'est une erreur d'inattention, merci pour la remarque! Je vais y remédier… un jour. :P

Eönardë : Oui! Merci beaucoup! L'idée d'intégrer les Haradrims vient de moi, parce que je trouvais qu'on ne parlait pas assez d'eux. Mais Faramir en mentionne dans le film Les Deux Tours (Version allongée) quand il trouve Frodon et Sam, disant que c'était des êtres humains normales (« Je me demande quel est son nom, si il a une famille… » blablabla).

Superlils : Merci d'être toujours là, fidèle au poste!

Ekana : Ça fait plaisir! ;)

Amii : Contente que tu aimes Eänwen. Ça fait juste commencer! Son personnage est un peu plus élaboré dans ce chapitre.

* * *

L'ambiance était à la fête. Dans les mémoires de Théoden, jamais il n'y avait eu un pareil enthousiaste pour une célébration durant ses années de règne. La bière coulait à flot, les bocks s'entrechoquaient. Les amitiés commençaient tranquillement à se former, les sourires flottaient sur le visage de chacun. C'était comme si les malheurs et les tristesses des derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, que tout s'était envolé.

Une fois leurs instruments ajustés, les musiciens firent répandre leur mélodie dans la salle du trône. Les pas dansaient au rythme des violons, leurs cœurs à celui des tambours. La rythmique enjouée faisait voler les pans des robes des dames, les hommes eux essayant de les suivre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ce soir, on célébrait le retour du roi Théoden et l'arrivée inattendue des Haradrims et la pièce principale de Meduseld était bondée de gens. La salle du trône représentait bien l'art simpliste, mais tout aussi impressionnant des Rohirrims. La pièce était soutenue par des piliers sculptés et parés de tentures et tapisseries contant l'histoire du Rohan. Le sol pavé de dalles colorées et de runes entrelacées soutenait les danseurs chevronnés. Face aux portes, au nord, se trouve le trône doré du roi, sur une estrade haute de trois marches. Le mur Est était percé de multiples fenêtres qui éclairaient l'intérieur. Au centre, un feu permettait de réchauffer la pièce, la fumée pouvant s'échapper par un trou percé dans le toit.

Pendant que Gimli commençait à se battre amicalement avec un des combattants d'Haradwaith, Thédoen et Gandalf s'entretenaient avec Eänwen et Astaldo. La jeune femme et son frère avaient retiré leur cape noire, ce qui laissa paraître leur tenu de combat. On pourrait comparer leur armure à celle des samouraïs. Elle était faite de cuivre noir, de métal et décoré élégamment de lanière d'or, recouvrant ainsi leur épaule, leur avant-bras, les côtés de leurs hanches et chacun des tibias. Ils portaient une ceinture à la taille pour suspendre leurs armes et ils avaient chacun à leurs mains des gants de cuivre troué aux doigts. (*) Le tout découpait parfaitement à chacun leur corps d'athlète et musclé par l'entraînement et le combat.

- Alors, Sauron recrute parmi les gens du Sud vous me dites? Demanda Gandalf.

- Oui, répondit Eänwen. Et à grande échelle sans rien vous cacher. Bientôt il contrôlera tout le sud par la force et notre peuple n'aura guère le choix de le suivre.

- Et ce sera alors encore plus difficile pour nous… dit Théoden pensant.

- Oui, dit Astaldo. Il nous faut être prêts. Avec notre peuple de son côté, son armée sera encore plus redoutable.

- Sans vouloir paraître vantarde, mes frères sont des combattants de hauts calibres, renchérit Eänwen. Ils sont formés au combat depuis qu'ils savent marcher. On les a formés autant à l'arc qu'au corps à corps et ils ne craignent pas la mort.

- Et vous dites que Sauron compte les utiliser dans cette guerre? Demanda Théoden.

- Certainement, mais je ne saurais vous dire quand.

- Bon et bien je vous remercie mes chers amis, dit Théoden en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux. C'est tout ce je vous demande pour l'instant, ces informations sont primordiales en temps de guerre.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions Seigneur de la Marche, remercia Eänwen. C'est vous qui nous avez accueillis dans votre demeure.

- Et nos condoléances pour votre fils Théodred mon seigneur.

- La mort n'est qu'un chemin qu'il nous faut tous prendre, cita Théoden. Merci.

- Et aussi, je vous rappelle que ce serai un honneur pour mes hommes et moi de combattre à vos côtés, dit Astaldo en s'inclinant.

- J'accepte votre requête avec joie. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je voudrais prendre cette occasion pour aller renouer les liens avec mon peuple que j'ai perdu durant les dernières années.

- Mais bien sûr. Dit Eänwen.

- Profiter bien de la soirée, c'est la vôtre aussi. Sourit-il.

Sur ce, le seigneur de la Marche marcha vers la foule et s'y engouffra, répondant aux salutations et aux interventions des gens de son peuple.

- C'est un bon roi, constata Astaldo. D'où je viens, notre souverain n'est pas aussi facile d'accès.

- Il a tant traversé d'épreuves, il mérite sa place sur ce trône, dit Gandalf en regardant Théoden discuter avec un villageois. Son peuple l'aime en premier pour ce qu'il ait, et non pour ce qu'il peut leur apporter.

- Gandalf? Demanda Eänwen en changeant de sujet.

- Oui?

- Avez-vous connu mon père?

- Connu est un gros mot. J'ai eu quelques discussions avec lui, mais très brèves. J'en ai bien plus appris sur lui par l'entremise d'Elrond.

- Pouvez-vous m'en parler? Je veux dire… de Thalion. J'ai connu ses épopées que par les livres et j'aimerais… disons que...

- Mais bien sûr, sans aucun problème. Venez vous asseoir avec moi.

Le magicien blanc et les deux haradrims se tirèrent une chaise autour d'une petite table ronde et commencèrent à parler. Pendant le long monologue de Gandalf, Eänwen ne manqua aucune des paroles qui s'échappaient la bouche de l'Istari. Ses yeux cherchant les réponses, elle absorbait toute l'information avec facilité et l'enregistrait machinalement dans sa tête.

Plus loin dans la salle, accoté contre une colonne, le jeune Legolas sirotait son breuvage en compagnie d'Aragorn. Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de soie bleue, il profitait aisément d'un moment de plaisance bien mérité. Cela faisait depuis leur visite chez Galadriel que les trois compagnons n'avaient pas pu prendre un moment de repos.

- Ça fait du bien non? Réfléchit l'elfe à voix haute.

- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda le rôdeur

- D'enfin avoir un pied-à-terre pour un moment, d'avoir un toit sur la tête et de pouvoir côtoyer d'autres gens que vous et notre maître nain Gimli, sourit-il.

- Et avez-vous quelqu'un en tête en particulier?

- Et bien, je n'avais personnellement jamais rencontré d'Haradrims auparavant. J'ai eu vent seulement de murmures et des jugements de mauvaises langues. Mais apparemment, ils sont plus plaisants à ce qu'on raconte. Regardez Gimli, il s'amuse tel un cheval en liberté dans l'Ouest Emnet.

- Oui peut-être, mais moi je ne leur fais pas assez confiance pour me battre amicalement avec eux sans avoir la peur qu'il me poignarde dans le dos à mon insu, dit Aragorn en baissant les yeux sur sa pipe.

Legolas retourna son regard vivement vers le Numénorien.

- Pourquoi tant de méfiance?

- Dans mes voyages, j'ai appris que Sauron avait une telle emprise sur eux qui les mèneraient à combattre pour ses sombres desseins. Leurs commandants sont depuis longtemps corrompus et leurs cœurs sont noirs et mauvais.

- Mais vous avez entendu le récit d'Eänwen plus tôt non?

- Oui, il semble juste. Mais il se pourrait que ce soit un leurre. Nous ne connaissons pratiquement rien sur eux, qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas des espions ? Ils ne peuvent se permettre un faux pas.

- Vous êtes un homme sage Aragorn, votre jugement est perspicace, dit Legolas en portant son regard sur Eänwen et son frère à la table avec Gandalf. Je vais les surveiller.

- Mais pour l'instant, profitons de notre soirée! Sourit Aragorn. J'ai l'impression que nous allons reprendre le combat assez tôt.

- Alors, trinquons à nos prochaines batailles, dit-il en levant son verre légèrement vers le rôdeur. Qu'elles soient sans perte et glorieuses…

- Et que les effectifs de Sauron soient anéantis à jamais pour que la Terre du Milieu puisse enfin vivre dans la paix et la prospérité. À la vôtre!

- Je vous retourne le compliment, dit Legolas en portant son verre à ses lèvres, imitant ainsi son compagnon d'armes.

Legolas se tourna légèrement et s'aperçut qu'Eänwen les regardait. La jeune femme, les bras croisés sur la table, avait détourné son attention de sa conversation vers celle de l'homme et de l'elfe. Pendant un instant, ses yeux gris balayèrent ceux du prince. Ses iris, captivant et terrifiant à la fois, cherchèrent quelque chose. Une réponse, une inquiétude. Mais Legolas resta de glace, résistant à rompre le lien. Il ne flancha pas, elle non plus. Son regard dur ne cilla pas, plongeant ses yeux encore plus profonds dans ceux du prince, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. C'est là que Legolas comprit.

Eänwen avait entendu leur conversation. Grâce à son ouï surdéveloppée, elle savait qu'ils voulaient enquêter, elle savait qu'ils ne leur faisaient pas confiance et qu'ils doutaient de quelque chose. Si la jeune femme avait des intentions mauvaises en voulant se rendre à Edoras, Aragorn et Legolas venaient de déclencher sa rage.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le lien. Eänwen se leva brusquement et empoigna son frère par le bras. Le récit de Gandalf étant terminé, elle le remercia brièvement et commença à s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée. L'elfe adressa un ultime regard au prince, qui n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux, empoigna la porte de bois et la claqua derrière elle et son frère.

Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué sauf Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf. Ce dernier adressa un regard incrédule aux deux autres et alla les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda le magicien blanc.

- Je crois qu'on l'a… provoqué? dit Legolas, en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Aragorn.

***

- Comment peuvent-ils?! Cria Eänwen en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Astaldo en descendant les marches côte à côte avec sa sœur.

- Aragorn et l'autre elfe pensent qu'on conspire, que nous ne sommes pas honnêtes. Ils prétendent que nous sommes des espions de Sauron lui-même!

- Hein?

- Je les ai entendus! Quand Gandalf avait terminé son récit, j'ai porté mon oreille vers eux et j'ai tout entendu, avoua-t-elle en bas des marches.

Elle s'arrêta sur le sol ferme et se retourna vers son frère.

- Astaldo, après tout ce qu'on a fait, tout ce que nous avons risqué et traversé! Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se fasse malmener ainsi?

- Tu n'es pas un peu susceptible sur les bords? Dit-il en lui prenant les deux épaules.

- Non, mais….

- Donne-leur une chance, coupa-t-il. C'est la première fois qu'ils rencontrent des Haradrims et ils ne connaissent rien sur nous. C'est tout à fait normal de se méfier. Et pour être franc, nous n'avons pas la meilleure réputation qu'il soit.

- Mais pourtant Théoden lui nous a bien accueillis! Il m'a crue!

- L'opinion d'un roi ne reflète pas nécessairement celle de son peuple. Laisse-leur le temps de s'adapter, dit-il en continuant de marcher.

- Mais nous n'avons pas justement pas de temps. Je Le sens s'approcher, tu ne Le vois pas?

- Oui je Le vois, mais son regard n'est pas encore assez proche d'ici, dit-il en regardant vers le ciel.

Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit, le Soleil n'ayant pas encore tout à fait atteint l'horizon. Les oiseaux volaient encore au dessus des plaines, on pouvait encore entendre les chevaux dans les étables. Un vent chaud soufflait, faisant ainsi voler au vent les cheveux détachés d'Eänwen.

- Non, il n'est pas encore ici, répéta Astaldo. C'est trop paisible pour qu'une quelconque menace soit sur nous. Mais cela ne pourra tarder plus longtemps.

- Oui.

- Alors, la seule manière de gagner leur confiance est de combattre pour eux. Leur montrer tout ce que nous savons faire, pour leur démontrer que nous sommes avec eux jusqu'au bout.

- Ohhh que oui, je te suis là-dessus, acquiesça-t-elle.

Eänwen rêvait déjà de mettre une bonne raclée à cet elfe fendant, pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Rien ne lui ferait assez plaisir en ce moment.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses jeune sœur, s'enquit Astaldo avec un sourire.

- Mais quoi?! Dit-elle en jouant l'innocente.

- Tu es trop impulsive quand tu veux, garde ça pour les vraies batailles!

- Un peu une fois de temps en temps ça n'a jamais tué personne non?

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, cita Astaldo.

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Hey regarde!

Ils avaient à présent franchi les limites de la ville et les plaines du Rohan s'offraient à eux, s'étendant ainsi sur des lieues. Au pied de la muraille, une quinzaine de petites collines de terre recouvertes de fleurs blanches étaient à leurs pieds.

- Ce sont des symbelmynës… dit Eänwen

- Des quoi?

- Des symbelmynës. C'est une plante dont la floraison dure toute l'année et qui pousse sur les tombes, en particulier celles des rois du Rohan. Regarde, il y en a partout!

- C'est magnifique.

- Elles sont belles, ainsi baignées par le coucher du Soleil. Ça donne un aspect magique à ce triste cimetière.

Elle se pencha légèrement et déracina une des petites fleurs blanches. Jouant prudemment avec la plante dans ses mains, elle l'admira la délicatesse de cette pureté de la nature. Tranquillement, ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, circulant ainsi entre les tombes.

- Pauvre Théoden, dit-elle en se postant devant la plus récente tombe. Enterrer son propre fils. Ça doit être abominable…

- Effectivement, aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son propre enfant…

- C'est comme si tu enterrais une partie de toi-même à tout jamais. Une partie que tu chérissais et que tu aimais de tout ton cœur…

Jouant avec la petite fleur, elle se perdit dans sa réflexion, pensant soudainement à son père. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui rendre hommage convenablement. Eänwen le regrettait tellement aujourd'hui, de l'avoir laissé là, sur un lit de camp dans une tente… Quelle délicatesse.

- Eänwen! Cria son frère. Regarde!

Sa jeune sœur se réveilla comme d'un rêve, revenant à la réalité.

- Quoi?

- En haut de la colline là-haut!

Plus haut sur la colline, elle vit deux petites silhouettes sur un cheval. L'une d'elle tomba brusquement sur le sol, provoquant un sursaut à la monture.

- Seigneur, dit Eänwen en portant une main à sa bouche. Ce sont… des enfants.

- Je vais avertir les autres…

Eänwen ne l'entendait déjà plus, elle courrait déjà en direction des pauvres enfants. Elle traversa le cimetière, contournant les tombes par les petits chemins et accéléra à la limite du champ de repos. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle monta la colline en vitesse, évitant les obstacles de pierre pour finalement arriver au niveau des jeunes voyageurs.

C'est juste à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait égaré la petite fleur.

***

Aragorn et Legolas sortirent discrètement de la salle du trône et arrivèrent sur la plate-forme de pierre à l'entrée de Meduseld.

- Ça fait un petit bout de temps que nos deux amis elfes sont partis, dit Aragorn pour lui-même. Je me demande où ils pourraient bien être. Vous voyez quelque chose Legolas?

- Non, répondit-il les yeux balayant la ville. Il n'y a rien non plus à signaler dans la plaine au Nord.

- Vous croyez qu'ils se sont enfuis? Qu'ils ont pris peur?

- Non. Le regard de cette femme équivalait à tout sauf à de la fuite. Elle m'a glacé le dos pendant un moment…

- Elle nous a entendus c'est cela? Demanda Aragorn. Pendant notre discussion?

- Oui. Soit qu'elle a pris peur ou qu'elle l'a mal prit…

Il marqua un silence.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient partis, reprit-il en se retournant vers le rôdeur. Ils n'auraient pas laissé leurs hommes…

Soudainement, un long cri de cor éclata dans la vallée. Certains oiseaux prirent peurs et s'envolèrent précipitamment et quelques hennissements de chevaux se firent entendre à partir des étables.

- C'est le cor des Haradrims! Constata Legolas. Ils sont dans la plaine à l'Est!

Suivit d'Aragorn, il s'élança vers en direction de la porte qui menait au cimetière. Certains villageois se retournèrent vivement après leur passage, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore bien se passer.

Arrivés à une petite colline qui surplongeait la muraille, Legolas et Aragorn s'arrêtèrent brusquement, ayant enfin Astaldo en vue. Poster un beau milieu des tombes fleuries, l'elfe faisait de grands signes avec son cor vers la colline derrière lui. En haut de celle-ci, Eänwen avait un petit garçon à moitié conscient sur le dos et tenait d'une main la bride du cheval qui transportait une petite fille.

- Vite, dit Aragorn. Je vais prévenir le roi. Pendant ce temps, va les aider!

N'attendant pas son accord, le rôdeur rebroussa chemin à la course vers le château de Meduseld. Legolas lui, poursuivi son chemin. Léger comme une plume, il franchit la muraille et atteignit Astaldo au milieu du cimetière aussi vite que le vent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Ces deux enfants sont arrivés par là, dit-il en pointant par-dessus la colline. Les voyant arrivés si mal au point, Eänwen est partie à la course les rejoindre et moi j'ai soufflé dans mon cor.

- Bien, dit-il. Aragorn est partit quérir le roi. Moi, je vais aider votre sœur.

Sans demander son reste, Legolas s'élança à travers les herbes hautes et grimpa la colline avec autant d'agilité qu'une chèvre de montagne. Rendu à mi-chemin il releva la tête quelque peu et croisa le regard d'Eänwen, portant sur son dos le jeune enfant.

Le même regard,profond, glacial et dur.

« Ahh… constata Legolas pour lui-même. Elle ne nous a toujours pas pardonné. »

Il déglutit.

* * *

(*)Description de l'armure des Haradwaith, inspiré par un dessin que j'ai trouvé sur Deviant Art (L) : .com/art/oriental-elves-131672359


	7. Chapitre 7: Le Commencement

**Ok première chose : DÉSOLÉ POUR LE RETARD! Ça fait depuis le 19 OCOTBRE que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse!**

**L'école et le travail ont grugé beaucoup de mon temps libre. Récemment, les travaux d'école me sont tombés sur la tête et je n'avais plus de temps à consacrer à ma fic. DÉSOLÉ!**

**Toutefois, je reviens EN FORCE! J'ai un mois et demi de congé à Noël alors, attention me voilà!**

**Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un "long" chapitre (mon plus gros à ce jour) de 15 pages… ^^**

**Désolé pour les fautes si elles sont flagrantes... :P**

**Alors comme on dit, ENJOY! On se revoit en bas! ;)**

**Disclamer**: TOUT appartient au Dieu Tolkien, sauf Eänwen et sa petite bande d'haradrims :)

**Musique**: Pour ce chapitre, vu que la musique est essentielle pour moi durant l'écriture, j'écoutais généralement du Peter Pan (James Newton Howard), Star Trek (Michael Giacchino) et The Chonicles of Narnia (Harry Gregson-Williams... UN GÉNIE!)

**Remerciements**: Milie: Merci de tes encouragements, voilà la suite :)

Petitedita: Tu vas voir les comptes ce font dans ce chapitre, vive les rapprochements ;)

Amii: "WOUHOU" J'aime ton enthousiasme XD, le personnage d'Eänwen est encore plus décortiqué dans ce chapitre tu vas voir.

* * *

La Grande Porte avait été laissée ouverte, laissant ainsi entrer l'air frais de la fin du crépuscule. La salle du trône était à présent presque vide, chacun étant retourné dans leur propre demeure pour continuer à fêter. Le peu qui était demeuré dans la salle était regroupé en petits groupes. Les deux enfants rohirrims avaient été déplacés dans une chambre du château pour qu'ils puissent reprendre du sommeil, ils seraient interrogés le lendemain matin.

Théoden était une fois de plus assis sur son trône. À ses côtés, Gandalf Maison Grise s'appuyait contre son bâton, bavardant sérieusement avec le roi. Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas vraiment… en fait, à moitié. Il était tellement dépassé par les évènements ces temps-ci. La mort de son fils assombrissait ses pensées encore plus qu'autre chose et il n'était point optimiste. Malgré qu'il ne veuille pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, certaines fois, le Magicien Blanc remarquait une faille dans son masque.

Les trois fidèles compagnons, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient assis autour d'une table. Bière à la main, Maître nain leur vantait tous les exploits et les mérites de sa race, au grand dam de l'elfe.

- Nous, contrairement à vous les elfes, nous avons de vrais talents de forgerons et de bâtisseurs. Nos œuvres sont construites dans de la pierre caverneuse et par la sueur de nos fronts nous travaillons et mourrons! Vous, elfes, vos demeures sont construites dans du simple bois et de la petite pierre!

- Oui, mais nous, les traits de nos demeures sont bien plus délicats et gracieux que vous, rétorqua Legolas qui était quelque peu dépassé par le caractère de Gimli sous l'influence de l'alcool.

- Délicat? DÉLICAT!? Je vais vous en faire du délicat moi! S'écria le nain en se penchant quelque peu par-dessus la table. Ce n'est certainement pas pour rien que vous êtes si « délicat »! Regardez-vous en premier!

- Baissez le ton de votre voix… dit calmement Aragorn. Vous allez finir par réveiller tout le château…

Conseil inutile.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Continua l'elfe.

- Vous êtes imberbes! Ria-t-il bruyamment. On pourrait vous confondre à une gente dame!

- Attention Gimli, avertit Legolas en baissant le son. Vous pourriez autant insulter ici nos invités…

Il fit un mouvement subtil de la tête vers la droite. Gimli et Aragorn suivirent son geste.

Justement, Astaldo et Eänwen étaient sur le seuil d'une porte qui menait à un des nombreux corridors adjacents à la salle du trône. En entendant qu'on les interpelait, ils se retournèrent vivement. N'arborant maintenant plus leurs tenus de combat, ils avaient l'air un peu moins menaçant aux yeux des autres. Astaldo était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et une longue chemise rouge foncé à manches longues. Pour sa sœur, elle était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche à manches serrées aux avant-bras. Le tissu épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, sauf à partir de la taille où la jupe de la robe s'élargissait vers le bas.

Gimli adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Astaldo, qui lui rendit légèrement. Détournant rapidement le regard, Gimli passa nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux roux et prit une gorgée dans sa chope. Astaldo pour lui, continua légèrement de rire et se retourna vers sa sœur.

- Alors, tu n'as plus de rancune?

- Oui… on peut dire, dit nonchalamment Eänwen en se croisant les bras.

Astaldo haussa un sourcil, septique.

- Bon peut-être que oui finalement… accorda-t-elle en détournant momentanément le regard.

- Franchement, je te trouve trop rancunière pour rien…

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire.

- Regarde-les, continua-t-il. Ce sont de braves et honnêtes hommes!

- Qui ne nous font pas encore confiance! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète? Laisse-leur du temps…

- Ouais c'est ça… facile à dire pour toi. Nous avons fait tout le chemin d'Haradwaith en leur dévoilant presque la totalité de ce que nous avons sur Sauron et ils pensent encore que nous sommes des espions?

Astaldo soupira bruyamment.

- Tu agis vraiment comme un enfant Eänwen. On dirait que tu veux absolument que l'attention soit sur toi en dramatisant tout!

- Je ne dramatise pas!

Les regards des autres convives présentes dans la pièce commencèrent à se tourner vers Astaldo et Eänwen, attirés par le haussement de voix.

- Non presque pas! Ironisa-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton. Tu vois le mal partout!

- Tu exagères! J'avais de l'espoir en venant ici et cette lueur m'a été enlevée des mains à l'instant où on nous avons été perçus comme des montres!

- Des monstres? Demanda-t-il. D'où tiens-tu cela? Personne ne nous a traités de montres!?

- Ahhh j'en ai assez… dit-elle en se retournant.

N'ayant de regard pour personne, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide et vif vers la porte d'entrée, les pans de sa robe claquant brusquement sous ses pas. La subtilité étant le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment, elle referma la porte fortement derrière elle, provoquant ainsi un énorme écho dans la pièce. Les conversations avaient cessé, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Sans demander son reste et sentant les regards pesant sur lui, Astaldo décida de ne pas suivre sa sœur et rebroussa chemin vers sa chambre par le couloir derrière lui.

Il eut un moment de silence suite à la scène d'Eanwen, puis les discussions reprirent tranquillement leur cour, où elles avaient été interrompues.

- Aooucchhh, commenta Gimli les yeux ronds.

- Il y a de la tension dans l'air, poursuivit Legolas sur le même ton que le nain. L'ambiance doit être géniale entre ces deux là.

- Ce sont tout les deux des têtes fortes. On devrait s'en tenir loin encore plus loin, ria le Dunedain sur un ton sarcastique.

- Arrêtez Aragorn, s'interposa l'elfe le sourire aux lèvres. Nous ne devrions pas être aussi durs avec cette gente dame, elle est quelque peu susceptible…

- Susceptible? Vous appelez ça être susceptible?? S'enquit Gimli en pointant de sa main droite vers la porte d'entrée et de l'autre en buvant sa chope. Hum… Sa colère est aussi ombrageuse que les tempêtes de Saroumane et un caractère aussi coléreux et irritable que Sauron lui-même!

- N'exagérons rien Maître nain, dit doucement Legolas.

- Et en plus, votre taux de perception est quelque peu boiteux… ajouta le rôdeur.

- Taux de… de quoi? Demanda Gimli. Et je n'ai pas de jambe boiteuse pour votre information Aragorn!

- Vous êtes soul, dit-il en levant les yeux. Je crois que cela va être tout pour vous ce soir, mon cher ami.

Sur ce, il contourna la table et prit le nain par les épaules.

- Je vais aller reconduire notre ami à sa chambre, il en a bien besoin.

- Je ne veux pas dormir! Protesta Gimli est essayant vainement de retourner sur le banc.

- Bonne nuit Legolas, dit Aragorn en empoignant plus solidement le nain.

En s'accotant sur une des colonnes de la pièce, Legolas regarda sceptiquement ses deux compagnons se diriger vers le couloir qu'Astaldo avait emprunté plus tôt. Sous le sourire amusé des convives aux alentours, Aragorn poussait Gimli pour qu'il avance plus vite malgré les protestations plutôt médiocres de ce dernier. Le nain levait ses deux bras dans les airs, essayant de freiner avec ses pieds la force du Dunedain.

Quand ils eurent tourné le seuil de la porte, Legolas détourna le regard et le porta vers la Lune qui filtrait sa douce lumière à travers les fenêtres du mur Est en face de lui. Encore une fois, des milliers d'étoiles éclairaient l'immensité des plaines du Rohan, offrant ainsi à l'œil humain un spectacle renversant. Même pour Legolas qui lui en avait vu plusieurs durant sa longue vie, il ne se tannait jamais de porter son regard perçant vers le firmament que tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu partageaient.

Mais au loin à l'horizon, il pouvait percevoir une ombre grandissante qui s'élevait. Une menace, qui de jour en jour, étendait sa main plus loin à chaque fois et qui frapperait bientôt à leur porte. De sombres nuages illuminés par des éclairs, une ambiance des plus sombres, fidèles aux plus terribles cauchemars, et des bancs de fumée noire engloutissant tout sur leur passage. Quelques fois, il pu entrevoir une infime lumière, représentant l'œil de Sauron. Au plus haut de sa tour, l'Œil sans paupière du seigneur du Mordor braquait son regard partout à travers la Terre du Milieu, à la recherche de son trésor perdu. Formé d'un immense cratère noir et de feu, jamais il ne s'arrêtait, poursuivant son but sans relâche jusqu'à tant qu'il l'ait atteint. Legolas essayait d'y penser le moins possible, tâchant de continuer sa quête avec ses compagnons, malgré cette menace de plus en plus grandissante.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour se changer les idées, son esprit étant embrumé par ses sombres pensées. Délicatement, il referma la grande porte derrière lui, saluant brièvement les gardes de nuit. Puis, il se rappela soudainement que la bouillante Eänwen ne devrait pas être très loin. Legolas se retourna vers le village, mais n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Dos à lui, la jeune femme était assise sur le sol, ses longs cheveux noirs de jets volant en harmonie avec la brise. Le pas léger, il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à la cinquième marche pour être à sa hauteur.

Assise sur le rebord de la plate-forme de pierre, les pieds dans le vide, Eänwen était perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard vide d'expression laissait voir qu'elle était dans sa transe quotidienne de récupération de sommeil. La tête légèrement vers le haut, elle admirait les montagnes blanches et le firmament. Ses yeux gris, habituellement vivants et farouches, exprimaient à présent la paix et la sérénité, un état d'esprit dont Legolas n'était pas habitué à voir sur Eänwen.

Après quelques secondes, la présence de Legolas réveilla la jeune femme endormie. Clignant des yeux pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, elle revint à elle.

- Que voulez-vous? Me poignarder dans le dos pendant mon sommeil? Ironisa-t-elle sans même lui adressa un regard.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal… commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense votre ami Aragorn n'est-ce pas?

- Alors, je corrige mon tire : nous nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit-il en appuyant sur le « nous ». Votre frère a raison…

- Mon frère ne connait rien des Hommes, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ni de leur nature ni de leur comportement.

- Aragorn n'est pas un Homme comme les autres…

- J'ai cru le remarquer, accorda Eänwen toujours les yeux braqués vers l'horizon. Je l'ai senti, mais j'attendrais toujours à ce qu'il fasse ses preuves.

- Il les a déjà faits il y a bien longtemps!

- Mais pas envers nous, cracha-t-elle.

- Regardez-moi je vous pris quand je vous parle!

D'un mouvement brusque, elle tourna la tête le regard rageur et un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Mais elle perdit tout de suite sa concentration quand elle déposa son regard dans le sien. Au clair de Lune ainsi, il avait tellement l'air divin. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage aux traits délicats, ses deux oreilles pointues légèrement courbées lui donnaient un air tout à fait charmant. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, son nez parfaitement proportionné et son corps svelte lui rendaient une beauté saisissante. Mais ce fut ses yeux à l'endroit où Eänwen s'attarda le plus. Des yeux bleus glacés et durs, qui eux aussi eurent l'air de s'attendrirent l'instant où leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Du côté de Legolas, il avait déjà détaillé cette femme du désert à plusieurs reprises, mais ce fut la première fois qu'il l'a voyait d'aussi proche. Une longue chevelure noire tombant au niveau de ses seins, des yeux gris d'acier qui vous fixent sans relâche. Une peau brunie par le Soleil, des oreilles plus longues et plus pointues que les siennes. Son petit nez fin et discret, un long cou fin reposant ainsi sur ces fines épaules dignes des femmes elfes. Mais ce fut là que s'arrêtaient les ressemblances avec son peuple elfique. Retenant sûrement de sa mère d'Haradwaith, elle abordait une poitrine plus volumineuse et une taille plus large que la moyenne des femmes elfes venant de la forêt noire. Bien sûr, les elfes de sa ville natale étaient attirantes, mais ce fut un certain étonnement de voir ainsi une elfe en modèle réduit. Parce qu'on doit spécifier, elle n'était pas très grande…

Le moment de silence s'étira entre les deux elfes, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Ce fut Eänwen qui rompit le regard, les joues légèrement rosies par l'embarras. Même en tentant néanmoins de le cacher, Legolas s'en rendit compte le sourire aux lèvres.

« Femme timide cachée derrière un masque d'insensibilité… » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Elle chercha ses mots, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- On… on parlait de quoi… au juste? Réussit-elle à bafouiller malgré l'embarras grandissant en elle, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

- Je vous disais de me regarder quand je vous adressais la parole, répondit calmement Legolas.

- Ahhhh oui…

« Oups.. »

Legolas eut un sourire.

- Pourquoi fuyez-vous le regard des gens?

- Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle hésita. Legolas lui laissa le temps, patientant à ses côtés.

- J'ai peur d'y trouver quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose de mauvais. J'ai un certain pressentiment instinctif lorsque je croise le regard de quelqu'un qui est de nature mauvaise. Si je m'attarde assez longtemps, je peux voir s'il a vu trop de guerres, les atrocités que la personne aurait faites… C'est dans ces cas-là que j'ai peur d'y trouver quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas voir…

- Fuyez-vous le regard de tout le monde?

- Non… seulement des étrangers.

- Suis-je un étranger? Demanda Legolas.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« De si beaux yeux en plus… Bleu acier, je pourrais y nager durant des heures… »

« Ahhhh arrête! Ressaisis-toi! »

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle.

- Content de l'entendre dire. Je commençais à croire que vous alliez nous en vouloir à jamais…

- Oui moi aussi, avoua-t-elle. Je peux être très rancunière quand je le veux, je ne pardonne pas facilement.

- J'ai cru un instant m'en rendre compte, ironisa Legolas le sourire aux lèvres.

Eänwen ria à son tour, « Ouais pas si pire finalement celui-là… »

- Puis-je m'asseoir? Demanda Legolas qui était toujours debout dans les escaliers.

- Oh oui désolé, assoyez-vous, s'excusa Eänwen en pointant à sa gauche.

D'un geste agile, il se propulsa légèrement à l'aide son bras sur la plate-forme de pierre et y atterrit en position assise.

- Alors, vous voyagez depuis l'Haradwaith n'est-ce pas? Demanda immédiatement Legolas.

- Oui… un assez long trajet je dois vous dire.

- J'imagine. Moi et mes compagnons voyageons aussi depuis déjà quelques mois ensemble.

- Vous parlez d'Aragorn et Gimli? Demanda Eänwen

- Oui, Gandalf aussi. Mais d'autres étaient avec nous auparavant. Au début, nous étions neuf.

- Neuf? Et vous êtes à présent quatre!

- Oui.

- Sont-ils tous… morts?

- Non, précipita Legolas. En fait oui, un seul est mort devant nos yeux, Boromir. Suite à cela, nos chemins se sont séparés.

Ainsi, Legolas passa le reste de la nuit à lui raconter leur histoire en n'y omettant aucun détail, y compris l'Anneau. Sachant qu'elle finirait par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui raconta tout, depuis le début. Eänwen l'écouta avec grande attention, fascinée par ses paroles. Elle qui adorait les histoires, elle était servie.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Les lueurs de l'aurore commencèrent à percer tout doucement les ténèbres. À l'Ouest, on pouvait voir les lueurs perlées sur les sommets des Montagnes Blanches.

- Et bien, ce fut une longue discussion, constata Legolas.

- Mais toutefois très intéressante. On se souviendra de vous et de vos compagnons durant des milliers d'années à travers les écrits, sourit Eänwen. Vous le méritez.

- Je l'espère pour Frodon et Sam.

- Deux jeunes hobbits vous dites? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette race auparavant…

- Votre frère ne va pas se demander où vous êtes? Demanda Legolas pour changer de sujet.

- Honnêtement, je ne m'en préoccupe guère.

- Votre dispute d'hier n'a guère arrangé les choses n'est-ce pas?

- Nous nous disputons quelques fois, admit Eänwen. Mais normalement, nous avons une très bonne relation. En fait, je crois que c'est le mal du pays qui nous rend si irritables.

- Peut-être…

- En tout cas, dit-elle en se levant debout. Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je retourne à ma chambre avant que mon frère ne se rende compte que j'ai déserté pour la nuit. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se mette à me chercher partout dans le château, pensant que j'aurais fait une niaiserie ou quelque chose dans le genre!

- Oui effectivement. Alors, vous allez être là lors de l'interrogation des deux petits ce matin?

- Oui absolument, assura la jeune femme.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure, dit Legolas d'un signe de la main.

- À plus tard! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle franchit la porte d'entrée et la referma délicatement derrière elle. La salle du trône était, évidemment, vide. Longeant les colonnes, elle sentit une certaine vie autour d'elle, une effervescence. Les serviteurs étaient déjà réveillés et commençaient les préparatifs pour la journée. Pourtant aux oreilles d'un Homme, le château était plongé dans un épais silence. Dans cette salle, c'était le seul moment d'accalmie de la journée.

D'un pas feutré, elle franchit le reste de la pièce et atteignit le couloir correspondant à sa chambre à coucher. Le long des murs, plusieurs peintures et sculptures de rois racontaient l'histoire des Rohirrims depuis sa fondation. Plus tôt dans la journée, Eänwen s'était attardée à ses pièces d'art, mais pour l'instant, ses urgences étaient ailleurs.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle poussa délicatement la porte, les pentures rouillées criant sous l'effort. Elle la referma tout aussi doucement et relâcha son souffle quand la porte fut accotée contre son seuil. Toujours absorbée par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'elfe, elle enleva machinalement sa robe et la laissa contre la chaise de bureau. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa petite armoire où elle rangeait le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait.

La chambre à coucher que la jeune femme occupait était plutôt modeste, ce qui était déjà très au-delà des conditions qu'elle avait vécu en Haradwaith. Située dans le sous-sol de Meduseld, la lumière du Soleil était filtrée par une petite fenêtre en face de la porte. Au pied du mur de gauche, un lit simple était installé à côté d'une table de chevet où une chandelle faisait danser sa lumière. À l'autre extrémité de la chambre, il y avait un bureau de bois où Eänwen avait étalé les livres et les papiers de son père. Chaque soir et ce depuis le début de leur périple, Eänwen écrivait dans son journal les évènements marquants de la journée, comme l'avait fait son père il y a de cela des décennies.

Après s'être attaché les cheveux, elle s'installa à sa chaise et ouvrit son journal. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, la taponna légèrement sur le rebord du pot et commença à écrire. Sa main s'agita frénétiquement sur la feuille, essayant de retranscrire avec la plus grande exactitude les propos de Legolas. Le cœur d'Eänwen battait au rythme de ses mots : elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait côtoyé l'Anneau! Sa plume bougeait de plus en plus vite; la jeune femme ne voulait oublier aucun détail. Elle commença par décrire le parcours de la Communauté : leur départ de Fondcombe, l'attaque de Saroumane et du Kraken, leur passage dans la Moria, puis la mort de Boromir. Aussi, comment la séparation de la Communauté avait été difficile et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était advenu de Frodon et Sam. Le court séjour en Fangorn et puis finalement la résurrection de Gandalf.

Eänwen jubilait. En fin de compte, son frère avait raison : ils avaient atteint leur but et prochainement, ils se bâteraient pour la bonne cause… celle de leur père.

À cet instant, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

- Entrez… dit-elle toujours concentrer sur son écriture.

Astaldo apparut dans le cadre de porte, trouvant sa sœur le nez dans son journal.

- Bon matin frère, salua Eänwen sans lever son regard.

- Bonjour. Que fais-tu?

- Je mets mon journal à jour...

- Ah désolé. Tu veux que je revienne plus tard?

- Non non, j'ai terminé de toute façon.

Elle laissa son livre ouvert et balança nonchalamment sa plume dans l'encrier.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Et bien premièrement, commença-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je voudrais qu'on parle de notre dispute d'hier soir.

- Ah oui. Et bien je…

- Je m'excuse, l'interrompit Astaldo. J'ai été… trop brutal avec toi. J'aurais du être plus patient à la place de lever le ton.

- Excuses acceptées. Mais je dois te présenter les miennes aussi cela va de soit, dit-elle en se levant. J'ai été stupide et aveugle. Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face, ces gens sont géniaux finalement.

- Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire cela?

- J'ai mes sources, affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Astaldo leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Et aussi, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi susceptible envers tout le monde durant les derniers jours, mais plus particulièrement envers toi. J'aurais dû te faire confiance hier, tu es mon frère pourtant.

- Excuses acceptées aussi. Allez viens là… dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Il s'avança et les deux elfes s'étreignirent pendant un instant.

- Et c'est quoi l'autre chose que tu voulais me dire? Demanda Eänwen.

- En fait, je me demandais si tu allais venir à l'interrogation des deux enfants? S'interrogea-t-il en rompant l'étreinte.

- Oui c'est sûr! Répondit-elle les yeux brillants. C'est dans combien de temps?

- Dans une heure environ, juste après le petit déjeuner.

- Alors très bien je vais être là. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et je te rejoindrais dans la salle du trône d'accord?

- Bien, alors à tantôt!

Alors sur ce, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre, laissant sa sœur vaquer à ses occupations en attendant le premier repas de la journée.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était terminé. Pour cette occasion spéciale, Théoden avait invité les voyageurs d'Haradwaith et la Communauté à se joindre à son entourage proche pour le repas. Il ne restait à présent que les deux petits rohirrims qui n'avaient pas terminé leur bol de soupe. Le garçon et sa jeune sœur étaient toujours vêtus de leurs habits délabrés par le voyage de la veille. Malgré la bonne nuit de sommeil, ils n'avaient guère une belle mine. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard vide, quelques blessures légères ici et là; Eänwen était sûr que ces enfants avaient vu des choses horribles.

Eowyn était à leur côté, les encourageant à manger tel une mère l'aurait fait. Ses longs cheveux blonds normalement détachés étaient à présent relevés pour former un chignon serré. Elle portait une longue robe bleue à velours, qui reflétait son sentiment profond qu'elle avait à l'égard des deux petits survivants.

- Ils ont été surpris, affirma Eowyn en se relevant vers son oncle. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui, des sauvages traversent Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leur passage.

Sur une table plus loin, Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard entendu. De son côté, Eänwen n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux enfants.

- … les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

- Où est maman? Demanda soudainement la petite fille en relevant son regard plein d'espoir vers Eowyn.

- Chut… dit-elle en lui mettant une couverture sur le dos.

Découragé Théoden, calé sur son trône, s'appuya sur sa main, pensif.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre, dit Gandalf en pointant la détresse des enfants. Toujours plus puissant, car il est mû à présent par la peur de Sauron.

Théoden s'était relevé quelque peu, le regard perdu en avant de lui.

- Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants, continua le magicien en mettant sa main sur bras du trône. Vous devez combattre…

- Oui ! Intervint Astaldo. Vous avez une force de frappe assez grande pour leur résister et le Gouffre de Helm saura nous protéger.

Le roi toujours pensif, ne disait rien, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Vous avez 2000 hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons, rajouta Aragorn en enlevant sa pipe de sa bouche. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi.

Théoden se releva en direction du rôdeur.

- Ils doivent être à 300 lieues d'ici, à présent.

Il accorda un regard aux enfants qui mangeaient péniblement leur soupe.

- Eomer ne peut rien pour nous… désespéra-t-il.

Gandalf s'approcha, voulant lui répondre, mais Théoden fut plus vite.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi! l'interrompit le roi en haussant le ton. Mais je ne ferai pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple et je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

Gimli écoutait attentivement la conversation, mais était toutefois toujours concentré sur son repas.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non, osa répondre Aragorn.

Eowyn se retourna vers Aragorn, le regard surpris. Jamais on n'avait provoqué Théoden de la sorte. Même Eänwen, qui elle ne se gênait jamais pour répondre à ses supérieurs, arqua d'un sourcil.

Insulté, le Seigneur de la Marche se retourna vers le rôdeur assis à la table. La colère venait de le piquer à vif, répandant une sensation de chaos à travers son organisme. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses poings serrés. Comment il pouvait lui répondre de la sorte! Mais pourtant, Aragorn le regarda s'approcher avec un regard impassible.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn le roi du Rohan, cracha le roi en mettant son regard brûlant dans celui du rôdeur.

Ils se toisèrent pendant un instant, personne n'osa prononcer quoi que ce soit. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Une grande tension s'était levée dans la salle.

- Alors quelle est la décision du roi? Demanda Gandalf en s'avançant un peu plus pour essayer de calmer les deux hommes.

Théoden lâcha le regard d'Aragorn et se retourna légèrement vers le magicien blanc, pensif.

* * *

- Par ordre du roi, annonça Hama en essayant de couvrir le brouhaha des villageois autour de lui. La cité doit être évacuée! Nous partons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm. Ne vous chargez pas outre mesure! Ne prenez que le strict nécessaire!

Autour de lui, les habitants d'Edoras courraient dans tous les sens. Tous se préparaient le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir quitter la ville. Enfants, parents et aînés s'acharnaient à la préparation du départ vers le Gouffre qui était prévu dans l'après-midi. Les villageois étaient inquiets. Des rumeurs racontaient que la cité allait bientôt être attaquée, ce qui expliquait la raison de leur départ précipité. Edoras n'était pas assez forte et solide pour affronter un siège de l'ennemi, la mort de tous était assurée ici si une attaque survenait. C'était pourquoi le Gouffre de Helm était la grande forteresse du Rohan. Se dressant sur les rives des Montagnes Blanches, l'immense bastion avait une des réputations les plus glorieuses de la Terre du Milieu : elle était imprenable, jamais personne n'avait réussi percer ses murs. La longue muraille de pierre impressionnait quiconque s'en approchait.

Hama, qui continuait à donner des directives sur la grande place, remarqua Astaldo, sa sœur et les autres Haradrims qui étaient déjà prêts à partir. Tenant chacun leur cheval par la bride, ils attendaient patiemment l'heure du départ au pied des escaliers de pierre de Meduseld. Armés et vêtus de leurs habits de combats, les soldats et Eänwen regardaient d'un œil discret les préparatifs.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… confia la jeune femme à ses compagnons.

- Moi aussi, approuva Mosta en passant sa main sur son crâne chauve. C'est trop facile.

- Oui, beaucoup trop simple.

- Mais on n'a pas le choix, dit Astaldo. Si on reste ici, on va se faire massacrer.

- Il a raison, défendit Derek. Nos moyens de défense ne sont pas assez aiguisés devant une armée comme celle qui nous attend! On pourrait se faire attaquer sur tous les fronts ici et nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour tous les défendre.

- Effectivement, accorda Eänwen. Mais il reste que je sens que ça va mal tourner. Saroumane ne nous laissera pas partir aussi facilement…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille… pour l'instant. Dit Astaldo en se croisant les bras dans un soupir.

- On verra bien, de toute façon j'aimerais bien me dégourdir un peu le bras, sourit Kuilo en bombant les muscles de son bras gauche. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé à écraser de la cervelle d'orques.

- OOHHH moi aussi! Souria Mosta en claquant sa main sur l'omoplate de Kuilo. Jamais le combat ne m'a autant manqué!

- Et bien tant mieux pour vous mes amis, dit Eänwen. Moi aussi ça me manque.

- Toi te battre? Ricana amicalement Kuilo. Tu ne vas pas te casser un ongle?

- Arrête ça! La défendit Astaldo. Tu sais très bien qu'elle manie aussi bien une arme que toi la montagne!

- Ouais c'est ça, fit-il en croisant les bras. J'ai bien hâte qu'elle me le montre un jour.

- On verra, dit Eänwen en ignorant les commentaires de Kuilo.

- De toute façon, renchérit Derek, il va bien falloir montrer à ses Hommes comment se battre pour de vrai non?!

- Avec nous ils ont dix fois plus de chances de gagner cette bataille, sourit Kuilo.

- Ne t'enfle pas trop la tête Kuilo, reprocha Eänwen. Ces hommes ont une histoire et une culture beaucoup plus ancienne et profonde que la nôtre. Tu pourrais être surpris par tout ce qu'il pourrait t'apprendre.

- Ravale tes paroles mon frère! Recommanda Astaldo en souriant.

- Jamais, dit-il.

- Ah ben justement, voilà la petite Communauté qui vient se mêler à la foule! Annonça discrètement Derek.

Furtivement, il pointa derrière lui. Descendant rapidement les marches de Meduseld, Gandalf à la tête du petit groupe, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli semblèrent parler nerveusement. Apparemment, ils n'approuvaient pas la stratégie de Théoden de se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm. La conversation semblait être animée principalement par le nain, faisant à son habitude des grandes mimiques et en parlant fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Tenant sa lourde hache appuyée contre son épaule, il s'arrêta un instant dans son long discours pour saluer le groupe des Haradrims.

Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait encore d'avoir insulté Astaldo la veille…

Arrivés à la fin de l'escalier, les trois autres compagnons s'arrêtèrent aussi pour les saluer d'un signe de tête. Les voyageurs du sud leur renvoyèrent la salutation tout aussi poliment. Apparemment, eux aussi étaient prêts à quitter la ville remarqua Astaldo. Legolas était armé de son arc et de ses deux longues lames. Gandalf s'appuyait sur son éternel bâton blanc et son épée était accrochée à sa ceinture. Gimli balançait toujours sa lourde hache sur son épaule et Aragorn armé de sa longue épée accrochée à sa taille leur adressa en franc sourire.

Eänwen chercha des yeux le regard de Legolas mais celui-ci ne sembla pas l'avoir vu. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti, le dos tourné à elle. Déçue, elle rabaissa tranquillement sa main, sans toutefois laisser paraître son désarroi sur son visage. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son frère la connaissait trop.

- J'ai tout vu! Fit Astaldo un peu trop fort au goût de la jeune femme.

- Non mais de quoi tu parles?

- Ton petit regard pour l'autre aux oreilles pointues!

- Non mais tu l'as ferme?! Fit Eänwen en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- AOUCH!

- Ça t'apprendra!

L'ouïe fine, Legolas se retourna vers l'origine du cri. Tout ce qu'il vu, c'était le groupe des Haradrims qui riaient, visiblement, d'Eänwen. Cette dernière était en train d'asséner des coups de poing sur son frère, le sang monté aux joues. Le sourire aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses compagnons qui se dirigeaient vers l'écurie. Peut-être qu'il aurait l'occasion de demander à la jeune femme à propos de cette montée de « colère » envers son frère un peu plus tard…

- Le Gouffre de Helm! S'exaspéra Gimli. Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre! Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi?

La porte de l'écurie se dressa devant les quatre compagnons. Délimitant chaque enclos, des colonnes de bois ornées au centre par des chevaux délimitaient l'espace. La paille recouvrait la totalité du sol que les cavaliers foulaient leurs pieds. L'ambiance était sombre, les chevaux étaient nerveux. Ils percevaient l'effervescence qui se mouvait autour d'eux. Les oreilles redressées, à l'écoute de tout, ils appréhendaient tout mouvement trop brusque. Mais parmi toute cette énergie, au fond de l'allée de l'écurie, un seul cheval gardait son calme. Gardant ce prestigieux animal, la porte de l'enclos sculptée dans le bois représentait deux chevaux dont les têtes se rencontraient, l'emblème du Rohan. À l'intérieur de cet enclos, Gripoil releva la tête pour voir son maître arriver.

- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, affirma Aragorn. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, dit Gandalf en marchant côté à côté avec le rôdeur. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité, alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'enclos, toujours concentré sur ses pensées.

- Théoden a une volonté de fer, mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.

Aragorn acquiesça.

- Elles tiendront.

Gandalf eut une lumière d'inquiétude dans son regard, puis se retourna en direction de Gripoil qui l'attendait. Il tendit la main sur le dos de l'animal et commença à le caresser. Un subtil sourire planait sur ses lèvres, content de revoir son fidèle ami.

- Le Pèlerin Gris, c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient, dit-il.

Il ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui l'entourait, son esprit était déjà ailleurs dans le passé. Son regard bleu sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs lointains, comme si un brouillard l'empêchait de voir clair.

- Depuis 300 vies d'hommes, je foule cette terre, et aujourd'hui, le temps me manque.

Aragorn lui ouvrit la barrière avec un sourire pendant que Gandalf montait sur son destrier.

- Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'Est.

- Partez, dit Aragorn en s'écartant de l'allée.

Gandalf inspira un bon coup et s'élança à toute vitesse dans l'allée vers la sortie. Surpris, Legolas et Gimli, qui s'occupaient de leur propre cheval, s'écartèrent rapidement de son chemin.

* * *

Quelques heures après que le magicien blanc soit partit, ce fut au tour à la population d'Edoras de quitter les lieux. Mené par le roi, une longue ligne de paysans s'étendait sur les plaines en face d'Edoras. Éparpillés un peu partout à travers les paysans, des cavaliers les accompagnaient, offrant leur cheval au plus démuni. Pour ce qui était d'Eänwen et de ses confrères, ils avaient tous prêtés leur cheval à ceux qui en avait besoin. En haut de la plus proche colline, Théoden était à la tête de la grande ligne de villageois. À ses côtés, Hama et Gamelin l'accompagnaient, suivit de proche par Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

Le roi se retourna une dernière fois vers sa cité. Perchée au-dessus de tout ce qui l'entourait, rien n'animait à présent les rues d'Edoras, aucune vie n'y habitait à présent; on aurait dit une ville fantôme. Les maisons abandonnées, les écuries sans vie, les rues désertées. Du coin de l'œil, Théoden pouvait apercevoir le cimetière de ses ancêtres… et de son fils. Mais malgré que tout soit immobile, il savait pertinemment que c'était une illusion. Il était parfaitement conscient que ses ancêtres prendraient soin de sa cité en son absence. Depuis des générations ils arpentaient les avenues d'Edoras, refusant d'accepter le repos éternel.

Tout d'un coup, un gros poids venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac : qu'adviendrait-il si il échouait? Si son peuple tout entier devenait que ruine? Le Rohan n'était pas très peuplé, comment la province pourrait-elle s'en remettre? Serait-ce la fin du Pays des chevaux?

Rien ne pouvait promettre son retour.

Un grand désespoir envahit son cœur.

…

Absolument rien.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, et les commentaires signés ou anonymes sont toujours les bienvenus :)**


	8. Chapitre 8: Vers le Grouffre de Helm

**Salut à vous! Voilà enfin le chapitre 8. **

**Il n'y a pas trop d'action dans celui là, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition qui annonce le prochain qui est plutôt mouvementé! Mouahahah je vais m'amuser! :)**

**Pour ce qui est du Chapitre 8, il n'est pas très long je sais, mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupé en deux pour pouvoir faire deux chapitres moyens à la place juste 1 gros super chargé...**

**La suite est à voir dans le chapitre 9!**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se voit en bas de la page!**

**Disclamer: **Je suis présentement dans des démarches pour obtenir les droits de Tolkien, mais en attendant, juste Eänwen, Astaldo et les cavaliers Haraddrims sont à moi merci :)

**Musique utilisée: **

- Avatar (par James Horner) et

- The Chronicles of Narnia (Harry Gregson-Williams)

**Merci à: **

**- Tweetounette: **Merci de tes encouragements, j'ai bien aimé ta review. Elle m'a donné un bon bootts pour m'aider à continuer.

**- Lisa: **HAHA oui moi aussi ça fait longtemps que j'ai succombé aux charmes de ce bel elfe... Merci :)

**- ButterfliesInstead: **Ahah moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir plus de reviews... quel auteur n'aimerait pas hein? ;) Et aussi, en lisant d'autres fanfic, je me suis vraiment rendue compte que juste PERSONNE n'en parlait des Haraddrims, ce qui est assez triste :(. Malgré qu'il n'y aille pas gros information sur leur cas, ça donne la chance de pouvoir créer notre vraie propre histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Vers le Gouffre de Helm **

Le soleil passait déjà à l'ouest lors de leur départ d'Edoras. Tandis que sa lumière répandait sur les champs onduleux une brume dorée, les cavaliers restèrent alignés sur le chemin battu qui passait par les contreforts des Montagnes Blanches. Un vent frais fouettait les hautes herbes autour des voyageurs, soulevant vêtements et couvertures qui les protégeaient du froid. Dans le ciel sans nuage, des bancs d'oiseaux volaient, tranchant le vent à coup d'aile. Les animaux sauvages qui obstruaient la voie principale s'écartèrent du chemin, se rangeant sur le côté pour observer d'un œil discret la marre de gens. Les chevaux farouches galopaient joyeusement dans les plaines dorées, ivres de liberté, faisant des jaloux dans les destriers du Rohan.

Eänwen marchait seule, elle qui avait laissé son Rahom aux deux enfants rohirrims qui étaient apparus il y a deux jours. Pensive, elle balayait ses yeux sur le paysage, admirant silencieusement la beauté du Rohan.

- Tu es bien solitaire petite sœur, remarqua Astaldo qui était venu la rejoindre par-derrière.

- Hum?

- Ça ne te dit pas de te joindre à nous? Demanda-t-il en pointant derrière lui.

- Non pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? T'as pas aimé l'incident de tout à l'heure?

- Ton insinuation? Non non pas du tout. Je suis juste… pensive.

- C'est quoi qui tu t'occupes tellement l'esprit?

- Pas grand-chose en fait. J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête. Surtout concernant les dernières semaines, concernant Père et tout cela.

- Hum…

- En gros, je tente d'oublier le désert, dit-elle. Pas complètement c'est sûr, mais juste assez pour le mettre loin dans mon esprit. Être ici en ce moment, c'est une des meilleures cures.

- Je partage ton avis, petite sœur. La plaie n'est pas encore tout à fait fermée dans mon cœur aussi. Prendre l'air loin de ce désert est bénéfique… pour nous tous, je crois.

- C'est un paysage tellement différent de par où nous sommes passés auparavant. J'essaie de tout graver en mémoire.

- Quelque chose me dit que nous n'avons encore rien vu…

Il lança une œillade à Eänwen, son regard rempli de sous-entendu.

- Oui effectivement, sourit-elle en replongeant son regard vers l'horizon.

- Mais promets-moi une chose Eänwen, dit Astaldo en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en retournant la tête.

- Je sais que tu as l'embarras du choix ici, mais s'il te plait…

- Quoi?

- Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour t'en parler, mais…

- Accouche!

Il soupira bruyamment, passa nerveusement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, il redoutait les conséquences de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Euh… Je, je veux… Euh j'aimerais… Ah tant pis! Bon voilà. Ne tombe pas dans les bras de n'importe quel homme sous prétexte que tu es trop dans le chagrin d'accord?

- …

- Et tu sais exactement de qui je parle! Précisa-t-il.

- Non, mais de quoi je me mêle hein?! S'indigna Eänwen.

Elle enleva d'un coup sec le bras de son frère de ses épaules en lui adressant un regard noir. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, Astaldo savait pertinemment qu'il serait mort dans la seconde. Il sentit soudainement que la tension montait entre elle et lui. Le rythme de leur pas se faisait de plus en plus lent, plusieurs paysans les dépassaient à présent, certains leur lançant des regards incrédules.

- De ton bien-être! Voilà de quoi je me mêle!

- Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mon bien-être?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses briser le cœur encore une fois!

- Me faire briser le cœur? Astaldo, je crois que je suis encore assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même à présent!

- Je reste tout de même ton grand frère, il est de mon devoir de te protéger!

- Pour ton information, « grand frère », premièrement il n'y a aucun homme qui m'intéresse pour l'instant. Et deuxièmement, quand je voudrai que tu te mêles de ma vie privée, je te le ferais savoir! Ragea-t-elle.

- Parfait! S'exclama-t-il. Je vois que la question est réglée.

- Tant mieux, je ne voudrai pas avoir affaire avec toi d'ici les prochaines lunes!

- Comme tu le voudras!

Outrée, elle grogna de frustration et fonça vers l'avant, tandis qu'Astaldo retourna vers l'arrière, retrouver ses compagnons.

La jeune femme marcha rapidement, ses pas s'enchaînant tel le galop d'un cheval. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière elle, ses yeux gris fixaient le vide. Dépassant les villageois, elle monta les pentes et descendit les collines telle une gazelle. Ses jambes l'a suivaient sans peine ni de misère, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait d'ailleurs. Malgré les regards incongrus que les gens lui lançaient, elle ne se retourna devant personne, filant droit devant elle. Les poings serrés, son cerveau devenait fou. Un peu plus et on voyait de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il s'arrange pour que je me fâche? » murmura Eänwen pour elle-même. «Comme si il avait à tout savoir sur tout ce qu'il se passait dans MA vie! »

Maudissant son frère de tous les noms, elle monta une dernière colline et s'appuya contre ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. L'elfe ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration, allant chercher l'air au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle en accueillit autant que ses poumons lui permettaient, et retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Puis d'un seul coup, elle relâcha tout. L'air s'échappa rapidement de sa bouche, les muscles de son corps se détendirent.

« Quoi de mieux que l'exercice pour se calmer les esprits » dit-elle toujours appuyée sur ses genoux.

Elle releva tranquillement la tête, mais dut se mettre la main devant les yeux pour empêcher le Soleil couchant de l'aveugler. Quand son regard fut habitué, Eänwen se rendit compte qu'elle avait atteint le peloton de tête. Les premiers cavaliers du groupe s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Ils établissaient à présent un camp rependu sur une plaine, surplombée tout autour par des collines et la broussaille. On pouvait même apercevoir une rivière tout près à l'Est.

Plus loin en avant, elle vit son cheval Rahom avec les deux enfants sur son dos, ces derniers visiblement perdus et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Depuis qu'Eänwen les avait trouvés à Edoras, orphelins et démunis, elle s'était attribué le devoir de s'en occuper jusqu'à tant qu'ils retrouvent leur mère… Espérant qu'elle soit toujours vivante. Pauvres enfants.

Rapidement, l'elfe descendit la dernière pente et se fraya un chemin à travers les chevaux et les carrioles. La voyant arriver, Rahom hennit bruyamment en direction d'Eänwen. Les deux petits l'aperçurent aussi.

- Eänwen! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- On te cherchait, rajouta le garçon nommé Éothain.

- Salut les jeunes! Alors, pour une première journée avec Rahom, comment ça s'est passé?

- Bien! dit la petite Freda, rayonnante de joie.

- Rahom a été très gentil.

- Ah oui? Sourit Eänwen en lui caressant le nez.

De l'autre main, elle ramena son sac devant elle et en sortit une pomme.

- Vous croyez qu'il l'a mérité? Demanda-t-elle aux enfants en la lançant lestement dans les airs pour la rattraper par la suite.

- Oui! S'exclama la petite.

- Tiens mon gros, dit simplement Eänwen en lui tendant la pomme.

Rahom tourna la tête et sentit légèrement le fruit. Puis, réalisant que c'était pour manger, il croqua dans la pomme à pleine dent.

- Alors et vous, vous avez faim? Demanda l'elfe.

- Un peu, avoua le garçon, quelque peu gêné.

- Bon, j'ai peut-être de quoi dans mon sac qui pourrait vous contenter jusqu'au matin. Allez, tendez-moi vos bras.

Un par un, elle les fit descendre du cheval et les installa sur une couverture pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir plus confortablement. Puis, elle dessella Rahom, enleva le chargement de vives de son dos et les mit à l'abri des intempéries en dessous d'un arbre. Laissant l'animal brouter dans son coin, Eänwen rejoignit les deux enfants et ouvrit son sac.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là… dit-elle en fouillant dans le fourre-tout. Ah voilà ce que je cherchais.

Elle lança une miche de pain à Éothain et deux pommes à sa sœur.

- Tenez aussi, ça va vous tenir au chaud cette nuit, dit-elle en leur tendant une couverture de laine.

- Merci.

- Vous avez votre gourde d'eau?

- Oui, dit-il en la brandissant devant lui.

- Bien, pour ce qui est de moi, je vais revenir vous voir dans quelques heures. D'ici là, tentez de rester tranquille. Vous avez la permission de vous promener, mais ne vous aventurez jamais seul en dehors du campement. C'est bien compris?

- Oui. Répondit rapidement Freda. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Je vais aller m'occuper un peu de Rahom et me promener un peu. Mais je vais revenir vite ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Eänwen se pencha vers sa protégée et embrassa tendrement son front. Puis, elle se retourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Et toi, tu vas prendre soin de ta petite sœur?

Le sourire aux lèvres, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rassurée, l'elfe ébouriffa les cheveux de ce dernier puis elle se releva sur ses pieds. Laissant son arc, elle tourna le dos aux enfants, elle se dirigea vers Rahom qui l'attendait tranquillement en broutant son herbe.

_- Alors cher ami_, murmura-t-elle dans la langue du désert, _tu as soif?_

Ne s'étant pas abreuvé depuis leur départ d'Edoras, Rahom hennit joyeusement. Eänwen l'interpréta comme étant une réponse positive. Après la dure journée de voyage qu'il venait de passer, il devait avoir soif. Lestement, elle monta avec grâce sur le dos dénudé du cheval.

- Allons voir cette rivière…

Munie seulement de la bride, la jeune femme fit avancer Rahom parmi la foule de gens éparpillée sur la plaine. Se frayant un chemin à travers les paysans, elle essaya de ne brusquer personne. Le peuple d'Edoras était à présent bien installé : certains avaient monté des tentes rudimentaires; d'autres dormiraient toutefois à la belle étoile, admirant le spectacle silencieux des cieux. Tous étaient regroupés aux alentours de plusieurs feux, où ils faisaient cuire leur souper.

Passant à côté d'un regroupement de quatre familles, d'après ce qu'Eänwen put compter, elle admira pendant un instant l'unité émanant du groupe. Cette solidarité se rependait aussi rapidement parmi le peuple que la lumière des Feux d'alarme du Gondor à travers les Montagnes blanches. Durant le voyage, ces familles s'étaient alliées pour faciliter la tâche à l'autre : une transportait les vives, l'autre les couvertures, l'autre les animaux, etc. Le seul vieillard de ce regroupement qui avait passé sa journée assis dans une carriole, faute de ne plus pouvoir marcher sur une aussi longue distance, était maintenant assis sur une buche de bois. Pipe à la main et son coude appuyé sur son genou, il parlait d'une voix vieille et rauque. Ses yeux réfléchissaient la sagesse, perdus dans de lointains souvenirs oubliés. Autour de lui, quelques enfants étaient assis sur l'herbe soyeuse, la tête relevée vers le vieil homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait les légendes de la Terre du Milieu, le vieillard créait une ambiance mystérieuse et tendue auprès des jeunots. La bouche entre ouverte, leurs grands yeux globuleux attentifs aux moindres mimiques de l'ancien; les enfants étaient hypnotisés par son récit. Même quelques adultes tendirent attentivement l'oreille à ce que leur aîné racontait.

Malheureusement, Eänwen ne put entendre pleinement ce que le vieil homme disait, mais cela lui rappela soudainement l'époque où son père lui racontait ses propres voyages à travers la Terre de Milieu. À chaque récit, la jeune elfe était fascinée par les explorations de son paternel. Même encore aujourd'hui, quand elle lit certains passages du journal de son père, elle ressent alors la même sensation quand elle était jeune : l'admiration d'une petite fille envers son père. « Mon papa est le meilleur du monde! », disait-elle.

« Et il le sera toujours… »

Souriante, Eänwen continua son chemin à travers la plaine, pour finalement arriver à l'extrémité du campement où elle suivit brièvement une petite route en terre battue bordée par de longues herbes et broussaille. Puis, elle sortit du sentier et fit avancer Rahom dans les hautes herbes. Au pied d'une petite colline, Eänwen descendit de son destrier pour lui permettre de ne pas s'épuiser inutilement. Elle le prit par la bride et monta la pente abrupte à ses côtés.

En quelques minutes la jeune elfe arriva en haut, les joues rougies et le souffle un peu court. Debout au sommet, elle embrassa la vue du regard. À ses pieds, la rivière coulait lentement au rythme du courant, le coucher du soleil se reflétait dans les doux plissements de l'eau. Plus loin, des enfants courraient sur les rives de la rivière, éclaboussant au passage quelques femmes qui étendaient sur des cordes des vêtements fraichement lavés. D'autres villageoises étaient dans l'eau, profitant de la rivière pour nettoyer leur propre corps tout en bavardant avec les autres. Le vent portait leurs voix aux oreilles d'Eänwen; elle put même distinguer quelques rires, ce qui était plutôt rare en ce temps sombre. Les femmes appréciaient beaucoup ce moment de la journée, puisque c'était le seul où elles pouvaient se réunir entre femmes et parler librement.

Voulant les imiter, Eänwen se trouva un coin à l'abri des regards et commença à enlever sa tenue de combat. Pièce par pièce, elle déposa le tout au pied d'un arbre, juste à côté de ses armes. Vêtue uniquement d'une courte tunique blanche, elle prit son sac et en sortit le nécessaire pour faire sa toilette, puis se dirigea vers la rive. Pendant que Rahom faisait des allés retour entre la rivière pour s'abreuver et l'herbe pour manger, Eänwen déposa ses affaires sur le bord de l'eau et enleva rapidement sa tunique. L'elfe planta doucement ses pieds dans l'eau et fut soulagée de voir que l'eau n'était pas glacée. Elle submergea alors tout son corps dans la rivière, puis commença à se laver. Elle utilisa quelques produits à base de plantes pour se nettoyer les cheveux et le reste de son corps, ce qui lui fit en grand bien. Vu qu'elle avait vécu avec des hommes tout le long de son voyage, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment un moment d'intimité pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Et juste le fait de penser à un moment où un des hommes d'Astaldo auraient pu la trouver dans sa tenue d'Ève, elle riait déjà.

Eänwen sortit de la rivière, dégoulinante d'eau. Elle prit sa serviette, s'essuya rapidement le corps et enroula la serviette autour de sa tête pour former un genre de turban. Elle se rhabilla avec un pantalon ajusté de toile bleu marin et un chandail assorti tout aussi ajusté à manches longues : c'est ce qu'elle portait généralement en dessous de sa tenue de combat. Elle enfila ses longues bottes noires et sa ceinture, où elle y accrocha ses deux poignards. Pour terminer, la jeune elfe mit sa longue cape de voyage et y attacha à l'avant sa broche en forme de serpent, représentant son pays d'origine. Elle mit dans son sac ses protections qu'elle se servait lors d'un combat, puis enleva la serviette qu'elle avait autour de la tête. Les cheveux humides, elle les démêla rapidement avec ses doigts.

Sa toilette terminée, Eänwen remballa le tout et mit son sac à bandoulière sur son dos. Sachant très bien que Rahom ne se sauverait pas et qu'il finirait par la rejoindre avant le départ le lendemain matin, elle le laissa libre dans la nature. Alors, la jeune femme se leva et marcha vers la plaine où elle avait vu les autres femmes sur le bord de la rivière tout à l'heure.

Très vite elle aperçut Eowyn, seule dans son coin, qui cuisinait quelque chose sur un feu. Vêtue d'une longue robe brune, la dame du Rohan essayait faire garder le feu allumé malgré le vent qui soufflait dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Rapidement, la jeune elfe arriva à côté de la Rohirrim, lui arracha un léger cri de surprise.

- Par tous les Valars! S'écria Eowyn, la main sur sa poitrine. Vous m'avez fait peur…

- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon but. S'excusa Eänwen. Je vous avais vue au loin toute seule, j'ai voulu venir vous tenir compagnie…

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle néanmoins. C'est très gentil de votre part.

- Le plaisir est pour moi. En fait, je voulais vous remercier pour les produits nettoyants que vous m'aviez offerts à Edoras.

Eowyn lui adressa un sourire. Effectivement, Eänwen s'était prise d'amitié de cette femme lors de son premier jour à Edoras. Eowyn était venue la voir d'elle-même, lui offrant la visite de la ville et du château pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'y retrouver. Depuis, lorsqu'elles avaient l'occasion de se voir, les deux femmes en profitaient pour parler entre elles.

- Ça m'a fait un grand bien, continua Eänwen.

- Ravie de vous avoir été utile dans ce cas. Ne vous gênez pas si vous en voulez d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez? Demanda la jeune elfe en baissant son regard vers le chaudron.

- Un ragoût, dit-elle en enlevant le petit chaudron du feu. Je crois justement qu'il est près.

Eowyn enleva le couvercle du contenant et brassa le liquide avec une cuillère. Eänwen se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour voir de plus près le souper que son amie avait fini de préparer. Mais à peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur la mixture qu'un rictus de dégoût s'affichait sur son visage. Dans le chaudron, le ragoût avait une teinte blanchâtre, où y flottaient des morceaux moelleux non identifiés, des bouts de salades et d'herbes. Quand Eowyn y trempa la cuillère, la texture du ragoût était d'apparence visqueuse et non régulière.

Pour ne pas blesser son amie, Eänwen tenta aussi bien que mal de cacher sa réaction derrière un sourire intéressé.

- Vous en voulez? Demanda Eowyn. Je l'ai fait moi-même.

« Ah… génial »

- Euh… Non merci… balbutia-t-elle. J'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas faire ma gourmande lorsque je sais pertinemment que d'autres en ont plus besoin que moi.

Malgré le fait que son estomac lui criait d'accepter un bol, Eänwen continua d'ignorer les protestations de son ventre, craignant que son système digestif ne puisse supporter cette nourriture.

- Mais non voyons j'insiste, persista la dame.

- Non non, moi j'insiste. Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore quelques preux chevaliers qu'ils n'ont pas encore mangés, dit l'elfe en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- De qui parlez-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous savez pertinemment à qui je fais allusion Dame Eowyn… dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

D'un coup de tête, Eänwen lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Subtilement, la dame du Rohan se pencha la tête pour voir de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Solitaire, Aragorn était tranquillement assis parmi d'autres paysans. Ne parlant à personne, il aiguisait sa longue épée et observait les gens autour de lui qui se préparaient pour la nuit. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de minuscules cheveux blancs encadraient son visage carré et fort, son regard semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses grands yeux bleus parcouraient les montagnes en face de leur campement, recherchant quelque chose.

Eowyn revint à Eänwen.

- Vous pensez vraiment?

- Absolument. Et j'ai vu comment vous le regardiez tout à l'heure…

Eowyn ria nerveusement et essaya de cacher le sang qui lui montait aux joues en se mettant une main devant son visage.

- Allez-y c'est votre chance! Continua Eänwen. C'est rare qu'il ne soit pas en compagnie de ses deux autres bouffons! Allez lui parler et lui offrir votre soupe, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera le geste.

« Parce que la soupe elle, je ne lui donne pas cher de sa peau! »

- Vous pensez que je devrai?

- Mais bien sûr! Il est gentil et honnête, je suis sûre qu'il aimerait votre compagnie.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, ria Eänwen en poussant délicatement son amie dans la direction d'Aragorn. Allez-y, et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant que vous alliez lui parler!

Eowyn sembla hésiter un moment. Ses grands yeux doutèrent un instant, plongés dans ceux de l'elfe. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, elle sourit à son tour et se retourna calmement dans la direction du Dúnedain. D'un pas assuré et le ragoût dans ses mains, elle alla sous les conseils de son amie à la rencontre du rodeur.

Fière de son coup, Eänwen se réjouit au plus profond d'elle-même d'avoir fait à sorte que son amie puisse passer par-dessus sa timidité envers Aragorn. Sifflotant légèrement, elle étouffa le feu d'Eowyn avec ses bottes et continua sa promenade de la soirée.

Les mains derrière le dos, elle zigzaguait à travers les camps de fortune que les habitants d'Edoras s'étaient construits pour la nuit. Certains la saluèrent chaleureusement, l'invitant même à venir s'asseoir avec eux. Déclinant poliment l'invitation, Eänwen continuait son chemin. Mais, d'autres lui lancèrent des regards insultants ou l'ignoraient tout simplement, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire mendiante. Apparemment, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait accepté les Haradrims encore.

Soupir…

Hélas, comme Astaldo lui avait dit : « L'opinion d'un roi ne reflète pas nécessairement celui de son peuple. »

- Arrrghhh! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il est toujours raison celui-là…murmura-t-elle. Et puis tant mieux. Sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher la peau de ces gens là.

Sans rien dire, elle continua de marcher comme si ne rien n'était. Même si elle aurait voulu clairement faire passer son message à ces gens irrespectueux, Eänwen fit l'effort de les ignorer et se donna une bonne claque mentale pour se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le temps d'attirer l'attention sur elle!

Sans se retourner, elle marcha droit devant elle, dépassant les familles les unes après les autres qui se préparaient pour dormir. Le soleil étant presque couché, chacune d'elles se préparait sérieusement pour dormir. Toute la population avait reçu l'ordre d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, vu que le lendemain, le réveil se ferait tôt le matin pour pouvoir arriver le plus vite possible au Gouffre de Helm. Vu la lenteur de leur groupe, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps.

Arrivée à l'extrémité du campement, elle s'éloigna encore un peu plus et monta au sommet d'une petite colline où prônait un arbre solitaire. S'accotant le dos contre son tronc, elle put y admirer le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. D'une couleur orange, l'astre de feu répandait ses dernières lumières sur la Terre du Milieu, disparaissant derrière la limite du monde. À l'est, derrière Eänwen, on assistait à la naissance des étoiles du ciel nocturne, éclairant les voyageurs perdus. Les ténèbres commençaient tranquillement à envahir la terre du Rohan, laissant place à une tranquillité reposante. Dès alors, les paysans n'alimentaient plus les feux, les laissant mourir au vent. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus présent, permettant aux villageois de s'endormir dans un sommeil profond. Les gens se cachaient en dessous de leur couverture, se collant l'un contre les autres pour se protéger du froid, pendant que certains chevaliers resteraient éveillés toute la nuit, s'échangeant le tour de garde autour du seul feu allumé de toute la plaine.

Seule au sommet, Eänwen s'assit sur le sol, son dos reposant sur le tronc de l'arbre. Perdue encore une fois dans la contemplation de la nuit, elle rentra dans sa zone de sommeil, bercée par le doux chant des étoiles. Inconsciemment, ses mains glissaient sur la surface terreuse, dessinant des formes sphériques du bout des doigts. Elle sentait les grains de la terre rouler sur sa douce peau, quelques brins d'herbe lui chatouillant les paumes. Le silence imposait son règne dans la grande plaine d'Eregion : aucun animal sauvage ne parcourait les prés, le son du vent qui soufflait sur les hautes herbes était à peine perceptible et la population qui dormait derrière elle n'émettait aucun bruit. Seuls quelques murmures de rêves paisibles atteignirent Eänwen, chantant une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Le vol d'une mouche aurait été dérangeant.

Cependant, malgré que ces yeux fussent fermés cette fois, son sens auditif s'arma et augmenta en puissance. N'importe quoi qui se s'aurait approché de la jeune femme, elle aurait bondi comme une panthère, prête à attaquer. Son ouïe resta sur sa garde, tentant de repérer tout son irrégulier qui s'ébruiterait quelque part dans la plaine.

Pourtant, la nuit se passa relativement bien. Rien ne fit sursauter Eänwen de son sommeil; aussi bien que quand elle reprit quelque peu conscience, la jeune elfe fut étonnée de voir à quel point elle n'avait pas vu la nuit passée. Elle entrouvrit encore un peu les yeux et grâce au positionnement de la Lune, elle jugea que l'aube était à deux heures de naître. C'était rare qu'elle « dormait » autant, surtout dans un territoire aussi hostile et très vulnérable aux attaques. Mais malgré ce que lui dictait son cerveau, elle referma doucement les yeux, essayant de faire le plein d'énergie pour les dures journées à venir.

Mais cette fois-ci, son repos ne dura que quelques minutes.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit des pas. Ils venaient de derrière elle, un peu vers sa gauche. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle se prépara. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle fit glisser subtilement sa main droite vers un de ses poignards qui était accroché à sa ceinture. Ses sens aux aguets, tout son corps était tendu comme un arc, prêt à être débandé; elle attendait seulement le bon moment pour bondir sur son ennemi, tel un loup sur sa proie. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle attendit.

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Malgré toute la tension qui l'habitait, elle essaya de maintenir son expression faciale aussi détendu que possible. Faignant le sommeil profond, elle fit même glisser sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Ce simple geste, inutile pour certains, était très profitable à Eänwen : vu que son ennemi venait de sa gauche et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de la vue, son sens auditif était son principal atout. Alors, elle se servit de son oreille comme de ses yeux, recueillant les ondes telle une chauve-souris. Quand son assaillant serait au bon endroit, Eänwen saurait exactement où frapper.

Mais avant que son ennemi fût assez proche pour qu'elle puisse tenter une attaque-surprise, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Pendant un instant, la jeune elfe entendit les pans de ses vêtements se frotter les uns contre les autres; puis ensuite un souffle lent et profond, respirant la sérénité. Malgré la situation, Eänwen continua d'afficher un air impassible sur son visage tout en maintenant fermement son poignard dans sa main droite.

Et puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, un court rire cristallin parvint à ses oreilles. Étouffé par la suite, ce rire s'évanouit, pour ensuite laisser place à un léger soupir.

C'est là qu'Eänwen comprit. Le bruit des pas feutrés et légers, une respiration lente et sereine… et ce rire. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce rire qui l'avait marqué il y a de cela à peine 2 jours. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle abandonna son air impassible et aborda un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Vous avez une tendance assez régulière de venir me voir uniquement lors de mon sommeil… constata Eänwen.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur l'intrus qui se tenait devant elle.

- …. Seigneur Legolas, compléta-t-elle en se croisant les bras.

Effectivement, comme elle l'avait deviné, le grand Legolas se tenait devant elle. Vêtu de sa longue cape verte et de ses habits de tous les jours, il l'a regardait d'un air incrédule.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Ah non? Ria-t-elle en se relevant. Pourtant, vous ne m'avec pas saluer ce matin avant le départ d'Edoras.

- Ah… vous êtes sûr?

- Oui, c'était juste avant que vous vous rendiez aux écuries.

- Ahhhh oui. Juste avant que vous frappiez votre frère c'est ça? Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Argh… Il s'en ait rendu compte » se dit amèrement Eänwen.

- Ohh… euh, vous parlez de ça? Balbutia-t-elle. Ah oui, juste… juste un petit incident familial, rien de plus.

- Encore?

- Oui. Astaldo et moi sommes tous deux des têtes fortes, mais comme je vous l'ai dit l'autre soir, nos querelles finissent toujours par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je l'espère pour vous. L'unité familiale est très importante, surtout en temps de guerre…

- J'étais très proche de mon père avant qu'il décède, mais les relations encore frère et sœur sont souvent… moins faciles voyez vous! Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

- Oui, cela est de même avec mon propre père. Mais la relation qui unissait vous et votre père semblait si forte… En tout cas, de la manière dont vous en parliez à Edoras, j'ai éprouvé une certaine admiration envers vous; votre vie est passionnante.

- Et vous Legolas, parlez moi un peu de votre histoire. Lors de notre dernière conversation, vous ne m'avez rien dit sur votre passé et votre…

Elle fut interrompue par le court rire de Legolas, ce dernier abordant un regard peu convaincu.

- Mon passé? Il n'est pas très passionnant, confessa-t-il.

- Essayez toujours, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, alors assoyons-nous.

Prenant place sur le sol, Eänwen ramena ses jambes devant elle et pencha le dos vers l'arrière, où ses bras lui servaient d'appui. Legolas lui, croisa ses longues jambes où il accota chacun de ses coudes sur ses genoux. Mains jointes, son dos droit comme un « i », la tête haute; Eänwen était sûr qu'il serait capable de tenir des heures ainsi.

- Alors, quels sont vos questionnements? Demanda-t-il.

- Votre âge?

- 2931 ans.

- QUOI?!

Son cri se répercuta un peu partout dans la plaine, tel un écho à travers une montagne. La mâchoire décrochée, elle le regarda d'un air hébété. 2931 ans! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Frappée de stupeur, Eänwen ne bougeait plus, son cerveau essayant d'emmagasiner l'information. Mais comment pouvait-il…

- Mais mais… vous avez l'air si jeune? Mon père avait certes cet âge, mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé que vous.

- Les elfes sont immortels Dame Eänwen. Et si le corps de votre paternel commençait à faire voir des signes de l'âge, c'est que Thalion était beaucoup plus âgé que vous le pensiez. Je n'ai pas encore atteint la barre des 3000 ans encore, ce qui est plutôt considéré jeune pour ma race, et la vôtre aussi. À nos yeux, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes encore qu'une enfant ayant à peine atteint sa puberté, dit-il très sérieusement.

- Je vois… Il y a tout de même une très grande différence entre 110 et 2931 ans n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en regardant soudainement le sol.

- Oui effectivement. De toute manière, mon âge n'a peu d'importance puisque les évènements les plus excitants de ma vie sont survenus il y a à peine quelques mois voyez-vous.

- De quoi était constituée votre vie avant la Communauté ?

- De pas grand-chose voyez-vous…

En étant convaincue du contraire, Eänwen l'écouta tout de même avec grande attention. Cette nuit-là, elle en apprit beaucoup sur ce grand elfe, qu'elle pourrait considérer comme son père vu son âge avancé. À sa grande surprise, elle apprit qu'il était le fils héritier de Thranduil, roi de la Forêt Noire. Portant le titre de prince, il ne s'en vantait pas pour autant, se faisant passer pour un elfe « normal ». Il racontait que depuis le Second Âge, les Elfes des Bois vivaient en paix, se concentrant sur des activités quotidiennes, tel le travail de forge, la musique, la peinture, et bien sûr, de manger. Les deux sexes étaient considérés égaux dans la société elfique, mais chacun avait ses spécialités. La femme par exemple, se spécialisait souvent dans l'art de guérison, pendant que les hommes, eux, allaient à la guerre. Cependant, certaines exceptions existent, tel Elrond qui est un guérisseur qualifié.

Legolas raconta que durant cette époque de paix et d'unité, il grandit dans la solitude. S'entraînant d'arrache-pied à l'arc et à l'épée, il devint, selon ses pairs, une fine lame et un archer hors pair. De plus, il disposait d'une vue perçante et considérée comme exceptionnellement habile, même pour un elfe. Il n'avait pas encore connu l'amour, qui arrivait seulement une seule fois dans la longue vie de sa race. De nature gênée, il ne passait pas son temps avec la compagnie d'autres elfes. Outre ses habilités au combat, il lisait et écrivait des poèmes et des chansons, savourait l'environnement du royaume et exerçait ses devoirs de prince…

Mais la paix ne pouvait malheureusement pas persister éternellement. Tout allait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à la tombée d'une ombre au sud, près de la Tour de Dol Guldur vers l'an 1000 du Troisième Âge. À partir cette époque, les combats contre les Orques se multiplièrent ; tellement que la population de la Forêt Noire fur obligée de s'enfermer dans leur propre pays, défendant férocement leurs frontières. Très peu de visiteurs étaient acceptés dans le royaume de Thranduil.

Legolas donna comme exemple à Eänwen qu'un jour, ses confrères avaient capturé une créature qui répondait au nom de Gollum. Errant sur leurs terres, cet être s'était fait prendre dans les filets de Thranduil et emprisonné dans les cachots. Legolas eut la chance de l'apercevoir qu'une seule fois, roulé en boule dans un coin de sa cellule: c'était une créature squelettique et agile, à la peau pâle et aux pieds palmés. Extrêmement maigre, son corps était complètement dénudé, à part d'un léger morceau de tissu attaché à sa taille. Sur son visage, de grands yeux blancs et globuleux vous observaient dans l'ombre, une lueur sournoise et redoutable perlait dans son regard. Legolas apprit seulement plus tard que, malgré son aspect pitoyable, c'était l'Anneau unique qui avait rendu Gollum aussi redoutable. Grâce à son avidité envers son trésor, il avait acquis une grande dextérité et une grande souplesse, en plus déguiser son ouïe et son odorat. Il était solide et résistant à la douleur, pouvant même attaquer sournoisement un orque pour le dévorer ensuite. C'était grâce à ces qualités qu'il put s'échapper de la prison des Elfes quelque temps plus tard.  
Le 25 octobre 3018, Legolas fut alors envoyé par son père comme émissaire à Fondcombe afin d'informer Elrond de l'évasion de Smeagol, et représenta les siens au Conseil d'Elrond.

- Mais le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez déjà dame Eänwen, sourit-il.

- Chacune de vos paroles est imprimée dans mon esprit, maître Legolas. Et pour votre information, votre passé n'a rien d'ennuyant. Vous êtes beaucoup trop modeste envers vous-même.

Legolas ne répondit pas, se contenta de garder le silence.

Et ce fut, au grand damne d'Eänwen, à ce moment précis que son estomac choisit d'émettre une longue plainte creuse et profonde. En gros, elle avait faim, du fait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Legolas se retourna vivement, regarda le ventre d'Eänwen et remonta son regard vers son visage.

- Vous n'avez rien mangé? demanda Legolas.

- Non… dit Eänwen, quelque peu embarrassée. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

En fait, c'était un mensonge; tout dépendant si vous considérez le ragoût d'Eowyn étant de la « nourriture comestible ».

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander si vous avez faim n'est-ce pas? Sourit-il.

- Non pas du tout… En fait, j'ai plus l'impression de m'autodigérer.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous…

Il sortit d'un petit sac attaché à sa taille un morceau de pain enveloppé dans une feuille de mallorn et il tendit le tendit à Eänwen.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en l'inspectant du bout des doigts.

- C'est du _lembas_. Ce pain de route nous a été offert durant notre passage à la Lothlòrien, expliqua Legolas. Il possède des propriétés énergétiques et peut vous faire tenir debout durant une longue journée de labeur.

Sur ce, Eänwen prit une bouchée dans le pain, perforant la croute dorée. Étonnement, elle prit le temps de déguster; elle n'avait jamais connu ce goût auparavant.

- C'est du miel, rajouta-t-il voyant le doute dans le regard de la jeune femme. Ce ne doit pas être un met courant en Haradwaith…

La bouche pleine, Eänwen répondit non de la tête.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de tout le manger, continua le prince. Quelques bouchées suffisent à votre faim.

- Vous avez raison, affirma Eänwen. Le vide de mon estomac est comblé, merci beaucoup.

Elle remballa précautionneusement le pain dans la feuille et le tendit à Legolas.

- Non non gardez-le, dit-il avec le sourire. Il vous sera sûrement plus utile à vous qu'à moi.

- Pourquoi?

- J'en ai d'autres d'emballer dans mes affaires, expliqua Legolas. Dame Galadriel nous en a donné assez pour nourrir une armée entière!

Eänwen rit légèrement.

- Tout de même, je vous remercie du geste seigneur Legolas, dit-elle. Je vais garder le tout précieusement.

- M'en voilà rassurée. Je ne voudrais pas vous retrouv…

Mais avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phase, un cri de cor l'interrompit. Se retournant vers l'origine du bruit, ils virent qu'un soldat rohirrim s'était levé et avait soufflé dans l'instrument de guerre pour réveiller la population d'Edoras. Au loin, Eänwen avait reconnu le chevalier Hama, un des proches du roi Théoden.

En effet, le Soleil se pointait déjà à l'horizon, éclairant d'une lumière timide les plaines du pays des chevaux. L'aube réveilla les gens ensommeillés; on pouvait commencer à entendre des murmures matinaux, les sabots des chevaux frapper durement contre le sol.

C'est là qu'Eänwen se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié Éothain et Freda. Ils devaient être en train de se réveiller à l'instant même, solitaires parmi foule qui les entourait, se demandant quoi faire sans que personne ne s'occupe d'eux. Mais Eänwen ne voulait pas les laisser seuls ainsi.

Elle se leva d'un bond, imité par Legolas. La jeune femme attrapa son sac et l'enfourcha sur son épaule. Rapidement, elle s'excusa auprès de Legolas, disant qu'elle devait partir pour s'occuper d'Éothain et Freda.

- Je comprends parfaitement. De toute façon, nos chemins se séparent peut-être pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr qu'ils se recroiseront très bientôt.

- L'espoir est donc partagé… fit mystérieusement Eänwen en se retournant vers le bas de colline, un sourire flottant aux lèvres.

Legolas ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder sa nouvelle amie essayer de se frayer un chemin dans le camp des réfugiés. Les yeux brillants, il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à tant qu'elle eût rejoint les deux enfants qui venaient à peine d'ouvrir l'œil. Les bras ouverts, Eänwen alla recueillir Éothain et Freda de leur sommeil, comme on cueille une fleur de son nid d'herbe. Délicatement, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite fille et lui embrassa le front, tout en tenant la main de son grand frère. Comme avait pu le voir Legolas ces derniers jours, les deux enfants étaient toujours sans nouvelle de leur mère et Eänwen tentait de les réconforter le plus qu'elle pouvait, disant qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir. Décidément, cette jeune elfe était pleine de surprises…

Oui, définitivement pleine de surprises.

* * *

**Alors, voilà ce qui est pour le chapitre 8, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Le chapitre 9 s'en vient bientôt, il est à moitié écrit. **

**En attendant, quelques encouragements ne seraient pas de refus .... ? ;)**

**Quelles soient contructives, négatives ou positives, donnez moi votre avis, ça va juste pouvoir m'aider à continuer.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Bataille contre les Ouargues

** UPTADED IMPORTANT (24 mars 2010)**

J'ai finalement trouvé les noms des deux petits réfugiés rohirims!!  
À la base, je les avais appelé Aymar et Cyrielle.  
Mais finalement, il s'agit de Éothain et Freda...  
Et bien voilà.  
Les modifications sont faites dans tous les chapitres précédents, exigence droits d'auteur.

* * *

Message subtile à votre intention tout le monde:

**_J'AI BESOIN D'UN OU D'UNE BETA ! _  
**Contactez-moi par la messagerie de fanfiction ou mon adresse hotmail.  
Merci

**

* * *

**

**Bonsoir!**

**Encore une fois, désolé du retard. Ça va déjà 1 mois jour pour jour que je n'ai rien posté, j'en suis désolée! **

**Mon excuse (pitoyable soit-elle) est que j'ai eu une passe science fiction dans le dernier mois, ce qui ne correspond pas vraiment au monde Tolkien. J'étais tellement submergée par l'influence de Star Wars/Star Trek, que j'aurais été du genre à faire apparaître Yoda en Terre du Milieu… vous voyez la réaction? Je n'étais pas très inspirée.**

**Alors, voilà le chapitre... 9! Hey, ça avance ça avance.  
****À pas de tortue mais bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué (duh!), j'écris lentement. Pardonnez le moi.** _(Je croise qu'avec de la pratique ça va s'améliorer!)  
_**Ah oui aussi! TRÈS IMPORTANT, ne soyez pas trop sévère sur ce chapitre, c'est mon premier avec des scènes de combats. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles! :P (reviews!)**

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à Tolkien, blablabla. Mais mes petits Haradrims sont à moi merci! ;)

**Merci à:  
- Jeronimooo ****C'est une très bonne intro, j'ai beaucoup aimé.** Merci!** Certes il y a quelques lourdeurs de style, mais rien de vraiment méchant. On accroche de suite, du moins pour ma part :P Continue !**

**- Valye:  
Chapitre 1: J'aime bien.** Merci!** L'écriture n'est ni trop appuyée, ni trop expéditive Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça quand ça fait cela dans les autres fics. (même si tes personnages sont légèrement insensibles sur les bords)** J'essaie de m'améliorer!. **Je m'en vais lire la suite :p  
Chapitre 3: Je peux comprendre que ça t'ait pris du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai vu les films tellement de fois que ça m'a plus ennuyé qu'autre chose :p** Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de mettre cette partie, il fallait biencomprendre on était où environ dans l'histoire du côté de la communauté de l'anneau ;) **Je me mets quand même à la suite, hâte de retrouver Eänwen, bien qu'elle fasse un peu Mary-Sue sur les bords ! ( j'aurais aimé la voir débarquer à Minas Tirith sans se douter de ce qu'il s'y passait ! Hihi ) **Ahah oui ça aurait très drôle. Mais moi j'aime les Mary-Sue... mouhahahahahaha  
**Chapitre 5: Ah, j'ai quelques critiques ! Tu dis que Théoden ne s'était jamais senti mieux, alors que dans le livre/film, il dévient limite dépressif à cause de la mort de son fils dont il s'accuse. De même, je l'aurais imaginé plus méfiant envers des étrangers (Haradrim qui plus est !)** Il ne se méfit pas d'Eänwen vu que son père (Thalion) connaissait son grand-père et était de grands amis. Voilà :)** Mis a part ces deux trucs, c'était bon, agréable à lire :p Ah, je comprends pas pourquoi Eän a menti pour le chemin des morts _o** Ouais, ce chapitre a été recorrigé. Oublie de ma part, oups! Merci de la note.

**- Amy: Magnifique ! J'adore lire ta fic' ! **Ahah merci!** Je dévore les chapitres x] mouhahahaha :P C'est tellement bien écrit ! De plus, le scénario est tout simplement génial ! :D **Mon dieu, met en pas trop là! Tu me fais rougir XD  
**Félicitation ! ^__^ J'ai hâte de lire la suite ;) A plus ! =)**

**- Emy: Un nouveau chapitre!! Pour ce qui est des enfants, si tu n'as pas trouvé leurs prénoms dans le livre, ce n'est sûrement pas dit. Et puis, je trouve que ceux que tu as choisis sont biens. Ils sont parfaits pour eux.** Merci! Je nesavais vraiment pas trop quoi mettre comme noms, alors j'ai cherché des noms médiévaux sur internet... moi aussi je les trouve biens XD** Alors, j'ai hâte que le prochain chapitre arrive. Si c'est rapidement, c'est tant mieux.** Hehe... (moment de gêne...) Hum.

**- Saku': J'aime, j'aime, j'aime *-* Bravo, et continue ainsi ;) **Simple mais efficace! Merci :P

**- Padfoot-love-me:  
Chapitre 1: Bon sang! Ca y est, je suis follement tombée amoureuse de ta fic!** Wowo met en pas trop, c'est la mienne tout de même! ;) **J'ai été captivée dès l'introduction et le premier chapitre! C'est super! ^^ **Merci! **Je continue de lire la suite... Bises.  
Chapitre 3: Ah! J'aime trop sérieusement! (L)  
Chapitre 4: Vivement la rencontre avec la communauté! ^^ **Ouais, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop trop amoché cette partie là :S** Chapitre super! Kiss  
Chapitre 8: J'aime! ^^**

**- ****Puny run (**à la 2 lol**): ****Yo !** YO!** J'aime ta fanfic ! J'espère que tu as la continuer ! **Oui merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis loin d'abandonner mon histoire. **Bon courage, et félicitation !**

**- Tweetounette: Salut, Je ne me lasse pas de cette histoire, l'intrigue est toujours prenante, les personnages sont fascinants **YEAH**, et les descriptions et le soucis du détails apportent un gros plus à l'histoire** Je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué, j'y travaille fort.** et c'est un plaisir à lire. J'ai hâte de voir l'évolution de l'histoire et des relations entre les personnages. A bientôt.**

**- Cleo-btz: Waho! Je viens de dévorer ta fic et elle est vraiment bien! **Génial!**Cela faisait un petit moment que je l'avais dans mes favoris (ton résumé m'a interpellé!) mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la lire, eh oui, le taf, mes fics... Mais voila, mon erreur est réparée!** Contente que tu l'ais avoué, ça me touche. Je flatée qu'elle te plaise autant.** Alors, que je te dise ce que j'en pense! :D J'aime beaucoup ton style, tu intègres parfaitement les dialogues, les descriptions, le film, le livre! Chapeau! **Hehe!** J'adore le fait que tu choisisses des Haradrims comme persos dans ta fic! C'est rare donc apprécié!!** Oui moi aussi ça me rendait perplexe, je ne voyais jamais de fanfic avec des personnages d'Haradwaith. De plus que Tolkien n'en parle pas beaucoup lui-même... Alors ça me laissait le champs libre à l'improvisation! **Eanwen est super sympathique, volontaire et un peu susceptible, avouons le, mais elle nous fait rire! Il me tarde de savoir ce qui va se passer avec notre cher Legolas! Il va se passer quelque chose, hein?** AAAHHHHH PEUT-ÊTRE! SUSPENSE!**J'espère pouvoir vite te lire car ca y est, ma curiosité est piquée et j'en veux encore!** Ahah voilà la suite.** Merci de nous faire partager ce qui trotte dans ton imagination! A bientôt!**

**- Amy: Cela fait 2 semaines que j'attends le chapitre 9, je passe tous les jours pour voir s'il est publié mais rien !** OUPS! Désolé.. shame on me! **J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite ! Je suis accro à ta fic, c'est ma préférée de toute (et oui!) ^^ **Ahh t'es trop gentille! Ça me touche même si ce sont seulement des mots à travers une review.** j'adore le fait qu'il y est des Haraddrims dans ton histoire, ça donne un petit plus à ta fic qui fait que c'est ma favorite ! :) J'adore ! Bisous bisous.**

**- Azarath: Ton histoire est vraiment bien, elle ne stagne pas, ni n'avance a tout vitesse. **Oui, moi aussi je faisais bien attention à ce qu'il n'est pas de moment trop précipité... je n'aime pas lire ça dans les autres fics. **Et ton personnage est vraiment attachant je l'adore ! =)en plus, la relation avec legolas avance tout doucement et c'est agréable, parce que c'est un peu rébarbatif les histoire ou tout est fait en 2 lignes !** Ça aussi ça m'énarve!**Enfin bon ya tout plein de bonne chose, de l'humour, et de l'aventure ! Que dire a part : "vite la suite!" ?! Bon courage !**

**Note importante avant de commencer :** D'après J.R.R. Tolkien (notre Valar préféré à nous tous), les termes « Gobelin » et « Orque » sont synonymes, à ne pas se méprendre avec Uruk-Hai. Alors, c'est normal que les deux mots soient utilisés pour la même créature dans le prochain chapitre et les prochains. Merci :)

**Musique utilisée lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre:  
- E.S Postumus **(Album: Makara)  
- **Sherlock Holmes **(Hans Zimmer)  
- **Avatar** (James Horner)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Bataille contre les Ouargues**

La dernière partie du voyage était à présent amorcée. Se suivant à un rythme trop lent pour certains, la population d'Edoras arpentait les plaines d'Eregion en direction du Gouffre de Helm. De plus en plus qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de la forteresse, on voyait que de l'activité humaine était à l'œuvre dans les environs. Quelques champs de blé et de fruits bordaient la route, mais ils étaient laissés à l'abandon en ce temps de guerre, tout le monde étant réfugié à l'intérieur de du bastion. Quelques amas de foins avaient été laissés dans les prés, la route semblait être plus usée et des traces fraiches de carrioles et de sabots parsemaient le sol rocailleux.

Oui, ils se rapprochaient.

De plus, même les chevaux sentaient l'énergie fébrile qui émanait de la région. Hennissant de plaisir à chaque souffle de la brise tiède qui leur apportait l'arôme des foins et des pailles odorantes, ils semblèrent plus enthousiasmes au rythme que la colonne de paysans progressait vers le Gouffre. Mais pour Aragorn, rien de cela ne lui inspirait confiance. Étant en tête de peloton, il pouvait voir toute la grande plaine devant lui. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Ils étaient à présent à leur deuxième journée de voyage, le Soleil était à son zénith et à seulement quelques heures de mettre un pied dans la forteresse… pourtant, ils n'avaient encore rien rencontré de dangereux ou qui voulait ralentir leur route. C'était trop louche, Sarouman n'allait pas les laisser filer comme ça sans rien faire.

Non… quelque chose approchait. Et cette chose allait frapper bientôt.

Marchant à côté de son cheval Arod, Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil à Eowyn qui marchait silencieusement à sa gauche. Depuis des heures qu'elle marchait ainsi et ne s'était pas plains une seule fois, contrairement à ce qu'auraient peut-être fait plusieurs femmes. Elle apparaissait mince et élancée dans sa robe brune, mais elle était en même temps forte et dure comme l'acier, digne d'une fille de rois. Pleine de grâce et d'agilité, elle aurait très bien pu rivaliser avec les meilleurs cavaliers du Rohan. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient graves et pensifs, son visage clair et fin était très beau et ses longs cheveux ressemblaient à une rivière d'or, ruisselant gracieusement dans son dos. Quelques fois, un doux sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, éclairant le cœur de ceux qui l'entouraient. Aragorn la trouvait très belle et charmante, mais malheureusement pour Eowyn, son cœur était à jamais lié à celui de sa douce Arwen. Le Dúnedain avait bien remarqué les avances que la Dame du Rohan lui faisait, mais il les ignorait toujours très poliment : il ne voulait pas la blesser. Surtout pas elle, qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves par le passé…

Un peu plus loin derrière Aragorn, Eänwen marchait aux côtés d'Éothain et Freda, qui eux chevauchaient en silence sur le dos de Rahom. La jeune elfe avait revêtu son habit de combat, en plus de ses deux longs poignards qu'elle avait accrochés à sa ceinture. Son sac à bandoulière pendant nonchalamment sur son épaule, elle avait les mains prises avec un des deux livres de son père qu'elle avait apporté d'Haradwaith. Celui-ci était un petit carnet rempli de cartes et de dessins qu'Eänwen prenait plaisir à feuilleter. Cette fois-ci, elle s'attarda aux pages consacrées au Gouffre de Helm : malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une simple esquisse vue de l'extérieur de la forteresse, sans grands détails rajoutés en bas de page. Le dessin représentait un bastion engouffré dans une embouchure des Montagnes Blanches, surplombé par de prodigieux panneaux rocheux. Un long chemin avait été fortifié jusqu'à la porte principale de la forteresse, prévenant ainsi les attaques par l'entrée. Aussi protégé naturellement par plusieurs collines, le Gouffre de Helm était aussi préservé par le long Mur du Gouffre; un solide mur de lourdes pierres et haut comme cinq hommes. De plus, une haute tour avait été édifiée, avec ce qui semblait un grand et puissant cor à son sommet.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y trouver de l'information pertinente, Eänwen cala le carnet sous son bras et laissa son esprit divaguer librement. Ses yeux se promenèrent autour d'elle, analysant sobrement les détails qui l'entouraient : des gens qui marchaient, des chevaux, du gazon, des carrioles… pas grand-chose dans le fond. Puis, elle vit ses compagnons du Sud au peu plus vers sa gauche. Ils discutaient tranquillement brides à la main, sans grand enthousiasme. Le rythme de la population d'Edoras n'étant pas assez vite à leur goût, ils semblèrent s'ennuyer autant qu'Eänwen. Se sentant observé, Astaldo se retourna vers sa jeune sœur et lui envoya un regard compatissant. Eänwen lui sourit en retour et lui lança un signe de la main.

Freda, qui avait tout vu de la scène, interrompit l'elfe dans son geste.

- Pu de chicanes?

- Hein… Euh de quoi tu parles ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle en baissant sa main.

- Ben, tu étais fâché hier contre Azta'do non?

Eänwen sourit à la manière dont la petite Freda prononçait toujours le nom de son frère, n'ayant pas encore les capacités bien le prononcer.

- Astaldo? Ah oui, la chicane est terminée. Nous nous sommes parlé plus tôt ce matin et le problème est réglé.

- Vous n'allez plus vous crier dessus?

- Ahah non, ria Eänwen.

«En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.»

Gardant le silence, la petite retourna sa tête et adressa un sourire à son frère assis derrière elle. Pour Eänwen, elle dévia son regard vers l'avant. Elle aperçut d'un œil discret une forme humanoïde au sommet de la colline. La jeune elfe plissa un peu les yeux et le reconnut aussitôt : longs cheveux blonds, corps svelte, arc, carquois… on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Solitaire, le grand Legolas se tenait là, dos à la population d'Edoras, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche d'ennemis.

Soudainement, interrompant ses pensées, deux cavaliers passèrent tout près d'elle. Rapides et pressés, les deux hommes galopèrent en direction de l'avant du peloton. De loin, Eänwen put identifier Hama et Gamelin… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur prendre à ceux-là?

* * *

Debout au plus haut sommet de la colline, Legolas embrassait la vue du regard, scrutant le moindre détail inquiétant à l'affût. Ses sens étaient en alerte, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans le décor. Concentré, il balaya avec plus d'ardeur l'horizon, à la recherche d'ennemi. Pourtant, tout semblait normal : le ciel bleu était parsemé de quelques nuages blancs inoffensifs, le Soleil brillait, un vent doux chantait une douce mélodie aux oreilles de l'elfe et faisait danser l'herbe verte à ses pieds. Mais c'était trop calme. Aucun oiseau ne volait dans l'air, sans parler de l'absence des chevaux sauvages qu'on voyait habituellement un peu partout dans la région. Non, quelque chose les avait effrayés, les avait fait fuir. Loin derrière lui, Legolas échangea un bref regard avec Aragorn. Oui, lui aussi sentait quelque chose, ce qui amplifia encore plus les craintes du prince. Depuis quelques minutes, un mauvais pressentiment lui donnait des frissons à travers tout son corps, sa tête lui cinglant une alerte constante. L'adrénaline coulait à présent dans ses veines, ses muscles tendus au plus haut point. Au moindre mouvement suspect, il serait prêt à bander son arc et attaquer sans pitié. Mais le danger n'était pas là…

… pas encore.

Mais soudainement, des bruits de sabots se rapprochèrent derrière lui. Legolas tourna légèrement la tête et suivit du regard les deux cavaliers qui le dépassaient à sa gauche. Longeant la paroi rocheuse, Hama et Gamelin chevauchaient côte à côte prenant ainsi la tête du peloton. Les deux hommes semblaient alertes et pressés, se déplaçant vers le contrebas de la colline. Subitement, le cheval d'Hama s'arrêta brusquement et commença à se cambrer légèrement. Hennissant de panique, il donnait du fil à retorde à Hama qui essayait de le contrôler de son mieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Gamelin

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

Mais Legolas, qui lui était placé bien au-dessus du sol par rapport aux deux cavaliers, vit que trop bien ce qui effrayait le cheval d'Hama. En haut de la paroi rocheuse où se trouvaient Hama et Gamelin, une grosse créature poilue commença à émettre un grognement sinistre. Les deux Rohirrims relevèrent la tête, effrayés. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La bête, sous l'ordre de l'orque qui le chevauchait, bondit du haut de la paroi. Descendant habilement le flan rocheux, il sauta sauvagement sur le cheval d'Hama. Ce dernier fut éjecté de son destrier et atterrit un peu plus loin sur le sol, mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de se relever que la créature plongea férocement sur lui. Il n'eut aucune chance.

Pendant un instant, Legolas resta sidéré sur place. Cette créature, qui venait de tuer Hama, était un Ouargue : un être terrifiant qui arpentait généralement les terres sauvages d'Eriador. C'était une bête considérée comme l'une des plus vils et corrompus de la famille des loups. Sombre reliquat d'un mal ancien, les Ouargues sont des créatures qui n'ont de cesse de pourchasser les Peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu… Comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Legolas dégaina son arc et arma son bras. Il sauta du haut du muret de pierre, courra vers le monstre et débanda son arc avec force. La flèche vola quelques instants dans les airs et alla se planter dans la tête du loup d'Isengard, le tuant sur le coup. En même temps, l'impact éjecta le gobelin de la selle et se retrouva sur le sol. Sans arrêter sa course, l'elfe sortit ces deux longs poignards elfiques et tua l'orque d'un trait, mettant ainsi fin son cri d'alerte. Mais rapidement, Legolas entendit d'autres jappements et hurlements de loups. Portés par le vent, il reconnut aussi très bien des cris de guerre par les cavaliers qui les chevauchaient. Ça y est, le moment était venu; ils étaient attaqués. Legolas jeta un regard derrière lui et vit qu'Aragorn était au muret de pierre, alerté lui aussi.

- Un éclaireur, cria Legolas.

Aragorn, paniqué, rebroussa chemin et redescendit en vitesse la colline derrière lui.

Legolas se releva, laissa le cadavre de l'orque échouer sur le sol et courut vers le nord. Il se percha sur une roche, dominant la plaine qui s'étendait plus bas à ses pieds, et s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'horizon. Aucun visuel n'était encore possible de l'ennemi, mais il pouvait très bien les entendre. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement. À présent, Legolas pouvait très bien percevoir dans son esprit les pas rapides des Ouargues contre le sol et les couinements des Orques.

Et c'est là qu'il les vu.

Arrivant au sommet d'une colline, les Ouargues percèrent le paysage montagneux et dévalèrent la pente avec fougue. À l'œil, Legolas put compter 25 Ouargues… peut-être plus. Peu importe… Il ne fallait pas prendre ces créatures à la léfgère : d'après ce que Legolas avait entendu à propos d'eux, les ouargues seraient capables d'attaquer avec une grande célérité et sont reconnus pour leur cruauté et leur ruse. Bref, ils n'auront aucune pitié si vous êtes dans leur chemin.

L'Elfe sylvestre sourit à sa réflexion. Calmement, il banda son arc et visa.

* * *

- Les ouargues! Cria Aragorn. Nous sommes attaqués!

Eänwen sentit soudainement son sang se glacer. Pendant un instant, elle resta figée sur place. Qu'allait-elle faire des enfants? Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner ainsi, seuls et avec toute l'effervescence du combat qui les entourait à présent. La jeune femme voulait se battre, plus que tout au monde, mais son devoir envers Éothain et Freda l'a retenait enchaîné au groupe. Puis rapidement, la panique s'installait dans l'air; les gens se bousculaient et criaient, cherchant désespérément une voie de sortie. Apparemment, très peu d'entre eux avaient déjà fait face à une attaque de ce genre.

Se sentant oppressée dans la foule de gens compactés et paniqués, Eänwen, tenant toujours la bride de Rahom, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du regroupement. Tranquille pour le moment, elle se retourna et inspecta ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle vit que les Haradrims étaient déjà montés sur leur monture, prêts au combat. Kuilo devait déjà plus tenir en place. Les Hommes du Rohan étaient en colonne, les cavaliers en tête, pendant que les femmes et les enfants, à présent parfaitement rassemblés, attendaient les ordres. Aussi, elle vit Eowyn seule, tenant fermement deux chevaux par la bride. Elle aidait un chevalier à monter sur une des deux montures lorsque son oncle Théoden se rapprochait d'elle. Du haut de son cheval, le roi s'adressa à protégée en privé.

- Emmène ces gens au Gouffre de Helm sans perdre de temps, ordonna-t-il.

- Je sais me battre! Protesta sa nièce.

- Non! Trancha Théoden sur un ton ferme.

Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers le roi. Eowyn ne répliqua pas, sachant pertinemment que de contraindre son oncle ne changerait rien à son ordre. Pourtant, elle afficha un air de défi, plantant son regard dans celui de son oncle. Il rajouta, sur un ton plus doux :

- Fais ce que je te dis… supplia-t-il. Pour moi…

Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle céda sous son ordre et retourna s'occuper du cheval derrière elle.

- En avant! En avant! Cria Théoden à ses hommes. Il faut charger. En avant!

Eowyn fit semblant de ne rien entendre, se contentant de lui tourner le dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner des ordres aux paysans qui attendaient patiemment les directives, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

- Eänwen! S'exclama Eowyn pleine d'espoir. Je pensais que vous alliez vous battre! Vous restez avec moi?

- Non je suis désolée chère amie… mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Un éclat de déception parcourut les yeux de la dame du Rohan. Elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir un peu de compagnies. Du côté d'Eänwen, elle se sentait mal d'avoir à demander cela à son amie; Eowyn voulait tellement aller se battre… Mais peu importe, le temps manquait. Elle prit une inspiration et lâcha le tout.

- Pourriez-vous prendre soin d'Éothain et de Freda? Je dois aller rejoindre les miens et je n'ai seulement confiance en vous pour s'occuper d'eux…

- Ohh, s'exlama Eowyn. C'est juste que…

- Je vous en pris! Le temps me presse et je n'ai aucune autre alternative que votre bienveillance. Ils ne vous demanderont aucune grande attention, je veux seulement qu'ils aient quelqu'un à suivre pour les mener à bon port.

- Dans ce cas, je peux bien les prendre sous mon aile, décida-t-elle. J'ai même la possibilité de leur offrir un cheval s'ils en ont besoin d'un.

- Parfait. Allez les enfants, dit-elle en se retournant vers eux. Descendez de là, j'ai besoin de Rahom à présent.

Malgré qu'elle ait accepté de s'occuper des deux enfants, une pointe de jalousie était perceptible dans la voix de la dame du Rohan. Même si Eowyn avait essayé de le cacher, Eänwen l'avait décelé dans ses douces paroles. N'ayant pas le temps pour les explications, elle se jura de lui parler à son retour.

Dociles, les deux petits Rohirrims ne dirent rien. Sans un mot, ils se firent transférés d'un cheval à l'autre. Une fois rendue sur le destrier d'Eowyn, une larme coula sur la joue de la petite Freda. Eänwen, qui finissait d'ajuster les étriers de Rahom, aperçut la jeune Rohirrim.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- J'ai peur… avoua Freda.

L'elfe lui prit la main.

- De quoi as-tu peur?

- De… de tout ça, sanglota-t-elle en pointant vers les cavaliers galopant vers le combat. Aussi, que... que tu ne reviennes pas…

- Freda… je vais revenir ne t'inquiète pas. On va se revoir au Gouffre de Helm, je te le promets. Et qui sait, peut-être vous allez retrouver votre mère!

- Tu crois? Demanda Freda, les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

- Pourquoi pas? Il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle soit là-bas. Et toi jeune homme, dit-elle en s'adressant à Éothain, tu prendras soin de ta sœur n'est-ce pas?

Éothain hocha la tête.

- Tu promets? Demanda l'elfe.

- Promis!

Eänwen leur adressa un sourire et embarqua lestement sur le dos du cheval. Elle glissa ses pieds dans les étriers et prit la bride entre ses mains. Elle se pencha et adressa quelques mots à Rahom en langue du désert. Le cheval hennit bruyamment, comprenant parfaitement le message. La jeune elfe se redressa, s'attacha les cheveux à l'aide d'une lanière de cuire et s'installa plus confortablement sur la selle. Elle tira ensuite la bride vers sa droite et Rahom s'élança en direction des Rohirrims qui étaient déjà en route vers la bataille.

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, un léger vent soufflait sur la plaine, transportant les cris de bataille. Sous elle, elle sentait les sabots de Rahom fouler l'herbe jaunit, prenant de la vitesse à chaque enjambé. Ils approchaient, moins de deux centaines de mètres. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'adrénaline coulait à présent dans ses veines, son cerveau lui cinglant des alertes constantes. Ce genre de situation provoquait toujours un sentiment d'excitation chez la jeune femme. Dans son pays d'origine, Eänwen n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se battre contre de « vrais » ennemis, alors lorsqu'une situation vraiment dangereuse se présentait, elle était tout le temps un peu nerveuse. Elle perçut le même sentiment le long de l'encolure de Rahom; Eänwen sentait le poil s'hérisser à l'approche du lieu de l'affrontement.

- _Oui, moi aussi je suis énervée Rahom. Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. _

Voulant les rejoindre au plus vite, Eänwen donna deux coups de talons contre les flancs de Rahom, qui comprit assez vite le message. Il redoubla en vitesse, obligeant la jeune femme à se pencher vers l'avant, sous peine de perdre l'équilibre. Sa cape noire claquait fortement derrière elle, le vent chantait horriblement faux dans ses oreilles. Au loin, elle put percevoir les cris de bataille des Rohirrims, les hurlements des ouargues et ceux des orques. Parmi tout cela, elle put déjà distinguer des cris de victoires chez les soldats d'Isengard. Déjà? Des cris de victoires, comme si pour eux, la défaite n'était point envisageable…

Ah ouais? Qu'ils s'amènent pour voir, cette bande d'ignorants. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas à qui ils avaient à faire!

Elle arriva enfin au sommet de la colline, celle qu'Aragorn avait descendu pour prévenir les Rohirrims de l'attaque éminente des ouargues, et fit ralentir Rahom pour mieux analyser ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un peu plus loin en contrebas, elle vit les deux clans s'affronter, la bataille venant à peine d'être entamée. Les soldats du Rohan semblaient avoir un peu le dessus, mais rien n'était encore joué. Sans attendre un instant de plus, Eänwen héla Rahom et ils descendirent la dernière pente qui les séparait de la bataille. Elle se rapprochait rapidement, la jeune elfe pouvait même à présent sentir l'affreuse odeur qui émanait de leurs ennemis. Rahom franchissait rapidement les quelques mètres qui les distançaient de l'affrontement et ce fut l'impact. À la dernière seconde, Eänwen sortit l'un de ses deux longs poignards, évita de justesse la lame d'un ennemi et trancha le flanc d'un gobelin. Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, elle continua son chemin à travers la bataille, tranchant au passage le plus d'ennemis qu'elle pouvait. Mais sans qu'elle puisse s'y attendre, un ouargue bouscula son cheval et il perdit l'équilibre. Avant de se faire écraser sous le poids de son propre destrier, Eänwen sauta de la selle et atterrit sur le sol. Elle se releva rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec un ouargue.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme se retrouvait face à face avec une telle créature de l'ombre : une immense bête à poil dur et rugueux, à grosse ossature, se déplaçant sur quatre pattes dangereusement griffées, rapides et agiles. Deux petites oreilles couronnaient sa tête, à son sommet une crinière touffue et en bataille parsemait le long de son cou. Au centre de son visage, un museau noir et de chaque côté, deux petits yeux noirs d'un regard menaçant. Une gueule considérable, parsemée de canines tranchantes comme des lames, aboyait contre Eänwen. Un défi, il l'a convoquait en duel. C'était très commun chez les loups, ayant un esprit très fier et dangereux, ils n'accordaient aucun centimètre de leur territoire. Mais bien entendu, ils ne se dérangeaient point de vous demander votre accord, ils fonçaient, c'est tout.

Eänwen savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de tuer cette créature à elle seule, alors son cerveau commença à essayer de trouver une solution. Elle dégaina son autre poignard, monta sa garde et resta à bonne distance de la créature. La fuite était impossible pour Eänwen, l'ouargue la rattraperait très vite. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de monter sur Rahom, là aussi son ennemi aurait le temps de l'attaquer dans le dos. Alors, il fallait qu'elle attaque les points faibles de l'ouargue : la tête et les pattes… Si elle ne pouvait pas le tuer complètement, il faudrait au moins qu'elle s'arrange pour qu'il ne puisse plus embêter personne.

Eänwen fonça, tête baissée, la garde bien haute. Elle se pencha à la dernière seconde, évitant la gueule grande ouverte de la bête et barra du revers de sa lame un coup de patte. De l'autre main, elle leva son autre poignard, enligna sa lame sur le visage de l'ouargue et frappa. Mais la bête se déroba à la dernière seconde et la lame s'abattit sur son torse, une longue ligne de sang perlant à la surface. Telle une égratignure, la blessure n'eut aucun effet sur la créature, même pas un petit sanglot. Profitant d'un moment de confusion, Eänwen roula sur le côté et se releva, face à son ennemi. Sans laisser un moment de répit à la jeune femme, l'ouargue chargea vers elle, la gueule grande ouverte. Eänwen attendit, ses deux longs poignards en garde. À la dernière seconde, elle se déroba vers la droite et abattit son poignard contre le flanc de la créature, qui eut comme effet d'encore plus l'énerver. Il se retourna dangereusement, leva une de ses pattes avant et frappa fortement sur la hanche d'Eänwen. La jeune femme se retrouva sur le sol, une vive douleur s'émanant de sa hanche gauche. Serrant les dents, elle sentit le sang chaud couler sur sa peau. Mais reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle réalisa que l'impact l'avait propulsé à l'arrière de l'ouargue, tout près de ses pattes arrière. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle empoigna un de ses poignards qui était tombé pas loin et l'enfonça dans la patte de la bête. Eänwen sentit la lame entailler l'os sur plusieurs centimètres avant que la bête ne se dégage. Cette fois ci, un long hurlement de souffrance s'échappa de sa gueule, preuve qu'Eänwen avait visée juste. Ne pouvant plus s'appuyer sur sa patte, l'ouargue sautillait légèrement, essayant de garder son équilibre. La jeune elfe profita du désarroi de la bête, trouva son deuxième poignard et se releva, ignorant la douleur de sa blessure à la hanche. Rapidement, elle sauta sur le dos de la bête. Eänwen s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la bête, serrant ses jambes contre les flancs de la bête et ses mains s'agrippant à la crinière de l'ouargue. En dépit de sa patte blessée, la créature se débattait fortement. Ne voulant pas rester là éternellement, Eänwen avança et accota son torse contre le cou de la bête. Elle y entoura ses jambes et leva ses deux poignards. Et d'un coup sec, elle planta les lames dans les yeux de la créature. Cela eut l'effet espéré.

Victime d'un grand martyr, l'ouargue hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol. Maintenant aveugle, du sang s'écoulait de ses orbites et son corps bestial tremblait. À présent hors d'état de nuire, Eänwen s'approcha de lui sans peur et acheva rapidement ses souffrances en lui plantant une de ses lames au cœur. Elle sentit son poignard s'entrechoquer contre les côtes de la bête, puis rejoindre le muscle cardiaque qui battit encore quelques secondes, puis s'éteignit. La jeune femme se releva et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle ne trouva pas Rahom, l'ayant perdu de vu durant son combat. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que rien ne lui était arrivé de grave. Mais la bataille n'était pas tout à fait terminée encore. Plus loin, Eänwen vit son frère Astaldo et ses compagnons d'armes qui combattaient côte à côte, infatigables.

Elle voulut aller les rejoindre, mais un gobelin lui barrait le chemin quelques mètres en avant, immobile. Il avait l'air particulièrement fâché. _Sûrement le propriétaire de l'ouargue que je viens de tuer_, se dit Eänwen avec un sourire. La jeune femme se prépara et se mit en position de combat, prête à une nouvelle bataille malgré la douleur qui sévissait dans sa hanche. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il brandit une arbalète et tira.

Une chance qu'elle était prête.

La flèche vola en direction d'Eänwen, mais sa course fut stoppée net par l'arme de la jeune femme et les deux morceaux tombèrent au sol.

- N'espère pas m'avoir avec ça, dit Eänwen.

Le feu dans les yeux, elle s'élança en direction de l'orque et frappa avec force sur l'arbalète de l'orque qui tomba en morceaux entre ses mains avant qu'il n'ait pu recharger. Il dégaina rapidement son épée et engagea un combat avec la jeune femme. Armée de ses deux longs poignards, elle barrait toutes les attaques de son assaillant avec assurance et rapidité, le regard immobile et concentré. Eänwen tenta même quelques attaques, mais le gobelin était quand même un bon épéiste. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes, chaque geste épuisant un peu à chaque fois l'elfe. N'ayant pas l'habitude de se battre tous les jours comme ses compagnons d'armes, la fatigue la gagna rapidement, mais elle tenait toujours bon. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune femme, le soldat d'Isengard avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Tout en attaquant Eänwen, il réduisit la distance entre elle et lui. Oubliant les règles d'or du combat, la jeune elfe ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette technique. Elle le laissa approcher, croyant que c'était une erreur de la part de son ennemi. Eänwen, étant maintenant à la distance d'une demi-épée de son assaillant, essaya une feinte. Mais le gobelin attendait juste ça. Il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle sentit sa blessure sur sa hanche s'ouvrir un peu plus et eut le réflexe de porter une main à sa hanche tout en reculant. Épuisée et blessée, elle baissa momentanément sa garde. Grave erreur, le gobelin avait l'esprit vif. Profitant de l'occasion, il avança dangereusement sur elle et la fit basculer avec un coup de pied bien placé à l'arrière du genou. La tête de la jeune femme cogna durement contre le sol rocheux, un choc retentissant résonna dans son esprit.

Écroulée sur le sol, Eänwen avait l'esprit embué, sa vision troublée par le choc. Momentanément, elle ne fut pas consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Victime d'un haut-le-cœur, elle ne put se relever tout de suite. Puis, l'elfe sentit quelque chose s'appuyer contre son torse, la forçant à rester bien en place. Un pied. La vision encore troublée, Eänwen ne put trouver ses deux poignards qui étaient partis valsés quelque part autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était tombée lourdement contre le sol. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du gobelin, mais rien à faire, il était trop lourd. Puis la jeune femme éprouva une vive douleur sur sa tempe droite; le gobelin venait de lui assener un coup de pied violent contre sa tête. Eänwen réagit à peine, son esprit déjà dans les vapes. Lâchant prise, Eänwen sentit ses forces l'abandonner, ses muscles se relâcher. Le sang chaud continuait de couler contre sa hanche, en fait, c'était la seule sensation qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle vit à peine le gobelin lever lentement son épée, haut au-dessus d'elle, prêt à donner le coup ultime. Même si Eänwen avait voulu l'en empêcher, elle n'aurait pas pu vu son manque d'énergie. Alors, elle se laissa choir sur le sol rocailleux, acceptant son destin. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à des moments joyeux de sa vie : son père, les innombrables moments qu'elle avait passé avec Astaldo à rire et à se raconter des blagues, l'égo de Kuilo, quand ils avaient réussi à traverser le Chemin des Morts, Théoden acceptant de les accueillir chez lui, Legolas... Legolas?

Surprise de sa réflexion, elle rouvrit ses yeux et vit le gobelin toujours au-dessus d'elle, son arme toujours dangereusement levée. Quand il vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, un sourire cruel parcourut ses lèvres noires. Ses yeux, avides de sang, leva encore un peu plus haut son épée. Il avait amorcé son geste meurtrier vers la poitrine de l'elfe lorsque tout d'un coup, une épée transperça son estomac.

Il laissa échapper l'arme de ses mains, qui par chance pour Eänwen, se planta juste à côté d'elle. Le gobelin cria de douleur, son regard exprimant à présent le martyr. La lame de l'épée se retira d'un coup sec, faisant ainsi basculer le gobelin sur le côté. Eänwen, qui elle était toujours dans les vapes, ne comprit pas grande chose jusqu'à tant qu'elle vît le visage d'Astaldo apparaître devant elle. Agenouillé à ses côtés, il passa soigneusement une main rassurante sur le côté de sa tête.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il.

Eänwen marqua un silence, analysant si elle n'avait rien de cassé.

- Quelle tête que j'ai?

- La tête d'une fille qui vient d'en recevoir toute une, confirma Astaldo.

- Eh bien… Tu me rassures, je pensais que j'étais plus amochée que ça.

Kuilo et Derek arrivèrent par-derrière, essoufflés et pleins de sueur.

- On ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes toute seule sans que tu te fasses éclater hein? Demanda Kuilo en se croisant les bras.

- Très drôle Kuilo. Et de votre bord, tout le monde va bien?

En posant sa question, elle se releva sur ses coudes.

Encore une fois, grave erreur.

Ce simple exercice lui donna un mal de tête intense. Définitivement, elle s'était levée trop rapidement. Elle sentit alors le sang chaud qui coulait subtilement à la racine de ses cheveux. Peut-être Astaldo n'avait-il rien remarqué de sa blessure à la tête lorsqu'il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme se sentit étourdie tout d'un coup, pareille comme tout à l'heure avant que les autres arrivent. Elle essaya de se concentrer, mais elle perdait à moitié de ce que ses compagnons racontaient.

- Oui… frères d'armes ont survécu… des Rohirrims…en train de compter les… se sont sauvés vers Isengard, mais ils vont revenir bientôt. … repartir au plus vite.

- … capable de te lever?

Eänwen marmonna une réponse qui s'apparentait à un oui. Elle essaya de se relever sur ses genoux, et essaya de garder l'équilibre. Astaldo lui offrit sa main, qu'elle prit volontiers. Elle s'appuya dessus et se releva complètement. Mais à peine avait-elle réussi à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, que ces dernières flanchèrent sous son poids. S'écroulant par terre, elle eut le dernier réflexe d'amortir sa chute avec ses mains. Mais sa hanche blessée prit le choc, ce qui déclencha une douleur intense dans son organisme. Elle eut un hoquet de souffrance, puis sa vision recommença à se troubler. Elle entendit vaguement les trois Haradrims paniquer autour d'elle, mais son regard resta immobile. Eänwen sentit son corps l'abandonner, ses muscles ne répondant plus à ses commandes. Sa conscience était, pour l'instant, toujours là, mais on aurait dit que tout était embrouillé autour d'elle, comme si ses sens étaient… engourdis. Elle resta là, écroulée sur le sol, voyant les bottes de ses compagnons du Sud bougés nerveusement devant elle. Mais son dernier regard se dirigea plus loin sur l'horizon.

En face de où elle était tombée, elle vit Legolas, Gimli et Théoden qui discutaient sur le bord de la falaise rocheuse. Les trois avaient le regard baissé, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Le roi Théoden mit une main sur les épaules du Prince, comme s'il compatissait. Théoden lui sourit, mal à l'aise, et marcha dans la direction opposée. Legolas et Gimli restèrent là encore quelques instants, contemplant le vide devant eux. Puis, ils se retournèrent. Tout comme Gimli, le regard de Legolas exprimait la mélancolie, la colère et l'incompréhension. Un évènement grave venait de se passer, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Puis, l'attroupement énervé de gens qui entourait Eänwen attira son attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le sien vide, l'autre triste. Tout d'un coup, elle vit son expression passer de la tristesse à la surprise. Peut-être même, l'inquiétude. Rapidement, elle le vit courir en sa direction et rapidement, il se retrouva à ses côtés. Gimli courrait encore derrière.

Eänwen entendit, tel bourdonnement lointain, des voix s'entremêler. Elle ne sut combien il y en avait, ni combien de temps elle resta là, immobile, le regard vide. Elle crut avoir conscience que quelqu'un prenait son pouls régulièrement sur son poignet et sur son cou. Quelques minutes après, elle sentit une personne la soulever.

Puis, le noir.

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin le chapitre 9 posté! OUF!**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
Trop de descriptions? Trop compacté? Pas assez?  
C'est ma première scène de "combat" que j'écris de ma vie, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des commentaires là-dessus et sur l'ensemble.**

**Je vous love... **(téteuse!)

Ah oui... aussi**: **_**J'AI BESOIN D'UN OU D'UNE BETA!**_


	10. Chapitre 10: Doux réveil

**Bonsoir tout le monde.  
Encore une fois, en retard… meeehhh.  
fÇa commence à devenir une habitude, ça fait près d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté.  
Je fais de mon mieux… promis promis promis.**

**En fait **(je sors une autre excuse hihi!)**, je planche en ce moment sur une nouvelle fanfiction sur LOTR… ahah ! J'ai trop hâte de la publier, mais cela ne ce fera pas avant la fin d'Eänwen :P**

**Merci à Cleo-btz, Tweetounette, Emy, Amy, Etoiledusoir83 et Voracity666** (tout spécial à vous deux ^^)**!**

**Et pour ta question Amy, Beta= correctrice de texte (tout ce qui est grammaire, structure de phrase, orthographe, etc). Et oui, j'ai enlevé un peu de présence à Legolas dans le chapitre 9… mais inquiète toi pas, on le voit beaucoup dans celui-ci ;)**

**Musique utilisée lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre :**

- Volume one - Two Step from Hell  
- The Last of the Mohicans- Trebor Jones & Randy Edelman  
- Braveheart – James Horner

* * *

Chapitre 10:

On était maintenant en milieu d'après-midi, le Soleil brillait encore très haut dans le ciel tandis qu'Astaldo courrait dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que la bataille contre les Ouargues avait pris fin, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir sa sœur Eänwen. Bousculant les gens autour de lui, il tourna un coin de mur et ouvrit la première porte. Encore en habit de combat, Astaldo entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, ne se préoccupant guère des autres occupants. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants planté dans l'embrasure de la porte, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse : ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, des cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et ses mains encore tachées de sang. Quelques regards interloqués se levèrent vers lui ; le jeune homme vit même une des guérisseuses se lever. Mais ce n'était pas avec elle qu'Astaldo voulait s'entretenir.  
C'est alors qu'il reconnut Legolas, lui tournant le dos. Ce dernier était penché légèrement au-dessus d'un lit, sur lequel était étendu un corps. Rapidement, Astaldo marcha vers lui. Il dépassa plusieurs rangées de lits occupés, les occupants lui lançant des regards interrogateurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des blessés de la bataille contre les Ouargues. Mais certains de ces Hommes provenaient d'autres bataillons venant de partout à travers le Rohan, tous venus se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm pour échapper à la menace grandissante de Saroumane. Mais évidemment, ils avaient éprouvé des difficultés en chemin eux aussi.

Arrivé aux côtés de Legolas, Astaldo reconnut sa jeune sœur étendue sur le lit, inconsciente. La tête inclinée sur l'épaule gauche, les mains jointes sur le ventre, Eänwen demeurait inerte malgré tous les mouvements autour d'elle.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper des salutations.

- Son état est stable, répondit Legolas, mais elle va bien s'en tirer. Les guérisseuses ont nettoyé son corps quand elle est arrivée et ont changé ses vêtements. Par la suite, j'ai désinfecté ses blessures à la tête à et sa hanche. Les plaies semblent bien guérir, même si la bataille a eu lieu il y a à peine quelques heures.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée?

- Non… pas encore. Elle semble dans un sommeil comateux, mais elle va finir par se réveiller par elle-même. Je ne suis pas aussi doué en matière de guérison que ne l'est…

Il marqua un silence, baissa la tête.

- Que… que ne l'était Aragorn, reprit-il. Mais je tente de suivre ses enseignements avec le peu de ressources que nous avons.

- Je suis profondément désolé pour votre ami, Seigneur Legolas, dit Astaldo en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Mes compagnons et moi, nous vous offrons nos plus sincères condoléances. C'était un Homme au cœur d'or… Très peu de gens pourront se vanter d'être à sa hauteur.

- Merci, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Un ange passa. Astaldo enleva sa main de l'épaule de l'Elfe et l'enlaça avec celle de sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose approchait à grands pas dans l'ombre de la montagne. Une menace grandissante, cruelle, sans pitié. Si Eänwen restait inconsciente trop longtemps, il ne pourrait la protéger convenablement.

Astaldo glissa alors son regard vers Legolas qui était toujours assis de l'autre côté du lit. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Eänwen, la fixant sans relâche. Une de ses mains était posée sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, prenant son pouls régulièrement. Astaldo n'aimait pas trop le fait que cet Elfe soit si proche d'Eänwen, mais que voulait-il à la fin? Il ne pouvait s'être lié d'amitié avec sa sœur en si peu de temps… Cependant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, car cela aurait été un peu déplacé de lui faire part de ses pensées les plus profondes en ce moment de deuil.

- Il faudrait y aller, dit-il tout simplement.

- Pourquoi cela? Demanda Legolas en se retournant vers Astaldo.

- Le roi Théoden veut faire une annonce sur le déroulement de l'éventuelle bataille, se rappela l'Haradrim. Il aimerait certainement que vous soyez là en compagnie de Maître Gimli… pour connaître les détails voyez-vous.

- Oui… vous avez certainement raison, répondit Legolas d'une voix détachée.

Il détourna le regard, fixant momentanément le vide. Puis, il lâcha un profond soupir, lourd de sentiments. Legolas, lui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, semblait très vulnérable à ce moment. Si démuni, si mélancolique, le Prince nageait en pleine nostalgie. Comme une âme en peine, il se leva lentement et ramassa ses affaires. Dans tous ses mouvements, on pouvait déceler la tristesse et l'accablement, profondément blessé à l'âme d'avoir perdu un être cher.

- Je… je vais revenir pour changer ses bandages, fit-il en parlant d'Eänwen. Plus tard… sûrement.

Malgré son objection à ce que Legolas et sa sœur se rapprochent ainsi, Astaldo se contenta de hocher la tête. _Soigner Eänwen occupera son esprit pendant quelque temps_, se dit-il. _Du moins, le temps qu'il fasse son deuil d'Aragorn… _Il pressa une dernière fois la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et accompagna Legolas jusqu'à la porte. L'homme du désert lança un dernier regard à Eänwen, toujours étendue sur le lit, inerte. Un sourire d'espoir étira ses lèvres, confiant qu'elle finirait par se réveiller, puis referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui.

* * *

La tête lourde, Eänwen se sentait comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long mauvais rêve. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, son esprit encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. Les bruits environnants commencèrent à paraître plus audibles à son oreille : des voix, des murmures discrets, des discussions chuchotées, des rires étouffés. Quelques hoquets de douleurs une fois de temps en temps. De douleur? Une odeur lourde envahissait l'endroit. Un effluve de rouille… de sang peut-être. Mais une chose qu'elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle humait définitivement l'odeur de la mort, sans aucun doute. Était-elle morte? Non. La jeune femme sentait de la paille sous elle, ressentait le sol froid et l'ambiance était plutôt… lourde disons. Non, définitivement, un mort ne pouvait pas percevoir toutes ces sensations.

Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint. Se succédant à une vitesse folle, des images de souvenirs s'enchainèrent dans sa tête : Freda…Éothain… Rahom… Eowyn… la bataille… ouargue… orque… Astaldo… Kuilo… malaise… mal de tête… Legolas!

Legolas?  
Encore lui? Non, décidément, elle avait vraiment pris un bon coup sur la tête!

Alors Eänwen ouvrit les yeux et se releva doucement en position assise. L'elfe se frotta les yeux, geste mécanique qu'elle faisait à chaque réveil, puis observa le nouvel environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était la nuit, la lumière de la Lune filtrée par les petites fenêtres illuminait pauvrement la pièce. Eänwen se trouvait dans une infirmerie commune, ce qui expliquait la théorie de l'odeur du sang. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire accueillant plusieurs lits de fortune alignés en colonne le long des murs de pierre. Personne ne circulait dans les rangées, à part quelques guérisseuses qui s'occupaient des blessés. Une de ces femmes était assise à un bureau faisant face aux lits, occupée à remplir quelques papiers. Des chandelles faisaient danser leur lumière dans la pièce, éclairant le visage des hommes. Certains discutaient entre eux, préférant passer le temps par la conversation que par le repos. Eänwen les comprenait. Elle aurait bien aimé faire de même, mais la jeune femme réalisa que ses plus proches voisins dormaient tous. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle avait un bandage qui faisait le tour de sa tête, preuve de sa blessure à la tempe. Elle préféra ne pas y toucher, de peur d'aggraver encore plus la blessure même si elle ne sentait rien. Elle sentit aussi un bandage autour de sa taille, cachant la plaie sur sa hanche causée par les griffes de l'ouargue.

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus de sang sur ses mains, sa peau semblait propre et fraîche. Quelques-unes de ses plaies avaient cicatrisé, laissant une légère cicatrice rosée qui était condamnée à disparaître. Eänwen ne portait plus son habit de combat, ce dernier reposait avec ses effets personnels sur une table au bout de son lit. À présent, elle portait un chandail large et un pantalon court. Simple, mais efficace pour changer les bandages.

Soudainement, on cogna doucement à la porte. Eänwen releva la tête et attendit. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la femme qui était assise au bureau se lever de sa chaise et marcher vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et pencha sa tête dans l'ouverture. Quelques murmures s'échangèrent, la dame passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, comme si elle était gênée. Puis, elle retourna sa tête dans la direction d'Eänwen et la regarda dans les yeux. Surprise de la voir éveillée, un sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vers l'embrasure de la porte et hocha la tête. La dame recula d'un pas, laissant place à son interlocuteur.

Legolas fit un pas dans la pièce en balayant rapidement la pièce du regard. Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dans ceux d'Eänwen. Le cœur de la jeune elfe manqua un battement : ce qu'il était attirant, ainsi baigné dans la lumière de la Lune ! Ses yeux bleu profond et ses longs cheveux soyeux illuminaient à eux seuls son doux visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, heureux de voir Eänwen réveillée. Il remercia la dame d'un signe de tête et s'avança en direction de la jeune femme. Il portait sa longue tunique verte qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, ajusté à la taille par une ceinture de cuivre. Il avait retiré ses protections aux avant-bras et le carquois de son dos, le rendant plus léger dans ses déplacements. Ses pas feutrés foulaient le sol froid avec élégance et grâce, digne d'un grand Elfe.

Arrivé au lit d'Eänwen, il s'y assit, frôlant de son corps celui de la jeune femme.

- Bonsoir, commença-t-il.

- Bonsoir Legolas.

- Comment vous portez-vous?

- Relativement bien. Et vous? La bataille ne vous a pas trop amoché?

- Le moral n'est pas au beau fixe disons… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Son regard s'assombrit soudainement, plongé dans une grande mélancolie. Il ne dit plus rien, un soupir lourd de sentiments s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Mal à l'aise, Eänwen décida de ne plus l'interroger là-dessus. Mais quelque chose s'était passé durant la bataille, un événement grave. Elle se jura de faire sa petite enquête là-dessus.

- Question d'ordre technique… où sommes-nous? Demanda Eänwen pour changer de sujet.

- Au Gouffre de Helm, forteresse du Rohan, répondit Legolas.

- C'est ce que je pensais… Mais alors, combien de temps suis-je restée endormie?

- Nous sommes à quelques heures de l'aube. Alors, je crois que ça fait un peu moins d'une journée.

- Juste cela ?

- Oui étonnamment. Pourtant, vous aviez reçu tout un coup à la tête!

- Je m'en rappelle vaguement, avoua Eänwen avec un sourire. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Oui. Votre blessure à votre tempe a été la plus importante d'entre tous. Mais heureusement, votre ascendance elfique vous a grandement aidée.

Eänwen afficha un air sceptique.

- En quel honneur? Demanda-t-elle.

- Grâce à l'immortalité qui coule dans nos veines, expliqua Legolas, nos blessures se guérissent beaucoup plus rapidement que celles des Hommes. Par exemple, votre blessure à la tête est presque guérie et celle à votre hanche l'est complètement. J'ai seulement laissé les bandages en place par mesure préventive.

- Attendez. Que…. Quoi? Vous, vous avez fait…

Le sang monta aux joues d'Eänwen. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Legolas qui s'occupait d'elle?

- Ah… c'est, c'est très gentil de votre part Seigneur Legolas, parvint-elle en articuler. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous déranger pour cela.

- Mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé pour le moins du monde, répondit l'elfe humblement. De plus, les guérisseuses en ont plein les bras depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Alors, j'ai proposé mon aide. Justement, j'étais venu voir si vos blessures étaient guéries. Vous permettez?

_« Avec plaisir! » _

_Woh woh, on se calme Eänwen! On va essayer de garder les réponses sobres ok?!_

- Oui, dit-elle simplement. Bien sûr…

- Alors, allongez-vous sur le dos s'il vous plait.

Eänwen s'exécuta machinalement, les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Legolas se releva et s'approcha encore plus de la jeune femme. Grâce à son genou, il s'appuya contre le lit et se pencha légèrement par-dessus du corps d'Eänwen. Avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, le Prince commença à dérouler délicatement le bandage autour de la tête de sa patiente. Eänwen sentit son souffle chaud effleurer son visage, l'odeur enivrante provoquant un léger frisson tout le long de son corps. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Eänwen pria silencieusement pour que Legolas n'ait pas la brillante idée de prendre son pouls. Ce serait tellement la honte! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait chez elle, il ne faisait qu'enlever un bandage, rien de plus!

Legolas redéposa délicatement la tête de la jeune elfe contre l'oreiller et enleva la dernière parcelle de tissu qui couvrait le front d'Eänwen. Une légère pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front, mais tout ce qu'il restait de la blessure était une cicatrice blanchâtre le long de sa tempe.

- Et voilà. C'est déjà guéri, annonça Legolas. Vous allez pouvoir la laisser à l'air libre.

- Génial, pas de turban pour moi! dit Eänwen pince-sans-rire.

Legolas lui jeta un léger sourire.

- Vous en portiez en Haradwaith? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Plutôt mourir!

Il rit, drôlement découragé par l'attitude décontractée et non conventionnelle d'Eänwen qui contrastait énormément avec celle, posée et sage, des Elfes « normaux ». Debout à présent, il plia ses longues jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur du lit.

- Bon, reprenons un peu de notre contenance, dit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux. Maintenant, jetons un coup d'œil à votre blessure à la hanche.

Il s'apprêta à lever le chandail de la jeune femme, mais il interrompit brusquement son geste.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la blessure. Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser.

- Non non, pas du tout, assura Eänwen. De toute manière, c'est vous le guérisseur n'est-ce pas?

Elle échangea une œillade avec Legolas, qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire.

Alors, il tendit délicatement sa main vers la hanche de la jeune femme et souleva son chandail. Il releva le tissu jusqu'à un peu plus haut que son nombril, enleva le bandage et examina la blessure. Curieuse, Eänwen y jeta un coup d'œil aussi. C'était trois grosses marques de griffes épaisses qui s'étiraient le long de sa hanche et qui se terminaient sur son ventre. À présent cicatrisée, Eänwen se souvint à quel point la blessure faisait mal lors de son combat contre l'orque.

Legolas tapota légèrement la blessure du bout de ses doigts, ce qui provoqua un rire étouffé chez Eänwen. Le Prince releva la tête, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé? Demanda-t-il.

- Non non, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi?

Silence gêné.

- … ça chatouille, compléta Eänwen.

Legolas arqua un sourcil, abasourdi.

- Juste un peu… ajouta-t-elle.

_Non, mais quelle cruche! _

Si ça avait été possible, Eänwen aurait adoré changer de monde, juste l'espace d'un instant, pour éviter l'embarras dans lequel elle s'était mise. Mais, elle se contenta de se caler le plus possible dans son lit, évitant le regard de l'Elfe.

_Que va-t-il penser? Il va me prendre pour une vraie enfant! _Se disait-elle. _Chatouilleuse! Wow, toute une réputation. Des fois, j'aimerais vraiment avoir la capacité de savoir me taire…_

Mais contrairement aux attentes de la jeune femme, Legolas se contenta de hausser les épaules, quelque peu indifférent.

- Ah. Mais, faites attention à qui vous le dites, cela pourrait se retourner contre vous un jour ou l'autre.

Eänwen releva la tête et regarda le Prince avec un air dubitatif. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Legolas rabaissa le chandail de la jeune femme et se releva.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de disposer, dit-il. Je vais vous laisser seule, le temps de changer vos habits. Mais si vous le désirez, je vous offre une visite guidée de la forteresse.

Pris au dépourvu, le cerveau d'Eänwen mit deux ou trois secondes à assimiler l'information.

- Oh… euh oui, avec plaisir. Je vous pris de me laisser quelques minutes, le temps que je ramasse mes affaires et tout.

- Je serais juste de l'autre côté de la porte, lui dit-il avec un sourire planant légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce, léger comme la brise.

* * *

Eänwen, à présent habillée convenablement, marchait en compagnie de Legolas à travers la forteresse depuis près d'une heure. L'Elfe lui avait fait faire le tour du bastion, du Hornburg jusqu'aux Cavernes Scintillantes, tout en lui présentant des Hommes dont la jeune femme oubliait les noms au fur et à mesure.

_Tellement de gens, si peu d'espace… _se disait-elle.

Effectivement, le Gouffre de Helm était réputé pour sa capacité à être imprenable, et non pour sa faculté à accueillir un peuple entier. Le long du couloir principal qui longeait le mur extérieur, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants étaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur chaque côté des parois de pierre, laissant un mince passage entre les deux pour que les gens puissent circuler. Des torches étaient allumées le long des murs, éclairant le visage encore endormi de certains. Sur les remparts au dessus d'eux, des soldats rohirrims circulaient et discutaient gravement entre eux, faisant leur ronde habituelle.

L'aube était sur le point de percer la nuit. Face à la forteresse, la Soleil se levait tranquillement, étirant ses rayons sur la plaine. Appuyée contre un contrefort, Eänwen admirait le spectacle silencieusement en compagnie de Legolas. Ils étaient à présent au deuxième étage, juste à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la grande salle. Surveillée par deux gardes, la porte d'entrée était encastrée dans la roche même de la montagne. Quelques rangées de colonnes la précédaient, finement ciselées dans la pierre et le roc. Deux statues bordaient l'escalier central par lequel les chevaliers circulaient entre les remparts et la Grande Salle. Les deux sculptures, dont une détruite à moitié, représentaient un Homme portant dans sa main une hache et un cor, une épée pendant à sa taille.

- De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Eänwen en pointant du doigt la statue.

- Cet Homme? Il s'agit d'une effigie d'un roi qui a pris refuge ici: Helm Hammerhand, répondit Legolas. Ce fut après une grande bataille qui avait duré durant un hiver entier qu'on donna son nom au Gouffre.

- Et on dit que cette forteresse n'a jamais failli sous une attaque?

- Jamais. Tous les combats sont répertoriés, mais aucun ne fut une défaite en ces murs. Les Rohirrims ont une confiance aveugle en ce bastion par son glorieux passé. Mais selon mon humble avis, tout à une fin… un jour ou l'autre.

- Que voulez-vous dire? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Que rien n'est éternel, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Eänwen ne répondit pas tout de suite, assimilant le pessimisme de l'Elfe dans son esprit. Le silence s'étira, pour en devenir presque gênant. Eänwen s'était retournée vers Legolas, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que nous courrons à notre perte? Dit-elle calmement.

- Non… En fait, j'aimerais croire en la victoire, mais nous sommes si peu d'Hommes, 300 tout au plus. Des forgerons, des cultivateurs, des garçons de ferme… Comment pourrions-nous nous défendre avec si peu d'effectifs?

Le résonnement semblait logique, évidemment. Mais Eänwen médita là-dessus, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- L'ennemi n'est pas encore à notre porte, fit-elle enfin. Un nouveau jour se lève devant nos yeux. Un nouveau jour pour peaufiner nos plans et stratégies, un nouveau jour pour se préparer au pire. D'autres villages affluent dans la forteresse sans arrêt, ce qui veut dire qu'un espoir de plus franchit le seuil de cette porte à chaque pas que fait un Homme en entrant en ces murs. Malgré mon jeune âge, j'ai appris avec le temps que le nombre n'égale pas sa puissance de frappe. « Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un seul homme », voilà ce que m'a appris mon père. Une seule voix peut faire soulever des foules… même des montagnes avec un peu de volonté! Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que rien n'est impossible, même avec 300 garçons de ferme.

Legolas ne répondit rien, se contentant de se retourner vers elle, l'écoutant avec grande attention. Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait convaincu. Mais Eänwen reprit la parole, plus confiante que jamais.

- Comme vous le dites, peut-être que rien n'est éternel Seigneur Legolas. Mais je peux vous assurer que rien n'est sans espoir…

Son interlocuteur ne répondait toujours pas, le regard indéchiffrable.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose capta son attention.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il y a de l'effervescence en bas… répondit-il en braquant son attention vers l'entrée de la forteresse. Écoutez…

Eänwen tendit l'oreille attentivement. Elle put alors percevoir des voix, des exclamations. La porte de bois grinça, et puis les exclamations redoublèrent. C'était des cris de surprise, de soulagement et de joie. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

- Est-ce qu'on était censé attendre quelqu'un ? Supposa la jeune femme en s'approchant des marches.

- Non je ne crois pas…

- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil alors. Vous venez avec moi?

- Non je vais rester ici, dit-il simplement.

- Ahh… très bien.

Eänwen se retourna, quelque peu déconcertée par le refus de Legolas, et continua son chemin. _Peu importe, c'est sa vie, il a droit de faire ce qu'il veut!_ Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et tourna sur sa gauche pour aller rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. La jeune femme essaya en vain de voir par les remparts la personne qui pouvait provoquer autant de raffut, mais il y avait trop de monde en bas pour percevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats qui étaient amassés sur les hauts de la muraille et descendit rapidement les marches. Mais elle fut arrêtée par quelque chose d'imposant.

Une foule.

Non… Il y avait littéralement une marée de gens rassemblée devant la porte d'entrée de la forteresse. Ils semblaient tous être en train de former un cercle autour du centre d'un centre d'attention. Impossible d'avancer plus près.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!? S'exclama fortement une voix à ses côtés.

Surprise, Eänwen se retourna vers sa droite et reconnu Gimli qui beuglait des questions aux gens aux alentours. Il ne portait plus son casque, mais ses longs cheveux roux frisés étaient écrasés le long de son crâne. Il semblait quelque peu fatigué, mais on aurait qu'une nouvelle énergie l'animait tout d'un coup.

- Maître Gimli! S'exclama Eänwen.

Le concerné se retourna et leva les yeux. Il sourit gentiment.

- Oh, bien le bonjour gente Dame du désert, salua le nain.

- Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que toute cette animation?

- J'en ai aucune idée! Mais si quelqu'un avait au moins la bonté de nous le dire, dit-il en élevant le ton pour que tout le monde autour de lui puisse l'entendre, on pourrait tranquillement retourner s'occuper de nos affaires en fumant une bonne pipe!

Sa question eut l'effet espéré. Quelques têtes se retournèrent en sa direction, visiblement exaspérées par l'attitude du nain.

- C'est Aragorn! Dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Il est de retour! Dit une autre. Il est vivant!

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Gimli. Son visage se décomposa, se transformant de la colère à l'ahurissement total. Son cerveau sembla prendre quelques secondes à assimiler le retour d'Aragorn. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, éclairant son visage.

Cependant, pour Eänwen, c'était tout le contraire. Les deux bras lui tombèrent et ses yeux devinrent gros comme des billes.

- Quoi?! S'exclama-t-elle. Il était mort??!!

- De quoi? Vous n'en saviez rien? Demanda le nain.

- Bien sûr que non! J'étais partie tout bonnement dans les bras de Morphée depuis la bataille d'hier matin moi!

- Legolas ne vous en pas glisser un mot?

- Non, mais…

C'est là que la réalité la frappa. C'était donc ça qui rendait Legolas aussi malheureux ces temps-ci.

- Oh voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Bon je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai un certain rodeur du nord à aller écorché vif. Vous m'accompagnez? Demanda Gimli avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Eänwen hocha la tête.

- Bon, alors suivez-moi, dit-il. Il va bien falloir passer à travers cette foule.

Gimli se retourna vers l'endroit où Aragorn était supposé se trouver, et commença à beugler haut et fort, bousculant les gens autour de lui.

- Où est-il? Où est-il? Laissez-moi passer. Je vais le tuer!

Riant dans sa barbe, Eänwen talonnait Gimli, le suivant de très près pour pas que la foule se referme sur elle. Mais pour ce qui était du nain, il se débrouillait assez bien pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Bousculant les gens, il se frayait un passage à travers l'attroupement. Il arborait un air sévère et furieux, mais Eänwen était persuadée que le nain était très nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son grand ami.

La supposition de la jeune femme se concrétisa lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'Aragorn. Ce dernier était plutôt mal en point. Debout à côté de son cheval, le rodeur n'affichait guère une bonne mine, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son ami Gimli. Ses cheveux noirs graisseux encadraient son visage, des cernes de fatigue bleutés s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Il abordait une barbe de quelques jours et plusieurs blessures sur ses bras et son visage. Ses vêtements étaient en loques, déchirés ici et là, et de la poussière de terre était imprégnée partout sur son corps. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'un courage nouveau.

- Vous êtes l'Homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'Homme le plus imprudent que je n'aie jamais connu, déclara Gimli en s'approchant de lui les bras ouverts. Soyez béni, ami.

Ils s'enlacèrent. Eänwen sentit son cœur s'alléger tout d'un coup; c'est toujours apaisant d'être témoin d'une scène de retrouvailles. L'apercevant du coin de l'œil, Aragorn salua la jeune femme de la tête avant de se retirer doucement de l'emprise du nain.

- Gimli, où est le roi?

D'un regard, le nain lui pointa la direction à suivre. Aragorn le remercia du regard et il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Suivis d'Eänwen et de Gimli, il monta les escaliers principaux. Agilement, il marcha à travers les soldats en ne ralentissant point le pas. Gimli, qui le suivait, n'eut pas cette chance et buta maladroitement dans plusieurs soldats. Rapidement, Eänwen et le nain perdirent Aragorn de vue.

Le rodeur monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et se retrouva sur la plate-forme de pierre qui s'étendait proche de la salle du trône. Des gens circulaient rapidement, des femmes et des enfants étaient assis sur le sol, attendant leur sort. Aragorn passa en dessous des arcs et colonnes de pierre, la tête basse. Mais il se heurta à une personne qui se tenait droit dans sa direction, lui bloquant le chemin. Il ralentit brutalement le pas et se retrouva face à Legolas juste en face des portes, affichant un regard impénétrable.

_- Vous êtes en retard_, déclara l'elfe, pince-sans-rire.

Mais il abandonna rapidement son air et le regarda de haut en bas, affichant un air inquiet.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, constata-t-il avec une voix angoissée.

Sans rien ajouter, Aragorn afficha un sourire sincère et posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de son ami, signe de fraternité. Legolas se retira et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Pendant au bout de ses doigts, l'Étoile du Soir brillait faiblement à la lumière du Soleil. Pensant l'avoir perdu à jamais, Aragorn prit précautionneusement le bijou dans ses mains, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. En fait, c'était le seul lien qui le reliait son être aimé : Arwen. Il releva les yeux vers Legolas, le visage ahuri.

- _Merci._

* * *

Eänwen rentra bonne dernière dans la salle principale de Fort-le-Cor. Discrètement, elle se glissa par le seuil de la porte, mais personne ne la remarqua puisqu'ils étaient tous occupés à discuter gravement. Ils ne devaient être pas plus qu'une dizaine de personnes rassemblées en trois petits groupes. La pièce était plus petite que celle de Meduseld, mais quelques tables de chêne meublaient la salle. Des torches brûlaient contre le mur, éclairant la pièce avec l'aide des rayons du Soleil provenant des fenêtres encastrées sur le mur Est, sa lumière filtrant à travers la poussière flottante dans l'air. Au fond, Théoden siégeait sur son trône creusé dans la pierre. Gamelin à ses côtés, le Seigneur de la Marche portait un habit bourgogne, richement tissé de fil d'or le long de ses poignets et de son col et une cape verte était attachée à son cou. Différents drapeaux du Rohan pendaient sur le mur derrière lui, envoyant leur ombre s'étirer sur le mur de la montagne.

Soudainement, les portes de bois se refermèrent bruyamment derrière Eänwen, le son ricochant contre les parois de pierre. Des têtes se retournèrent vers elle. Eänwen y reconnut Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Gamelin et certains autres dont elle ne connaissait le visage que de vue.

Mais, tapit dans un coin, la jeune femme reconnut son frère Astaldo, accompagné de Derek seulement. Quand il aperçut sa sœur, ses yeux se dilatèrent et un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres. Eänwen courut et se jeta dans les bras de son frère, heureuse de le revoir enfin. Il l'a fit tourner deux ou trois tours et la remit sur ses pieds.

- Comment vas-tu? Murmura-t-il. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil, je…

- Non non! Coupa Eänwen. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je suis juste contente que tu sois là.

- Et moi content que tu sois dans un meilleur état! Quand je suis venu à l'infirmerie ce matin à l'aube, tu n'y étais plus!

Eänwen afficha un air gêné.

- Désolé, j'étais partie faire une petite marche… dit-elle.

Du même coup, elle décocha un regard à Legolas qui parlait gravement avec Aragorn et le roi. Un petit sentiment de « grand-frère-protecteur » émergea à l'intérieur de l'estomac d'Astaldo... _Pas encore lui._

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose, il vit Théoden se lever de son trône et marcher vers le centre de la pièce. Tout le monde se tut, tous attentif au moindre geste de leur roi. Astaldo fit signe à Eänwen de se retourner et elle se plaça à côté de lui, dos au mur. Le silence remplissait à présent la salle; seul le bruit des bottes du roi résonnait sur le plancher de pierre.

- Une grande armée, vous dites? Demanda alors Théoden.

- Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé, confirma Aragorn.

- Combien sont-ils?

Un silence bref lui répondit.

- Au moins 10 000, finit par lâcher le rodeur.

Théoden se retourna vers Aragorn, le visage décomposé. Eänwen porta une main à ses lèvres, profondément choquée. C'était un nombre beaucoup trop exorbitant pour une armée!

- Dix mille! S'exclama le roi.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but… dit Aragorn. Détruire le monde des Hommes.

La vérité tomba gravement sur les épaules de Théoden. Cette lourde réalité assombrit ses yeux clairs où il y voyait à présent la gravité de la situation.

- Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit, rajouta le Dúnedain.

Théoden détourna les yeux. Pendant un instant, il réfléchit. Mais d'un pas décidé, il se retourna et marcha vers la porte d'entrée.

- Et bien, qu'ils viennent, dit-il sur un air de défi.

* * *

**Merci tout le monde de m'avoir lu encore une fois…**

**Prochain chapitre : Bataille au Gouffre de Helm **(eh merde…)

**Humhum **onsevoitdans10mois** humhum**

**En attendant… reviews? :)**


	11. Chapitre 11: Gouffre de Helm

**HAHA, je vous ai eu!**  
**Je suis beaucoup trop machiavélique!**

**Mais bon, tout ça parce que j'ai une question pour vous qui est tout de même importante pour mon écriture du chapitre 11.**  
**Je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis.**  
**Alors, voici la question à 100 dollars :**

« Combien pensez-vous qu'il y ait d'elfes de Fondcombe qui accompagnent Haldir pour aider nos amis Rohirrims lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm? »

**Juste un approximatif du nombre me conviendrait.  
Alors, des idées? ^^**

**Merci!  
-xxx-**

**Dede.A **


	12. Chapitre 11: Prise 2!

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Et voilà le chapitre 11, le vrai là!**  
**Je suis contente de vos reviews, merci à tous ceux (?) et celles qui m'en ont laissé, c'est toujours très apprécié ^^**  
**Bon, comme vous le savez, j'étais en dilemme avec le nombre d'Elfes pendant la bataille au Gouffre de Helm.**

**Bulle info de la journée : Ah aussi en passant, pour ceux/celles qui m'ont dit qu'ils allaient vérifier dans le livre pour savoir combien il y avait d'Elfes à la Bataille… je vous dis que vous avez dû chercher longtemps hein! ;) Pour votre information, cette scène n'apparait pas dans la livre. En vrai, c'est une pure invention du réalisateur Peter Jackson. Dans le livre, les Elfes se battent contre Sauron, mais ils restent en Lorien ou dans la Forêt Noire.**

**Bon… revenons à nos moutons.**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais… ?**  
**Ah oui, un dilemme.**  
**En fait, je m'en suis découvert un autre : d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ces Elfes?**  
**On pourrait penser que ce sont des Galadhrim, puisque Haldir en est un et que c'est lui leur chef.**  
**Aussi, on pourrait penser qu'ils viennent de Fondcombe, puisqu'Haldir dit : « J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe… » dans le film…**  
**ou on pourrait dire qu'ils viennent de la Lorien en apportant la parole de Galadriel et d'Elrond, puisque tous les Elfes de Fondcombe sont partis…**

**Alors, « que faire? » me suis-je dit. Après mûre réflexion avec moi-même et ma beta, j'ai finalement décidé de suivre la théorie de Wikipédia en disant qu'ils tous de la Lorien… J'espère que c'est la bonne! *croise les doigts ***  
**J'aurai bien aimé aller demander à Peter Jackson son avis en personne… mais vu mon horaire surchargé et mon manque de fonds, j'ai décidé d'attendre un petit peu :P**

**Bon ok j'arrête mon blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**  
**On se revoit en bas de la page!**  
**Gros bisou**  
**Dede.A**

**Musique utilisée :**  
- « Music inspired by Middle Earth » par David Arkenstone  
- "King Arthur" par Hans Zimmer  
- "The Man in the Iron Mask" par Nick Glennie-Smith

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Prise 2!**

À présent, le Soleil étirait les derniers rayons de son cycle quotidien. Bientôt, ses ultimes lumières s'éteindraient pour finalement laisser place à l'obscurité de la nuit, et les ténèbres envahiraient la Terre du Milieu. L'instant redouté approchait à grands pas. Au loin à l'horizon, un nuage obscur avançait dangereusement en direction du Gouffre de Helm. Par moment, des éclairs parsemaient le ciel sombre. Le nuage grandissait à vue d'œil, prenant rapidement de l'expansion dans la coupole céleste. Le Soleil à présent derrière la limite du monde, le ciel s'assombrissait progressivement, mais les étoiles restaient voilées derrière une épaisse couche de brume et de nuages. Cette nuit sans Lune annonçait à priori le pire des scénarios pour les Rohirrims. Elle serait longue et ardue, vide de toute lumière et d'espoir.

Eänwen était dans une petite salle du sous-sol de la forteresse, en compagnie de ses frères d'armes. Tous se préparaient à la bataille. Quelques un s'entraidaient, d'autres s'habillaient. Derek et Mosta s'entraînaient à l'épée, s'échauffant ainsi le bras pour la bataille. D'autres se joignirent à eux, mais quelques autres accompagnaient Kuilo qui étirait ses articulations dans son coin. D'un même mouvement, ils faisaient des pompes et des redressements assis. Eänwen pensa alors que cet homme aimait vraiment ses muscles, vraiment beaucoup trop.  
À présent vêtue de sa propre tenue de combat, elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux de jais, dégageant ainsi son visage. Semblable à ses frères d'armes, son armure était de couleur brune et noire, tout en comprenant quelques aspects dorés. Elle portait des épaulettes sombres, formées de plusieurs languettes de cuirs et de métal qui se chevauchaient. Quelques lignes dorées ornaient ses épaules, qui serpentaient gracieusement jusqu'à ses coudes. Des lanières de métal longeaient ses avant-bras, la protégeant ainsi des coups d'épée. À ses mains, elle portait des gants de cuir troués en leurs extrémités pour y laisser passer les doigts. Tout son torse était protégé par deux colonnes de plusieurs bandes de métal souple, tous en angle pour converger vers le centre. Camouflées par un tissu noir, les languettes étaient richement tissées par des fils d'or. Le côté de ses hanches était protégé par deux larges lanières de métal et de cuir qui lui descendaient à la mi-cuisse. Elle portait un pantalon de toile ajusté, qui laissait suggérer les muscles de ses jambes. Par-dessus ses longues bottes, elle avait revêtu des jambières, couvrant ainsi le bas de ses genoux jusqu'à ses chevilles. Conçue pour les cavaliers, cette armure était légère et très malléable pour celui qui la portait. Finalement, elle avait glissé sa cape noire sur ses épaules, le tout orné d'une broche dorée en forme de serpent, fier représentant de son pays natal. En fait, Eänwen gardait ce bijou plus en mémoire de son défunt père que pour sa véritable signification, vu que le simple souvenir d'Haradwaith l'a rendait très, très irritable.

La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise en compagnie d'Astaldo, attendant ensemble le moment fatidique. Pour passer le temps, elle avait retiré ses longs poignards de ses fourreaux et avait commencé à les aiguiser avec l'aide de son frère. Ses traits étaient tirés par la concentration et la fatigue, mais ses yeux pétillaient face à l'excitation de la bataille. Ses blessures de la veille étaient à présent guéries grâce aux soins qu'elle avait eus du Seigneur Legolas. Ses plaies avaient finalement cicatrisé et elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Elle s'en serait voulu si elle n'avait pu se battre aujourd'hui. L'humiliation qu'elle avait eue hier la faisait passer pour une femme faible et dépendante des autres. Beaucoup d'Hommes pensaient qu'elle n'était qu'une simple distraction pour les soldats et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais en ce moment, Eänwen était plus déterminée que jamais, elle voulait prouver à ceux qui ne croyaient plus en elle qu'elle était capable de se battre comme n'importe quel homme, qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire la différence dans une bataille.

À ces pensées, Eänwen redoubla d'efforts sur la pauvre pierre qui aiguisait son arme. Même si la lame était maintenant aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, la jeune femme y déversa toute sa fureur et son amertume. Astaldo détourna la tête de sa propre lame et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire?

- J'affute ma lame, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je crois qu'elle en a assez eu pour ce soir, répliqua-t-il en empoignant délicatement le bras de sa jeune sœur.

Eänwen arrêta son geste et relâcha les épaules. Elle afficha un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais simplement me défouler sans tuer personne, dit-elle.

- Euh… Pourquoi tu veux te défouler?

- À cause de ce qui s'est passé hier : j'ai eu l'air d'une vraie débutante!

- Pas du tout! Tu as tué un Ouargue au corps à corps!

- Mais je n'ai pas été capable de tenir contre un stupide Gobelin!

- Tu étais blessée Eänwen! Dit Astaldo. Tu as juste eu moins de chance que les autres. Plusieurs cavaliers sont décédés hier et d'autres sont en bien pire état que toi aujourd'hui. Regarde-toi! Tu es déjà prête à te battre au lendemain d'une dure bataille où tu as failli laisser ta vie!

- Le bruit court, Astaldo, et je ne suis pas encore aussi sourde que tu puisses le croire! Beaucoup d'Hommes ici pensent que je n'ai pas ma place ici, que je suis une injure à la descendance de Thalion!

- C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Tu vois, les hommes de père qui nous ont suivis depuis le début de cette aventure n'ont jamais douté de toi ou de ta capacité à te battre. À part Kuilo bien sûr, mais c'est une tête remplie de sable, il ne faisait que te taquiner. Et pour ce qui est des autres Hommes qui vivent en cette forteresse, ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Tu es une fine lame, un cœur courageux et sans peur.

Eänwen ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu une des meilleures épéistes de la région, rajouta-t-il, un sourire suffisant planant sur ses lèvres. C'est tout de même moi qui t'ai formé au combat!

- Tssss… Ce que tu peux être barjo quand tu veux!

- Ah non, ça, c'est toi qui me l'as appris chérie.

Eänwen ne répliqua pas, se contentant simplement de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es pas stressé pour la confrontation de ce soir? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je… oui un peu.

- Moi aussi. Malgré le fait que je crois qu'il y ait toujours de l'espoir, disons que le moral n'y est pas beaucoup pour les soldats dans la forteresse.

- Où t'as vu ça?

- J'ai vu leur visage. Les gens n'y croient pas vraiment. Pour eux, tout est sans espoir. Certains disaient qu'on ne passerait même pas la nuit. Il y a de l'espoir pour ceux qui sont cachés dans les Cavernes Scintillantes, mais ils disent que le Gouffre court à sa perte.

- Ouais… à 300 contre 10 000, c'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi à désespérer, dit-il en donnant un ixième coup de pierre à aiguiser contre la lame.

- Mais pas pour moi, fit Eänwen en baissant les yeux, pensive. La mort aura toujours meilleure goût ici, même en ces temps ténébreux. Je préfère mourir ici, avec les gens que j'aime, que d'être en Haradwaith à servir les ordres de Sauron. Je défendrais cette forteresse jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même si elle n'est mienne.

- Peu importe la situation, on ne peut pas te décourager toi hein? Demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers sa sœur.

- Non pas vraiment.

Elle lui lança une œillade, véritable habitude chez eux, à laquelle Astaldo répondit avec un sourire. Il lui rendit son deuxième poignard, qu'elle rangea dans son fourreau.

- Allez, reprit-il. Allons botter des culs d'Uruk Hai.

Il se leva, imité de près par Eänwen.

Mais au même moment, un son perçant parvint à leurs oreilles. Un long cri de cor étranger qui venait de l'extérieur de la forteresse. Le son dura quelques secondes, puis il s'évanouit dans la nuit. Un bref silence suivit, mais rapidement, on entendit des pas précipités à l'étage et des voix paniqués qui émanaient du couloir. Les gens s'agitaient, mais dans la pièce où se trouvaient les Haradrims, personne n'osa bouger. Une légère atmosphère de panique planait au-dessus d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Derek. Ils sont déjà arrivés?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Astaldo. Eänwen?

- Je partage ton avis frère, je n'ai jamais entendu ce cor.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir, annonça-t-il. Allons-y.

* * *

On entendit alors le bois de porte principale grincer sous l'effort des pentures. Comme un coup de vent, un contingent d'Elfes entra alors dans Fort-le-Cor. Sans arrêter leur ascension, ils marchèrent en direction de la place principale, longeant ainsi le couloir extérieur. Tous les Hommes s'arrêtèrent sur leur passage. Ces Elfes venus de loin marchaient à présent dans le bastion de Rohan; leurs pas silencieux et délicats résonnant pauvrement contre les parois de pierre. Ils étaient vêtus de longs manteaux de toile bleue, camouflant ainsi leur armure scintillante. En dessous de leur capuchon, ils portaient un casque doré gracieusement décoré par une crête en forme d'aile sur le front et de deux languettes de métal descendant jusqu'au milieu de leurs joues. Dans leur main droite, ils transportaient tous un arc aussi grand qu'eux. Ils marchaient avec une synchronisation parfaite, digne des grands Elfes de Fondcombe. En tête de colonne, deux archers brandissaient l'étendard de la cité de Lothlórien.

Mené par le Seigneur Haldir, le contingent arriva enfin à la plate-forme centrale. Le Galadhrim avait de longs cheveux blonds, dont deux petites tresses ornaient chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux verts perçants brillaient sous la lumière des torches de feu accrochées aux murs. Son visage affichait des traits ronds et graves, témoin d'une ossature et d'une musculature forte. Il portait, contrairement à ses frères, une cape rouge ornée d'une broche en forme de _mallorne_ sur son épaule. La cape était relevée par l'arrière, ce qui montrait alors son armure. Elle était faite de métal brillant, aux traits raffinés et gracieux qui moulaient parfaitement son corps. Elle semblait souple et légère, capable de laisser libre de mouvements à celui qui la portait. Une épée à deux mains pendait à sa taille, s'entrechoquant légèrement avec le métal de son armure lorsqu'il marchait.

Alors qu'Haldir franchissait avec son cortège le dernier arc du couloir qui menait à la plate-forme, le roi Théoden descendit les marches pour venir à leur rencontre. Il était abasourdi. Il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un s'était allié à leur cause suicidaire. Haldir s'arrêta devant lui et s'inclina gravement. Un grand silence s'était abattu autour d'eux, personne n'osa prononcer un mot ou émettre le moindre son. Mais Théoden comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Sans cacher son étonnement, il parvint à articuler quelque chose de cohérent.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il.

L'Elfe se releva, le regard fier. Pendant ce temps, les autres elfes continuèrent de circuler derrière lui.

- J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe, déclara-t-il d'une voix puissante. Autrefois, une alliance existait entre les Elfes et les Hommes. À cette époque, nous avons combattu et péri ensemble.

Derrière Théoden, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Venant d'une allée adjacente en haut des escaliers, Aragorn apparut en compagnie de Legolas et de Gimli parmi les autres soldats. Le rôdeur s'arrêta momentanément dans les escaliers, bouche bée de voir Haldir.

- Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance, compléta-t-il.

Aragorn, le sourire aux lèvres, arriva au niveau de son bon ami. Haldir s'inclina légèrement devant le Dúnedain, semblant hésiter.  
Sans gêne, Aragorn brisa la glace et enlaça l'Elfe, content de le revoir. Haldir resta surpris un moment, mais répondit à l'embrassade.

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenu, déclara Aragorn en s'écartant légèrement.

En un seul mouvement, toutes les têtes des Elfes derrière Haldir se retournèrent vers la gauche, et avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils se mirent face au roi. Le visage impassible, ils baissèrent à l'unisson leur arc contre le sol, geste de salutation officielle au souverain.

Haldir se mit alors face au roi et s'adressa à lui.

- Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes, déclara le Galadhrim.

- Nous de même, Seigneur Elfe, dit Théoden. Mais à présent, laissez-moi vous expli…

Mais au même moment, on entendit encore des bruits de pas précipités derrière Théoden. En haut de l'escalier apparut alors le petit groupe d'Haradrims mené par Astaldo et Eänwen.

- Wow… laissa échapper la jeune femme à la vue de tous ces Elfes. On dirait qu'on a raté quelque chose ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette mutinerie? s'exclama alors Haldir, tout d'un coup menaçant à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ces Suderons?

- Haradrims je vous prie, le reprit Kuilo.

- Peu importe, reprit-il. Vous êtes tous les mêmes!

- Qu'en savez-vous?

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu ici, tenta pacifiquement Théoden en se retournant vers l'Elfe. Haldir, ils sont de notre côté…

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? dit-il rageusement. Ils ne sont que des meurtriers et des mercenaires!

- Comment osez-vous nous insulter ainsi? Fit Eänwen en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, une main nonchalamment posée sur la poigne de son arme.

Ce simple geste alarma les soldats de Lorien. La première ligne arma leur arc aussi rapide que l'éclair, prêt à tirer. Mais Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli se placèrent devant eux.

- Arrêtez! firent l'Elfe et le nain d'une même voix.

- Ils ne sont pas dangereux! compléta Aragorn.

Mais ce fut en vain, ils ne baissèrent point leur arme.

- Alors? répéta Eänwen en haussant grandement le ton de sa voix. Comment osez-vous nous insulter ainsi?

- Votre histoire n'est point reluisante, gens du Sud, déclara Haldir.

À présent, Eänwen se tenait à près d'un mètre de lui. Quelques pas derrière elle, ses frères d'armes l'avaient suivi et formaient un groupe compact et menaçant. Une lueur hostile brillait dans leurs yeux, mais Haldir n'en fut point impressionné.

- Depuis toujours, vous avez une réputation de barbares sans pitié qui tuent tout sur leur passage. Vous êtes perfides et sans cœur, vous n'avez aucune parole et pour le plus important, vous êtes sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui peut-être. Vous voulez qu'on vous fasse une petite démonstration sur vous et sur vos petits amis derrière? Ironisa-t-elle en empoignant plus solidement son arme, sans toutefois la sortir de son fourreau. Vous allez voir, notre réputation nous est assez fidèle!

- Avec plaisir, répondit Haldir en posant une main sur la poigne de son épée.

Malgré qu'il ait près d'une tête de plus qu'elle, Eänwen planta son regard glacé dans celui du Galadhrim, plus menaçante et confiante comme jamais auparavant.

- Vous avez beaucoup de culot jeune femme, de vous tenir ainsi devant moi. Votre place n'est pas ici.

- Ça prouve que vous ne me connaissez pas. Laissez-moi vous le prouver.

- Je n'oserais pas.

- Allez, vous avez peur! le provoqua-t-elle.

- Je vous tuerais d'une flèche à travers le cœur facilement si je le voulais, menaça-t-il en élevant le ton.

- Vous allez organiser un petit concours de cible avec vos petits jouets et vos flèches?

- Arrêtez de m'énerver, sinon je…

- Sinon quoi, blondasse? Vous allez m'empaler avec l'aide de vos amis? Ce n'est pas très juste, voyez-vous, quelques centaines d'archers sans cervelle contre une pauvre jeune femme sans défense…

S'interrompant elle-même, Eänwen fit une moue pensive, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

- Sans cervelle ai-je dit? reprit-elle. Ah non, dans ce cas alors, ça pourrait être un combat équitable.

- Vous allez trop loin, jeune femme. Vous manquez de respect envers des gens beaucoup plus âgés et sages que vous ne le serez jamais. Retournez avec vos camarades, sinon vous allez le regretter!

- Sinon quoi?... Blondasse?

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. D'un geste plus rapide que l'œil, Haldir dégaina son épée de son fourreau et abaissa dangereusement son arme vers Eänwen. Mais elle avait vu le coup venir. Plus vive que l'éclair, elle dégaina ses deux longs poignards et les armes s'entrechoquèrent à la toute dernière seconde, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Eänwen esquiva le coup avec une grande agilité, se remit en position de combat et attendit. Haldir de son côté, resta immobile, prêt à engager le combat. Mais aucun des deux n'osa bouger. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, s'analysant l'un et l'autre.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent séparés. Astaldo et Kuilo avaient pris Eänwen par les bras pour l'immobiliser, pendant que Legolas et Aragorn tenaient Haldir fermement. La jeune femme se débâtit quelques instants dans les bras de ses frères d'armes, mais se résigna rapidement quand elle sentit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Arrête Eänwen, garde ton énergie pour tantôt! ordonna son frère.

La jeune femme se relâcha et rangea ses dagues, Haldir en fit de même de son côté. Mais, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pour autant.

- Arrêtez-vous deux! ordonna Théoden en voyant leur petit manège. Ce n'est certainement pas le temps de se chamailler pour ce genre de chose. L'ennemi est de l'autre côté de ces murs, et il est très puissant! Nous devons nous concentrer sur lui et non à se battre sur des enfantillages. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui monseigneur, répondirent d'une même voix Eänwen et Haldir.

- Bien, déclara le roi. Maintenant, je veux chacun à son poste. Haldir, suivez-moi.

Suivie des autres Haradrims, Eänwen passa à côté d'Haldir sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle afficha un air suffisant, la tête bien haute, les yeux bien en avant. L'Elfe la regarda passer, le regard impassible. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il devait fulminer à l'intérieur, et ça l'a rendait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Un sourire planant sur les lèvres, elle descendit le couloir extérieur par lequel les Elfes étaient arrivés et disparut dans l'ombre de la lumière des flambeaux.

Dès qu'elle fut assez éloignée, Haldir se retourna vivement vers le roi, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais c'est qui eux? D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent pour commencer?

- Les Haradrims? s'enquit Aragorn.

- Oui, et surtout leur bâtarde aux oreilles pointues!

- Ah oui! dit Legolas avec un sourire. Elle c'est Eänwen.

La Communauté et Théoden lui expliquèrent de long en large l'histoire qu'Eänwen leur avait racontée lors de son arrivée à Edoras. De fil en aiguille, le visage d'Haldir se détendit et afficha un air compréhensif. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le Seigneur de la Marche les avait, en quelque sorte, adoptés dans son royaume.

- Toute cette histoire est aussi logique qu'elle le laisse entendre, déclara Haldir. Et vous dites qu'ils vous ont aidé lors de la bataille contre les Ouargues?

- Absolument cher ami, répondit Legolas. Ils sont d'adroits épéistes et quelques-uns d'entre eux sont de très bons archers.

- J'hésite à présenter des excuses, se confia le Galadhrim. Cette impertinente… Son impolitesse envers moi et mes confrères n'est que trop flagrante.

- Vous l'avez provoqué en quelque sorte; insulter son peuple ainsi, c'est comme si vous cherchiez la bataille pour Eänwen. Je vous le concède, elle n'est pas de tout repos. Mais dès qu'on l'a connait un peu plus, elle est beaucoup plus calme que certains pourraient penser.

Haldir se retourna vers son grand ami, perplexe. Pourquoi Legolas prenait-il toujours la défense d'Eänwen? Mais il se contenta de garder un commentaire assez désobligeant pour lui-même.

- Et ils nous ont tous été très utiles jusqu'ici, dit Théoden. Je n'ai perçu aucun signe de malveillance ou de méchanceté dans leurs agissements, je crois au contraire qu'ils sont honnêtes.

- Moi, je les trouve très sympathiques, renchérit Gimli. Surtout avec un peu de bière dans le corps, ils sont très agréables à côtoyer!

- Oui, très agréable à côtoyer… compléta Legolas, le regard évasif.

Un ange passa. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, tout le monde affichant une mine pensive.

- Alors? demanda Aragorn.

- Hum? fit Haldir.

- Et les excuses?

* * *

La nuit avait étendu son voile ténébreux sur la Forteresse du Rohan. Un nuage opaque et menaçant obstruait la lumière des étoiles d'éclairer la vue des soldats. Au loin, on pouvait commencer à apercevoir le faible tremblement de plusieurs petits points lumineux, bougeant au rythme des pas de leur porteur. Eänwen entendait indistinctement les voix lointaines et barbares des Uruk Hai, beuglant des cris de guerre et de colère. L'atmosphère était vraiment tendue. Les gens courraient encore dans tous les sens, cherchant des armes et à remplir leur carquois de plusieurs flèches ou à chercher leur poste attitré.

Le poste attribué aux Haradrims était sur le rempart tout près de la porte d'entrée principale. Par un pur hasard, Eänwen s'était ramassé avec un arc et un carquois dans les mains, à son plus grand désespoir. Contrairement à ses frères d'armes, elle n'était pas très douée pour viser avec un arc. Elle était capable de se débrouiller, mais elle ne pouvait pas se qualifier d'être un archer. La jeune femme appréciait plus les combats corps à corps, exigeant plus de souplesse et d'agilité.

Eänwen était la seule de son groupe au sommet du rempart, les autres partis chercher des armes de dernière minute. Malgré que la jeune femme avait déjà appris à tirer par le passé, elle se sentait un peu rouillée. Alors pour passer le temps, elle décida de se pratiquer un peu à tirer à l'arc. D'une main maladroite, elle leva son arc. Sans toutefois l'armer, elle bandit la corde et attendit, le temps de s'accoutumer au poids de l'arme. Puis, elle relâcha la corde avec force.  
Mauvaise idée.  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait tenu l'arme trop près de son bras, et la corde érafla tout l'intérieur de son bras gauche. Elle lâcha un juron et pesta son foutu arc. Non, définitivement, elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de chose.

- Besoin d'aide? fit une voix.

- Hum ? dit Eänwen.

Elle se retourna et aperçut Haldir, en compagnie de Legolas un peu en retrait.

- Attendez… Vous venez de me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide?

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, gente dame, dit Haldir.

- Euh… vous n'allez quand même pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé tout à l'heure j'espère? demanda Eänwen, les bras croisés. Parce que si c'est le cas pour vous, ne comptez pas sur moi pour oublier tout cela.

- Justement. Je… Dame Eänwen, je viens présenter mes excuses auprès de vous et de vos compagnons, pour toutes les injures que j'ai proférées envers votre vous et votre peuple.

Il avait lâché ça d'une traite et à toute vitesse, visiblement mal à l'aise. Eänwen resta de glace, les bras croisés. Elle afficha un air sceptique sur son visage.

- Et j'imagine que vous avez pensé à tout cela par vous-même, n'est-ce pas? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Je dois avouer que non, dit Haldir en baissant les yeux. Les Seigneurs Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ainsi que le roi Théoden m'ont raconté tout à propos de vous et de votre passé. Ils m'ont dit aussi pourquoi vous étiez ici, vos origines familiales et à quel point vous les aviez aidés depuis votre arrivé. Et là, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais eu tort de vous traiter ainsi. Alors, me voilà.

- Hum… fit-elle en une moue pensive.

Furtivement, elle lança un regard au grand blond derrière le Galadhrim. Celui-ci la regardait gravement, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Non, elle n'aurait définitivement pas d'aide de ce côté. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle prit sa décision.

- Bien, dit-elle simplement. J'accepte vos excuses.

- Merci, gente dame.

Un silence glacial suivit le remerciement d'Haldir. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils cherchaient un sujet de conversation approprié, mais aucun n'était convenable, alors personne ne parla. Haldir trouva soudainement le plancher de pierre très intéressant, pendant que Legolas sifflotait légèrement, les bras derrière son dos. Pour Eänwen, trouvant la situation quelque peu embarrassante, leur tourna le dos et continua à analyser son arc. Sculpté dans le bois, Eänwen avait été très surprise de s'être retrouvé avec un arc aussi élégant. Il était léger et gracieux, quelques gravures linéaires parcouraient élégamment l'arme. Quelques touches de dorés et de vert en parsemaient les extrémités et son centre, mais l'âge et l'usure avaient abimé la peinture. La corde n'était pas aussi tendue que les meilleurs arcs de la Terre du Milieu, mais il avait fière allure.

Interrompant ses pensées, Eänwen entendit Haldir chuchoter quelques mots en elfique à Legolas. Elle tourna sa tête et vit le Galadhrim s'éloigner plus loin sur les remparts. Mais son regard fut attiré par Legolas qui s'approchait d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi?

- Les excuses de notre Galadhrim?

- Bof… fit la jeune femme. J'en ai vu des meilleures!

- Les excuses de Seigneur Haldir peuvent sembler boiteuses, mais elles sont pour autant sincères, assura l'elfe.

- Pas autant que mes talents au tir à l'arc!

- Vous avez des problèmes avec votre arme? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oui et non, répondit-elle. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais vraiment eu de talent en cette discipline. Mes compatriotes se font toujours une joie de me ridiculiser devant les pauvres exploits de mon talent.

- Montrez-moi comment vous vous débrouillez.

- Vous… vous montrez? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Oui, montrez-moi comment vous tenez votre arme. Visez l'extrémité de la passerelle en bas.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, la jeune femme leva son arc, mais elle interrompit son geste à la dernière seconde.

- Je vous avertis, je n'ai pas eu de cours de…

- Cela m'importe peu, coupa-t-il. Allez-y.

Il était certes imposant de comparer n'importe quel talent d'archer à celui d'un Elfe, surtout au meilleur de la Forêt Noire. Mais pour Eänwen, c'était la vraie honte. Maladroitement, elle leva son arc au niveau de ses yeux et se mit en position d'attaque, la corde bandée.

Legolas resta là, analysant la technique de son amie Haradrim. Puis il s'approcha :

- Puisque vous êtes débutante, la position des pieds est très importante. Elle permet un meilleur équilibre et une plus grande force si votre poids est bien réparti. Penchez-vous un peu par en avant… Oui comme ça, plus sur les orteils que les talons.

Délicatement, il pressa une légère pression contre le dos d'Eänwen pour mettre sa parole à l'acte. Le contact déclencha une série de frissons dans le dos de la jeune femme, mais elle essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Parfait. Maintenant le dos, bien droit, on gonfle un peu le torse. Plus de profil.

Il prit les épaules d'Eänwen et les ajusta jusqu'à tant qu'elles aient atteint le bon angle.

- Oui, parfait. Levez un peu le bras, le coude en arrière doit suivre la ligne de votre bras de devant, sinon la flèche ne va pas avoir autant de puissance et de précision. Non non, pas trop haut… voilà comme ça. Maintenant, armez votre arc, on va essayer avec une flèche.

Eänwen déglutit difficilement. Hésitante, elle prit une flèche dans son carquois et arma son arme. Sans échanger un mot, elle banda la corde et visa, le regard fixé sur son objectif. Sans tirer, elle resta là, immobile, attendant le verdict de Legolas.

- Bien, votre position est parfaite. Vous apprenez vite, dame Eänwen.

- Merci.

- Maintenant, voyons si vous savez viser, ricana-t-il en s'approchant.

Legolas s'avança plus proche de la jeune femme et plaça son corps de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il positionna son visage au niveau des yeux d'Eänwen, regardant vers l'avant. Pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité pour la jeune elfe, Legolas positionna le bras d'Eänwen, le levant quelque peu pour qu'il soit bien à la hauteur de sa cible. Ses longs cheveux blonds frôlèrent le cou frêle et sensible d'Eänwen, son odeur enivrante envahissant son espace personnel. À quelques reprises, elle sentit le souffle chaud échappé de sa bouche effleurer son visage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un autre homme auparavant. Si elle tournait légèrement la tête, ce serait toute autre chose qu'elle rencontrerait.

_Ne tourne pas la tête! Non Eänwen! NE TOURNE PAS LA TÊTE!_

Luttant contre ses instincts, la jeune femme résista et garda la tête bien droite, les yeux fixés sur sa cible. Legolas lui, paraissait contrôlé et très calme comparé à l'énergie agitée que dégageait sa jeune élève.

Il s'éloigna alors d'Eänwen.

- Bien, déclara-t-il. Alors, dès vous êtes prê….

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Eänwen lâcha prise. Elle sentit le souffle et la vitesse de la flèche passer entre ses doigts, le son de la corde résonnant dans son oreille. À peine une seconde passa, et la flèche alla se planter dans le sol, juste au pied de la passerelle, exactement là où elle le voulait. La terre virevolta sous l'entrée de la flèche, se dressa droite dans les airs, immobile comme une statue.

- Wow! Bien joué Eänwen, félicita-t-il en applaudissant. Honnêtement, je suis impressionnée.

La jeune femme ne savait trop pas quoi répondre, subjuguée par sa performance.

- Vous êtes un bon professeur, Seigneur Legolas, parvint-elle à articuler. Je vous en remercie.

- Mais ce n'était rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Puis, pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire, Eänwen sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. Elle détourna son regard de Legolas et laissa planer ses yeux droits devant elle.

- Mais, je… je ne crois pas être capable de répéter mon exploit seule, déclara-t-elle embarrassée. Vous… vous allez être présent à mes côtés lors de la bataille?

Un éclat parcourut le regard de Legolas.

- J'aimerais bien, mais malheureusement non. J'ai été attribué avec les autres Elfes le long du Mur du Gouffre.

_Évidemment!_

- Bien, dit-elle sur un ton faussement détaché. Je vais faire de mon mieux alors.

- Je suis certain que vous vous débrouillerez convenablement sans mon aide…

- … en essayant de ne pas trop tuer mes compatriotes qui m'entourent.

- Essayez de votre mieux alors! Mais tentez tout de même de viser vers l'avant.

Eänwen pouffa, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas SI mauvaise que ça, voyez-vous.

- Vous pourriez toujours demander à vos frères d'armes de vous aider, ironisa-t-il.

- JAMAIS! cria-t-elle, faussement offusquée.

Legolas ria en cœur avec Eänwen, le rire cristallin du Prince sonnant doucement aux oreilles de la jeune femme, tel le chant d'un oiseau aux premières lueurs du jour. Contrastant avec l'atmosphère tendue et nerveuse, la joie qui s'émanait des deux Elfes attira les regards surpris des soldats qui passaient tout près.

Mais c'est là qu'ils virent des silhouettes approcher par la gauche. C'était Astaldo et le reste du groupe qui revenaient de la salle d'armurerie.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda Astaldo en voyant Eänwen et Legolas rieurs.

Sa question fit redoubler le rire des deux Elfes, à présent presqu'aux larmes.

- Non… non, essaya Eänwen. Rien de très… important…

- Tout va très bien, dit Legolas qui avait quelque peu retrouvé son calme.

Astaldo afficha un air sceptique.

- Eänwen, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes compagnons, dit alors Legolas.

- Oui moi aussi, dit-elle en essuyant une larme de rire.

- Je vous souhaite succès dans cette bataille, dit-il à l'intention du groupe derrière elle.

Et d'une voix plus basse, il rajouta :

- Prenez soin de vous, gente dame.

Et là, Legolas fit quelque chose qu'Eänwen ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il lui prit sa main droite, et devant tout le monde, lui donna un chaste baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, yeux dans les yeux.

Le silence s'imposa dans le groupe. Voyant que toute l'attention était vers elle, son sang monta encore une fois _illico presto_ aux joues de la jeune femme. N'attendant pas son reste, Legolas lâcha la main de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le Mur du Gouffre pour aller rejoindre le reste de ses compagnons.

Dès qu'il fut assez loin, ses frères d'armes réagirent assez vivement à ce geste.

- Woah ! s'exclama Derek.

Kuilo lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

- Non, mais, c'était quoi ÇA? demanda Mosta.

- Eänwen est amoureuse! Eänwen est amoureuse! s'exclama un.

Tout le monde était excité à la vue de ce « spectacle », mais pas Astaldo. Il voyait, littéralement, rouge.

- Arrêtez vous autres! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort, déversant ainsi un jet d'eau froide sur le groupe.

- Voyons patron, c'était juste une blague, il ne faut pas prendre ça au sérieux… tenta Kuilo.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Kuilo, je me FOU de ce que tu penses en ce moment, compris?

- Oui patron.

- Alors, Eänwen, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer grand frère, rétorqua-t-elle. Je crois juste que, certaines personnes dans cette forteresse sont juste plus galantes que vous!

- Et à tes yeux, c'était un geste de galanterie, ça!

- Parfaitement.

Puis, n'ajoutant rien, elle se retourna et s'appuya contre la barbacane, son regard perdu dans la nuit. Ignorant les vives discussions derrière elle, elle regarda sa main droite, sentant encore les lèvres brulantes de l'Elfe contre sa peau. En la regardant, c'était comme si elle espérait qu'une empreinte des douces lèvres de l'homme apparaisse subitement sur ses doigts, preuve du chaste baiser.

Ce qui malheureusement pour elle, n'arrivera pas.

* * *

**Et non ahha ! Pas de bataille pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux… sinon ça faisait trop en même temps.**

**Ah aussi, j'ai remarqué quelque chose depuis quelques semaines…**  
**Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il y ait eu un « baby-boom » de fanfic ces temps-ci?**  
**M'essemble que depuis quelque temps, les fics jaillissent du sol les unes après les autres… comme les femmes Nains XD**  
**Non, mais plus sérieusement… est-ce que les Fics de LOTR sont en train de revenir à la mode? Allons-nous dépasser Twilight ou Harry Potter? XD**  
**43,296 VS 455,546, il ne faut pas abandonner!**  
**Serrons-nous les coudes!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas, le petit bouton pour les reviews juste en bas est toujours utilisable...  
...****même s'il n'est plus vert! :O**


	13. Chapitre 12: Quelle que soit la fin

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Eh oui, un autre chapitre de fait! Et un de mes plus fastidieux et long de tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présente date : 30 pages… Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est un gros merci à ma superbe beta qui a tout corrigé pour moi! Merci _

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! J'espère vous revoir bientôt!_

_Mais j'ai une petite requête à vous qui lisez. En temps qu'auteur, c'est très flatteur quand qu'on voit que quelqu'un nous met en favorie/story alert/etc.  
__ Mais le plus apprécié, et je crois que tous les « auteurs » vont se reconnaître là-dedans, sont les reviews. On aime ça, ça prend moins de 3 secondes à écrire et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne peut pas faire.  
Alors, ne passez pas en voleur sans laisser un petit commentaire.  
Merci je vous aime pareil! _

_Musique utilisée :_

_- Two Towers- Complete Recording : La fin du CD jouée en boucle!_

_- Robin Hood_

_- King Arthur_

* * *

**Chapitre 12: "Quelle que soit la fin"**

_Où sont le cheval et le cavalier? Où est le cor qui sonnait?  
Où sont le heaume et le haubert, et les brillants cheveux flottants?  
Où sont la main sur la corde de la harpe, et le grand feu rougeoyant?  
Où sont le printemps et la moisson et le blé haut croissant?  
Ils sont passés comme la pluie sur les montagnes, comme un vent dans les prairies.  
Les jours sont descendus à l__'__ouest, derrière les collines, dans l__'__ombre.  
Qui recueillera la fumée du bois mort brûlant,  
Ou verra les années fugitives de la Mer revenant?_

Tout le monde était prêt, chacun était à son poste. Perchées en haut d'un rempart ou sur le long du Mur du Gouffre, toutes les forces disponibles étaient utilisées. Un silence inquiétant planait parmi les soldats, une atmosphère lourde et tendue écrasait les épaules de chacun. Au loin, on entendait les pas lourds des Uruk-Hai qui se rapprochaient par la plaine. Le ciel était totalement noir, et l'immobilité de l'air annonçait l'orage. Un éclair aveuglant roussit soudain les nuages. À tout moment, le ciel menaçait d'éclater. La foudre ramifiée frappa les collines à l'Est. Pendant un instant éblouissant, les guetteurs des murs virent tout l'espace qui les séparait des collines : il bouillonnait et fourmillait de formes noires, les unes larges et trapues, les autres grandes et sinistres, avec de hauts casques et des boucliers noirs. Brandissant la main blanche de Saroumane, l'armée d'Isengard était bel et bien impressionnante. Le champ devant For le Cor, qui était bordé de chaque côté par les parois rocheuses des Montagnes Blanches, était rempli d'Uruk-Hai sur toute la largeur. Un millier de petits points lumineux se rapprochaient dangereusement de la forteresse. Des cris bestiaux percèrent la nuit ténébreuse jusqu'aux oreilles des Hommes, faisant ainsi jaillir un éclat de terreur dans les yeux de certains soldats du Rohan. À chaque instant, des éclairs déchiraient les ténèbres, le tonnerre roulait dans la vallée. Une légère brume planait au-dessus du sol rocailleux et un vent sinistre soufflait dans le Gouffre, transportant une odeur amère et humide. Et puis une pluie cinglante se mit à tomber. Elle tomba, et tomba lourdement sur les épaules des Rohirrims, accentuant le désespoir dans l'atmosphère. L'orage éclata, les eaux déferlèrent contre les armures et la pierre. Mais les Hommes restèrent de glace, gardant leur position. Aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur leur visage impassible, patientant pour le moment fatidique où leur destiné serait sellée.

Eänwen ne bougea pas d'un cil elle et ses frères d'armes avaient déjà vu des combats plus désespérés que celui-ci. Rien de ne leur faisait peur. Alignés le long d'un rempart, les Haradrims se tenaient droits et fiers, un éclat de défi brillant dans leurs yeux. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, tous avaient le regard fixé sur la masse d'Uruk-Hai qui se rapprochait de For le Cor.  
Le long du Mur de Gouffre, Eänwen entendit Aragorn s'exclamer longuement en elfique, prononçant certainement un discours d'avant guerre. Mais elle n'y comprit rien. Elle vit une forme noire, en occurrence Aragorn, se déplacer parmi les armures elfiques et les chevelures blondes des Elfes, mais la pluie l'empêchait d'en voir davantage.

Puis soudainement, l'armée de Saroumane arrêta son ascension à une centaine de mètres du mur. Les Uruk-Hai étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents, tenant chacun une lance de longue portée et une épée à crochet à leur taille. Enduit de sueur et de formes blanchâtres, leur peau ténébreuse luisait à la lumière du feu de leur torche. De longs cheveux noirs bordaient leur visage aux traits forts et carrés et leurs yeux sillonnés de sang. Leurs dents, pointues telles celles d'un requin, claquaient et grinçaient sous les mouvements de mâchoires. De hauts casques ornaient leur tête, et une armure de métal rigide recouvrait la totalité de leur corps.

Dès que l'armée s'arrêta, ils commencèrent aussitôt à être plus agressifs : des cris de rage, de guerre, des respirations graves et profondes commencèrent à se faire entendre. Une aura de colère et d'agressivité émanait d'eux. Puis, munis de leur lance, ils commencèrent à cogner à l'unisson contre le sol rocailleux, créant un rythme qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, les dix mille Uruk-Hai faisaient de même, créant ainsi une cacophonie hostile et barbare, voire terrifiante. Un long son de cor se perdit à travers les cris et les rugissements et aussitôt, les archers de première ligne le long de la forteresse armèrent leur arc, prêts à tirer. L'atmosphère était tendue, chacun tenant fermement la corde de son arme. Les deux camps s'affrontèrent du regard, voulant intimider l'un l'autre. Le moment fatidique approchait, il était même très proche.

Mais un Homme tout prêt d'Eänwen sur le rempart céda sous la pression, et lâcha la corde de son arc sans le vouloir. Une seconde passa, et puis la flèche alla se planter directement dans le cou d'un Uruk-Hai en première ligne adverse.

Instantanément, ce fut le silence. Au loin, Eänwen entendit Aragorn prononcer un ordre elfique, mais comme tout à l'heure, elle n'y comprit rien. L'Uruk-Hai lâcha un dernier souffle de douleur et il rendit l'âme en s'écroulant au sol. La réaction fut immédiate chez l'ennemi; les grognements de fureurs redoublèrent et des cris de colère surgirent de leurs entrailles. Perché au milieu de la plaine, le chef ennemi leva son arme et lâcha un ultime rugissement bestial. Alors, l'armée de Saroumane se mit en marche et courut vers la forteresse, épée et bouclier brandis.

Son arc toujours bandé, Eänwen lâcha un ixième coup d'œil découragé vers l'archer fautif. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche et échangea un ultime regard avec son frère Astaldo, qui lui rendit en un hochement de tête.

« Ça y est, la bataille commence »

Des trompettes d'airain retentirent. Le flot des ennemis déferla; une partie se porta contre le Mur du Gouffre, et une autre vers la chaussée et la rampe menant aux portes de Fort le Cor. Il y eut un éclair, et l'on put voir, blasonnée sur chaque casque et chaque bouclier, l'affreuse main blanche de l'Isengard. Quand les Uruk-Hai furent assez proches du Mur, ils furent accueillis en premier par une tempête de flèches venant des parapets. Tirant à volonté, les Elfes envoyèrent par centaines leurs ennemis dans les abimes. Puis, Eänwen entendit l'ordre de Gamelin qui ordonnait de tirer. Maintenant, à leur tour, du haut de la forteresse, les Rohirrims relâchèrent la corde de leur arc.

Mais les Uruk-Hai étaient trop nombreux; ils fléchirent, se débandèrent, mais ils rechargèrent encore. Et chaque fois, comme la marée montante, ils s'arrêtaient en un point plus élevé de la plaine. Rapidement, l'ennemi fut au pied du mur de pierre. Ils brandirent leurs arbalètes et tirèrent sur les archers en sommet des parapets. Puis une fois installés, les Uruk-Hai commencèrent à faire monter des échelles. Des dizaines de longues échelles se dressaient contre la paroi rocheuse, des formes noires s'y élançant comme si la mort était à leurs trousses. Au pied du Mur, les cadavres et les corps rompus s'empilaient comme galets dans la tempête; les effroyables monticules d'Hommes et d'Uruk-Hai s'élevaient toujours plus haut, mais aucun des deux camps ne se relâchait. La pluie tombait toujours, plus drue à présent, et glacée. Les gouttes dardaient les Hommes et les Uruk-Hai sans pitié, comme une pluie de flèches.

Une fois que l'ennemi eut monté sur le mur, les Elfes sortirent leur épée, luisant d'une faible lumière. Le regard impassible et concentré, aucune émotion n'était perceptible sur le visage des Eldar. Leurs épées volaient, tranchant l'air tel le vol d'un oiseau. Ils enchainèrent les coups précis, la mort à la main. Sans arrêt, les Uruk-Hai affluaient sur le Mur du Gouffre. Mais malgré le fait que certains des êtres immortels tombaient au combat, la défense tenait bon.

Eänwen, pendant ce temps, était toujours postée sur le parapet près de la porte d'entrée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait un peu plus tôt, ses flèches atteignirent leur cible avec une plus grande célérité qu'elle le croyait. Elle s'améliorait de plus en plus, ses ennemis tombant les uns après les autres, basculant ainsi dans leur propre ombre. Les compatriotes de la jeune femme se débrouillaient très bien, mais les Uruk-Hai étaient beaucoup trop innombrables; on aurait dit que quand un ennemi tombait, dix autres se bousculaient pour prendre sa place. De plus, protégés par leurs boucliers, les Uruk-Hai commençaient à monter le long de la chaussée menant à la porte. Serrés les uns contre les autres sur plusieurs rangées, ils montaient lentement mais surement le chemin surélevé. La stratégie de Saroumane était magnifiquement ingénieuse, mais terriblement efficace : obliger les Hommes à combattre sur deux fronts, sur la chaussée et au Mur du Gouffre : ce qui rendait la tâche deux fois plus difficile à opérer. Mais Eänwen continuait de se battre, malgré la douleur qui commençait à l'élancer le long de son bras droit. Toutefois, elle rechargeait son arc à chaque fois et un ennemi de plus tombait. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils arrivent à la porte d'entrée. S'ils étaient capables de les repousser, les Hommes auraient une chance de gagner cette bataille…

Et là, arriva la chose à la fois la plus grandiose et la plus terrifiante qu'Eänwen n'ait jamais vue. En premier, une énorme intonation brûla l'intérieur de ses oreilles, provoquant ainsi une vive douleur à ses tympans. Instinctivement, elle se pencha pour se protéger, mais en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un vent chaud souffla le long de son visage et le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa contre le muret de pierre. Puis, elle leva les yeux.  
Une explosion.  
Des énormes morceaux de pierre volèrent en éclat dans le ciel, soulevés par un éclat de feu et de fumée. Des Elfes et des Uruk-Hai furent éjectés dans les airs, finirent leur terrible course écrasés contre le sol rocailleux au milieu de la plaine, suivis de près par les morceaux de la muraille. Pendant un instant, plus personne ne bougea, subjugué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les combats cessèrent; tous les yeux étaient rivés vers l'explosion. À présent, une trouée béante avait été ouverte dans le Mur, puis les eaux de la Rivière du Gouffre se déversèrent en sifflant et en écumant sur les Uruk-Hai, mais ils tenaient bon. Une armée de formes sombres commença à entrer à flots dans la plaine derrière le mur.

Dans toutes les têtes des Hommes, la panique s'installa.  
Jamais personne n'avait réussi à pénétrer dans la forteresse…  
Jamais For-le-Cor n'avait failli au combat…

Et puis du même coup, un bélier apparut à l'entrée principale de la forteresse.  
Eänwen redoubla d'ardeur pour faire tomber les Uruk-Hai qui tenaient le poteau de bois et de métal. Mais rapidement, plusieurs Hommes autour d'elle disparurent pour aller bloquer la porte en bas. La jeune femme lança soudainement un regard à son frère qui rangeait son arc autour de son torse.

- Mais que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais aller aider les Rohirrims en bas, quelques hommes en plus ne feront pas de tort, dit-il en désignant ses frères d'armes derrière lui.

- Et moi, je suis censée faire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas… Continue d'abattre les Uruk-Hai, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal que ça.

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Non non je te jure! Et je ne veux pas te voir ailleurs qu'ici… tu pourrais te faire mal.

Sur ce, il lui lança un clin d'œil et se retourna vers les escaliers, suivit de près par les autres Haradrims. Eänwen leva les yeux vers le ciel, découragée. Elle se positionna contre la barbacane et prit une flèche dans son carquois personnel. Elle banda son arc et tira. La flèche vola et alla se planter directement dans l'épaule d'un ennemi. Mais rapidement, l'Uruk-Hai blessé fut basculé dans le vide par un de ses paires qui prit immédiatement sa place. Elle prépara à tirer encore, mais elle se rendit vit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus de flèches dans son carquois. La jeune femme regarda alors dans le baril sur le long du mur qui servait à en entreposer pour les archers, mais il ne restait que trois lamentables flèches. Elle prit les trois dernières et les mit dans le carquois sur son dos.

Eänwen leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua alors qu'il se nettoyait rapidement. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, l'orage à présent éloigné. Les éclairs scintillaient encore parmi les montagnes reculées du Sud et un nouveau vent perçant soufflait du Nord. Les nuages déchiquetés étaient entraînés; les étoiles commençaient à se montrer et, au-dessus des collines bordant la Combe, la Lune voguait vers l'Ouest, jetant une faible lueur jaune dans la brume de l'orage. Mais la lumière n'apportait pas grand espoir aux Cavaliers de la Marche. Le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils avaient en face d'eux semblaient s'être accru plutôt que d'avoir diminué, et il en montait toujours de la vallée par la brèche du Mur. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique.

Mais alors, un drôle de sentiment parcourut le corps de la jeune femme, oppressant ainsi sa cage thoracique; un frisson à en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant, immobile au milieu de la plate-forme. Les Rohirrims autour d'elle continuaient d'attaquer, sans pour autant lui prêter attention. Les flèches volaient, les pierres tombaient lourdement sur les têtes des Uruk-Hai. Elle entendit la porte grincer sous les coups de bélier, le bois crier sous l'effort. C'est alors que son pressentiment accentua de plus de plus la crainte dans son cœur. Son instinct lui dicta alors qu'elle n'avait pas plus rien à faire ici.  
Non.  
Que quelque chose d'autre, ailleurs, demandait son intervention.  
Ailleurs… oui, ailleurs dans la forteresse.  
Alors sans réfléchir, elle rangea son arc autour de son torse. Elle se débarrassa des quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et expira un bon coup.

Direction : Mur du Gouffre.

* * *

Eänwen déboucha dans un couloir désert du bastion. Elle venait tout juste de quitter le brouhaha de la bataille, tentant de se trouver un chemin vers le Mur de Gouffre sans trop se faire voir. Descendant escaliers en colimaçons et couloirs interminables, elle finit par arriver à l'ultime porte qui la mènerait au champ de bataille. Elle se mit à courir, le feu des torches ondulant sous son passage. Elle dépassa les nombreuses portes de bois, chacune se succédant à grande vitesse. L'écho de son souffle rebondissait sur les parois de pierre, le bruit de ses pas se perdant dans l'agitation de l'extérieur.

Le souffle court, elle arriva au bout du couloir. Elle ralentit le pas devant la lourde porte de bois et s'appuya dessus pendant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendit la cacophonie de la bataille : l'entrechoquement des épées, les cris rauques des Uruk-Hai, le bruit caractéristique des arcs elfiques, etc. Puis, elle prit sa décision. C'était peut-être l'idée la plus suicidaire qu'elle avait eue des dernières heures, mais quelque chose en elle l'incitait à suivre les indications de son instinct. De toute manière, son intuition ne l'avait que très rarement poussée à l'erreur; preuve qu'elle était toujours vivante à ce jour. Alors, elle mit sa main sur l'anse de métal de la porte et tira de toutes ses forces. La porte de bois était particulièrement lourde, mais au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour la jeune femme, un rayon de Lune apparut soudainement dans l'ouverture de la porte. Eänwen y mit tout son poids et quand l'espace fut assez grand, elle s'y glissa rapidement et la porte se referma lourdement derrière elle. La jeune femme les yeux du sol et fut immédiatement frappée d'horreur.

Devant elle, partout tout le long du Mur, il y avait des amonts de corps froids et ensanglantés. Des Uruk-Hai, des Elfes et quelques Hommes morts gisaient là, sur le sol du Mur du Gouffre. Leurs yeux, éteints de toute vie, étaient immobiles et fixaient le vide. Leurs âmes s'étaient envolées, laissant derrière eux leurs enveloppes corporelles mutilées. Une forte odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, provoquant chez Eänwen un léger haut-le-cœur. Mis à part cela, la poussière de l'explosion venait de retomber, recouvrant ainsi légèrement les corps sans vie. Une fois l'effet du macabre spectacle passé, Eänwen aperçut enfin le reste de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle faisait dos au bastion, la façade de pierre s'élevant à une hauteur vertigineuse au-dessus d'elle. Au loin, elle put voir dans les hauteurs les archers attaquer avec pugnacité et honneur. À sa droite, un escalier sculpté à même la roche de la montagne montait le long de la façade Est du bastion, pour finalement se terminer à une plate-forme par laquelle on pouvait avoir accès à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Mais l'attention d'Eänwen revint rapidement à la plaine du Gouffre. Grâce à l'explosion de Mur, la plaine derrière le Mur du Gouffre commençait à se remplir d'Uruk-Hai. Mais les Elfes, qui s'étaient réunis au sommet de la colline, vinrent à leur rencontre. Les deux camps courraient à présent l'un vers l'autre, armes brandies. Les armures dorées des Elfes luisaient à la lumière de la Lune. Menés par Aragorn, ils courraient vers le massacre, sans peur. Le long du Mur du Gouffre, elle vit d'autres Elfes en armures combattant l'invasion massive des Uruk-Hai. Elle aperçut même dans la foulée le Seigneur Haldir, avec lequel elle avait eu une altercation un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Il se semblait bien s'en tirer. La brèche laissait rentrer un flot continu d'Uruk, grands et féroces. Les armes s'entrechoquaient; d'un côté, on luttait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, mais même cela ne suffisait pas. Les forces étaient trop inégales. Elle vit Aragorn se relever un peu plus loin, Gimli sauter dans le tas d'Uruk. Les Elfes chargèrent, pourfendant. Mais leur immortalité ne servait plus à rien; ils avaient beau être d'excellents guerriers, à vingt contre un, ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, la race elfique, la plus noble et la plus sage de la Terre du Milieu, paya un lourd tribut.

Brusquement, son pressentiment lui revint. Ça y est, elle y était. La jeune femme était à présent sûre : elle était au bon endroit. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle sortit ses deux longs poignards et se mit en position de défense. Devant elle, des Uruk-Hai venaient de monter sur le Mur à l'aide d'une échelle, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Elle en fit rapidement le décompte. Quatre. Un jeu d'enfant. Avec l'effet de surprise, ils seraient tous morts avant de prononcer « Saroumane ».

Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils se mettent tous dos à elle, puis elle fonça. Le pas feutré et ses armes levés, elle sauta sur le dos du premier Uruk-Hai et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec. Il s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Avant qu'un deuxième se rende compte que son compagnon était mort, il se retrouva avec un long poignard dans le dos, la pointe de l'arme sortit par le ventre. Eänwen ressortit sa lame ensanglantée d'un coup vif et profita de l'étonnement de son ennemi pour ramener son poignard gauche devant lui et lui trancha aussi la gorge. Le sang noir apparut de la mince fente de son cou et jaillit vivement de la plaie, disparaissant et apparaissant au rythme de son cœur agonisant. Il finirait par mourir au bout de son sang, mais Eänwen avait d'autres chats à fouetter que d'abréger les souffrances de chacune de ses victimes.  
Tout cela avait pris trois secondes et quart, et personne n'avait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, l'effet de surprise était passé. Eänwen se retrouva avec les deux derniers Uruk-Hai sur les bras qui l'attendaient, armes levées. Mais la jeune femme avait d'autres tours dans son sac. Vive, elle s'arrangea pour affronter un ennemi à la fois. En moins de quatre mouvements, le troisième Uruk-Hai s'effondra sous la lame fine et agile d'Eänwen, le cou tranché. Mais le quatrième allait être plus difficile. Il était plus grand que ses paires, dépassant au moins de deux têtes la jeune femme. Ses yeux, exorbités de sang (Reuuh xS), la fixaient d'un air mauvais. Il avait la peau noircie, et une main blanchâtre ornait son front. Il avait un nez aplati et ses dents ressemblaient à de larges épines. Il dégageait une odeur forte et acre, déclenchant une grimace de dégoût sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mais avant que le combat ne soit engagé, l'Uruk-Hai devant elle fit quelque chose dont elle ne s'en entendait pas; il lui parla.

- Alors, dit-il en langue commune de la Terre du Milieu, c'est toi… Eänwen.

La jeune femme perdit d'un seul coup toute sa concentration. Les deux bras lui tombèrent, complètement abasourdie. Les Uruk-Hai savent parler?  
Et en plus, il connaissait son nom. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Alors, elle décida de ne rien dire, toujours en position de défense.  
Du côté du soldat de Saroumane, il décida de continuer.

- Ah… je vois que j'ai visé juste, poursuivit-il devant le mutisme de la jeune femme. Je dois dire qu'il est difficile de se tromper quand on te voit. Peau brunit, physique et armure des Haradrims, yeux gris, oreilles pointues… en plus de te trouver sur un champ de bataille, ce qui est plutôt rare pour une femme. Disons que c'est difficile de ne pas te voir. Mais pourtant, tu es exactement le portrait qu'on m'a fait de toi.

- De qui parlez-vous?

- Saroumane bien sûr…

- Qu'est-ce que cette ignoble magicien à affaire avec moi?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, dame Eänwen. L'annonce de votre disparition en Haradwaith n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Vous avez beaucoup trop de vocabulaire pour un simple Uruk-Hai, dit la jeune femme. Que me voulez-vous?

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je me nomme Lurtashn, et je suis le commandant de cette armée. Donc je suis très proche du Seigneur Saroumane et de ses plans. Il a eu vent par les officiers haradrims de la disparition soudaine des deux jeunes progénitures du célèbre Thalion.

La manière dont il avait de prononcer le nom de son défunt père eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur d'Eänwen.

- On a su par après que votre disparition coïncidait avec celle d'une dizaine d'autres soldats haradrims, poursuivit-il. Saroumane sut alors que ce n'était point une coïncidence. Il n'aimait pas Thalion et il le cherchait depuis des années. Le Magicien Blanc savait qu'il avait des soupçons contre lui, mais la nouvelle de sa mort fut… certainement libératrice pour mon seigneur. Mais alors, il voulut vous retrouver, vous et vos camardes.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il savait que Thalion vous avait confié des informations essentielles qui pourraient compromettre la mission de Saroumane et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement, il a fini par vous retracer dans le col de la Baie de Belfalas. Il a même essayé de vous arrêter pendant votre traversée des Montagnes Blanches…

- Le chemin des Morts… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C'était donc de vous qu'elle venait cette chaleur insoutenable!

- Oui, c'était Saroumane, confirma-t-il. Mais vous vous êtes montrés plus coriaces qu'il le croyait. Alors un peu plus tard, il vous a envoyé les Ouargues pour compromettre votre mission vers le Gouffre de Helm. Il a presque réussi.

- Il a presque tué le Seigneur Aragorn !

- Mais malheureusement, Aragorn a survécu à ce que j'ai vu. Mais une des cibles cette journée-là, c'était vous. Même encore une fois, il a cru que vous étiez tombée dans l'ombre.

- Et non! ironisa-t-elle. Je suis encore sur pieds comme vous pouvez le voir! Qu'est-ce qu'il va vouloir me faire maintenant, cet ignoble sorcier? Il va déchaîner les éléments naturels contre moi ?

- Non, répondit-il calmement. Il m'a envoyé, moi, pour te tuer.

Du même coup, un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres noircies et il dégaina sa longue épée fourchue.  
Un léger sentiment de crainte envahit le corps d'Eänwen, mais rapidement, elle reprit contenance et se remit en position de combat.

- Allez, amène-toi gros tas! dit-elle sur un ton de défi. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, avant que j'exécute sur toi ce que j'ai fait subir à tes camarades !

- Avec plaisir, fillette.

Et il fonça. Il leva son arme haute dans les airs et l'abattit en direction de la jeune femme. Mais Eänwen, rapide comme l'éclair, évita la longue épée en se déplaçant vers sa gauche et d'un revers de poignard, entailla le bras de son adversaire. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais il se reprit rapidement et attaqua de nouveau, sans relâche.  
Eänwen para tous les coups de l'Uruk-Hai. Quelques fois même, elle tenta quelques attaques frontales, mais sans succès; elle avait affaire avec un combattant de haut calibre. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance ces temps-ci.  
Mais la chance lui sourit quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Eänwen savait que les Uruk-Hai avaient des coups puissants et forts, mais ils avaient la réputation d'être peu rapides. Alors, se fiant à cette idée, elle se forgea une stratégie dans sa tête.

- Alors, tête de mule, dit-elle en continuant de se battre. Toujours prêt à mourir?

- Dans tes rêves, fillette!

_C'est ce que tu crois…_

Brusquement, elle feinta de porter un coup vers sa droite. Comme elle l'espérait, l'Uruk-Hai mordit à l'hameçon. Rapide, elle changea de direction à la dernière seconde et alla vers sa gauche. Elle sauta contre le muret, comme si elle marchait sur le mur, et se retrouva rapidement derrière son adversaire. Désemparé, l'Uruk-Hai se retourna vers elle et para le coup de lame de la jeune femme.  
Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il négligea de protéger son côté gauche.  
Alors, Eänwen n'eut simplement qu'à lever son poignard droit et de lui trancher la tête d'un coup sec.

La tête du chef Uruk-Hai, son visage figé par la douleur, roula sur le sol froid. Son corps s'effondra près de là et ne bougea plus, mort. Sans aucun dégoût, elle prit la tête de l'Uruk-Hai par les cheveux et la leva haut dans les airs, en signe de triomphe. Elle attira quelques regards interloqués des Uruk-Hai au pied du mur. Et là, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. La jeune femme prit un élan et lança la tête du chef des Uruk-Hai dans la foule devant elle. Elle vit la tête rebondir sur quelques Uruk-Hai avant d'atterrir sur le sol terreux. Un cercle finit par se former autour du crâne de leur chef, tous surpris. Leur chef était mort. La nouvelle voyagerait à travers les soldats comme une poignée de poudre lancée au vent. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que ce genre de chose ferait tomber le moral des soldats de Saroumane. C'était comme quand Aragorn était faussement tombé au combat il y a de cela quelques jours; le moral des troupes n'avait jamais été aussi bas.

Eänwen regarda le tout quelques instants, satisfaite de son œuvre.

- Tiens Saroumane, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Voilà ce qui t'attend quand tu te frottes directement à la famille de Thalion.

Puis, elle continua son ascension sur le Mur du Gouffre, combattant les autres Uruk-Hai sur son chemin.

* * *

À présent, tout semblait facile pour Eänwen. C'était comme si une nouvelle énergie l'habitait. Elle combattait avec légèreté et facilité, ses ennemis s'écroulant rapidement sous sa lame. Ses coups étaient lestes et puissants. Elle fauchait les Uruk-Hai avec célérité, son arme tranchant l'air comme l'aile d'un oiseau. Elle n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il l'entourait. Elle contournait ses alliés elfes et frappait autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
La jeune femme se sentait littéralement invincible.  
Même quand qu'elle avait le temps, elle faisait basculer les échelles de bois fortifiés de Saroumane dans le vide. Mais les Uruk-Hai affluaient de plus en plus par la plaine et Eänwen doutait, que même malgré tout son bon vouloir, ils arrivent à tous les arrêter. L'armée de Saroumane était clairement en surnombre par rapport à l'armée des Elfes. Même si certains Uruk-Hai tombaient au combat, il y en avait toujours pour les remplacer.

Et puis brusquement, comme si elle sortait d'une transe, elle remarqua que le chemin de ronde du Mur commençait à se vider d'Elfes. Comme au ralenti, elle vit que ceux-ci se repliaient vers le bastion. Mais que se passait-il?

Et c'est là qu'elle vit Aragorn, toujours aux prises avec des ennemis, crier à tue-tête. Au début, elle ne comprit pas un seul mot de ce qu'il criait. Mais quand elle tendit enfin l'oreille, elle comprit enfin :

- Repliez-vous! Repliez-vous !

Ne voulant pas se le faire dire deux fois, elle changea de direction, tout en combattant férocement les ennemis qui étaient sur son chemin. Elle arriva à l'escalier qui descendait vers la plaine, mais dès qu'elle mit le pied sur la première marche, quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

Encore ce foutu pressentiment!  
Et cette fois, c'était encore plus fort qu'auparavant. La sensation envahit son corps en entier, paralysant ainsi tout mouvement. Ce sentiment d'urgence la grugeait de l'intérieur, son cerveau lui envoyant des alertes constantes. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ses sens au qui-vive. Puis, elle sentit un courant frais parcourir son dos. Rapidement, elle se retourna, ses poignards dégainés. Du premier coup d'œil, elle ne vit rien. Puis après un moment, la vérité éclata sous ses yeux.  
Elle le vit.

Dos à elle, la jeune femme fut témoin d'un Elfe qui fut blessé par une épée ennemie. Il sembla se torde de douleur pendant un instant, puis il répliqua contre son adversaire qui s'effondra sous l'épée elfique. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Elfe. C'était Haldir. Il ne semblait pas tout à faire saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer il restait planté sur place, cherchant quelque chose des yeux.  
Mais, dos à lui, il ne vit pas l'affreuse silhouette d'un Uruk-Hai qui élevait dangereusement son arme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à le tuer.

Et c'est là que le cœur d'Eänwen bondit en dehors de sa poitrine.  
C'était donc ça… Son instinct l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici, risquant ainsi sa vie, pour finalement sauver… Haldir?  
Peu importait à présent. Le Seigneur Galadhrim lui revaudrait ça, un jour ou l'autre.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle rangea ses poignards et sortit son arc. Elle empoigna rapidement une des dernières flèches dans son carquois et visa. Elle devait faire vite et ne pas se tromper, sinon, ce serait Haldir qui hériterait de sa flèche.  
Le temps pressait. Si elle avait pu croiser les doigts, elle l'aurait fait de bonne grâce!  
Une seule occasion, une seule chance.  
Elle s'assura une dernière fois de la position de sa cible et dans un ultime soupir, elle débanda son arc.

* * *

Haldir sentait le sang chaud s'échapper de sa blessure. Son flanc gauche lui faisait littéralement souffrir le martyr. Il resta là, immobile. Sa cape rouge et son armure luisante semblaient soudainement peser une tonne sur ses épaules. Il sentait la sueur qui perlait sur son visage, le sang séché sur ses mains craquer sous ses jointures. Ses longs cheveux blonds, autrefois impeccables et lisses, étaient à présent entremêlés et lourds de sueur et d'eau. Le souffle court, ses traits ronds et graves exprimaient l'incompréhension totale. Il vit avec horreur ses hommes éparpillés au peu partout autour de lui, agonisant de douleur. Pendant un instant, tout lui sembla flou, ses sens embrouillés par la douleur. Il allait mourir.  
Puis, il vit dans la mêlée quelqu'un pointer un arc vers lui. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas un Uruk-Hai, vu sa petite taille, mais ce n'était certainement pas un Elfe de son armée. La personne avait une longue chevelure noire de jais ramenée en tresse. La silhouette semblait porter une armure foncée, une longue cape noire claquant un vent derrière. Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour tenter de voir de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais il ne put en voir davantage puisqu'il vit la flèche de l'arme en question arriver à toute vitesse dans son champ de vision. Son cœur manqua un battement. « Ça y est, je vais mourir », fut ces dernières pensées.

En fait, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le vent de la flèche passer tout près de lui. Haldir n'avait même pas eu le temps de se déplacer un peu sur le côté que la flèche le manqua de peu, passant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son épaule droite. Au début, le Galadhrim pensa que l'archer avait manqué son coup, qu'il avait raté sa cible.

Mais alors, il sentit une lourde masse s'effondrer derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et se rendit compte qu'un corps d'Uruk-Hai gisait derrière lui, une flèche dans la tête. Il tourna alors son regard devant lui et vit une jeune femme courir vers lui, une lueur dans les yeux.

- Eänwen? dit-il, médusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, blondasse? Surpris de me voir?

Haldir ne répondit pas, bouche bée de l'apparition soudaine de l'Haradrim. C'était… elle qui venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine?

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, compléta Eänwen en mettant son arc autour de son torse. Mais ce n'est pas que je voudrais vous presser, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.

- Vous… euh, oui sûrement.

- Est-ce que vous êtes capable de marcher?

- Je crois que oui.

- Il le faudrait parce qu'on va bientôt avoir de la compagnie.

Le Galadhrim essaya de se lever, mais la douleur à son flanc gauche explosa tel un éclair le long de sa colonne. Sans dire mot, Eänwen le prit rapidement par les épaules et le mena aux escaliers. Ils descendirent le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient, les Uruk-Hai sur les talons. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier de pierre, l'eau glaciale de la rivière submergea les chevilles de la jeune femme, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Du coin de l'œil, Eänwen aperçut le Seigneur Aragorn, non loin de là.

- Aragorn! cria-t-elle. Seigneur Aragorn! Par ici !

Le Rôdeur se retourna à l'appel de son nom et quand il vit Eänwen en difficulté avec Haldir, il se précipita vers eux. Ses cheveux noirs, mouillés par la pluie et l'effort, encadraient son dur visage. De la sueur perlait sur son visage, ses yeux exprimant soudainement de la crainte. Ses mains ensanglantées rangèrent son épée dans son fourreau et les portèrent aux épaules d'Haldir, comme pour soutenir son vieil ami.

- Que s'est-il passé? Il est blessé? demanda-t-il, ses qualités de guérisseurs refaisant surface.

- Au flanc, répondit-elle rapidement. Mais il faut le sortir de là rapidement. Aidez-moi, il est un tantinet trop lourd pour ma force.

- Parfait. Pendant que je le transporte, couvrez-nous, ordonna-t-il en passant complètement son bras sous les épaules de son ami.

Chose dite, chose faite. La jeune femme dégaina ses longs poignards et resta aux côtés d'Aragorn. Haldir était toujours conscient, son visage crispé par la douleur. Il boitait légèrement de la jambe gauche, mais il conservait un bon rythme, grâce à Eänwen qui enlevait tout obstacle devant eux. Elle put en même temps offrir au rôdeur et au Galadhrim un petit spectacle de toute la splendeur de son talent. Elle était tout aussi confiante que tout à l'heure, ses ennemis s'écroulant sous les coups de sa lame. Elle bougeait toujours avec célérité et grâce, mais elle était habitée à présent d'une nouvelle force, d'un nouvel espoir. Une lueur farouche brillait dans ses yeux gris.  
Eänwen accrocha deux autres Elfes qu'elle croisa sur son chemin, à qui elle pointa Aragorn qui tenait leur chef Haldir. Ils remplacèrent aussitôt le rôdeur qui par la suite, se joignit à la jeune femme pour couvrir les trois Elfes. Les deux soldats elfiques allèrent un peu plus vite, soulevant presque Haldir du sol, et ils traversèrent la plaine beaucoup plus rapidement.

Une fois arrivé à l'escalier qui longeait la façade Est du bastion, les choses se compliquèrent légèrement. Haldir avait beaucoup de difficultés à gravir les marches une par une, grimaçant à chaque effort que ses jambes devaient effectuer. Alors, prenant son courage entre ses mains, un des deux Elfes prit son chef sur son dos et monta les marches. Certes, le poids d'un Elfe n'était pas très encombrant, mais avec une armure et une cape mouillée, la lourdeur commençait à se faire ressentir dans le dos du soldat Elfe. Mais il ne flancha pas. Certes, il était plus lent que les autres, mais d'autres archers tiraient du haut de la plate-forme pour les aider à s'échapper des Uruk-Hai qui les pourchassaient. Parce qu'ils étaient, littéralement, sur leurs talons.

Une fois rendu en haut des escaliers, Eänwen put enfin respirer librement. Elle s'appuya pendant quelques instants contre la paroi de pierre, reprenant son souffle. Gravir un escalier à toute vitesse sur toute la hauteur du bastion, c'est long longtemps! Le visage rougit par l'effort, son cœur palpitait toujours. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aragorn arriver, frais comme une rose.

_Veinard!_

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… ouf, c'était long comme escalade.

- Prenez votre temps. Les archers vont retenir les Uruk-Hai durant un moment. Mais il faudra bientôt se réfugier dans le bastion.

- Très bien, fit Eänwen avec un geste de la main. Est-ce qu'Haldir va bien?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la Galadhrim passa à côté d'elle, toujours soutenu pas les deux Elfes. Péniblement, il leva la tête, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui adressa un regard franc, un léger sourire planant sur les lèvres.

- Merci… Dame Eänwen. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Mais de rien, blondasse, dit-elle en s'accotant contre le mur les bras croisés. Ce sera toujours un plaisir, cher ami.

- Ami? dit-il le regard interloqué.

- Ami, confirma-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Haldir regarda la main de la jeune femme, hésitant. Puis, faiblement, il serra la main tendue d'Eänwen, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

- Il me fera toujours un plaisir de vous servir, Dame du désert.

- J'espère bien! Vous m'en devez toute une bonne en tout cas, dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

- Pfff… dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous serez toujours la même à ce que je peux voir.

- Oui, et je ne changerais pas pour le moins du monde. Allez, fit-elle en s'adressant aux deux autres Elfes. Amenez notre blessé en lieu sûr avant qu'il ne se casse un ongle. Nous, les pros, il nous reste de travail à faire.

- Ouais c'est ça… fit-il en se laissant porter vers l'entrée de la forteresse.

Aragorn et Eänwen regardèrent le Seigneur Haldir disparaître derrière l'ombre de la porte, puis ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Vous êtes définitivement pleine de surprises dame Eänwen.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, ironisa-t-elle.

- Non, je suis sérieux, dit-il avec franchise. Après votre débat avec notre Galadhrim un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je ne vous croyais pas capable de faire ce que vous venez d'accomplir.

- Eänwen baissa les yeux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- C'était très… mature de votre part, compléta Aragorn.

- Bon c'est assez, coupa Eänwen. Je crois qu'une trêve des compliments devrait être établie dès maintenant. Vous m'en voyez gênée Seigneur Aragorn.

- Mais…

- Chut! De toute manière, nous devons y aller. Je ne crois pas que ces Elfes vont tenir très longtemps avec tous ces Uruk-Hai qui affluent par ces escaliers. Allons-y.

- Oui, se résigna-t-il. Le temps presse, allons-y.

Côte à côte, ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la porte de bois qui menait à l'intérieur du bastion. Aragorn l'ouvrit aisément et laissa passer Eänwen devant lui. Même pendant les situations dangereuses, il conservait sa galanterie!

- Merci, dit simplement la jeune femme en passant devant lui.

- De rien.

Mais avant même que la jeune femme ait pu traverser le pan de la porte au complet, un jeune soldat l'a bouscula. Gêné, le jeune garçon s'arrêta net et releva les yeux. Il devait avoir à peine une dizaine d'années. Son jeune visage était taché de poussières et de crasse, quelques taches de rousseur parsemant ses joues. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, quelques mèches rebelles frisées ressortant aux extrémités de son casque. Il semblait quelque peu perdu, mais ses yeux reflétaient une lueur brillante. Une certaine excitation était palpable par les traits de son visage, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Woah woah ! On se calme jeune homme, dit Eänwen en se baissant légèrement. Pourquoi es-tu si pressé?

- Je suis en mission pour le roi Théoden et de son conseiller Gamelin, ma Dame, répondit-il machinalement.

- Et en quoi consiste ta mission, jeune écuyer?

- Je dois trouver le Seigneur Aragorn, ma Dame. Il est demandé impérativement à la porte principale, sous ordre du roi Théoden.

Eänwen, toujours appuyée contre ses genoux, échangea un regard avec Aragorn qui était juste à côté d'elle. Il lui rendit un léger sourire, les bras croisés.

- Et… tu sais qui est le Seigneur Aragorn n'est-ce pas? demanda Eänwen au jeune garçon, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas reconnu le rôdeur.

- Euh… On m'a simplement dit de le retrouver dans la bataille, gente Dame… qu'il n'est pas si difficile de le retrouver parmi les soldats. Il est grand et fort, maniant l'épée avec légèreté et assurance.

- Je vais m'assurer de lui faire le message, courageux jeune homme, dit Eänwen en se relevant. Il aura le message avant même que tu le penses.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas manquer à mon devoir envers le roi vous savez…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Aragorn qui parla pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange. Je suis l'homme que tu cherches.

- Vous êtes le seigneur Aragorn? demanda le jeune garçon les yeux brillants.

Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses petites lèvres, comme si il venait de rencontrer son plus grand héros.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Maintenant, preux écuyer, aurais-tu la bienveillance de nous reconduire jusqu'au roi ?

- Oui, mon commandant! fit-il en une mimique maladroite d'un salut militaire.

Il se retourna vivement et partit à la course à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Pendant une seconde, Eänwen et Aragorn échangèrent un regard rieur et se mirent à la poursuite d'u jeune garçon qui avait déjà prit un peu d'avance sur eux.

En quelques minutes, ils franchirent les interminables couloirs et débouchèrent finalement à l'air frais de la nuit. Cependant, l'ambiance était chaotique. Les soldats courraient partout, les bousculant quelques fois au passage. Visiblement, la situation ne s'était guère améliorée ici. On criait des ordres à la volée à chaque instant, des dizaines de corps sans vie étaient empilés sur les rebords des chemins de ronde, le nombre de blessés augmentait plus vite à mesure que la Lune descendait dans le ciel. Si la cadence se maintenait, le nombre de soldats défendant la forteresse s'amenuiserait aux trois quarts d'ici la fin de la nuit.  
Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Après s'être frayés un chemin dans la foule, ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée principale. Eänwen s'arrêta net, subjuguée par ce qu'elle vit. L'état de la porte était pitoyable. Tout la bas du battant de bois était déformé par un énorme trou qui faisait menacer la porte d'éclater à chaque instant. Mais par un quelconque miracle, elle tenait toujours en place. Une vingtaine d'Hommes étaient assemblés pour empêcher la marée noire d'Uruk-Hai d'entrer dans la forteresse. Épées, lances et torches brandies, les soldats se lançaient aveuglément dans la bouche de l'ennemi. Cependant, Eänwen ressentait l'acharnement et le courage des Hommes partout autour d'elle. Elle lisait dans leurs yeux la détermination et le désir de vaincre, autant qu'elle savait que chacun de ses hommes pourrait mourir dix fois chacun pour son pays. Si le désespoir était présent chez ces mêmes Hommes un peu plus tôt dans la journée, rien n'en laissait croire ainsi à présent.  
Puis soudainement, elle sentit une main sur son épaule la tirer de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna, puis elle vit que c'était Astaldo. Il se tenait là, les bras croisés, une lueur malveillante brillant dans ses yeux. Il lui lançait un regard réprobateur et Eänwen se sentit soudainement comme une petite fille qui venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Derrière son frère, tous les Haradrims étaient là, affichant le même air.

- Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici »? répliqua-t-elle.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester sur les parapets en haut?

« Oups! »

- Ah oui! Euh, je… tenta-t-elle.

- Oublie ça. Retournes-y, je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes ainsi une autre fois. Seuls les Valar savent où tu as été pendant tout ce temps… rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Sans demander son reste, Eänwen se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux parapets, mais elle se retourna vivement. Elle se remémora que dans la foulée des évènements, elle avait perdu de vue Aragorn. La jeune femme aperçut ses frères d'armes qui combattaient férocement l'ennemi, le roi Théoden appuyé contre un mur, visiblement blessé. Mais elle retrouva Aragorn au loin, tout près du mur gauche. Il était en train de s'échapper rapidement en direction de la poterne en compagnie de Gimli. Puis, une marée d'Hommes se déversa vers la porte d'entrée, contrant l'invasion ennemie.  
La poterne? Qu'allaient-ils faire là-bas? Cette porte menait à une ouverture cachée à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Mais cette porte menait à un chemin longeant la muraille du bastion, puis ensuite un large trou séparait cette voie de la chaussée remplie d'Uruk-Hai. Eänwen devina facilement le plan d'Aragorn, mais le Nain ne pourrait simplement pas sauter toute cette distance.  
C'était, physiquement et théoriquement, impossible.

Mais bon, Aragorn savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée en haut, elle attrapa son arc, remplit son carquois avec de nouvelles flèches et se percha contre le mur juste au-dessus de la chaussée. En bas, elle vit Aragorn et Gimli déjà sur la chaussée, défendant la porte d'entrée en repoussant tous les ennemis qui osaient s'approcher. L'Homme et le Nain bougeaient avec célérité et puissance, tout s'écroulant sous le revers de leur lame.

Concentrée, Eänwen tirait le plus de flèches que son bras lui permettait. Certes, elle ne tirait pas aussi loin qu'un Elfe, mais elle atteignait au moins ses cibles. C'était une bonne manière d'aider au minimum Aragorn et Gimli qui avaient les bras pleins d'Uruk-Hai. Au loin, elle entendit les Hommes installer les madriers contre la porte en bas, mais c'était évidemment peine perdue.

Puis, un grand bruit la fit sursauter. Plus loin à sa droite, elle vit s'abattre sur les remparts de la façade centrale de la muraille des grappins de métal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était cette machination? Ces grappins étaient munis de cordes à son extrémité par laquelle était attachée une grande échelle. Péniblement, elle vit les Uruk-Hai dans la plaine tirer sur le mécanisme, et trop rapidement pour la jeune femme, les immenses échelles montèrent dans le ciel, pour finalement venir s'abattre contre la muraille. Ce n'était pas les petites échelles qu'Eänwen avait eu le loisir de pousser dans le vide le long du Mur du Gouffre.  
Non.  
Elles, c'était des échelles de métal lourd et de plus grandes envergures, s'élevant ainsi sur toute la hauteur du bastion. On ne pouvait simplement pas repousser cet autre vague d'Uruk-Hai qui montait sans cesse le long des échelles.

Puis, lui arrachant un sursaut, Legolas arriva à toute vitesse juste à côté d'elle. Arc bandé, il semblait viser quelque chose dans la plaine. Mais avant qu'Eänwen puisse lui demander, sa flèche partit au vol et trancha net une des cordes qui était attachée à une échelle. Perdant son équilibre, l'échelle remplit d'Uruk-Hai revint par en arrière et s'abattit sur le sol dans un bruit sinistre, écrasant sous son poids plusieurs ennemis.

Eänwen ne put s'empêcher une remarque envers Legolas.

- Frimeur… dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'Elfe en question se retourna, surpris de la voir. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas vue.

- Frimeur? Je ne crois pas saisir le sens de ce mot en de telles circonstances Dame Eänwen.

Il ne semblait pas offusqué pour le moins du monde, mais une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Pour toute réponse, Eänwen tira rapidement la langue comme une enfant, ce qui arracha un sourire à Legolas.

- Voilà toute une réplique, fit-il en bandant son arc comme si de rien n'était.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, ironisa-t-elle.

La jeune femme arma son arc et le débanda tout aussitôt, un Uruk-Hai plus bas s'écroulant dans l'ombre.

- Vous vous êtes amélioré, remarqua l'Elfe en débandant le sien.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui a l'occasion de recevoir l'enseignement du plus talentueux archer du toute la Terre du Milieu.

- N'exagérez rien Dame Eänwen…

- Pourtant, l'information ne vient pas de moi ! fit-elle innocemment.

Legolas ne rajouta rien. Son regard reflétait à présent l'inquiétude et la confusion. Il se pencha contre le muret et attarda son regard sur la chaussé, juste en fasse de la porte.

- Mais… ce sont Aragorn et Gimli en bas? Ils sont en très mauvaise posture!

- Vous croyez?

- Je crois que le moment est pour nous de les sortir de là. Vite, donnez-moi la corde sur le baril là, à votre gauche.

Eänwen s'exécuta et tendit le rouleau de corde. Legolas le prit et appuya un de ses pieds sur le haut du muret pour se mettre plus en hauteur.

- Aragorn! cria-t-il.

Le Rôdeur se retourna à la voix de Legolas, mais son intention fut rapidement détournée par un Uruk-Hai qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Pendant ce temps, du haut du mur, l'Elfe lança un bout de la corde le long de la muraille et elle s'écrasa au sol. Aragorn abattit son dernier ennemi et saisit rapidement Gimli par le bras. Il le prit plus fermement, attrapa la corde de son bras gauche et se lança dans le vide. Prêtant main-forte à Legolas, Eänwen se rangea derrière l'Elfe et tira avec lui de toutes ses forces. Bientôt, deux autres soldats vinrent les aider. Une fois l'Homme et le Nain tirés en haut du rempart, ils les remercièrent rapidement, contents d'être de nouveau réunis.

* * *

Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée. On se faisait de plus en plus tasser le long du rempart et les Uruk-Hai arrivaient en masse le long du chemin de ronde. Ils ne pourraient pas les retenir très très longtemps.  
Puis après, on entendit le fatidique « Repliez-vous! Battez en retraite! » qui sonna le glas de tout espoir, et résonna dans la forteresse. La porte d'entrée était à présent complètement défoncée et des centaines d'Uruk-Hai entrèrent dans la forteresse. La marée noire envahit le sol de pierre et tua tout sur son passage. Ils étaient brutaux et hostiles, enlevant toute vie telle des animaux sauvages respirant la cruauté.

Les maigres troupes d'Hommes qui restaient se regroupèrent dans la grande salle. Eänwen rentra en compagnie d'Aragorn, de Gimli et de Legolas, mais sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas un seul autre Haradrim. Dans un son sinistre, elle entendit la porte se refermer brusquement derrière elle et l'entrée fut barricadée. Ce son se répéta comme un éternel écho dans sa tête et sa vue fut soudainement brouillée. La jeune femme se retira sur le côté d'un mur et s'appuya dessus, essayant vainement de se réfugier de toute atteinte. Elle tendit sa main vers ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba sur ses genoux, impuissante. Elle eut l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même et que son père mourait encore une fois. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés? Mosta, Kuilo, Derek, et les autres…  
Astaldo…  
Soudainement, les larmes redoublèrent en puissance et la jeune femme sanglota dans un coin, à l'ombre des regards. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voie dans un tel état d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité. Ils étaient morts… morts! Elle les imagina piétinés, renversés et poignardés de tous côtés sous la cruauté de ces Uruk-Hai. Leurs corps bafoués et mutilés de maintes manières, sous la main cruelle de l'armée de Saroumane. Elle imagina leurs yeux se voiler, le crépuscule condamné à ne jamais revoir le jour se lever. Leurs regards vaciller et pour finalement garder une image de mort et de désolation. Et le coup de poignard fut encore plus douloureux quand la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais…

Eänwen ramena ses genoux contre son menton et se cacha sous l'abri de ses bras. La jeune femme n'entendait plus rien, seul le bruit de ses propres sanglots éclatait en écho dans sa tête. Elle sentait le sol de pierre froid sous elle, des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Elle pleura silencieusement, le désespoir l'envahissant peu à peu. Finalement, la mort faisait plus peur qu'elle le pensait. Même si finalement, elle préférait mourir ici qu'en Haradwaith, la fin de sa propre vie l'effrayait grandement. Son cœur se resserra quand elle pensa soudainement qu'elle allait mourir seule et abandonnée, loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Puis, elle sentit une odeur nouvellement familière près d'elle. Mais trop honteuse de son état, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Que vous met-il dans un tel état? fit une voix douce.

La jeune femme resta muette, incapable d'articuler deux mots sans que sa gorge se tordre dans un sanglot.

- C'est votre frère? Et vos camardes, n'est-ce pas?

- Sans oser révéler son visage, elle hocha la tête.

- Vous savez, continua-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter. Une expérience à moi qui s'est déroulée très récemment même.

Legolas, car c'était bien lui, la prit par les épaules. Puis, d'une main, il la força délicatement à relever son visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme, autrefois farouches et animés, étaient ternis d'une grande tristesse. Rougis par les larmes, ils n'avaient plus la même brillance qu'autrefois. Son sourire espiègle avait disparu, laissant place à une fine ligne tremblante. La jeune femme évita le regard de Legolas, trop honteuse.

L'Elfe mit ses mains sur chaque côté de la mâchoire de la jeune femme et essuya d'une main délicate les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues.

- Vous savez, reprit-il, je suis un éternel pessimiste. Mais très récemment, j'ai rencontré une personne remplie de sagesse et de bonté qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais un imbécile.

- Legolas, non s'il vous…

- Non non, laissez-moi terminer, la coupa-t-il. Comme je le disais, cette personne m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais un imbécile. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle disait. Pendant son discours, je l'ai regardé d'un air interloqué, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une maison de fous. Mais par la suite, j'ai repensé à ce qu'elle m'a dit et cela m'a fait réaliser une chose suite à une dispute avec un ami cher à mon cœur.

Eänwen bifurqua encore le regard, sombrant dans le vide. Mais Legolas l'a ramena à la réalité en empoignant délicatement son menton. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Savez-vous ce que cette personne m'a dit cette journée-là?

La jeune femme ne dit rien, le regard morne.

- Elle m'a dit d'une voix emplie de sagesse : « Comme vous le dites, peut-être que rien n'est éternel Seigneur Legolas. Mais je peux vous assurer que rien n'est sans espoir… »

Eänwen rit nerveusement. Il parlait d'elle-même évidemment.

- Alors, je vous dis ceci aujourd'hui chère Dame : rien n'est sans espoir. Vos camarades et votre frère sont peut-être dans une autre pièce dans un racoin de la forteresse où les Uruk-Hai ne pourront les trouver. Vous le savez vous-même, il y a quelques accès au bastion un peu partout dans la forteresse. Plusieurs couloirs et pièces arpentent ces murs et il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils soient tirés d'affaire.

Elle ne dit toujours rien.

- En tout cas, si ils sont aussi farouches et intelligents que vous l'êtes Dame Eänwen, je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils soient sains et saufs.

Eänwen afficha un air sceptique, mais un léger sourire anima ses lèvres.

- On dit que les heures les plus sombres sont celles qui précèdent l'aube, cita Legolas. Ne perdez pas espoir.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, peu convaincue.

- J'ai toujours raison, dit-il en se relevant sur ses deux jambes.

Il tendit une main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

- On dirait que je m'entends à nouveau, fit-elle en acceptant la main tendue. Normalement, c'est moi qui sors ce genre de réplique.

- Votre compagnie m'influence trop, je crois.

- Faites attention, ma compagnie peut devenir dangereuse, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Legolas se détourna, faisant face à la salle.

- Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer… Dit-il en un murmure pour lui-même.

Eänwen n'entendit rien, tellement la voix de l'Elfe était basse. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait dit, mais un bruit sourd vint l'interrompre.

Tel un puissant tonnerre, la porte de bois branla sous les nouveaux coups des Uruk-Hai. Cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes qu'on n'entendait rien de l'autre côté de la porte. Eänwen avait deviné que l'ennemi préparait un plan pour envahir le reste du bastion, pour donner le coup de grâce à la race des Hommes. Mais à présent, on pouvait distinctement entendre leur présence. Apparemment, vu aux coups répétés contre la porte, Eänwen devina qu'ils utilisaient un bélier pour détruire la porte de bois. Les autres Hommes dans la salle semblaient avoir eu la même réflexion que la jeune femme, puisqu'à présent, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient en train de consolider la porte. Même que Legolas lui avait gentiment faussé compagnie pour aider les siens. Ils utilisaient tous les objets à leur disposition : chaises, tables, poutres, coffre… tout pour bloquer la montée des Uruk-Hai.

L'aube était proche, mais les rayons du Soleil n'avaient pas encore percé l'horizon. Pour l'instant, Eänwen ne sentait aucune lumière percer les ténèbres pour rejoindre son cœur. Autour d'elle, tout était encore gris et triste. Le petit discours de Legolas avait eu son effet de la mettre sur ses deux jambes, mais une lourde léthargie gagnait son cœur à chaque instant.

- La forteresse est prise, déclara Théoden. Tout est fini.

- Vous avez dit que la forteresse ne tomberait pas tant qu'il y aurait des hommes pour la défendre! Il y en a encore, et de nombreux sont morts en la défendant! S'insurgea Aragorn à l'adresse de Théoden.

Eänwen imaginait les scènes qui devaient se dérouler un peu plus bas et plus profond dans les montagnes. Les femmes serrant leurs enfants tout contre elles, les cheveux blonds se mélangeant, les larmes qui coulaient. Même s'ils s'en sortaient, toutes auraient perdu un compagnon, un père, un frère ou un ami. Elle pensa à Eowyn qui devait brûler de ne pas pouvoir se battre.

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants pour sortir de ces cavernes? Y a-t-il une autre issue, s'agaça-t-il devant Gamelin, qui hésitait en regardant le roi; un roi perdu on ne savait trop où.

Un coup de bélier fit sursauter Eänwen. Le bois était à présent fendu à plusieurs endroits.

- Il y a un passage dans les cavernes qui mène aux montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk-Hai sont trop nombreux.

- Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer dans les montagnes, et barricadez l'entrée!

- Autant de morts… Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine? Coupa Théoden d'une voix sombre.

- Venez avec moi, proposa le Rôdeur. Venez à leur rencontre.

- Pour la mort et la gloire?

- Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.

À ce moment, tel un fantôme revenu de l'au-delà, Eänwen vit le véritable descendant de Nùmenor rejaillir du passé. Grand, toute fatigue avait disparu de son visage, il se tenait haut, les yeux bleus brillant d'un éclat nouveau. Tout l'ancien courage, l'ancienne prestance des rois se retrouvèrent dans son maintien. C'était un nouvel homme qui se tenait là, droit et fier. L'effet était si saisissant qu'elle en demeura coite.

- Le Soleil se lève, fit remarquer Gimli.

Par les meurtrières, une pâle lueur jaillit, éternel prédécesseur du lever du Soleil. Eänwen y aperçut un bout de ciel bleu clair, annonçant l'éclat d'une belle journée. La jeune femme rit à cette pensée, qui sembla ironique vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais elle se sentait soudainement sereine; elle préférait mourir en pleine lumière plutôt que dans une ombre rampante et épaisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Aragorn, qui sembla rempli d'un nouvel espoir.

- Oui, dit Théoden d'une voix assurée. Le Cor de Helm mes amis, va retentir dans le gouffre, une dernière fois!

- Oui! S'exclama le Nain en brandissant sa hache.

- Voici l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble, ajouta le roi en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn. Faisons de cette fin une épopée digne d'être chantée, s'il reste quiconque pour chanter nos exploits par la suite.

Pour Eänwen, elle vit dans cette scène l'alliance entre la grandeur et le courage des Hommes. Le Gondor et le Rohan affrontant la mort fièrement côte à côte, sans peur ni regret. Le véritable roi du pays du Sud s'était enfin réveillé, sortant de l'ombre pour enfin prendre la place qui lui était réservée depuis longtemps. Elle vit Gimli monter les escaliers menant au Cor de Helm. Il s'était chargé de souffler dans l'énorme instrument de guerre, pour lancer un message à l'ennemi : « Nous ne sommes pas morts, et notre vie ne vous sera acquise que très chèrement ».

Pendant ce temps, on avait fait venir des écuries des chevaux pour les gens réunis dans la salle. Eänwen y avait retrouvé dans la foulée son fidèle Rahom. Elle était si contente de le retrouver, lui, son seul repère familier dans toutes ces ténèbres dans lesquelles elle marchait à présent. Puis, le moment venu, ils se mirent tous en selle. En tout, ils représentaient près d'une cinquantaine de cavaliers. Rahom piaffa, semblable à sa maitresse que l'attente rendait irritable. Tout près d'elle, Legolas siégeait seul sur sa selle. En avant, Théoden et Aragorn menaient la cortège de cavaliers.

- Cruauté réveille-toi, rugit Théoden. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine et que l'aube soit rouge!

Le cor retentit dans toute la forteresse, dans tout le Gouffre; puissant, il fit trembler toutes les pierres, du plus haut de la montagne jusque dans les cavernes scintillantes, faisant naître le doute chez leur ennemi. Eänwen entendit un tambour, son cœur battant au rythme du nouvel espoir qui circulait dans ses veines. La jeune femme dégaina un de ses longs poignards, sa lame brillant à la lumière du Soleil. Jamais elle n'avait vécu un moment pareil. Elle respirait la liberté et la force des Hommes, se sentant soudainement inspirée par leur courage. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit Rahom se crisper plusieurs fois, excité par l'atmosphère. Pendant un instant, elle crut véritablement qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Puis, un vent de courage et d'espoir souffla quand la porte de bois céda en concert avec le crépuscule du puissant cor. Théoden leva son épée et s'écria :

- Pour Eorlingas!

Puis, ils chargèrent; ils se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis. À l'extérieur, l'air était frais et clair, mais à leurs pieds, le sol était jonché d'Uruk-Hai menaçant. Ils descendirent des portes en un grondement, franchirent la chaussée à fond de train et passèrent à travers les rangs de l'Isengard comme un vent de tempête dans l'herbe. Le vent claquait sur les étendards du cheval blanc sur fond vert; le Rohan dans toute sa gloire, dans toute sa grandeur. Être à cheval leur conférait un avantage certain. Sans peur, les chevaux de la première ligne foncèrent dans les Uruk-Hai, les bousculant violemment contre le sol. Puis, sans aucune pitié, les chevaux des lignes arrières piétinèrent les corps éparpillés sur le sol. Une deuxième fois, Eänwen entendit le Cor de Helm résonner dans la forteresse, son chant faisant battre les cœurs et le mince espoir qu'il leur restait. Du Gouffre revinrent les échos, coup après coup, comme si quelque puissant héraut se tenait sur chaque falaise, sur chaque colline. Mais sur les murs les hommes levaient la tête, écoutant avec étonnement; car les échos ne mouraient pas. Les sonneries de cor continuaient à retentir parmi les collines; plus proches et plus puissantes à présent, elles se répondaient l'une à l'autre, férocement et sans obstacle.

Le roi et ses compagnons poursuivirent leur course. Capitaines et champions tombaient ou fuyaient devant eux. Ni Uruk-Hai ni autres créatures ne leur résistaient. Les ennemis présentaient le dos aux épées et aux lances des Cavaliers, et leur face à la vallée. Ils poussaient des cris et des gémissements, car la peur et un grand étonnement les avaient envahis avec le lever du jour.

C'est ainsi que le Roi Théoden descendit de la Porte de Helm et se fraya le chemin jusqu'au grand Fossé. Là, la compagnie fit halte. La lumière devint brillante alentour. Des rayons de Soleil flamboyaient au-dessus des collines de L'est et miroitaient sur leurs lances. Mais ils restaient silencieux en selle, contemplant d'en dessus la Combe du Gouffre.

Puis, tout alla très rapidement.

Eänwen, tenant sa bride de la main gauche, frappait tout ce qu'elle pouvait grâce à son long poignard. Rahom, aucunement effrayé, bousculait et piétinait tout sur son passage, tels les pires vents d'une tempête de sable. La jeune femme vit que peu de temps après, d'autres cavaliers sortirent de la forteresse sur le dos de leurs chevaux pour leur venir en aide.  
Mais encore une fois, ils étaient trop peu nombreux.

Et puis, elle entendit une voix proche crier « Regardez! ». L'Homme près d'elle, au visage fatigué et salit par le sang et la terre, avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Suivant son regard, Eänwen vit en haut de la plus haute colline du flanc de la montagne un cavalier blanc. Nimbé dans une lumière dorée, elle y reconnut le magicien Gandalf qu'elle avait rencontré à Edoras, sa cape liliale volant derrière lui. Le cheval se cabra; son hennissement se répercutant partout dans la vallée. Progressivement, tous les combats s'arrêtèrent tellement que les Uruk-Hai et les Hommes étaient subjugués par cette soudaine apparition. Le regard toujours fixé sur ce miracle, Eänwen n'en perdit pas un moment. Derrière Gandalf, elle vit un Homme le rejoindre : « Eomer » d'après ce que Théoden avait dit près d'elle. Puis, toute une ligne de cavaliers se joignit derrière les deux hommes, prêts au combat.  
Et puis, dans un ultime cri lointain, vibrant et retentissant, les renforts s'élancèrent dans la pente abrupte de la montagne. Menés par le Magicien Blanc, des centaines, peut-être même un millier de cavaliers dévalèrent vers la forteresse. Ils galopaient au rythme de leur cœur; au rythme de la liberté, du courage des Hommes. Les sabots se répercutant contre la pierre, la vitesse enivrante accroissant leur volonté de vaincre. Eänwen sentit soudainement la crainte augmenter dangereusement chez leur ennemi, mais l'espoir grandissait dans son cœur.  
Peut-être n'allait-elle pas mourir finalement.

Voyant le danger arriver, les Uruk-Hai se détournèrent quelque peu des Rohirrims déjà présents et se tournèrent vers la marée de cavaliers. Armés de leurs dangereuses lances crochues, ils se mirent en position, arme levée et prête à solidement enfourcher le premier Homme venu.  
Cependant, une mauvaise surprise les attendait.  
Tel le plus beau des miracles, la magie de la Nature opéra. Au sommet de la colline, la décente des cavaliers coïncida avec la naissance du Soleil levant, étincelant dans sa lumière dorée. Les Uruk-Hai furent aussitôt aveuglés, déconcertés et confus.  
Ensuite, ce fut l'impact. Le bien et le mal; la lumière et l'ombre se fondirent en une immense masse chaotique. L'équilibre fut soudain débalancé. Le Cavalier Blanc était sur les ennemis, et la terreur de cette venue répandit sur eux la folie. Tous tombèrent face contre terre. Les Uruk-Hai chancelèrent, hurlèrent, et jetèrent épée et lance. Les Rohirrims prirent rapidement le dessus sur l'armée de Saroumane, maintenant surclassée en nombre. En moins de quelques heures, ils avaient mis leurs ennemis en débandade. Contre toutes les attentes, les Hommes remportèrent cette bataille, jugée à première vue vouée à l'échec. Cette victoire, pour le moins inattendue, s'écrira dans les pages d'histoire pour encore des centaines d'années à venir. Aucune des personnes présentes n'oubliera ce jour où le premier véritable pas vers l'ultime victoire fut franchi.  
Mais cela, ils ne le savaient pas encore à ce jour.  
Pendant ce temps, on savourait le moment. Les cris de victoires jaillirent, les éclats de rire revinrent; ivres de bonheur. Leurs regards redevinrent éclatants, animés d'une seconde vie. Leurs cœurs battaient à nouveau au rythme de la vie, et non à celui de la crainte et de la mort. Aujourd'hui, demain et encore pendant longtemps, seraient des jours de fêtes et de célébration.

Mais pas pour Eänwen. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Astaldo et ses frères d'armes dans la foulée. Pendant que les autres autour d'elle célébraient en chassant les Uruk-Hai vers l'extérieur du Gouffre, Eänwen voyait toujours gris. Malgré toutes les belles paroles que Legolas lui avait dites un peu plus tôt, rien n'était lumineux ou joyeux pour elle à ce moment. Dans la tête de la jeune Haradrim, c'était le début d'une longue et dure période de deuil. Mais bien que les sombres pensées qui l'envahissaient, elle continuait à se battre du haut de son cheval. Le regard morne, elle s'acharna sur ses derniers ennemis en y déversant toute l'amertume et la rage qui siégeaient dans son cœur.

Cependant, après un moment, elle vit les derniers survivants de l'armée de Saroumane prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et fuirent vers le Nord. La jeune femme rangea son poignard et empoigna solidement la bride sous ses doigts. Sous elle, Rahom se mit à galoper dans la direction que les derniers Uruk-Hai avaient prise et il suivit la masse des autres cavaliers qui allait dans le même sens. Eänwen se fraya un chemin parmi les premières rangées et eut la grande surprise de retrouver en face d'elle, à la place d'une grande vallée herbeuse, une immense forêt luxuriante et sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

- Restez hors de la forêt! ordonna Eomer. N'approchez pas des arbres!

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette sorcellerie? chuchota Eänwen pour elle-même.

La terre avait radicalement changé. Là où auparavant s'étendait la vallée verdoyante dont les pentes herbeuses léchaient les collines, apparaissait à présent une forêt. De grands arbres, dépouillés et silencieux, se dressaient en rangées innombrables avec leurs branches emmêlées les unes aux autres et leur tête charnue; leurs racines tordues disparaissaient dans la terre brunâtre. En dessous d'eux s'étendait une obscurité sans fin, ténébreuse et rampante. Telle une fumée noire poussée par un vent, les Uruk Hai s'enfuirent. Ils passèrent en gémissant dans l'ombre des arbres en attente; et de cette ombre, nul ne ressortit plus.

* * *

À présent, le moment était venu de nettoyer le Gouffre; une tâche ardue certes, mais que plusieurs firent avec le sourire. La race des Hommes était encore sauve, alors tout allait pour le mieux dans le cœur des Rohirrims. Ils avaient réussi l'impossible, et cela, personne ne pourrait leur enlever l'exploit.  
Le décompte des morts fut sinistre. On compta que plus de la moitié des combattants rohirrims avaient péri durant la nuit. Des fosses furent creusées; des tertres furent élevés en mémoire au courage et à la vaillance de ceux qui s'étaient éteints dans cette nuit noire. Pour les Uruk-Hai, on assembla des monticules et on brûla leur corps au grand jour.  
Mais le plus triste fut pour les Elfes. Très peu avait survécu. Pour les centaines qui avaient franchi la porte le soir précédent, seulement une vingtaine put repartir. Les Elfes qui s'étaient éteints furent ensevelis sous le Soleil de midi dans un tertre commun au pied des Montagnes Blanches. Le Roi Théoden leur fit un grand hommage, sa voix sombre et chancelante sous l'émotion. Il y avait quelque chose à la fois d'illogique et révoltant de voir ces êtres immortels étendus là, le corps transpercé ou tailladé, mais qui gardait tout de même une immuable beauté. On grava dans la pierre quelques mots d'adieu et on écrit la date de la mort, pour que ce jour reste gravé dans les mémoires; le jour de la Dernière Alliance entre les Elfes et les Hommes, victorieuse fut-elle.

À présent, Eänwen se promenait dans le bastion. On n'avait pas encore tout à fait débarrassé l'intérieur de la forteresse; seules la vallée, la chaussée et la grande cour derrière le Mur avaient été dénudées des morts. Le regard morne, elle cherchait sans espoir les corps de ses amis parmi les centaines qui gisaient sur le sol, amoncelés. La pierre était teinte de sang, que la pluie n'arrivait pas à laver, et que des dizaines d'années n'arriveraient pas à effacer, témoignage de la souffrance et de la ténacité des Hommes. Tant de violence, tant de haine. Elle vit de leurs yeux éteints un vide un profond néant dénudé de toute vie. Aucune lumière n'y brillait, leurs expressions figées dans une éternelle géhenne. La mort avait soudainement un goût très amer aux yeux de la jeune femme. Mais pour elle, la pauvre n'avait guère une meilleure mine. De grands cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux ternis et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Sa lourde tresse noire s'effilochait dans son dos et plusieurs mèches rebelles pendaient devant son visage. La terre et le sang parsemaient sa peau basanée, ses muscles douloureux répondant avec difficulté à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Son armure était déchirée et fendue à plusieurs endroits, ses bottes tâchées de poussières par la foulée de ses pas. L'expression « L'habit de fait pas le moine » n'était pas de mise cette fois-ci. L'allure d'Eänwen représentait bel et bien son état d'âme : rompu et en loques.

Découragée, Eänwen se laissa glisser le long d'un mur à l'ombre du Soleil et s'appuya sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains. Presque plus aucun espoir ne l'habitait à présent… Elle attendait avec appréhension le moment où Legolas viendrait la voir et lui annoncerait qu'ils avaient retrouvé les corps de son frère et de ses amis. Elle se répéta la scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, à chaque fois de plus en plus ténébreuse. Toujours cachée derrière ses bras, elle essuya une ixième larme qui perlait sur le rebord de ses yeux gris et relâcha un profond soupir, lourd d'amertume et de tristesse.

Puis, comme sortie d'une transe, elle entendit une voix familière; lointaine, mais à la fois tout à fait reconnaissable. La jeune femme releva la tête et Le vit au loin. Il était dos à elle, parlant tout bonnement avec d'autres personnes; mais elle ne les vit pas. Toute son attention était portée vers Lui, comme si son corps luisait d'une douce lumière et que tout autour était profondément caché par un brouillard. Sa voix, Son rire, Ses cheveux, Son habit… Lui.  
Oui… Eänwen en était sûre. C'était son frère.

Un sourire béat s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Un peu trop brusquement, elle se releva et courut jusqu'à lui. Tel un enfant, elle cria d'une voix aiguë et cristalline :

- ASTALDOOOOOO!

Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour attraper sa jeune sœur qui lui sautait dans les bras. Il les referma autour de son dos, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Eänwen… fit-il en un souffle, soulagé.

Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le sol et l'a regarda dans les yeux.

- Chère sœur, je suis tellement content de…

Il fut soudainement interrompu par le regard démoniaque que la jeune Elfe lui envoyait. Il ne vit pas le coup venir. La main d'Eänwen vint s'aplatir durement contre la joue gauche du jeune homme, retentissant comme un coup de fouet contre les murs de pierre. Surpris, Astaldo porta une main à sa mâchoire endolorie, le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Eänwen était toujours là, un doigt pointé vers lui, une main sur sa hanche droite; telle une mère qui gronde son fils.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça! Fit-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

- Mais… de quoi tu parles?

Eänwen fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle bifurqua son regard vers ses confrères qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

- Et vous non plus! Vous m'avez foutu une de ses frousses!

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne t'abandonnerait pas comme ça, dit Derek en s'avançant d'un pas.

- On ne voudrait pas te laisser toute seule dans cet endroit de malheur! Fit Kuilo, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu nous pensais vraiment morts? Demanda Mosta plus sérieusement.

Eänwen leva les deux bras dans les airs.

- Cela fait depuis l'aube que je suis à votre recherche! J'ai eu le temps de désespérer des centaines de fois avant de vous retrouver!

- On n'était pas si loin que ça.

- Où étiez-vous cachés? Vous n'étiez même pas dans la salle principale… je croyais vous y retrouver, mais…

Le reste de sa phrase s'évanouit dans les sanglots qui émergeaient de sa gorge, les souvenirs douloureux de ce matin refaisant surface dans sa mémoire. Elle sentit Astaldo venir l'a prendre par les épaules.

- Nous étions cachés dans l'infirmerie avec d'autres Hommes et Elfes. Nous l'avons défendu de toutes nos forces jusqu'à l'avènement de l'aube. Ça n'a pas été une tâche facile.

- Kuilo a failli se faire décapiter… deux fois! Fit remarquer Astaldo à l'oreille de sa jeune sœur.

- Même pas vrai! Protesta Kuilo.

- Je suis persuadée que oui!

- Pfff!

- Fait pas ton innocent Kuilo! fit Mosta. Le plus important de tout, c'est qu'on soit tous en vie.

- Ce fut une dure nuit… pour nous tous je crois, ajouta Eänwen.

- Oui… nous devons nous considérer chanceux d'être encore tous là, dit Astaldo.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance! Dit Kuilo. C'est que nous sommes trop forts!

- Ouais, c'est ça… fit Eänwen en levant les yeux au ciel, découragée.

- Vous savez quoi? Dit Astaldo. Soyons logiques : cela tient presque du miracle que nous avons survécu jusqu'ici.

- Du miracle? Demanda Mosta.

- Je crois plus que quelqu'un veille sur nous, là-haut, continua Astaldo en pointant vers le ciel.

- Là-haut? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda un autre.

- Je ne sais pas… dit Astaldo. Un pressentiment que j'ai. Tu sais, c'est pratiquement impossible…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans les pensées d'Eänwen, n'écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille distraite.

Pressentiment… Le mot se répercuta dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises, telle une lumière émergeant des ténèbres.  
C'était bien un pressentiment qui avait forcé Eänwen à quitter son poste, non? À combattre Lurtashn et à finalement, sauver Haldir. Mais qu'est-ce… Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un l'avait poussé à faire tout cela.

- Là-haut? Tu veux parler de ton… entendit-elle.

C'était Kuilo qui s'était arrêté un beau milieu de sa phrase, soudainement mal à l'aise. Eänwen planta son regard dans le sien, puis fit le tour de ses compagnons. Tous pensaient la même chose. Elle finit par son frère, qui lui lança une œillade bien fraternelle et souriant. La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus légère, mais en même temps, un curieux sentiment l'envahit; comme s'il manquait quelque chose au puzzle. Elle porta distraitement une main à la broche en forme de serpent qui ornait sa cape et commença à en tracer les contours. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Quelques nuages moutonnés parsemaient la coupole bleue, les rayons du Soleil les traversant de sa douce lumière dorée.

- Père? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

_Je sais! Une fin trop kitch, dégueu et peu élégante… mais bon, faut faire avec. J'étais écœurée de travailler sur ce chapitre, j'avais hâte d'en commencer un autre. Ah je suis contente d'avoir terminé cette partie…  
__Après c'est Saroumane non ? Visite en Isengard qui promet !_

_ET AUSSI, j'ai respecté la volonté d'une de mes revieweuses (ça s'écrit comment cette chose ?) en laissant Haldir en vie. Elle m'avait sortit comme raison que les Elfes de la Lorien n'étaient même pas supposés être présent à la Bataille de For-le Cor… donc, pourquoi le tuer ?_  
_Alors, disons tous un gros merci à : **Alihosty **! (main d'applaudissement)_  
_Et franchement, je trouve que c'était une bonne idée… ça donne d'autres idées de scénarios ! :P_

_Alors, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._  
_N'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous ici, histoire qu'il ne se sente pas trop délaissé !_


	14. Chapitre 13: Escapade

**Bonjour/bonsoir…**

**Oui, je suis en retard.**  
**Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse.**

**Je sais, 6 mois sans publier, affreux!**  
**Je m'en veux, j'ai tort, et voilà.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, à part merci à mes deux superbes bêta, sans qui ce texte serait certainement bourré de fautes.**

**Alors, bonne lecture et comme d'hab, on se revoit en bas!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Escapade**

Eänwen, assise sur un des lits de la nouvelle infirmerie, était venue faire soigner ses blessures de la dernière bataille. Quelques légères coupures ici et là, rien de très grave. Astaldo avait insisté pour que le tout soit vérifié. À contrecœur, Eänwen s'y était rendue. Pendant que la soigneuse pansait ses blessures, la jeune femme avait continué à rédiger son journal. Elle passa près d'une heure sur le lit durant laquelle, la soigneuse voulant inspecter chaque parcelle de sa peau… enfin presque. Quand la dame eut fini son inspection, Eänwen venait tout juste de terminer d'écrire la dernière phrase de son journal. Elle la remercia, rangea sa plume et souffla légèrement sur la page de parchemin pour faire sécher l'encre. Après quelques secondes, elle referma délicatement le livre de cuir et le rangea dans son sac de toile. Autour d'elle, on commençait à paqueter les derniers effets utiles au voyage de retour. Oui, le voyage de retour. Qui l'eut cru? Ils venaient tout juste de remporter la première véritable bataille contre le Mal. Oui, ils avaient perdu beaucoup dans ce combat, mais les plus glorieux étaient à venir. Cela, Eänwen en était certaine.

La jeune femme se releva du lit et sortit à l'extérieur. Le Soleil était presque à son zénith, quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel bleu. Un léger vent du Sud soufflait dans le Gouffre, faisant ainsi voler les étendards vert et blanc du Rohan. Le cœur léger, elle s'engouffra dans la foule et descendit au premier niveau. Elle avait deux mots à dire à son frère : lui avoir fait perdre son temps à l'infirmerie pour deux égratignures, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça!

Sur son chemin, elle croisa plusieurs connaissances qui la saluèrent énergiquement. Elle leur rendit avec un grand sourire, mais au loin, son regard s'attarda. Près de la porte d'entrée de la forteresse, Eänwen put voir la Dame du Rohan, Eowyn, discutant joyeusement avec d'autres femmes. Sa longue chevelure de blé était partiellement ramenée derrière son crâne, dégageant ainsi son visage serein. Eänwen s'approcha à l'insu de la jeune femme et lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule. La Dame du Rohan se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Dame Eänwen! S'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

- Eowyn… Comment vous portez-vous?

- Pas aussi bien que vous semblez l'être, chère amie, dit-elle en s'écartant d'Eänwen.

- Oui effectivement, sourit la jeune femme. Le mal a passé son chemin vers l'Est et nous pouvons à présent chanter un air de paix grâce aux efforts et aux sacrifices de ceux qui ne sont plus avec nous à ce moment.

- Avez-vous subi des pertes dans votre entourage? S'inquiéta soudainement Eowyn.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais tout perdu, répondit Eänwen. Mais heureusement, tous ont survécu à cette bataille.

- Me voilà rassurée, sourit-elle. Durant un moment, j'ai cru que vous alliez m'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles.

- Non, n'ayez crainte. D'après moi, nous n'aurons pas d'ici quelque temps.

- Mais parlant de cela, fit Eowyn. Qu'allez vous faire maintenant, vous et vos amis? Allez-vous nous quitter?

Eänwen hésita un instant, affichant un air pensif.

- Je suis venue en ces terres avec le seul but de suivre la Communauté de l'Anneau, répondit-elle. Mon lendemain est à présent lié au sien, peu importe si son destin m'est fatal ou non. Si elle doit quitter le Peuple de la Marche pour se joindre à d'autres horizons, alors ainsi soit-il.

- Mais cela est une route périlleuse et hardie! Vous pourriez y perdre la vie!

- Dame Eowyn, je dois être honnête avec vous. Moi et mes compagnons, nous avons choisi cette voie de notre destin parce que nous croyons que la Terre du Milieu mérite d'être sauvée… même à un point que le fait d'y laisser notre vie nous laissera fierté et honneur dans la mort.

- Mais…

- Un jour, Dame Eowyn, vous comprendrez… Vous ne comprendrez que lorsque vous vous retrouverez entre un être cher et sa mort, vous ferez alors absolument tout pour empêcher que cette personne tombe; même jusqu'à sacrifier votre propre vie. Et quand cet instant arrivera, plus rien n'existera à part vous et votre ennemi. Tout le courage des Valars vous immergera dans sa vague et vous n'en ressortirez que plus puissante.

- Vous croyez que je serais capable d'une telle chose?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Les femmes ne peuvent aller à la guerre… fit-elle avec une moue d'enfant. Enfin presque.

- Je ne parle pas seulement de guerre, Dame Eowyn. Ni d'épée ou de bouclier… Mais face à n'importe quels obstacles auxquels on peut être victime durant la vie quotidienne.

Eänwen lui lança un léger regard attendri avant de continuer :

- Toute la gloire n'est pas dans l'acte de faire la guerre, chère amie; mais la gloire du courage qui habite votre cœur.

Après un court silence, durant lequel Eowyn parut quelque peu déstabilisée, elle reprit la parole.

- Malgré les apparences, dit-elle la voix emplie de respect, votre sagesse grandit de jour en jour Dame Eänwen. Vous n'êtes manifestement plus la même que j'ai côtoyée à Edoras.

- Je crois que la centaine d'années qui comble mon âge commence tranquillement à faire son effet après une dure période d'adolescence, fit Eänwen avec un clin d'œil.

Eowyn et elle rirent légèrement.

- Et maintenant, reprit Eowyn, qu'allez-vous faire de votre après-midi?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Eänwen. Je vais voir avec mes frères, mais sûrement que nous allons conclure d'aider à compléter les derniers préparatifs avant de retourner à Edoras.

Eowyn sembla surprise.

- Mais n'êtes-vous pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi?

- Mon oncle Théoden organise un conseil dans la Grande Salle, et tous les capitaines y sont conviés. N'y allez-vous donc pas?

Eänwen tiqua.

- Non, dit-elle. Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Peut-être devriez-vous y rendre, cela pourrait être important.

- Sans m'être fait inviter?

- Pourquoi pas? Vous n'êtes pas celle qui mène les Haradrims?

- Théoriquement, non. Cette tâche revient à mon frère.

- Allez le voir, peut-être que vous pourriez l'accompagner dans ce conseil.

- Non, dit Eänwen, je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. De toute façon, mon frère est parfaitement capable de remplir ses fonctions sans mon aide.

_Sauf en haute mer…_

- Toutefois, reprit-elle, il faut que je le voie. Avez-vous une idée où il peut se trouver?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, je crois qu'il errait dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Bonne chance pour le retrouver! Rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux.

- Merci, dame Eowyn, fit Eänwen en l'enlaçant de nouveau. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt et encore une fois, merci pour tout.

- Mais tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

Eänwen se détacha d'elle et repartit dans le sens inverse. En moins de deux, elle remonta l'escalier extérieur et passa par les deux statues du fondateur. Pendant que la jeune femme s'approchait de la porte, elle remonta ses cheveux et en fit rapidement une natte qu'elle attacha avec une lanière de cuir. Un des gardes, la voyant arriver, lui ouvrit gentiment la porte. Eänwen le remercia du regard et entra dans la grande salle.

Un fouillis comblait majoritairement l'espace : quelques tables et chaises avaient été renversées contre le sol de pierre, pendant que d'autres jonchaient en morceaux dans un coin. La boue des sabots des chevaux et des bottes souillait le sol, pendant que la lumière des meurtrières traversait les nuages de poussières et de saletés dans l'air. Quelques armes abandonnées longeaient le bas des murs parmi des restes d'armures, tâchés de sang.

La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière la jeune Elfe pendant que cette dernière continuait d'avancer vers le trône où était assis le Roi Théoden. Il portait toujours son armure, mais on pouvait voir son bras gauche en attelle caché sous sa longue cape pourprée. À ses côtés, Gandalf le magicien avait tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son bâton était appuyé contre le mur de pierre, toujours à portée de main. Il fumait tranquillement sa pipe et ses yeux étaient figés quelque part dans le vide, apparemment plongé dans une grande réflexion.

Mais dès qu'Eänwen fut rentrée, elle vit les yeux bleus du magicien se tourner vers elle, suivis de très près par ceux du Roi. La jeune femme s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le seigneur de la Marche.

- Monseigneur, salua Eänwen.

- Bien le bonjour dame Eänwen, fit Théoden. Heureux de vous voir indemne suite à l'affrontement de cette nuit.

- Ce sentiment est partagé à votre égard, monseigneur.

- Mes vieux muscles ne sont malheureusement plus dans la fleur de l'âge. Quelques vieilles blessures ont refait leur apparition, même de nouvelles sont apparues.

D'un léger coup de tête, il fit référence à son épaule.

- Au moins, vous êtes toujours parmi nous monseigneur, poursuivit Eänwen. Votre courage et votre foi que j'ai vus cette nuit en cette même pièce, il y a à peine quelques heures, ont fait la différence entre notre réussite et notre défaite.

- Dame Eänwen a raison, intervint Gandalf. Si nous vous avions perdu cette nuit, le peuple ne s'en serait pas remis facilement.

Eänwen se tourna vers le magicien, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais je dois avouer que sans votre intervention maître Gandalf, toute cette forteresse ne serait que ruine et cendres.

- Arrêtez de me lancer des fleurs gente dame, fit-il humblement. Nous avons tous mis notre grain de sel pour que le Rohan triomphe dans cette bataille.

- Bon, passons les formalités flatteuses, dit Théoden en se réajustant sur son siège. Que nous vaut votre charmante visite, dame Eänwen?

- En fait, j'étais à la recherche de mon frère, s'expliqua-t-elle. Je me suis fait dire qu'il serait dans les alentours alors… je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être en votre compagnie. Mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps.

Eänwen amorça sa révérence, mais Théoden l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Le capitaine Astaldo est censé se joindre à nous dans peu de temps pour une réunion, fit le Roi. Ne voudriez-vous pas rester? Comme cela, vous pourriez lui parler à votre guise…

- Mais je ne voudrais pas retarder votre audience, sire. Je pourrai très bien lui parler par après.

Gandalf intervint alors, une nouvelle idée à l'esprit.

- Si je peux me le permettre mon souverain, fit le magicien. Dame Eänwen pourrait se joindre à nous. Personnellement, je crois qu'elle le mérite amplement. Elle a tout de même sauvé des griffes de la mort le seigneur Haldir en personne.

Théoden acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Eänwen était à présent coincée; on ne pouvait refuser l'offre d'un Roi.

- Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer monseigneur, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. Mon frère Astaldo remplit très bien ses fonctions de capitaine sans mon aide et puis…

- Dame Eänwen… fit le Roi.

La jeune femme se tut, gênée. Elle croisa le regard de magicien, légèrement amusé par son soudain embarras.

- … j'insiste, compléta-t-il avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Eänwen baissa les yeux, ses bottes devenant tout d'un coup très intéressantes. Les mains derrière le dos, elle avait l'air d'une petite enfant.

- Je crois que votre ajout à notre petite réunion n'en sera que bénéfique, poursuivit Théoden. Je ne peux vous forcer à vous joindre à nous, mais votre présence serait la bienvenue.

La jeune Elfe releva son regard cendré vers le Roi, pétillant d'un nouvel éclat.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas? Fit-elle à présent toute souriante. Cette offre est plus que généreuse monseigneur, je vous en remercie.

- Elle fit une légère révérence en guise de reconnaissance.

- L'audience aura lieu lorsque le Soleil sera à son plus haut, annonça Théoden à la jeune femme. Et une place vous sera réservée aux côtés de votre frère; j'y veillerai personnellement.

- Encore merci, monseigneur.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna des deux hommes et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais à mi-chemin, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- Dame Eänwen! S'écria la voix.

La jeune femme se retourna, et vit que Gandalf l'interpelait.

- Oui?

Bâton en main, le magicien s'approcha d'Eänwen en lui tendant son bras gauche.

- En tant que vieux gentleman, fit-il avec le sourire, laissez-moi la chance de vous raccompagnez.

Eänwen fut quelque peu déconcertée par cette offre, mais tout de même flattée par l'attention que le magicien lui accordait.

- Mais bien sûr maître Gandalf, acquiesça-t-elle. Tout l'honneur sera pour moi…

- Arrêtez de m'appeler maître, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je n'aime pas que l'on me donne plus d'âge que je n'en ai déjà…

La jeune rit légèrement sous sa barbe inexistante pendant qu'ils traversaient sous le portail.

- Alors, avez-vous un autre nom par lequel vous voudriez que l'on vous appelle?

Gandalf eut un léger soupir amusé.

- J'ai maints noms, dame Eänwen. Mes noms sont nombreux dans de nombreux pays, dit-il. Mithrandir chez les Elfes, Tharkûn pour les Nains ; j'étais Olorin dans ma jeunesse dans l'Ouest, qui est oubliée. Incanus dans le Sud, dans le Nord Gandalf; dans l'Est, je n'y vais pas. Dans un passé plus récent, je me suis fait nommer Gandalf le Gris. Et à présent, on me nomme dans ce pays Gandalf le Blanc.

Eänwen ne répondit pas, pensive. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, à la recherche d'un vague souvenir.

- Je crois déjà avoir lu le nom d'Incanus quelque part, se rappela Eänwen. Dans les écrits de mon père, Incanus possédait l'un des Trois à son doigt _: Narya_, l'Anneau de feu.

Son regard fut automatiquement porté aux mains de Gandalf. Rapidement, Eänwen le vit. C'était un subtil anneau doré qu'il portait à son majeur. Retenu en place par quatre petites griffes d'or, un rubis scintillant et profond trônait fièrement sur son piédestal. C'était de loin un des plus beaux bijoux qu'Eänwen avait eu l'occasion de voir dans sa vie.

- Il est magnifique, fit remarquer la jeune femme, nostalgique. Mon père m'a raconté cette histoire près d'une centaine de fois… Je l'a connais sur le bout de mes doigts à présent.

- Très peu de gens connaissent l'identité des porteurs des Anneaux de pouvoir, jeune dame.

- Pourquoi rester dans le secret, Gandalf?

- Pour de simples raisons de sécurité. Si les gens connaissaient l'emplacement d'un de ces Anneaux, son porteur serait constamment vulnérable. Pensez seulement à Isildur qui portait fièrement l'Anneau de pouvoir au cou; malheureusement pour lui, cela le conduisit à sa perte.

- Et pour Galadriel et Elrond?

- Ils restent dans leur domaine, cachés et protégés du Mal et des regards extérieurs. Pour cette raison, Fondcombe et la Lothlórien sont extrêmement bien gardés. Très peu d'étrangers sont admis en ces terres…

- C'est fascinant comment de si petites choses peuvent déclencher de si grands malheurs quand elles sont mises entre de mauvaises mains… Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, je croyais que ces anneaux étaient de la pure légende pour amuser les plus jeunes. Mon père nous racontait cette histoire avant d'aller nous coucher. C'était ma préférée…

- Avec raison… fit remarquer Gandalf.

- Au départ, ces trois anneaux avaient pour but de ralentir le temps qui passait et de préserver les beautés de la Terre du Milieu. Mais ils avaient des qualités propres. Le plus puissant des Trois est _Vilya_, raconta-t-elle en montant les escaliers côte à côte avec le magicien. Il a le pouvoir de guérir et de préserver; ce pour quoi je crois qu'il est très bien entre les mains de seigneur Elrond. Orné d'un saphir, cet Anneau de pouvoir fut aussi appelé l'Anneau de l'air.

Gandalf ne répondit rien, se contenant de sagement écouter Eänwen.

- Puis vint _Nenya_, continua-t-elle. On raconte qu'il a le don de protection contre le mal. Un pouvoir efficace, mais à double tranchant pour un Elfe puisque cet anneau est aussi surnommé l'Anneau de l'eau. Avec tout le respect et l'admiration que je dois pour Dame Galadriel, l'appel de la mer doit être terrible à supporter pour elle…

- Effectivement… fit Gandalf. Mais n'avez-vous pas vous-même déjà éprouvé ce sentiment de nostalgie envers la mer?

- En fait, lorsque je vivais en Haradwaith, mon camp et moi étions nomades. Nous voyagions beaucoup, mais nous restions toujours sur la côte. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis qu'à moitié elfe : mon ascendance humaine doit avoir calmé les ardeurs de cette nostalgie. En plus, d'une certaine façon, une partie de l'appel de la mer était comblé par le seul fait que j'avais l'occasion de voir la mer tous les jours.

Eänwen observa un léger silence, pensive.

- Mais je dois avouer qu'avec le fait d'y penser maintenant, reprit-elle, un drôle de sentiment m'envahit. Cet appel, je ne l'ai ressenti que quelques fois dans ma vie; dont une fois pendant notre voyage vers Edoras. Et puis, tout d'un coup, ça me reprend seulement à en parler. C'était comme si…

- … comme si ça venait avec l'âge et l'éloignement de la côte, compléta Gandalf. Ce que vous ressentez est parfaitement normal dame Eänwen. Plus vous vieillirez, plus l'appel se fera puissant et nostalgique.

- Quelle joie!

- Peut-être devriez vous en parler avec Legolas… il pourrait peut-être répondre à vos questionnements, et même encore plus, pourquoi pas.

Dans sa tête, Eänwen éclata de rire.

_Ouais, et puis quoi encore?_

- Non, mais, ça me fait penser que je n'avais pas terminé mon histoire sur les Trois! Fit-elle subitement pour changer de sujet. Il me restait le vôtre!

- Moi qui croyais que vous alliez oublier… avoua-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est mon préféré en plus!

- Ah oui? Fit-il, surpris. Normalement, on préfère le plus puissant…

- Pas moi. Premièrement, aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, quand j'étais plus jeune ma couleur préférée était le rouge. Je dois même avouer que ce l'est encore aujourd'hui. Et puis, le nom _Narya _m'interpellait beaucoup puisque ma défunte mère s'appelait Narwen. Et aussi, son pouvoir était celui que je préférais.

- Et pourquoi cela?

_- Narya_, il a le don d'inspirer les gens à résister à la tyrannie, à la domination et au désespoir. Vous, Gandalf, vous voyagez partout en Terre du Milieu pour répandre son don et transmettre votre sagesse aux gens du peuple. Car par votre seule présence, il redonne courage aux guerriers en des batailles qui leur paraissent désespérées.

- Mais le pouvoir des Trois s'amenuise au fil que les Lunes traversent le ciel étoilé nuit après nuit, rappela Gandalf. Maintenant que l'Anneau Unique est retrouvé, les pouvoirs ne peuvent plus être utilisés avec autant de légèreté. Nous devons rester discrets aux yeux de l'Ennemi et de ses espions; qui est maintenant malheureusement partout où notre chemin nous guide.

Le magicien et Eänwen étaient à présent sur le rempart au dessus de la rampe d'accès. La jeune femme, appuyée contre le muret, se perdit dans la contemplation des immenses façades de la montagne qui entourait la forteresse.

- Tant que l'espoir perdure, répondit-elle calmement, nous ne devons nous permettre d'abandonner.

Gandalf se joignit à elle dans un soupir amusé.

- Désolé si mes paroles de vieux fou vous ont offensé, s'excusa le magicien. Vous avez raison… Il faut simplement garder l'œil ouvert.

- Vous ne m'avez pas du tout offensé Gandalf, fit Eänwen. Je vous comprends d'une certaine manière… il faut demeurer vigilant.

- Exactement…

Un silence suivit. Ni lourd, ni gêné; mais nécessaire. Et c'est là qu'Eänwen se souvint subitement de quelque chose. Elle se retourna vivement vers le magicien.

- Gandalf? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui? Répondit-il en détournant son regard paternel vers la jeune femme.

- Je sais que cela peut sembler tardif, mais je voudrais vous remercier pour votre accueil à Edoras. Je crois que sans votre accord, nous aurions été obligés de rebrousser chemin bredouilles.

- Mes yeux ne sont pas si aveugles qu'ils semblent l'être, taquina Gandalf. Je sais reconnaître l'honnêteté et les nobles intentions quand j'en vois.

- Merci encore…

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. De toute façon, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner vers Théoden pour son audience. Le Soleil est à son plus haut et je me demande même s'ils ne sont pas en train de nous attendre.

- Allez, dit la jeune femme en se détachant du muret de pierre. Ne nous faisons pas plus désirer que nécessaire.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la grande salle. Sur le chemin, Eänwen observa que la forteresse commençait à se vider tranquillement. Par la vallée, on pouvait voir des groupes regagner leur village, tous accompagnés par des cavaliers. Telle une vague qui se brise contre la roche, les groupes de Rohirrims se séparèrent à l'embouchure du gouffre pour repartir vers le Sud ou l'Est, pour finalement disparaître à l'horizon. Plusieurs des villageois appréhendaient de voir leurs habitations brûlées ou saccagées par l'ennemi. Mais si un tel cas se présentait, Théoden leur avait promis une place à Edoras.

Arrivés sur la plate-forme principale, Gandalf et Eänwen marchèrent côte à côte et on leur ouvrit la porte à doubles battants de la grande salle. La jeune femme vit qu'on avait fait un léger ménage contrairement à la dernière fois. Un coup de balai avait été passé, les tables et les chaises détruites avaient été remplacées par des neuves, pendant que les torches accrochées au mur fumaient d'une nouvelle flamme. Il restait quelques trucs qui trainaient ici et là, mais le gros du dégât était réparé.  
Théoden était assis sur son trône, pendant que derrière lui, les étendards du Rohan flottaient à la brise du vent qui s'était glissé par les meurtrières. Devant lui, quelques chaises avaient été placées en un demi-cercle. Astaldo était déjà assis, comme Gamelin et un autre seigneur qu'Eänwen ne connaissait pas. Elle nota aussi l'absence du trio de la Communauté.

La jeune femme s'approcha par-derrière et alla saluer son frère qui discutait avec le seigneur inconnu.

- Salut, fit-elle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna, surpris.

- Euh… salut, dit-il en se levant. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu venais.

- Moi non plus imagine toi dont, dit-elle en enlevant sa cape noire, dévoilant ainsi son armure. Une invitation de dernière minute!

La jeune femme déposa sa cape sur le dos de la chaise, et s'installa aux côtés de son frère.

- Et puis, l'infirmerie? Quelque chose de cassé? Demanda-t-il.

Eänwen, se rappelant soudainement de sa petite rancune, afficha un air faussement fâché.

- Justement, monsieur le grand frère. Je voulais t'en parler!

- J'avais raison finalement? Demanda-t-il avec son air suffisant, les bras derrière la tête.

- Une heure pour deux égratignures! Résuma Eänwen. Tu te rends compte?

- Comme c'est affreux…

- J'aurai bien aimé te voir à ma place!

Avant qu'Astaldo puisse répliquer, elle entendit l'homme aux côtés de son frère se racler la gorge, comme s'il était sur le point de rire.

- Ah oui justement, fit Astaldo. Eänwen, je crois que tu n'as pas encore rencontré le seigneur Eomer, le frère d'Eowyn…

Ce dernier se leva de son siège, droit et fier, suivi de près par Eänwen. Eomer était un homme de grande taille et son regard profond sonda celui de la jeune femme. Une barbe fournie parcourait ses joues et son cou. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en bas de ses épaules, mais il se faisait une légère queue de cheval, dégageant ainsi son front. Ses traits mystérieux et fins ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'Eowyn.

- Je me présente, commença-t-il. Je suis Eomer, fils d'Éomund, Maréchal de la Marche.

_Eomer… _Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom lui invoquait-il quelque chose?

- Et moi, je suis Eänwen, fille de Thalion, répondit-elle.

- C'est un honneur, gente dame.

- Cependant, pardonnez-moi ma curiosité, mais est-ce que nous nous serions déjà croisés par hasard? Demanda la jeune femme. J'ai l'étrange impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part… du moins, votre nom me rappelle quelque chose.

- Si nos regards s'étaient croisés avant aujourd'hui, dit-il en prenant délicatement la main de la jeune femme, je vous conjure que je ne vous aurais pas lâché des yeux depuis, gente dame.

Puis, il lui baisa chastement sa main, yeux dans les yeux.

Le sang monta légèrement aux joues d'Eänwen, tout comme son sourire embarrassé qui s'élargit de plus en plus sur ses lèvres. Voyant la situation dégénérer, Astaldo prit la parole.

- Le seigneur Eomer est le neveu du Roi, intervint-il. Et il accompagnait Gandalf pendant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

- Ah bien sûr! S'écria Eänwen.

Elle feignit la surprise, reprenant du coup sa main prisonnière de celle d'Eomer.

- Il me semblait d'avoir déjà entendu votre prénom auparavant! De plus, votre ressemblance familiale avec Eowyn n'est que plus frappante.

- Oui, elle est effectivement ma sœur. Cependant, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir.

- J'imagine qu'avec tout le voyage et le combat que vous avez eu, vous devez être fatigué.

Eomer afficha subitement un air contrarié, et regarda Eänwen de haut en bas.

- Oui… répondit-il vaguement. Mais, parlant de combat… Désolé si cela semble déplacé, mais pourquoi portez-vous une armure?

Eänwen fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvue.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Je… Pourquoi portez-vous une armure?

La jeune femme croisa les bras, le regard rempli d'étincelles prêtes à s'enflammer.

- Je porte une armure, _monseigneur_, parce que je viens de sortir d'une nuit d'enfer à combattre des Uruk-Hai à travers la pluie, le froid, le sang et la douleur, et je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé le temps de me changer.

Eomer observa un moment de silence, abasourdi.

Astaldo, toujours assis face au duo, émit une prière silencieuse et insistante.  
« Taisez-vous Eomer, taisez-vous Eomer »  
Inutile.

- Vous… vous savez vous battre? Bafouilla Eomer presque en riant. Vous, une fem…

L'étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune femme grossit subitement et se transforma en brasier. Retroussant les lèvres, tel un loup prêt à attaquer, elle répliqua.

- Oui! Une femme, fit Eänwen, les dents serrées. Et elle serait parfaitement capable de vous écraser à plate couture dans un combat singulier, même si oui, elle n'est qu'une simple femme!

Quelques conversations avaient cessé dans la salle. Eomer lui, gardant parfaitement son calme, affichait à présent un air goguenard.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça… répondit-il. Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à me battre contre une femme, désolée de vous décevoir.

- Ah oui? Auriez-vous peur de vous faire ridiculiser, par hasard?

Eomer éclata d'un petit rire moqueur.

- Pas pour le moins du monde, gente dame. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de ridiculiser une dame en public.

- Avouez-le donc que vous êtes effrayé de l'inconnu… provoqua Eänwen. Mais surtout, vous êtes si effrayé de perdre votre précieux petit orgueil aux yeux de vos compagnons. N'est-ce pas… _blondasse_?

Subitement, Astaldo se releva de son siège et se mit devant sa jeune sœur.

- Ok, c'est assez Eänwen, dit-il en essayant de la faire rasseoir. Je crois que tu as atteint ton quota d'insultes envers des seigneurs pour le reste de ta vie. Maintenant, rassieds-toi…

- Ah oui? Intervint Eomer, moqueur. Et quel autre seigneur a-t-elle insulté aujourd'hui?

Au même moment, les portes battantes de l'entrée principale s'ouvrirent, découvrant une silhouette au contrejour de la lumière du Soleil.

- Moi-même, s'écria la silhouette.

Le maréchal de la Marche se retourna vers la porte, tentant de reconnaître l'individu.

- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il.

- Haldir… sourit Eänwen, toute trace de rancune disparut de son visage.

Effectivement, comme l'avait deviné la jeune femme, le seigneur Haldir franchit le seuil de la porte. Ses longs cheveux liliaux reflétaient la lumière du soleil de midi, éclairant son visage parfait de Galadhrim. Son regard clair rayonnait d'un nouvel éclat suite aux soins apportés à sa récente blessure, mais Eänwen remarqua qu'un soldat Elfe le soutenait de son bras gauche pour l'aider à marcher.

Lui et deux autres archers Galadhrim l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au conseil. Le Roi Théoden alla le saluer et s'échangèrent quelques mots. Puis, Haldir alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Eänwen, pendant que les deux soldats quittèrent la salle. Une légère grimace de douleur s'afficha à son visage lorsqu'il s'installa sur sa chaise.

- Dame Eänwen, salua-t-il en tentant de cacher sa douleur.

- Bonjour seigneur Haldir, répondit la jeune femme. Comment vous portez-vous?

- Plutôt bien, mais je dois avouer que mon flanc m'a fait souffrir le martyr toute la nuit, avoua-t-il néanmoins.

- Au moins, vous êtes toujours en vie.

- Effectivement, répondit-il vaguement. Mais ai-je interrompu une quelconque conversation ici? Rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Du même coup, il adressa un léger regard inquiet vers un calme Eomer qui s'était rassis sur sa chaise.

- Non non pas du tout, fit-elle en se retournant vers le maréchal. Il s'agissait seulement d'une petite mise au point…

Eomer croisa alors le regard d'Eänwen, mais le détourna aussitôt.

- Des enfantillages… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Du même coup, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pénétrèrent enfin par le portail de la salle et s'approchèrent du conseil. Pendant que le Nain s'installa sur un siège, l'Homme et le Sinda allèrent vivement saluer Haldir, heureux et soulagés de le voir sur pieds à nouveau. Ils prirent place aux côtés du Galadhrim. Finalement, le trio de la Communauté salua Eänwen et Astaldo, et on put enfin entamer la discussion.

Le Conseil était à présent complet. Dans l'ordre, il y avait le Roi Théoden. À sa droite siégeaient Gamelin, puis Eomer et Astaldo. Ensuite, Eänwen, Haldir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf, ce dernier siégeant à la gauche du souverain, concluant ainsi le cercle.

Théoden se leva, demandant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Les discussions cessèrent, l'attention du groupe convergeant vers le Roi.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel, valeureux guerriers, commença Théoden. Je voudrai tout d'abord vous remercier de vous être battus pour mon peuple cette nuit. Cette victoire restera gravée dans les mémoires, et dans mon cœur.

Il observa un léger silence, puis se rassit sur son trône.

- Je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui pour décider ce que nous comptions faire par la suite. Bien que nous ayons gagné une bataille, j'ai conscience que la guerre n'est point terminée. L'Ennemi est toujours là, observant nos moindres faits et gestes. Nous n'avons plus la liberté d'être en paix. La menace de Saroumane est toujours bien présente, tout comme celle du Mordor.

Le Roi se retourna vers le magicien blanc.

- Gandalf, quel est votre conseil?

- Saroumane est très certainement affaibli, répondit-il. Il vient d'encaisser une cuisante défaite, mais ce traitre à plus d'un tour dans son sac. Nous devons être sages et prudents.

- Retournons à Edoras, et élaborons un plan, proposa Eomer. Nos esprits seront plus calmes dans un endroit propice.

- Non! Rétorqua Gimli. Qui sait dans quel état nous allons retrouver Edoras? Brûlée? Saccagée et en ruine?

- Je ne crois pas Maître Nain, contredit Gandalf. Les troupes de Saroumane ne se sont pas parvenu jusqu'à Edoras, alors la capitale est sauve. J'ai seulement peur pour l'Ouestfolde qui a ouvert le passage vers nous.

- Alors, il faudra affronter Saroumane, par la parole ou l'épée, proposa Aragorn. Le danger est par delà la grande rivière à présent.

- Si nous attendons trop longtemps, le magicien aura le temps de se reconstruire derrière ses murs, averti Eänwen. Et il frappera encore plus fort.

- Mais cette fois, nous sommes prêts, fit Gamelin. Les cavaliers rohirrims sont à présent réunis sous la même bannière, et nous avons le magicien blanc à nos côtés pour l'ensemble de la bataille.

- Vous êtes puissant en magie, Gandalf le Blanc! Fit remarquer Eomer.

- Peut-être bien, dit-il. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne l'ai pas encore montré. Je n'ai fait que vous donner un bon conseil dans le danger et utiliser la rapidité de Gripoil. Votre propre valeur a fait davantage, ainsi que les jambes vigoureuses des hommes de l'Ouestfolde marchant dans la nuit.

Tous contemplèrent alors Gandalf avec un étonnement plus grand encore. On jeta un regard à la lointaine forêt sombre aux abords du gouffre, étonné de la puissante magie de Gandalf qui avait amené les arbres jusqu'ici. Mais le magicien capta leurs regards incrédules, et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Même qu'il rit longuement et de bon cœur.

- Les arbres? Dit-il. Non, l'exploit ne me revient pas. C'est une chose qui dépasse les conseils d'un sage. L'événement s'est révélé meilleur que je ne l'avais prévu et même que je n'aurais su l'espérer.

- Mais si ce n'est vous, quel est l'auteur de cette magie? demanda Théoden. Il est clair que ce n'est pas Saroumane. Existe-t-il un sage plus puissant, dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance?

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais un pouvoir beaucoup plus ancien, répondit Gandalf; un pouvoir qui parcourait la terre bien avant que les Elfes ne chantent ou que le marteau ne sonne. Il parcourait les forêts au temps jadis, quand la montagne était jeune sous la lune et bien avant que l'Anneau ne fût forgé, ou le malheur ourdi.

- Et quelle peut être la réponse à votre énigme? Demanda Théoden.

- Pour la connaître, il faudrait venir avec moi jusqu'à l'Isengard, répondit Gandalf.

Eänwen s'étouffa et Astaldo fit des gros yeux.

- À l'Isengard? S'écrièrent quelques-uns.

- Oui, dit Gandalf. Je vais retourner à l'Isengard, et ceux qui le veulent peuvent m'accompagner. Nous pourrons y voir d'étranges choses.

- Mais il n'y a pas assez d'hommes dans la Marche, fussent-ils même tous rassemblés et remis de leurs blessures et fatigues, pour assaillir la forteresse de Saroumane, dit Théoden.

- Je n'en vais pas moins à l'Isengard, dit Gandalf en se levant. Je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Ma route est maintenant vers l'Est. Attendez-moi à Edoras avant le décours de la Lune!

- Non! Reprit Théoden. Nous ne nous séparerons pas maintenant. J'irai avec vous, si c'est là votre conseil.

- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Saroumane aussi tôt que possible, à présent, dit Gandalf; et puisqu'il vous a infligé un grand tort, votre présence serait tout à fait à propos. Mais dans combien de temps et avec quelle rapidité pourrez-vous faire la chevauchée?

- Mes hommes sont fatigués par le combat, répondit le Roi; et je suis lasse aussi, car j'ai fait une longue course et j'ai peu dormi. Hélas! Mon grand âge n'est pas feint, ni dû seulement aux chuchotages de Langue de Serpent. C'est un mal qu'aucun médecin ne saurait entièrement guérir, pas même Gandalf.

- Dans ce cas, que tous ceux qui doivent m'accompagner se reposent maintenant, dit Gandalf. Nous voyagerons rapides et légers. Ne vous surchargez pas. C'est aussi bien; car mon intention est que nos allées et venues restent dorénavant aussi secrètes que possible. Mais n'ordonnez pas une grande escorte, Théoden. Nous allons à des pourparlers, non à un combat.

Le Roi se retourna vers le conseil.

- Il y a-t-il des volontaires?

Sans même se consulter, le trio de la Communauté fut le premier à se lever.

- Aragorn, Gimli et moi-même nous joindrons à vous et à Gandalf, répondit Legolas.

- De même que pour moi, fit Eomer en se levant à son tour.

Eänwen se retourna vers son frère et lui adressa un regard suppliant. Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers le ciel et se pencha vers elle pendant que les conversations continuaient.

- Tu veux vraiment y aller? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant la voix. J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire en face.

- Euh, pourquoi? À part la raison de ta maladie compulsive de tout le temps te mettre en danger?

Ignorant le sarcasme, Eänwen continua.

- J'ai quelques raisons de croire qu'il est au courant pour nous.

- Pour nous?

- Si ma source est fiable, je crois qu'il sait que nous avons quitté l'Haradwaith… et il n'est pas très content!

- Pourquoi? Demanda Astaldo, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Trop long à expliquer, résuma Eanwen. Mais il croit que nous avons des informations concernant la guerre. Peu importe; je veux le confronter, lui exiger des explications.

- Et tu crois que je vais tout bonnement te laisser aller affronter un magicien sanguinaire?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne serai pas seule, je te rappelle.

Elle adressa un léger regard à la dérobée vers Legolas, qui était toujours debout à sa gauche. Astaldo ne fut pas dupe.

- Ouais c'est ça… Te connaissant, tu vas finir par te mettre les pieds dans les plats, même avec la meilleure protection de la Terre du Milieu entière!

- Alors, c'est oui?

Elle afficha de beaux yeux doux, un sourire suppliant accroché à ses lèvres. Un enfant de quatre ans n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- 'Te-plait…

Astaldo soupira, puis lui prit gentiment la main.

- Allez, vas-y, dit-il à contrecœur. Tu feras attention à toi…

Rayonnante, elle resserra l'emprise de sa main contre la sienne.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle libéra sa main et se leva. Les conversations s'ébruitèrent, pour finalement s'éteindre dans le silence. Quand tous les regards furent posés sur elle, Eänwen prit la parole, sa voix raisonnant sur les murs de pierre.

- Si le souverain me le permet, je me joindrai personnellement à vous. J'ai quelques raisons de croire qu'il me faut rencontrer ce magicien.

- Ce ne sera pas une conversation amicale et plaisante, dame Eänwen, rappela Gandalf.

- J'en suis consciente. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, je soutiens vivement que je dois rencontrer ce Saroumane.

- Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Eomer.

Eänwen, qui n'avait point le goût de converser avec lui, se retourna vers le maréchal.

- Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires, répondit-elle simplement.

Puis, sans accorder un autre regard à l'homme, elle se retourna vers le Roi.

- Avez-vous une objection mon souverain?

- Absolument pas, dame Eänwen, vous êtes la bienvenue. D'autres volontaires? Capitaine Astaldo?

Ce dernier se leva de son siège, côte à côte avec sa sœur.

- Je ne crois pas, mon seigneur. Je vais rester avec mes troupes, mais nous accompagnerons les femmes et les enfants jusqu'à Edoras. Là, nous patienterons votre retour avec le reste de l'armée rohirrim.

- Bien, merci de votre dévouement, capitaine Astaldo.

Sur ce, il se rassit sur sa chaise pendant que Théoden reprenait la parole.

- Et vous, seigneur Haldir? Que comptez-vous faire?

Ce dernier se racla légèrement la gorge, mais ne se leva pas dû sa récente blessure.

- Je crois que les miens et moi-même repartirons pour les bois de la Lórien le plut tôt possible. Peu d'entre nous ont survécu, alors je crois que le moment est venu pour nous de se retirer.

- Sage décision, commenta Gandalf.

- Votre situation est tout à fait compréhensible seigneur Haldir, reprit Théoden. Votre séjour ici peut être aussi long que vous le désirez. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour soigner vos blessures et pleurer les vôtres.

- C'est très aimable de votre part, Roi Théoden, mais je crois que nous allons quitter les terres du Rohan dès demain matin.

- Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous partirons demain au coucher du soleil. Entre temps, reposez-vous et prenez des forces.

Le Roi choisit alors des hommes indemnes, possédant des chevaux rapides, qu'il envoya porter la nouvelle de la victoire dans toutes les vallées de la Marche; ils devaient aussi convoquer d'urgence tous les hommes, jeunes et vieux, à Edoras. Le Seigneur de la Marche tiendrait là une assemblée de tous les hommes en état de porter les armes, le second jour après la pleine lune.

Pendant ce temps, les capitaines quittèrent progressivement la salle. Eomer et Gamelin, plongés dans une grande discussion, quittèrent vers l'armurerie. Après avoir terminé de donner ses ordres, Théoden se retira vers sa chambre à coucher, où il alla prendre un peu de repos. La Communauté, discutant vaguement de tout et de rien, sortit par la porte principale. Eänwen entrevit le seigneur Haldir, soutenu par deux de ses archers, s'éclipser rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Enfin, Astaldo partit seul de son côté, rejoignant ses compagnons d'armes. De nature solitaire, Eänwen choisit de ne pas l'accompagner et sortit à son tour pour pendre l'air. Le soleil avait descendu dans le ciel depuis le début du conseil; l'heure du souper ne devrait pas tarder à sonner. Mais elle n'avait pas faim, seuls la fatigue et le soulagement comblaient son esprit à présent. La température était clémente, mais un vent frais s'était à présent introduit dans le gouffre. Gagnant en puissance, il ricochait contre les parois rocheuses et sa force fouettait violemment les étendards. Elle réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? La jeune femme devait attendre le départ jusqu'au coucher du soleil le lendemain, mais rien à s'occuper ici. Quelques Rohirrims quittaient encore la forteresse, malgré la noirceur de la nuit qui menacerait bientôt les plaines du Rohan. Puis une idée lui vint. Sans se presser, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'écurie où Rahom se reposait avec les autres chevaux.

Elle passa le portail de bois et chercha des yeux son fidèle destrier. Dans un des nombreux box, Rahom la vit rentrer. La reconnaissant sur-le-champ, il leva la tête bien haute et commença à s'agiter légèrement. La jeune femme le vit très rapidement et le rejoignit dans son box. Elle le salua doucement en langage du désert tout en lui caressant le chanfrein et l'extrémité de son nez. Les oreilles de Rahom tombèrent sur le côté, tout à fait décontracté à présent. Profitant de son calme, Eänwen ramassa tout dont ce qu'elle avait besoin et se mit au travail.

L'entretien d'un cheval était quelque chose de très important pour la jeune femme, autant pour sa propre santé que celle de Rahom. Lors de ce processus, on ne fait plus qu'un avec l'animal. C'est dans ces moments que le lien d'amitié entre le cheval et l'humain s'épanouit et finit par se tisser en une confiance infinie. Pour Eänwen, cela faisait longtemps que cette confiance régnait entre elle et Rahom. Alors, pendant qu'elle assemblait ses affaires, elle lui parlait calmement dans la langue du désert. Sachant que cette douce mélodie enchantait l'oreille de Rahom, elle avait pris l'habitude lui parler de tout et de rien, même de lui raconter ses problèmes et de chanter des chansons de son pays d'origine. Même que des fois, la jeune femme pensait qu'il comprenait tout dont ce qu'elle lui racontait.  
Un par un, elle commença par nettoyer ses sabots. Avec l'entremise d'un cure pied de métal poli et d'une brosse, elle enleva la terre et les saletés qui étaient coincées sous les sabots. Ensuite, elle prit un seau d'eau et fit glisser le liquide tiède sur le cheval, des oreilles jusqu'à la queue. Avec un linge et un peu de savon, elle se mit à nettoyer l'ensemble de son corps. Puis, le poil séché, la dame du désert pris une brossa à poil dur et se mit à le brosser délicatement. Sous les douces caresses de sa maitresse, Rahom était aux anges, bougeant à peine. Continuant son nettoyage, Eänwen prit un peigne à grosses dents et lui démêla sa crinière et sa queue. Elle prit d'un crochet du mur voisin une couverture qu'elle mit sur le dos du cheval, y installa ensuite la selle qu'elle attacha et ajusta les étriers à la bonne hauteur. Et puis finalement, elle installa le filet et fit glisser les rênes sur le pommeau de la selle.

Alors qu'elle allait enfourcher son cheval, une voix reconnaissable entre toutes lui parvint par-derrière.

- C'est un beau langage que vous utilisez ici... Cependant, ces sonorités ne me sont point familières…

Toujours face au cou de Rahom, elle se retourna vers un Legolas nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte du box, les bras croisés. Il ne portait plus son armure, mais seulement son habit de tous les jours. Fixant des yeux la jeune femme, une légère lueur de curiosité animait son regard.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous m'observez ainsi? Demanda Eänwen.

Legolas se détacha de son appui et s'approcha des deux compagnons.

- Oh, seulement depuis quelques instants, fit-il en se mettant à ses côtés. Vous avez une très belle voix, vous savez.

- Merci…

- Elle a même enchanté votre destrier. Je sens très bien que ses sens sont engourdis par vos paroles et les airs de vos chansons…

- Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend. Cependant, la langue du désert possède une parole qui enchante, non pour se faire comprendre des chevaux…

- Parlez-vous l'elfique, dame Eänwen?

- Malheureusement, très peu. Je connais seulement les usages de formalité et la base, mais ce langage est très complexe. Lors de mon étude des langues, je me suis grandement concentrée sur la langue commune de la Terre du Milieu… J'aurai bien aimé en apprendre davantage, mais le temps a manqué.

- Quel dommage… fit Legolas, cachant un léger sourire dans l'ombre de la lumière.

Et puis, sans avertissement, il se mit à parler à Rahom dans la langue des Elfes.

_- Tu sais que tu es chanceux d'avoir une telle maitresse…_

Réanimées par ses paroles, les oreilles du cheval se dressèrent sur sa tête, attentives aux mots de Legolas. Eänwen, curieuse et surprise de l'effet que cette langue avait sur Rahom, se tut et écouta grandement.

_- Oui, très chanceux… _reprit-il.

Tout en lui parlant, il commença à lui caresser le dos et l'encolure du destrier. Rahom se laissa faire, déjà en confiance.

- … _courageuse, forte, intelligente, attentionnée, unique…_

Legolas tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme qui avait toute son attention vers son cheval, essayant de déchiffrer ce langage que seuls les deux acolytes pouvaient comprendre à l'instant. Puis, sentant le regard de l'Elfe sur elle, Eänwen détourna ses yeux de Rahom vers Legolas, ses tendres pupilles la dévoraient du regard, le cœur léger. Elle le fixa d'un air légèrement préoccupé, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait sûrement naïve de ne rien comprendre de son charabia. Mais Legolas la trouva superbe, ainsi baignée dans la lumière du soir.

- … _magnifique, ravissante… _continua-t-il. _Toute la beauté de la Terre du Milieu dans cet être exotique du sud. _

Sentant un malaise que seul lui pouvait ressentir, il détourna le regard vers le vide, où Eänwen ne pourrait le voir. Ses yeux se remplirent de doute et d'angoisse, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps.

_- Et bien, qui l'aurait cru?_ Dit-il. _Moi, Legolas VerteFeuille, laissant tomber mes gardes devant une si magnifique créature…_

Le ton de sa voix avait changé, la nostalgie et le regret emplissant à présent ses paroles et son regard. Probablement qu'Eänwen l'avait remarqué, mais il s'en fichait. Ses yeux retournèrent vers la jeune femme, qui le fixait à présent avec inquiétude.

_- Non, je ne peux me le permettre… Ce serait de la folie. _

Il soupira légèrement, et détourna encore une fois les yeux pour cette fois s'adresser directement à Rahom.

_- Et puis toi? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

Le cheval se retourna vers lui, et se contenta de le fixer de son regard insondable.

_- Bien sûr…_

Legolas, considérant avoir terminé, ne dit plus rien.

- Que lui avez-vous dit? Demanda Eänwen.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

- Pas grand-chose d'intéressant…

- En êtes-vous sûr? Si je peux me le permettre, j'ai cru comprendre que votre dialogue n'était que de tristesse et de nostalgie…

- En fait, il s'agissait de mes sentiments envers l'appel de mon peuple et de la mer, mentit-il. Il est à présent difficile pour moi de l'ignorer à présent puisque je n'ai presque rien de comparable et d'aussi fort qui me retient ici.

Eänwen encaissa le coup difficilement. Était-ce donc vrai? Que rien d'aussi… fort et comparable… ne le retenait ici?

Laissant cela de côté, elle ne laissa rien paraître et continua.

- Justement, reprit- elle, maître Gandalf m'a conseillé de vous parler de quelque chose…

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Depuis que je me suis éloignée de la côte, je crois ressentir ce dont vous parlez… une sorte d'éloignement qui ne demande qu'à être comblé par quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

Legolas sembla pensif pendant un instant. Puis, un sourire franc aux lèvres, il sortit de l'enclos et se dirigea vers l'extrémité de l'écurie.

- Vous n'avez certainement pas sellé votre cheval pour rien, dit-il en disparaissant derrière l'un des nombreux autres box.

Eänwen, prise un dépourvue, le suivit jusqu'au portail du box de Rahom et l'attendit dans l'allée.

- Je croyais peut-être aller lui faire faire un tour, répondit-elle. Pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes…

Legolas sortit tout aussi vite d'un enclos, rênes en main. Derrière lui, un cheval à la robe grise le suivait, Arod.

- Alors, que pensez-vous que je vous accompagne tout en répondant à vos interrogations?

- Et bien… oui, pourquoi pas.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

La jeune Elfe enfourcha son cheval, et suivie de Legolas, ils sortirent de la forteresse par la passerelle de pierre qui les mena dans la plaine du gouffre. La force du vent diminuait par le soir qui approchait rapidement, laissant place à une légère brise fraiche. Mais les deux Elfes ne semblèrent pas pour le moins dérangés. Ils partirent ainsi, à l'ombre de la montagne, vers les plaines verdoyantes du Rohan. Le ciel se couvrirait bientôt de son manteau de nuit, le soleil à présent presque disparu derrière l'horizon. Les Ents avaient quitté les lieux, laissant derrière eux quelques traces de leur passage dans l'herbe et la terre. Parmi les armes et casques, derniers vestiges de l'armée de Saroumane, de profonds renfoncements parsemaient le sol. Semblables à la grosseur de quatre boucliers mis en cercle, ces pas étaient d'une grosseur phénoménale. Legolas surprit le regard d'Eänwen sur ces restes.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

- Plutôt effrayant dirais-je.

- Aussi, accorda Legolas. « Impressionnant » et « effrayant »; quoi de plus puissant que ces deux qualificatifs en une seule créature.

- « … un pouvoir qui parcourait la terre bien avant que les Elfes ne chantent ou que le marteau ne sonne. Il parcourait les forêts au temps jadis, quand la montagne était jeune sous la lune et bien avant que l'Anneau ne fût forgé, ou le malheur ourdi. »

- Vous vous souvenez des paroles de Gandalf?

- Elles m'ont marquée par leur vérité. Nous sommes chanceux que la race des Ents se soit penchée en notre faveur, et non dans le camp de l'ennemi.

- L'ennemi les brûle et les taille en pièce sans aucune arrière-pensée depuis qu'ils se sont endormis, il y a de cela très longtemps, dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. À présent, ils sont bien réveillés. Je le sens…

- J'aimerais le sentir autant que vous… dit Eänwen tristement. Pourtant, ce lien m'est caché.

- Vous êtes encore jeune, réconforta-t-il. Vous verrez, ce chemin vous sera éclairé sans que vous vous y attendiez.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. À présent, ils avaient dépassé le Gouffre de Helm et la forteresse était bien loin derrière eux. À l'Est, la nuit et son bleu viscéral commençaient tranquillement à emplir la voûte céleste et les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition dans le firmament. Et puis à l'Ouest, le soleil couchant peinturait délicatement le ciel de ses rayons, créant ainsi un dégradé de couleur des plus magnifiques. Le silence comblait la plaine, hormis le vent qui fouettait les herbes hautes et les arbres lointains. Les deux cavaliers se tenaient côté à côte, silencieux. Le regard de Legolas était braqué vers l'Ouest, d'où on avait peine à voir les frontières du Mordor, hautes montagnes ombrageuses et menaçantes. Pour Eänwen, ses yeux se perdaient dans la broussaille, se laissant guider par Rahom. Son esprit chancelait dans les vapes de ses pensées, les questions sans réponse emplissant cœur.

Puis après plusieurs longues minutes, son regard alla pour Legolas, toujours concentré vers l'Ouest. Il se tenait droit sur sa selle, tenant de ses mains les rênes de son cheval. Ses cheveux d'or jouaient légèrement dans la brise du soir, reflétant les dernières lueurs du soleil. Ses yeux bleus semblaient contrariés par quelque chose de lointain, d'inaccessible pour l'instant. Mais sa seule présence inspirait confiance et assurance. Peut-être que Gandalf avait raison finalement, se disait-elle tout en se souvenant qu'elle avait ri à sa proposition : la clé de ses énigmes se trouvait peut-être en lui, enfouie quelque part dans cet esprit simple et pur.

Puis, sans prévenir, Eänwen fit arrêter son cheval sur place. Déconcerté de plus avoir la jeune femme dans son champ de vision, Legolas cligna deux fois des yeux pour enfin revenir à la réalité. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et vint mettre Arod à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtée? S'enquit Legolas, inquiet. Voulez-vous retourner dans la forteresse?

- Non, sourit-elle, bien sûr que non. Le grand air me fait du bien au contraire. Cependant, je trouvais simplement que nous nous étions en étions un peu éloignés.

Effectivement, les deux compagnons s'étaient largement éloigné de For le Cor, qui était maintenant caché derrière une colline.

- Bien, fit-il. Laissons à nos chevaux un répit, et permettons-leur de brouter l'herbe fraiche. Pendant ce temps, que diriez-vous que nous nous octroyions une petite marche?

- Bien sûr.

Eänwen descendit lestement de la selle, et y laissa accrochée sa cape noire, ce qui laissa voir qu'elle portait un simple pantalon de toile bourgogne, chaussée de hautes bottes noires. Sa tunique à col roulé assorti à son pantalon descendait à ses cuisses, et deux bracelets de cuir noir ornaient ses avant-bras, finement lignés d'or et de rouge. Une ceinture ajustée était attachée à ses hanches où pendaient ses deux longs poignards, soulignant du même coup sa fine taille d'athlète.  
Legolas l'observa faire du coin de l'œil, mais ne se sentant point honnête dans ses observations, il détourna son regard vers l'Ouest. Pendant ce temps, Eänwen se mit à la hauteur des oreilles de Rahom où elle y susurra quelques mots dans sa langue du désert. Doucement, elle lui caressa l'encolure puis rejoignit Legolas qui l'attendait déjà au pied d'une petite colline.

Côte à côte, ils commencèrent tranquillement à marcher, laissant derrière eux Arod et Rahom qui broutaient côte à côte, eux aussi. Pendant quelques instants, le silence plana entre les deux Elfes, mais quand ils furent en haut de la colline et qu'ils embrassèrent la vue du regard, Legolas brisa la glace.

- La mer, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vue de mes propres yeux, doit être quelque chose de splendide, pas vrai?

- Effectivement, approuva Eänwen rêveuse.

- Décrivez-la-moi, s'il vous plait, vous qui avez vécu en sa présence pendant toute votre existence…

Eänwen pensa pendant quelques instants, essayant de choisir les mots justes pour la décrire à sa juste valeur.

- L'océan… c'est l'infini à perte de vue. L'eau y danse au grès du vent qui souffle, tout aussi imprévisible qu'elle soit. Son odeur salée, son vent frais, son soleil et ses tempêtes; tout lui appartient. Pour moi, c'est comme le miroir de mon inconscient et de mon imaginaire; elle représente les mouvements de l'âme. Elle m'a soutenue comme elle m'a nui, un ami comme un ennemi. Bien qu'elle soit calme, son caractère sournois en prend plus d'un dans son piège. Mais la curiosité nous pousse à l'aventure, et nous partons à la découverte de ses horizons. Elle nous transporte sur son dos, mais avant d'embarquer, il faut savoir qu'il s'agit d'une alliée sournoise qui doit être domptée correctement. Elle peut vous bouffer tout rond, tout comme vous laisser planer sur ses vagues sans ennui. Le seul problème, ce sont ceux qui partent sans savoir où aller…

La jeune femme prit une courte pause, le temps de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Legolas.

- Eux, ils ne reviennent jamais.

- Jamais? S'enquit-il.

- Jamais. Ils se perdent, tout simplement. La mer, c'est l'infini à perte de vue. N'ayant aucun repère pour se diriger, ils voguent à l'aveuglette; sans savoir où ils vont, sans voir la mort arriver.

Puis, abordant un ton plus nostalgique, elle reprit, les yeux sur le soleil couchant.

- Elle a déjà amené dans ses abysses plusieurs personnes que j'ai connues…

- Je comprends votre peine. Les pertes ne sont jamais faciles, tout comme l'appel de Valinor.

- Oui, je commence à le ressentir, avoua-t-elle. La mer me manque.

- Moi aussi, suivit-il, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vu de mes propres yeux…

- Vous allez voir, tous les marins le disent, l'océan est synonyme de liberté. Rien n'égale la sensation qu'il procure.

- Je vous crois sur parole…

Le silence suivit encore. Côte à côte, ils regardèrent la nuit tomber. Comme la fumée d'un feu invisible, un trait de feu juste au-dessus de l'horizon, feu de brousse ou ville en flammes, les dernières lueurs du soleil disparurent sous les étoiles et la noirceur de la nuit. Et c'est alors que, comme chaque soir, une seconde vie émergea des entrailles de la Terre. Les animaux sauvages sortent de leur cachette, en quête de nourriture. Les prédateurs, silencieux et sournois, se cachent à l'ombre de la lumière de la Lune, se faufilant entre les hautes herbes, eux aussi en quête de nourriture à se mettre sous la dent. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'Eänwen craignait. Même si l'armée de Saroumane avait été défaite, rien ne disait que des Ourouk-Hai ou même des Orques ne parcouraient plus librement les terres du Rohan.  
Et ils étaient juste deux, Legolas et elle. S'ils étaient surpris, leurs chances de s'en sortir étaient faibles.

- Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer, suggéra Eänwen.

Legolas se retourna vers elle, les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Auriez-vous peur, chère dame Eänwen?

- Évidemment que je tremble de peur! Ironisa-t-elle.

- J'en étais sûr! Dit-il, triomphant.

Eänwen rit légèrement, son rire ricochant un écho dans la vallée. Legolas joignit même son rire au sien. Mais Eänwen, reprenant un peu son sérieux, reprit plus calmement :

- Non, mais je ne voudrais pas que mon frère me remette sur le nez le fait que je mets ma vie en danger constamment!

- Bien sûr!

- Être en dehors de la forteresse en pleine nuit, même pas une journée suivant la bataille et avec les risques d'être attaquée à tout moment par des Orques! Et de plus, accompagnée par vous!

- Vous croyez être en danger en ce moment? Dit Legolas, faussement outré. Avec moi à vos côtés?

Tout en déboulant la colline vers les chevaux, Eänwen rit encore légèrement de sa fausse vantardise. Elle laissa un léger silence entre ses deux phrases.

- Bien sûr que non! Mais mon frère oui!

- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup votre frère, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant à sa droite.

- Non ce n'est pas cela… enfin, je crois. Il est plutôt protecteur envers ses proches. Sans vouloir vous vexer, il n'aime pas que de mauvaises choses nous arrivent, alors il ne prend pas de chance avec les… étrangers.

- Je croyais que nous avions conclu un accord sur cette partie de l'histoire!

- Moi oui, fit-elle, mais pas lui!

- Voilà qui est plutôt dérangeant quand il est temps de se faire des amis.

- Quels amis? Sourit-elle, innocente. Je n'ai pas d'amis ici, hormis mes compagnons de voyage!

- Ah oui? Répondit-il, embarquant ainsi dans son jeu. Et la Communauté de l'anneau? Et tout le peuple d'Edoras qui vous accompagne?

Mais, sans se laisser un moment pour répondre, elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla si fort qu'elle vit Legolas du coin de l'œil sursauter. Répondant à l'appel, Rahom émergea de l'arrière d'une colline non loin, suivi de près par Arod. Elle dépassa Legolas et rejoignit rapidement son destrier et l'enfourcha. Ainsi, elle surplombait le Sinda qui lui était toujours à terre, les rênes d'Arod en main.

- Quelque chose de pressant?

- Non, pas du tout, sourit-elle, mystérieuse.

Elle avait définitivement une idée derrière la tête.

- Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question… fit Legolas, les bras croisés.

- Je sais, je vous raconterai le tout lorsque nous serons arrivés au bastion.

Legolas tourna la tête pour apercevoir la lointaine forteresse dans le creux du gouffre, d'où quelques lumières s'échappaient des remparts.

- Pourquoi au bastion? S'enquit Legolas.

- Parce qu'il faudra d'abord que vous me rattrapiez!

Eänwen donne un solide coup de talon et sa monture partit en avant, soulevant un nuage de poussière au-dessus du sentier.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Legolas enfourcha son destrier et s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre le sommet de la première colline, il put voir que la dame du désert avait déjà pris beaucoup d'avance. Rapidement, elle ne devint qu'une vulgaire tache brunâtre qui disparut dans l'ombre de la montagne. Au loin, il entendit un rire féminin s'élever contre les parois rocheuses de la montagne, signant ainsi sa défaite. Il continua sa course malgré son déficit, mais dans son esprit, la machinerie tournait à plein régime.

« Oh non… elle n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme cela. »

* * *

**Désolé pour ceux qui croyaient qu'Eomer et Eänwen allaient bien s'entendre dès le début, mais non. J'ai toujours vu Eomer comme un Homme qui ne voulait pas voir de femmes à la guerre.  
**** Alors, c'était logique qu'il ne s'entende pas tout de suite avec elle…**

**J'ai dit pas _tout de suite_… :P**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt!**  
**-xxx-**


	15. Chapitre 14: Départ

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce que vous savez déjà. Le reste appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson. Ne soyez pas surprit d'y retrouver certains passages.

Encore un chapitre tardif, et pour être honnête, qui n'avance pas grand chose dans l'histoire.  
Il est plutôt comique, j'espère que vous aimerez.  
Bon peu importe, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

-xxx-

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Départ (plutôt nul comme titre non?)**

Les premières lueurs du Soleil perçaient les meurtrières de la salle du trône de la forteresse encore endormie. Le jour venait de se lever de derrière l'horizon, mais tout semblait encore immobile à l'intérieur du bastion. Des corps endormis profitaient de leurs derniers instants de sommeil avant que la journée ne commence pour de bon. Quelques silhouettes emmitouflées sous les couvertures remuaient dans la lumière naissante, les dernières bribes de rêve s'évanouissant dans l'air. Dans un coin de la salle, une chevelure noire et en désordre se releva difficilement de son matelas. Prenant appui sur un bras, Eänwen s'étira de tout son long et bâilla grandement, son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil. Cependant, cédant à son esprit ensommeillé, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son oreiller dans un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'Eänwen avait tout de même décidé de « dormir » dans le sens « humain » du terme, elle sentait encore un peu de fatigue dans son esprit et son corps.

C'était la journée de leur départ pour l'Isengard. La route ne serait pas longue, peut-être deux jours si on s'arrêtait pour la nuit. La jeune femme sortit un de ses livres et regarda attentivement une carte qu'elle étendit devant ses yeux. Elle estima que Gandalf allait les faire passer par les vastes plaines de l'Ouest Emnet, et non par la Vieille route du sud, qui serait trop visible par l'Ennemi. Ensuite, il passerait sûrement par la forêt de Fangorn tout en suivant l'Isen, qui les mènerait enfin jusqu'à la tour d'Orthanc. Eänwen ne pouvait attendre le lendemain, où elle rencontrerait enfin ce magicien, ce Saroumane. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation hantait son esprit. Elle redoutait le magicien, ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais cette peur inspirait une attente n'attendant que d'être comblée…

Mais soudainement, un ronflement tonitruant la fit sursauter de son matelas. Se retournant vers sa droite, elle vit Kuilo endormi… En fait, un Kuilo qui semblait dormir malgré sa position dangereusement sujette à provoquer l'hilarité de quiconque le regardait. Il dormait comme un bébé, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave pendant dangereusement, son visage à moitié écrasé dans son oreiller, semblant encore loin, très loin dans les vapes. Derrière lui, Eänwen vit Derek dans une position très semblable à celle de son compagnon, mais la bave en moins. Elle se rendit même très vite compte que tous semblaient encore endormis dans des positions des plus bizarres les unes que les autres, toujours dans le pays des rêves. La bataille de l'avant-veille les avait certainement épuisés…

Silencieusement, elle commença à se sortir de ses couvertures et regretta immédiatement la chaleur de celles-ci; il faisait un froid de canard dans le coin! Rapidement, elle emballa ses affaires et rangea son oreiller dans son sac, qu'elle balança nonchalamment sur son dos. D'un pas silencieux, elle évita les corps endormis et rejoignit la porte. Elle prit délicatement la grosse poignée et une fois la porte ouverte, elle se glissa derrière et la referma sans faire le moindre bruit.

À l'extérieur, Eänwen ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules; le vent frais annonçait une journée plutôt froide. Son souffle se condensait sous ses lèvres, malgré le mois des pluies tout juste naissant. De plus, quelques nuages sombres parsemaient l'horizon, présageant une journée menaçant d'être tous sous la pluie.

_Et quoi de mieux que de voyager tout trempé? _Soupira la jeune femme.

Légèrement découragée, elle partit se trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle vit rapidement qu'on servait de la nourriture à la place centrale. La jeune femme alla se servir un bol fumant de soupe et un bout de pain. Elle mangea le tout avec appétit et continua son chemin à travers le bastion, bol en main.

Quand la jeune femme arriva à l'entrée principale, elle vit un rassemblement de personnes au seuil de la grande porte. Elle y vit Haldir et ses sublimes compagnons, peu étaient-ils malheureusement, qui lui faisaient dos. Leurs longues chevelures d'or luisaient sous le soleil levant et leurs voix portaient gracieusement au creux du vent. Ils étaient en train de dire au revoir aux autres qui les entouraient. Parmi eux, Eänwen reconnut Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas, ces deux derniers visiblement très touchés par le départ immédiat d'Haldir. À leur côté, la jeune femme vit le Roi Théoden et Gamelin; Eomer et Eowyn se tenant un peu plus à l'écart. Chacun d'entre eux avait une lueur de tristesse dans le regard; ce n'était pas normal de voir si peu d'Elfes repartirent ainsi au lendemain d'une bataille. Même que pour certains, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient des Galadhrims.

Eänwen, sans trop s'annoncer, s'approcha par-derrière et vint à la rencontre du seigneur.

- Alors, sire Haldir, vous partez déjà?

Esquissant d'un sourire, Haldir se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Dame Eänwen, salua-t-il. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais vous, comment se porte votre blessure?

- Il me faudra les soins particuliers des Elfes de la Lothlórien pour que je puisse être sur pieds à nouveau…

- Cela veut dire que vous nous quittez pour de bon? S'attrista la jeune femme.

- Malheureusement oui, confirma-t-il. Nous retournons dans nos terres où nous pourrons enfin nous reposer sans ennui immédiat, avant que les derniers bateaux ne quittent la Terre du Milieu.

- La présence des Elfes va terriblement manquer à tous.

- Notre temps est révolu. Mais celui des Hommes ne fera que commencer suite à notre départ. Si vous gagnez cette guerre, l'âge de la domination des Hommes sur Arda fleurira à jamais.

- Et sans aucun doute, nous réussirons.

Pendant un instant, les deux Elfes se fixèrent intensément, une même lueur brillant dans leurs yeux; un reflet de confiance, de détermination, de réussite.

- Pardonnez-moi ma réaction exagérée hier soir, s'excusa Eänwen.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, sourit-il. Mon attitude n'a pas été très reluisante non plus…

- Vous allez nous manquer, vous savez?

- D'ici notre départ vers la mer, vous serez toujours la bienvenue en Lothlórien, tout comme vos compagnons.

Eänwen esquissa d'un sourire attendri.

- Je ne vous dirai d'adieu seigneur Haldir, puisque nous nous reverrons d'ici la fin. C'est une promesse.

- Je vous ferai tenir votre promesse, sourit Haldir.

- Alors, un simple au revoir serait-il approprié?

- Bien entendu. Et d'ici notre prochaine rencontre, puissent les Valars vous protéger Dame Eänwen, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Il lui prit sa main, et délicatement, embrassa sa peau brunie.

- Vous de même, sire Haldir, vous de même…

Ainsi, les Elfes quittèrent la forteresse. Au seuil de la grande porte, Eänwen et les autres virent disparaître derrière le flanc de la montagne une quinzaine de silhouettes, droites et fières sur leur destrier. Ils partirent quelque part vers le nord, pour rejoindre leur terre natale, la Lothlórien. La route serait longue et silencieuse pour eux, lourdes-en émotions et réflexions. Sans pause, ils chevaucheraient jusqu'à chez eux, où sera comblé le trou qui s'était creusé dans leur cœur… La douleur du deuil était trop récente pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de rester plus longtemps en Rohan. Même qu'à leur départ, l'amertume et le chagrin se lisaient dans leurs yeux, soustrayant Eänwen à échapper quelques larmes.

Les voir ainsi anéantis réveilla d'anciennes tristesses à la jeune Elfe. Les larmes qu'elle versa n'étaient pas seulement destinées aux disparus du Pays d'Or, mais à la perte qu'elle avait vécue, quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui manquait, sa présence, son odeur, sa voix, son âme… Tout lui manquait.

Sous peine de s'étrangler dans ses sanglots si elle parlait à quiconque, elle se retourna vivement et revint à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Eänwen se fraya un chemin à travers les gens, bousculant légèrement ceux qui étaient sur sa voie. Solitaire, elle se déplaça à l'ombre des regards et se faufila à travers la foule naissante.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu rejoindre l'écurie, la jeune femme sentit quelqu'un la retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna, et vit son frère, Astaldo. Il alla lui dire quelque chose, mais son sourire se décomposa quand il vit que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

D'une petite voix, Eänwen lui répondit difficilement.

- Les Elfes sont partis…

Astaldo eut une mine confuse,

- Tu pleures pour… ça? On va les revoir, faut pas s'inquiéter!

Les sourcils froncés, elle releva sa tête et lui lança un regard incrédule, une grimace d'incompréhension sur son visage.

- Non!

- Mais, c'est ce que tu viens de me dire!

Eänwen secoua la tête, replongeant son visage contre la poitrine de son frère.

- Ils étaient seulement une quinzaine à partir, alors qu'ils étaient deux cents à leur arrivée… expliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, ça je comprends, dit-il. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est que ça t'affecte autant!

- Ils avaient l'air si tristes, si détruits…

- C'est ça qui t'as rendue dans cet état?

- Pas exactement… répondit-elle. C'est que, ça m'a fait repenser à…

Sa voix flancha sous la pression. Ses respirations devinrent difficiles et elle eut des hoquets sous l'intensité de ses émotions. Quand il vit que la situation dégénérait, Astaldo se décolla d'elle et se mit à son niveau, ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? À quoi ça te faisait penser? S'alarma-t-il.

Eänwen hésita. Elle planta ses yeux larmoyants dans les siens, ternis par le chagrin et la douleur.

- À père…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et les cacha derrière ses mains. Astaldo l'attira vers elle et la calla contre sa poitrine, ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle.

- Oh… fit-il simplement.

Il ferma les yeux et serra sa sœur contre lui.

- Ça va aller… C'est très difficile pour tout le monde…

D'une main délicate, il sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle.

- Essaie de te ressaisir. Vous partez dans moins d'une heure...

Et il murmura à son oreille :

- Et, faudrait pas que ton beau blond se trouve une autre excuse pour te mener la vie dure s'il te voit ainsi, non? Sourit-il.

Astaldo avait toujours le don de faire de l'humour dans les moments les plus émotionnels, malheureusement pour la jeune femme.  
Eänwen releva la tête, offusquée. Et puis d'un même mouvement, elle se détacha de lui et le frappa maladroitement à la poitrine.

- Mais pour qui j'me prends, monsieur le grand frère?

- Justement!

- Tu vas me laisser tranquille un jour avec ça?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

- Ce que tu peux être insupportable des fois!

Sous les rires d'Astaldo, sa petite sœur continua de lui assener des coups de poing inoffensifs. Et comme réponse, il l'empoigna solidement par la tête, la calla sous son bras, et grâce à sa main, il lui administra quelques frottements rigoureux sur le dessus de sa tête.

- HEY!

- Ça t'apprendra à contredire l'autorité! S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires.

- Non mais… AOUCH! Ça fait mal! Protesta-t-elle.

- Hein?

- ÇA FAIT MAL!

- Quoi? Qu'ai-je entendu? Demanda-t-il, innocent comme un enfant.

- Arrête! Exigea la jeune elfe.

- Arrête… quoi?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter s'il te plait? AOUCH!

- Mais encore?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter s'il te plait, mon grand frère d'amour que j'adore à la folie? Récita-t-elle les dents serrées.

- … à la folie? S'enquit-il.

Il arrêta sa torture, tout en gardant sa sœur sous l'emprise de son étau. Il s'abaissa à son oreille, le regard moqueur.

- … à la folie? C'est encore plus que Legolas alors?

Frustrée et à bout de nerfs, Eänwen jura fortement, se dégagea de sa domination et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés. Astaldo, avec une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, la surplomba de tout son long malgré la bonne volonté de sa jeune sœur à vouloir prendre de l'extension verticale.

- Comment oses-tu? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et dire que ça commençait à sentir le brûlé… dit-il avec un sourire suffisant, ses doigts à ses narines.

La bouche grande ouverte, offusquée, Eänwen brandit son doigt vers son frère, menaçante.

- Toi… tu, tu… tu vas le regretter!

- Les promesses, les promesses!

- T'es irrécupérable!

- Pourquoi ai-je une sensation de déjà vu? Dit-il d'un air faussement pensif.

Eänwen finit par croiser les bras, le regard sceptique. Chacun de leur côté, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

- T'as fini tes conneries? Demanda-t-elle.

- T'as fini tes enfantillages? Demanda-t-il du tac au tac, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête, découragée. Astaldo, moqueur, imita son mouvement.

- On va continuer comme ça très longtemps?

- Mais, c'est toi qui as commencé! Protesta-telle.

Astaldo releva le sourcil, pas convaincu.

- Mouin… on va dire.

- Merci.

Un léger silence s'installa.  
Mais pas pour très longtemps. Ils échangèrent un sourire et la dispute fut déjà passée : c'est comme cela entre frère et sœur.

- Alors, soyons sérieux. Tu pars quand là?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, faudrait demander à Gandalf.

- Pas très longtemps d'après moi. Les gens recommencent à s'assembler devant la grande porte.

- Ah oui? Déjà? S'enquit Eänwen en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- L'aube est levée depuis quelques heures; je crois que le temps est venu, dit-il le regard perdu quelque part dans la vallée. Tu vas faire attention à toi, hein?

Il ramena son regard vers elle. La jeune femme remarqua bien qu'il était inquiet, mais n'insista pas.

- Je vais aller rassembler mes affaires. Tu me joins à l'entrée tout à l'heure?

- Bien sûr…

Eänwen se retourna et partit pour les écuries où Rahom l'attendait.  
Astaldo suivit sa jeune sœur des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte. Il esquissa d'un sourire, et fit parcourir son regard sur la foule qui commençait à s'assembler devant lui en contrebas. Il y erra pendant un moment, cherchant des visages qu'il connaissait. Il en reconnut quelques-uns, dont le roi Théoden et Gandalf.  
Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans cette aventure à l'aveuglette, suivant sa jeune sœur sans trop poser de questions. L'idée semblait folle, mais avait donné de bons résultats. Cependant, le jeune commandant ne se sentait pas tout à fait à sa place. Les gens continuaient à les considérer comme des étrangers, même des espions pour les plus coriaces. Astaldo leur accordait qu'il devait être bizarre pour certains de voir une dizaine de voyageurs ayant pour pays natal l'Haradwaith, une province ennemie, venir cogner à leur porte en l'honneur d'accomplir les derniers vœux d'un mourant.  
Ouais, un peu louche.

Mais bon, dans les réflexions du jeune homme, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas encore bienvenus parmi le peuple du Rohan. Et il n'osait même pas encore imaginer la réaction des Gondoriens, et surtout de leur intendant, face à cet « affront » du Roi Théoden de les avoir laissés voguer librement sur leurs terres.

Cependant, quelque chose lui fit croire qu'il n'avait encore rien vu.

* * *

Cape vêtue, Eänwen franchit le seuil de l'écurie. La bride de Rahom à la main, la jeune femme respira un bon coup l'air frais de la montagne, contrastant grandement avec l'air enfermé et humide de l'écurie. Son éternel sac à bandoulière était sagement rangé dans la fonte accrochée à la selle de son destrier, prêt au départ. Chaperon abaissé, ses cheveux de jais étaient tendrement tressés, découvrant son visage basané et ses yeux de tempête. Quelques mèches rebelles pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, témoins de sa désinvolture. Sous sa lourde cape d'ébène, par ses ouvertures le souffle du vent laissait entrevoir sa tunique pourpre, finement ficelée de lignes dorées et d'ombres. Ses deux poignards, attachés à sa ceinture de cuir, pendaient sur chaque côté de sa fine taille qui mouvait gracieusement aux mouvements de ses hanches. Contre le sol de pierre, ses hautes bottes de voyage, claquant au rythme de ses pas, frémissaient à l'idée de repartir à l'aventure par les grandes plaines verdoyantes du Rohan.

Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui se rassemblait devant la porte, elle réussit à percer vers le milieu où le Roi Théoden parlait à son peuple d'Edoras, et leur promettait d'être bientôt de retour. La jeune Elfe passa derrière et se mit à l'écart des autres, attendant patiemment le départ.  
Rapidement, elle vit Gandalf s'approcher bâton à la main, accompagné par un cheval blanc qui le suivait derrière. Ses traits étaient tirés, la fatigue se lisait sur les fines rides aux coins de ses yeux. Les sourcils froncés, quelques lignes se formaient sur son front, témoins de son état pensif. Eänwen jugea que le chemin que le magicien avait emprunté pour retrouver le Seigneur Eomer à travers les vastes plaines du Rohan avait dû être long et fastidieux pour le vieil homme.  
Cependant, malgré les apparences, quelque chose lui dit qu'il en savait plus de ce qu'il voulait bien avouer…  
Se sentant observé, il releva les yeux vers Eänwen, ses deux pupilles céruléennes se dilatant avec un léger sourire.

- Aahhh, bon matin Dame Eänwen, salua le magicien.

- Bonjour.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Nerveuse je dois dire.

Eänwen baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi cela? S'enquit-il.

- L'idée de rencontrer Saroumane fait partie d'une de mes sources d'inquiétude, avoua-t-elle, mais ce sera aussi la première fois que je voyage sans mon frère ou mes compagnons d'armes… Et j'ai l'impression que mon frère est de mon avis; il est inquiet.

Gandalf esquissa d'un nouveau sourire, et posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Il est normal d'être anxieux à l'aube d'un nouveau départ, mais nous n'allons pas en guerre, mais plutôt à un pourparler… avec un ennemi plutôt coriace et têtu, rajouta-t-il d'une voix complice.

- Je comprends… mais tout de même, tout peut arriver au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

- Oui effectivement, nul n'a d'emprise sur son destin ou sur celui qui l'accompagne. Cependant, la sagesse et la prudence sont primordiales lorsque nous avons le pouvoir d'en modifier son chemin.

- Que de sagesse, _Incánus, _dit-elle dans son langage natif.

Gandalf tiqua légèrement, intrigué. Il fut surpris, car une éternité le séparait de la dernière fois où il avait entendu son nom prononcé dans le langage du désert. Un accent, à la fois doux et sec, qui inspirait tout le mystère et le charme sensuel de l'Haradwaith. Un lointain souvenir, émergeant tel un brouillard à l'aube d'un matin de printemps. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait appelé ainsi, ce n'était par nul autre que Thalion lui-même.

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé de ce nom… dit-il simplement.

- Était-ce déplacé? S'enquit Eänwen.

- Pas du tout. C'est comme un vieux souvenir qui refait surface, inattendu, mais tout aussi agréable.

Appuyé sur son bâton, il rit quelque peu dans sa barbe, avant de ramener son regard vers le Roi Théoden.

- « Espion du Nord », n'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

- Pas du tout! S'excusa-t-elle. Les gens de mon pays, qui ne vous connaisse seulement par réputation, vous nomment effectivement ainsi. Mais je préfère vous appeler Gandalf, ou bien Mithrandir. Leurs significations sont beaucoup moins péjoratives!

- Effectivement, mais cela ne m'importe peu.

- Vous êtes conscient que si je voulais vous faire du mal, je m'y prendrais autrement que par vous traiter de ce nom, pas vrai?

- Tout juste.

Tout d'un coup, Eänwen sentit Rahom tirer sur sa bride, tentant de se rapprocher le plus possible du cheval du magicien blanc.

_- Rahom, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête de tirer!_

- Mais que fait-il celui-là?

Rahom tirait encore, mais Eänwen le ramena à l'ordre et il vint se placer à ses côtés, mais ses yeux toujours posés sur le grand cheval blanc.

- Je crois qu'il veut se rapprocher de votre cheval, avança la jeune Elfe, quelque chose l'attire. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude…

Mais Eänwen s'arrêta dans sa phrase, analysant pour la première fois le grand cheval blanc qui accompagnait Gandalf.

- Mais, serait-ce… un, un Meara?

- Oui. Je vous présente Gripoil chef des Mearas, descendant direct de _Felaròf_, cheval d'Eorl le Jeune.

Le Gripoil en question, comprenant le langage humain, la salua d'un hochement de tête. Il était magnifique. Ses deux grands yeux noirs l'observaient tranquillement, cachés sous quelques mèches de sa longue crinière d'ivoire. Elle semblait douce et soyeuse, tout comme sa robe blanche comme la neige de Caradhras, qui brillait malgré le ciel ennuagé. Il était grand, les muscles de ses jambes roulant sur son corps élancé et gracieux.  
Tout pour dire, Rahom avait de quoi être jaloux.

Il est splendide…

- C'est bien vrai, dit Gandalf. Et il en est un de ceux qui pourraient avoir été mis bas au matin du monde. Les chevaux des Neuf ne peuvent rivaliser avec lui; infatigable, rapide comme le vent. Le jour, sa robe luit comme l'argent; et la nuit, elle est comme l'ombre, et il passe inaperçu. Léger est son pas. Jamais auparavant un Homme ne l'avait monté; mais je l'ai pris et dompté.

- Je crois chacune de vos paroles, Gandalf. Il me tarde de le voir s'envoler sur le vent des hautes plaines.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser tranquillement l'encolure de son destrier. Un sourire à peine perceptible se formait sur ses lèvres. Il était à présent quelque part dans leur propre monde, à lui et Gripoil. Un lien unique unissait ces deux êtres, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. L'un bougeait selon les mouvements de l'autre, tels deux éléments opposés dans leur nature et leur forme, mais qui pour autant s'attirait. L'âge des souvenirs passés se lisait dans leurs regards, telle une boule de cristal où tous les souvenirs des mondes sont gardés tel le plus précieux des trésors; rares, uniques, inestimables.

Vêtu de rouge et de vert, le Roi Théoden et Eomer s'approchèrent. Derrière eux, Eänwen aperçut un peu plus loin Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sortirent de l'écurie. Le neveu du Roi sembla offrir à la jeune femme son plus sceptique regard.

- Roi Théoden, le salua Eänwen d'une révérence, ignorant totalement la présence d'Eomer.

D'un signe de tête, le chef des Rohirrims la salua à son tour, et se retourna vers Gandalf.

- Maître Gandalf, nous sommes prêts à vous suivre vers l'Isengard.

- Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi, trancha Gandalf. Nous partons sur-le-champ.

Nivacrin, le cheval du Roi, fut rapidement sellé et ils purent enfin quitter le Gouffre de Helm. Rassemblés sur le bas de la grande porte, Gandalf et Théoden ouvraient la marche, suivie de très près par Eomer et Aragorn, monté sur Brego. À sa grande surprise, Eänwen vit apparaître à ses côtés Legolas et Gimli… assis sur le même cheval.

- Quelle curieuse scène m'offrez-vous là… sourit Eänwen.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune femme.

- Ne croyez pas que ce soit un choix qui me soit convoité, rétorqua Legolas. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le transporte. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ses courtes jambes ne sont pas capables de rejoindre les étriers…

- Foutaises, protesta Gimli, ils étaient seulement mal ajustés!

- Seul un poulain aurait pu vous aller, et encore, il n'aurait pas été capable de vous soutenir sur son dos par votre poids, lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Derrière lui, le Nain semblait scandalisé. De son côté, Eänwen était pliée en deux sur Rahom, soumise à fou rire incontrôlable.

- Comment osez-vous? S'indigna Gimli. Vous les Elfes, vous n'avez aucun savoir-vivre quand il est question d'interagir avec d'autres gens qui ne sont pas, supposément, de votre niveau!

Legolas se retourna sur lui-même, faisant face à son homologue Nain.

- Jamais, un Nain ne sera au même niveau…

- Chut… intima calmement Aragorn en se retournant de sur son cheval.

D'un geste de la main, il les imposa au silence.  
Bientôt, la compagnie atteignit le sommet d'une haute colline, l'Est s'offrant à eux. Ils se mirent en ligne, embrassant l'horizon. Plus loin en contrebas, une plaine vide de vie s'étendait jusqu'aux abords du royaume. Quelques ruisseaux et rivières serpentaient parmi les arbres visibles, pendant qu'un vent froid fouettait les hautes herbes. Faisant ombre aux hautes montagnes bordant le royaume de Sauron, la Montagne du Destin, tel un éternel soleil couchant, brûlait à l'horizon parmi ses nuages et ses ténèbres. Le tonnerre roulait dans la vallée, de faibles lueurs lointaines roussissant les sombres nuages.

Gandalf prit la parole.

- Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible. Son châtiment, immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée, celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer.

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes Hobbits… quelque part dans les régions désertes.

Mais Eänwen n'avait rien compris, ou du moins écouté, de ce que Gandalf disait. Son regard était fixé vers le Mordor. Puis, son estomac s'était noué, son esprit victime d'une certaine inquiétude.  
La fameuse Montagne du Destin, mère de l'Anneau Unique, se dressait fièrement dans les ténèbres, tel un roi sur son trône. Quelque part parmi les nuages, éclairés momentanément par la lumière d'un éclair, Eänwen crut apercevoir la silhouette d'une haute tour, avec en son sommet un grand brasier brûlant en puissance. L'Oeil.

Et ils croyaient pouvoir s'attaquer à ça?

Elle avala difficilement, son regard inquiet.

* * *

J'aime les reviews :3


	16. Chapitre 15: Le temps d'une pause

**Oui oui je sais. Je suis inexcusable. **  
**Et je n'ai pas d'excuse non plus. **  
**En fait oui, mais elle est plus ou moins valable.**

**Et ça fait quoi, au moins 8 mois que je n'ai pas publié?**  
**C'est ridicule. **

**Mais bon passons.****  
****Pour ceux qui me suivent encore depuis le début, merci d'être encore là. Vous êtes géniales.  
Et pour les nouveaux lecteurs, bonne lecture!**

**Et surtout merci à Elbereth des Neiges, ma superbe beta, sans qui la lecture de ce texte serait impossible. **

**On se revoit à la fin de la page.  
Je vous aime.**

**Résumé du dernier chapitre**

Lors du dernier chapitre, c'était la dernière journée de notre chère Eänwen à la forteresse.  
Elle a quitté Haldir en bons termes, et a dit au revoir pour quelques jours à son frère et au reste des Haradrims, jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre dans quelques jours en Rohan.

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Le temps d'une pause**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la petite compagnie, composée du Roi Théoden, son neveu Eomer, de Gamelin, du magicien Gandalf le Blanc, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Eänwen, avait quitté la grande forteresse du Rohan. La brume du matin s'était évanouie, disparaissant dans l'air et le vent. Par occasions, quelques rayons du Soleil perçaient l'épaisse couche de nuages pour faire don de sa lumière et de sa chaleur aux cavaliers. L'herbe humide s'enfonçait sous les sabots des chevaux, laissant de légères traces de leur passage. Le vent soufflait contre eux, rendant ainsi la chevauchée longue et difficile.  
Les conversations se faisaient rares parmi les voyageurs. En tête de colonne, Gandalf semblait une fois de plus profondément penseur et grave, réfléchissant sans doute à sa rencontre éminente avec son vieil ami Saroumane. Le Roi Théoden avait rejoint Eomer et Gamelin derrière et parlait à voix basse, discutant de guerre et de protocole. Aragorn s'était ainsi séparé du Maréchal de la Marche, et chevauchait à présent seul, jouant de temps en temps avec un bijou brillant accroché à son cou. Son regard s'embrouillait, à présent quelque part dans ses pensées, peut-être même ailleurs avec sa douce moitié. Legolas, qui n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec quiconque depuis le début du voyage, braquait son regard sur l'horizon à la recherche d'ennemis ou de menaces. Il ne s'était pas relâché de toute la campagne, infatigable. Son homologue nain Gimli, assis derrière l'Elfe, se faisait plutôt grognon. Il n'avait toujours pas encaissé l'insulte du Sindar. De plus, il semblait inconfortable sur sa selle, les nains n'ayant pas de prédispositions très avantageuses pour chevaucher. Du moins, derrière sa barbe rousse, il adressa quelques sourires à la jeune Eänwen. Rahom semblait heureux : lui qui n'avait pas eu la chance de parcourir de grandes distances ces derniers jours, il était ravi. Son pas était léger et constant, savourant ainsi chaque foulée.

Le temps passait, et le Soleil déclinait dans le ciel. De peur de ne pas pouvoir se trouver un abri pour la nuit, Gandalf avait accéléré l'allure. Tous se cramponnaient à leur selle pour garder la vitesse imposée par le magicien, bien que personne n'ait pu les rejoindre, Gripoil et lui. Eänwen vit quelques fois Gimli perdre dangereusement l'équilibre, menaçant de se retrouver sur le sol en moins de deux. Mais il tint bon.

Ils traversèrent l'Isen, pénétrant ainsi dans la Trouée du Rohan, territoire de Saroumane. Mais ils ne rencontrèrent nulle résistance, même pas gobelin ou un orque solitaire pour se défouler. Alors, agréablement surpris, ils galopèrent encore quelque temps pour finalement s'arrêter aux abords d'une forêt dense :

« Nous allons passer la nuit ici, annonça Gandalf en descendant de son destrier. Le vent nous a trop ralentis pour continuer à la nuit tombée, et les chevaux sont fatigués.

- Dessellons les chevaux et allumons un feu, proposa Aragorn. Eänwen, voulez-vous m'aider à trouver du bois?

- Bien sûr », assura-t-elle en dessellant rapidement Rahom.

Trouver du bois sec fut une tâche ardue à cause de la journée humide qu'ils venaient de traverser. Mais grâce à l'aide de Gimli qui vint donner un coup de main, les trois compagnons revinrent les bras chargés de brindilles et de bois morts.

« Et voilà, dit Eänwen en s'essuyant les mains contre sa tunique, en voilà bien assez pour passer toute la nuit.

- Cela devrait être amplement pour nous garder bien au chaud, se réjouit Théoden.

- Il faudrait aussi nous trouver quelque chose à manger », s'enquit Gimli en posant sa main sur son ventre vide et criard.

Ils n'avaient malheureusement rien mangé de toute la journée.

« Je vais m'en charger, proposa Aragorn.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Legolas. À moins que vous ne vouliez venir vous-même, maître Gimli…

- Non, je vais plutôt rester ici et allumer le feu, répondit-il. Voyez-vous, le voyage a plutôt été éprouvant pour mes pauvres jambes. »

Legolas marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, inaudible aux oreilles du nain. Mais Eänwen crut entendre « paresseux » et « plaignard ». Définitivement, la relation entre ces deux êtres-là semblait être aussi instable que le comportement de Kuilo.  
Sans un regard en arrière, Aragorn et Legolas leur tournèrent le dos et partirent chasser.  
Pendant ce temps, Gimli enleva son casque et ramena ses cheveux roux vers l'arrière. Il attrapa deux morceaux de bois pas trop loin et alluma un feu. Avec l'aide d'Eänwen, ils réussirent à faire monter les flammes et à les maintenir assez hautes pour pouvoir potentiellement faire cuire quelque chose.

Le reste de la compagnie s'assit alors autour du feu et attendit. Le seigneur Eomer, près de son oncle, et Gamelin, parlait à voix basse. Étendu dans son coin, Gimli fumait sa longue pipe. La fumée dansait autour de lui, son parfum se répandant dans l'air. De temps en temps, il se penchait vers l'avant pour entretenir le feu. Gandalf était quant à lui silencieux et pensif, comme à son habitude depuis les derniers jours. La lumière des flammes éclaircissait son visage tendu et ridé. Penseur, il avait gardé ses yeux fermés et sa respiration lente. Un peu plus, et la jeune femme aurait pu parier qu'il dormait déjà.  
Quant à Eänwen, elle s'éloigna rapidement du campement à la recherche d'une rivière pour faire sa toilette. Elle voulait se laver un peu avant que le Soleil se couche. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et s'introduit dans la rivière. L'eau fraiche réveilla ses muscles endoloris et tendus qui avaient tant travaillé ces derniers temps. Et puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle dénoua sa natte et plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Ses doigts frottèrent rigoureusement son cuir chevelu pendant quelques secondes et elle remonta aussitôt à la surface. Ses cheveux glacés dégoulinèrent dans son dos, déclenchant des frissons le long de son corps. Rapidement, elle les tordit et les ramena en chignon sur le dessus de sa tête. Sa peau rougie par l'eau glacée eut raison de son courage et elle sortit de l'eau avant d'attraper froid. La jeune femme sortit sa cape légère et essuya son corps avec. Elle s'assura que sa peau était parfaitement sèche et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle accrocha sa deuxième cape de voyage, la plus chaude évidemment, autour de son cou et repartit vers le campement.  
Bonne nouvelle, le feu brûlait toujours. Ses compagnons n'avaient pas changé de position à son arrivée, même que peu ont levé les yeux. Sans se soucier de tout cela, elle étendit sa cape mouillée près du feu et s'étendit à côté, la tête bien reposée contre son sac. Elle resta étendue sur le sol, ses yeux braqués sur la voute céleste. Le Soleil avait à présent complètement disparu derrière l'horizon, laissant derrière lui un ciel sombre et étoilé. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés, tous disparus au loin. Des étoiles s'étendaient alors par milliers devant ses yeux, formant une immense toile d'araignée finement tissée. Son père lui avait déjà raconté il y a plusieurs années que de grands mages savaient lire les présages que les astres laissaient paraître dans le firmament par l'éclat d'une étoile, le vacillement d'une lumière, une flammèche fugueuse ou une bruine d'étincelles sur un fond ténébreux.  
Qui sait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien raconter en ces temps si sombres; peut-être ce que Saroumane leur réservait? Ou le dénouement de la guerre?

Tranquillement, Eänwen se mit à voguer dans ses interprétations et suppositions, sans faire attention au temps qui passait ou à ce qui l'entourait. Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme l'eau voyage dans un ruisseau, sans que rien ne vienne déranger sa tranquillité. Un hibou hulula au loin, cri plaintif au creux de la nuit sombre. Un vent frais souffla; les feuilles se crispèrent, les flammes se plièrent légèrement sous sa volonté. Eänwen réajusta sa cape autour de son corps et se tourna vers sa droite, couchée face au feu. Son souffle se condensait sous ses lèvres lorsqu'elle respirait, mais la chaleur qui émanait du feu la réchauffait.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Aragorn et de Legolas? Demanda-t-elle à l'aveuglette.

- Non, répondit Gandalf.

- À croire qu'ils ont voulu tout garder pour eux! Beugla Gimli mécontent.

- Je suis certain du contraire, affirma Gamelin.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, reprit le magicien blanc.

- Devrions-nous partir à leur recherche? S'enquit Eänwen, légèrement inquiète.

- Partir à la recherche de qui? » Demanda soudainement une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Le cœur d'Eänwen manqua un battement. Bleue de peur, elle sauta de son siège, prise par surprise. Elle fit volte de face, le regard effrayé et une main sur la garde de son arme. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut deux visages rieurs qui la regardaient avec étonnement. Aragorn, secouant la tête d'exaspération, portait un cadavre de chevreuil sur ses épaules. Quant à Legolas, il tenait deux lapins, un dans chaque main. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres, tout aussi amusé que son compagnon.

Eänwen, furieuse, allait leur répliquer sa manière de penser, mais Gimli la devança.

« ENFIN! S'exclama-t-il furieux en se relevant de son siège. Il était temps! J'ai tellement faim que mon estomac est en train de s'auto digérer!

- Si vous êtes si impatient, commenta Legolas, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus nous prêter main-forte? »

Gimli se renfrogna, furieux de se faire clouer le bec par un Elfe. Pendant le temps où Legolas savoura sa victoire, Aragorn commença à préparer le repas. Lorsque tout le monde eut quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et les estomacs assoupis de leur faim, les conversations reprirent.

« Merci Aragorn, remercia Eänwen le ventre remplit, c'était délicieux.

- Un vrai repas de roi, ironisa Théoden.

- … considérant les circonstances, compléta Eomer avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons droit à un tel copieux repas en plein air.

- Moi, je serai content avec n'importe quoi, affirma Gimli en se prenant une deuxième portion. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce foutu lembas!

- Quel genre de nourriture avez-vous sous terre alors, maître Nain? Demanda Eänwen.

- Nous faisons du commerce avec les Hommes, donc un peu de tout : de la viande, quelques fruits et légumes, et bien sûr du pain. »

Eänwen eut alors une idée.

« Un jour, il va falloir que vous me fassiez visiter votre humble demeure, sourit-elle. Je n'ai jamais visité de cité souterraine.

- Oui! Quelle bonne idée!

- Où est-elle située?

- Au Mont Solitaire, répondit-il fièrement, le royaume sous la Montagne.

- Juste au nord-est de la Forêt Noire, rajouta Legolas.

- J'ai une idée! Après la guerre, je vous inviterai tous chez moi pour vous faire visiter mon monde souterrain!

- Il me tarde d'enfin visiter l'intérieur de la Montagne Solitaire, déclara Aragorn.

- Il s'agit en effet d'un endroit très impressionnant, acquiesça Gandalf. Intéressant et plus représentatif de l'art des Nains que nous n'avons pu le constater en Moria.

- Vous y êtes déjà allé Gandalf? Demanda Eänwen.

- Oui, répondit-il. Cependant, ce fut il y a quelques années lorsque Smaug le dragon hantait toujours les flancs de la montagne et la cité de Dale. J'ignore si des modifications ont été effectuées ou non.

- Vous allez voir demoiselle Eänwen, c'est l'une des cités les plus grandioses de toute la Terre du Milieu! certifia Gimli.

- Je n'en doute aucunement, consentit la jeune femme. »

Une lueur anima les yeux du Nain, puis un sourire franc et sincère anima ses lèvres.

« Et vous, Dame Eänwen, dit le Roi Théoden, racontez-nous comment est l'Haradwaith.

- Oui, bonne idée! S'enthousiasma le Nain. »

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle, pendus à ses lèvres. Mais la jeune femme semblait loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que les autres autour d'elle. Son cœur s'assombrit en un clin d'œil, telle la flamme d'une chandelle soufflée par le vent.

« Je ne sais pas si vous comprendriez, avertit Eänwen, cela ne ressemble à rien à ce que vous avez vu par le passé…

- Essayez toujours », lança Aragorn.

Eänwen échangea un regard avec le rôdeur, où une légère lueur de défi planait. Ils se sourirent légèrement et elle commença, malgré la pierre qui creusait son estomac.

« L'Haradwaith est séparée en deux grandes régions, expliqua-t-elle. La première, celle que vous connaissez peut-être le plus, est le Proche-Harad. C'est là d'où nous venons, mes frères et moi. Il s'agit d'une immense lande désertique, plus grande que les territoires des Hommes rassemblés. Un territoire hostile où les collines sablonneuses serpentent à travers le désert et où le Soleil est cuisant et sans pitié. Cependant, les nuits y sont fraiches et dangereuses en raison des animaux qui grondent à l'ombre de la lune. Quant au peuple, les Haradrims sont très différents des gens d'ici; une tout autre culture... »

Eänwen prit une pause, ses yeux sombrant dans les flammes.

« Pour ce que j'ai vu à ce jour, le courage et la loyauté légendaire de la race des Hommes surpassent les dires et les murmures que le vent du désert nous apporte sur son aile. Leur puissance dort encore d'un sommeil profond, attendant son heure qui viendra sous peu. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont libres de leur choix et de vivre la manière dont ils l'entendent. Les villages sont remplis de vie et d'amour, et le goût de vivre est une valeur que tous chérissent, même en ces temps sombres de notre Âge. Le partage et le courage coulent dans vos veines, valeureux guerriers. Vous vous battrez jusqu'à la fin, même pour une cause où la défaite est presque assurée. À tout votre honneur, cavaliers de l'Ouest, la fierté des Hommes n'est pas seulement en son peuple, mais aussi en son cœur. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, enlevant une mèche de son visage.

« C'est bien tout le contraire d'où nous venons, assura-t-elle. Oh oui, très différent… »

La jeune femme eut un rire nerveux, qui selon Legolas cachait quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple gêne ou embarras. Elle ne regardait personne, son regard voilé ne s'attardant sur rien en particulier.

« Notre peuple vit pour tuer et servir, rien d'autre, affirma Eänwen en appuyant sur chaque mot. Peut-être qu'en apparence, ils vous feront peur, ou sembleront menaçants. Mais au fin fond de leur cœur, il n'y a rien qui ressemble à du courage ou de la fierté. Non, seule l'envie de tuer y est encrée, telle la mâchoire d'un ouargue sur sa victime. Ils tuent pour le plaisir, et non pour défendre leur patrie ou leur famille. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans le peuple des Haradrims, seule la survie par la soumission importe. »

Eänwen prit une courte pause, un léger sourire revenant à ses lèvres.

« Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas tous ainsi, comme vous pouvez le voir avec mes compagnons. Et moi-même, je l'espère. D'autres sont ainsi aussi, mais la majorité est malheureusement terrorisée par l'idée de contredire les chefs. Avant de quitter le pays, nous voyagions avec un groupe militaire nomade, parcourant la côte Est à la recherche d'eau et de nourriture. Mon peuple respecte la loi du plus fort. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié, ou même de neutralité avec le Gondor : l'Haradwaith est depuis des lustres rallié à Sauron et à son empire…

- Votre père s'y était installé à l'époque, en Proche-Harad? »

À la mention de son père, une peine trop peu guérie refit surface.

« Oui, il y a plus d'une centaine d'années, précisa-t-elle avec nostalgie. Il y est resté à cause de ma mère, une simple humaine. Grâce à elle, il y demeura pour le reste de sa vie. Il aurait pu déraper à cause de son deuil d'amour lorsque ma mère est décédée, mais nous étions là pour l'épauler. Il était, littéralement, tombé en amour avec le désert et son peuple.

- Son peuple? Demanda Legolas.

- Oui, son peuple. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord sur ce point avec lui. Il était prêt à laisser une deuxième chance à n'importe qui. Il pensait même que tous avaient un bon côté, profondément enfoui dans leur cœur malgré tout ce qu'ils auraient pu commettre.

- Et vous? Demanda Eomer. À quel point aimez-vous votre propre peuple?

- J'aimerais être fière des gens de mon pays ou de combattre pour ma patrie comme vous. Le courage des Hommes du Gondor, la sagesse des Elfes, la loyauté des Rohirrims… mais ces qualités me sont cachées du mien. Ils vivent au jour le jour, sans se demander si demain sera un jour heureux et libre, sans guerre et combat… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta finalement dans son récit, le cœur lourd de souvenirs. Elle se sentait mal, comme si une pierre s'engouffrait profondément dans son âme, tel un océan sans fond.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je… je vais aller me changer les idées. »

Sur ce, Eänwen se releva en silence et s'éloigna du campement. Aucun murmure n'accompagna son départ; seuls le respect et la tristesse la suivirent dans les ténèbres de cette nuit sans Lune.  
Elle alla rejoindre Rahom, son fidèle destrier, et se mit à chanter une berceuse. Sa main se balada dans sa crinière ténébreuse, sa tête accotée contre la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le rythme de la respiration du cheval. Sa voix vogua par les souffles du vent; la mélodie voyageant à travers la vallée endormie.  
Son chant se transforma bientôt en murmure, et puis en soupir que seuls Rahom et elle pouvaient entendre. La berceuse s'éternisa, pour ensuite se terminer dans le silence. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, seul témoin de la solitude et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Elle sentit une présence s'approcher derrière elle, mais sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Un sourire timide apparut sur son visage.

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous me surprenez à chanter, jeune Prince, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- J'en suis désolé; je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa Legolas gêné.

- Non, vous ne m'avez pas effrayée, rassura-t-elle en se retournant. Sans vouloir paraître présomptueuse, il en faut plus pour m'effrayer voyez-vous.

- Je n'en doute pas…

- Alors, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez suivie, loin de la chaleur et de la lumière du feu?

- Pour être honnête, je… je m'inquiétais pour vous. »

Eänwen parut légèrement surprise.

« Vous vous inquiétiez? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Pour quelle raison?

- N'y voyez pas une quelconque insulte, mais cet endroit n'est pas sécuritaire. Il est préférable de rester groupé, ou du moins de ne pas s'éloigner seul. Spécialement pour vous; vous plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

La jeune femme le regarda, un scepticisme planant dans les yeux.

« Raison de plus, continua Legolas, votre frère ne nous le pardonnerait pas si quelque chose vous arrivait. »

Eänwen eut un rire léger, imaginant Astaldo courant derrière la Communauté armé de son épée, tout en les injuriant des pires noms de la langue commune de la Terre du Milieu.

« Merci de votre attention, mais la solitude me convient bien en ce moment, confia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous tracasse à ce point? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Vous ne ressemblez plus à la Dame que j'ai connue au Gouffre de Helm, ou même la première fois que je vous ai rencontrée à Edoras. Où est-elle? Qu'en avez-vous fait?

- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle, lasse.

- Alors, pourquoi étiez-vous si nostalgique tout à l'heure d'un pays si lointain et que vous n'aimez point?

- Je suis encore en deuil, prince Legolas, et n'importe quel souvenir de ce satané pays me fait penser à mon père! »

Son ton de voix était rempli d'amertume, de tristesse et de colère, clouant le bec de Legolas sur le champ.

« Mon cœur est et restera à jamais au Sud! Continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Au moment où nous parlons, il y est probablement enterré ou éparpillé aux quatre vents, mais il y restera pour toujours.

- Pourquoi bon?

- Pour ne jamais être blessée comme je le suis à présent. À quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un qui risque de mourir, surtout en ces temps de guerre…»

Son regard dévia dans l'ombre, et une autre larme s'écoula le long de sa joue. Honteuse de se montrer si vulnérable, Eänwen arrêta sa course rapidement d'un revers de la main.  
Essayant de la réconforter, Legolas prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.  
Surprise, le cœur de la jeune Elfe manqua un battement au contact de la peau douche et fraiche du prince. Il appliqua une légère pression, et caressa de son pouce le dessus de sa main. Et puis, elle sentit à peine son autre main faire dévier son visage vers lui, mais elle fit attention de garder son regard bien bas.

« … rien n'est sans espoir. » cita-t-il simplement. »

Eänwen releva la tête, ses yeux cherchant des réponses.

« C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit cela il y a moins de cinq lunes! Et regardez-vous aujourd'hui; vous incarnez la tristesse en personne.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu irritée.

- Vous êtes si profondément enfoncée dans les ténèbres, Dame Eänwen, que vous n'y voyez plus la lumière. Vous devez remonter à la surface. Aragorn ne vous laissera pas affronter Saroumane avec une telle attitude, et je suis de la même opinion; il vous réduirait en pièces sans le moindre effort.

- Mais je dois le confronter!

- Alors, prouvez-moi que vous en êtes capable! Rétorqua-t-il. Saroumane s'attaque aux faibles, et vous êtes une cible parfaite à l'instant! Déchirée et réduite en miettes par la tristesse et le deuil; voilà ce que vous êtes, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être un magicien pour le deviner. »

Eänwen garda le silence, impressionnée par le discours de Legolas. Après un moment, elle se prononça :

« Vous avez raison », déclara-t-elle.

Legolas eut un léger sourire satisfait.

« Oui, vous avez raison, répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Merci beaucoup, maître Legolas.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, consentit-il en se relevant de l'herbe humide. Je suis l'interprétation même de la vérité et de la sagesse.

- Pfff, douta-t-elle en acceptant la main tendue de l'Elfe. Vous commencez vraiment à me faire penser à moi-même.

- Votre compagnie m'influence encore une fois.

- Une fois de trop, compléta-t-elle. Je vais finir par voir une étrange réflexion de moi-même si vous continuez ainsi.

- Étrange?

- Mais quoi, vous me voyez vraiment avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus? Avec une tête en plus?

- Pas vraiment non, avoua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour. Et puis soudainement, Eänwen réalisa que sa main était toujours prisonnière de celle de l'Elfe. Legolas le réalisa lui aussi, mais ne tenta pas de s'en dégager pour autant. Néanmoins, depuis peu, une nouvelle chaleur lui prit son cœur. Une sensation inconnue, mais pour autant très agréable.

« Alors, quel est le plan pour demain? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que Gandalf veut se rendre en Isengard tôt en matinée, répondit-il. Et ensuite, retourner le plus vite possible vers Edoras.

- Il va falloir faire vite alors, constata-t-elle.

- Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend en Isengard. Et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Merry ou Pippin.

- Les deux Hobbits?

- Oui. Il ne me tarde de les revoir…

- Je suis certaine qu'ils vont croiser notre route, un jour ou l'autre, rassura-t-elle. De plus, si Gandalf le dit, cela devrait s'avérer vrai.

- Probablement, oui. »

Soudainement, son visage s'éclaircit encore plus.

« Et j'ai tellement hâte de les rencontrer! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Hobbits par le passé, ou même entendu parler de cette race. Cela va s'avérer très intéressant. »

Sans avertissement, Legolas éclata de rire, prenant Eänwen par surprise.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle?

- Non non, répondit-il entre deux rires, pas du tout.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?

- Disons que si vous vous attendez à ce que votre rencontre avec les deux Hobbits soit intéressante; je crois que vous allez être servie.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Intéressant dans quel genre?

- N'insistez pas. Il est mieux que vous fassiez votre propre opinion par vous-même; il est plutôt difficile de les décrire… à leur juste valeur. »

Avec un dernier regard faussement exaspéré à Legolas, elle se demanda définitivement à quoi s'attendre. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait définitivement pleine de rebondissements.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. **  
**Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite review derrière.  
:) **


	17. Chapitre 16: Saroumane

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde.  
Oui, encore une fois, beaucoup de retard. Beaucoup de ma faute, et un peu de ma beta ;) JE T'AIME pareil :)  
Pour ma part, j'ai sous-estimé le travail et le temps que l'Université exige. Never again.  
L'écoute du film _The Hobbit _m'a donné de l'inspiration (epicness en intraveineuse)et les temps libres des vacances de Noël m'ont permis d'enfin publier ce chapitre

Sinon, une autre raison pour mon retard est le fait que je suis entrain de retravailler les autres chapitres de cette fanfic. Tout ce qui se passe avant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm va y passer. Je les ai relu il y a quelques semaines, et tout cela m'a fait honte un peu.  
Mais pas de panique, j'ai déjà pondu quelques pages pour le chapitre 17.

Merci encore pour les reviews. Désolée à celle que je n'ai pas répondu, j'apprécie beaucoup. Vous êtes géniales, merci encore à **Loren Az, Sephora4, Choupii Chups, Cleo-btz, darkbutterbiscuit, keirabloom, Windy, Fuyuki, Chibi-kotori, Emichlo, Maniwiolavenela, Rawenal717, Melhann et LovelyCamille.**

Et merci pour ma **100ième review**, et tout cela grâce à vous et **LovelyCamille**! :)

Encore une fois, tout le tralala sur redonner ce qui est à César.  
Merci à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson pour ce qu'ils ont crée. Vous êtes géniaux.  
Ne vous surprenez pas de trouver autant des extraits des films ou du livre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, on se revoit en bas de la page :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Saroumane**

Eänwen soupira une énième fois, attirant quelques regards souriants de ses compagnons. Ils sillonnaient la forêt sombre et dense depuis des heures, et le petit groupe ne semblait pas en voir la fin. Ils avaient quitté leur campement bien avant l'aube, et le soleil commençait à peine à faire sentir sa présence. Les troncs, larges et tordus, cachaient l'horizon, et le sol irrégulier et rocailleux rendait la traversée longue et ardue. La jeune femme sentit Rahom trébucher quelques fois sur les roches humides et ses sabots s'enfoncer dans la boue. Des ombres se défilaient aux angles des rochers et des arbres, se dissimulant des regards. Cette forêt n'avait rien de rassurant pour la pauvre Eänwen, qui la trouvait lugubre et inquiétante malgré la présence des valeureux guerriers qui l'accompagnaient.  
Gandalf, en tête de colonne, menait la compagnie d'un pas assuré. Cependant, son silence laissait un doute inquiétant derrière lui sur ses compagnons. Eänwen doutait qu'il appréhendait ce qu'ils allaient trouver en Isengard. Théoden le suivait tout en gardant son regard vers les bois sombres qui l'entouraient. Nivacrin, sous lui, gardait sagement la cadence imposée par Gripoil. Aragorn suivait docilement, ainsi qu'Eomer et Gamelin. Legolas ne cessait de jeter des regards de droite et de gauche, et il aurait souvent voulu s'arrêter pour prêter l'oreille aux sons de la forêt si Gimli l'avait permis.

« Ce sont les arbres les plus étranges que j'ai jamais vus, s'émerveilla-t-il les yeux remplis d'admiration, et j'ai vu bien des chênes croitre du gland jusqu'à un âge très avancé. Je voudrais bien qu'il y eût le loisir de se promener parmi eux : ils ont des voix, et avec le temps, j'arriverais peut-être à comprendre leur pensée!

- Non, non! S'écria Gimli. Laissons-les tranquilles! Je la devine déjà, leur pensée : la haine de tous ceux qui marchent sur deux pattes; et leur discours parle d'écrasement et d'étranglement!

- Pas tous ceux qui vont sur deux pattes, dit Legolas d'une voix rassurante. Là, je crois que vous vous trompez. Ce sont les Orques qu'ils haïssent. Car ils ne sont pas d'ici, et ils savent peu de choses des Elfes et des Hommes. Bien loin sont les vallées où ils crûrent, et cela se passa à un temps dont nous ne savons que de peu de choses. Ceux que nous avons vus au Gouffre de Helm viennent des profondes combes de Fangorn, voilà d'où ils viennent, je pense, Gimli.

- Eh bien, c'est la forêt la plus dangereuse de la Terre du Milieu, répliqua Gimli. Je devrais leur être reconnaissant du rôle qu'ils ont joué, mais je ne les aime pas. Vous pouvez les trouver merveilleux, mais j'ai vu une plus grande merveille en ce pays.

- À quoi faites-vous référence, maître Nain? S'enquit Eänwen

- Les voies des Hommes sont étranges, Dame Eänwen. Ils ont là une des merveilles du Monde Septentrional, et qu'en disent-ils? Des cavernes, disent-ils! Des cavernes! Des trous où se réfugier en temps de guerre, où emmagasiner du fourrage! Mon bon Legolas, sais-tu qu'un pèlerinage continu de Nains uniquement pour les contempler viendrait en Rohan, si l'existence en était connue? Oui, en vérité, ils paieraient de l'or pur pour un seul bref regard!

- Les Cavernes Scintillantes?

- Et moi, je donnerais de l'or pour en être dispensé, dit Legolas, et le double pour en sortir si j'y étais entré par mégarde!

- Moi de même! Avoua Eänwen. Pour rien au monde je n'irais sous terre!

- Vous n'avez pas vu; je vous pardonne donc votre raillerie, dit Gimli. Mais vous parlez étourdi. Legolas, trouvez-vous belles ces salles où votre Roi réside sous la colline dans la Forêt Noire et que les Nains contribuèrent à construire il y a bien longtemps? Ce ne sont que des taudis à côté des souterrains que j'ai vus ici : des salles incommensurables, emplies de la musique éternelle de l'eau tintant dans des fontaines, aussi belles que Kheledzâram à la clarté des étoiles. Et, lorsque les torches sont allumées et que les hommes déambulent sur les sols sablés, ah! Alors, Legolas, les gemmes, les cristaux et les veines de minerais précieux étincèlent dans les murs polis; et la lumière rayonne à travers les marbres plissés, semblables à des coquillages, translucides comme l'eau cristalline des montagnes! Il y a des colonnes blanches teintées d'un rose d'aurore. Des lacs immobiles les reflètent : un monde miroitant surgit de sombres mares couvertes de verre clair. Les salles se succèdent; une salle méandres mène toujours plus avant au cœur de la montagne. Des cavernes! Les souterrains du Gouffre de Helm!

- Eh bien, Gimli, dit l'Elfe, je vous souhaite, pour votre réconfort, la bonne fortune de rentrer sain et sauf de la guerre et de retourner les voir. Mais ne le racontez pas à tous les vôtres! Peut-être les Hommes de ce pays sont-ils sages en n'en parlant guère : une famille de Nains actifs, armés de marteaux et de ciseaux, pourrait abîmer plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, répliqua Gimli. Aucun Nain ne resterait insensible à pareille beauté. Personne de la race du Durïn ne creuserait ces cavernes pour extraire des pierres ou du minerai, même si l'on y trouvait des diamants et de l'or. Nous créerions des lumières, des lampes semblables à celles qui brillaient autrefois à Khazad-dûm; et, nous y reposerons, admirant la beauté d'une telle pureté.

- Ohhhh Gimli, s'émerveilla Eänwen. C'est tellement beau…

- Vous m'émouvez, Gimli, dit Legolas. Je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler ainsi. Vous me faites presque regretter de n'avoir pas vu ces cavernes. Allons! Convenons de ceci : si nous revenons l'un et l'autre sains et saufs des périls de la guerre qui nous attendent, nous voyagerons quelque temps ensemble. Nous irons visiter Fangorn, puis j'irai avec vous visiter le Gouffre de Helm une fois de plus.

- Quelle bonne idée!

- Ce ne serait pas le chemin de retour que je choisirais, dit Gimli. Mais je supporterai Fangorn, si vous me promettez de revenir aux cavernes pour partager avec moi l'émerveillement qu'elles offrent.

- Vous avez ma promesse, dit Legolas. Mais, hélas! Il nous faut maintenant abandonner caverne et forêt pour quelque temps. À quelle distance sommes-nous de l'Isengard, Gandalf?

- À environ trois lieues d'ici, à vol de corbeaux de Saroumane. »

La lumière vint, grise et pâle, et ils ne virent pas le lever du soleil. L'air au-dessus d'eux était lourd de brouillard, et une odeur âcre enveloppait le sol. Ils allèrent lentement, mais peu après ils commencèrent à voir la couleur du ciel à travers les branches et le lourd feuillage au-dessus d'eux. Ils pouvaient y discerner aussi le long bras des montagnes qui s'élevaient sur leur gauche.

Après un ou deux miles, ils sortirent de la lourde forêt et débouchèrent à Nan Curunir, la Vallée du Magicien. C'était une vallée abritée, ouverte seulement vers le sud. Elle avait été jadis verte et belle, et l'Isen y coulait, déjà profond et abondant avant de rejoindre les plaines. Il était autrefois alimenté par de nombreuses sources et rivières parmi les collines lavées par les pluies, et dans tous ses environs s'était étendue une terre fertile et plaisante.  
Cependant, il n'en était clairement plus ainsi. Sous les murs de l'Isengard, il y avait encore des champs cultivés par les esclaves de Saroumane; mais la majeure partie de la vallée était devenue un désert d'herbes folles et d'épines. Des ronces rampaient sur le sol ou, grimpant sur les buissons et les talus, ménageaient des abris touffus où logeaient de petites bêtes sauvages. Nul arbre ne poussait là; mais parmi les herbes luxuriantes pouvaient encore se voir les souches brûlées et taillées à la hache d'anciens bosquets. C'était un pays désolé, à présent silencieux, excepté le bruit de l'eau rapide parmi les pierres. Des fumées et des vapeurs dérivaient en mornes nuages ou se tapissaient dans les creux.  
De l'autre côté d'un boisée, on pouvait voir par-dessus les arbres une haute tour sombre. De la fumée s'en échappait, et le tout semblait calme. Impavide, Gandalf poursuivit son chemin dans la brume, et ils le suivirent à une soudaine inondation : de grandes mares d'eau s'étendaient près de la route, emplissant les creux, et des ruisseaux coulaient parmi les pierres.  
Gandalf s'arrêta enfin et les appela du geste; ils approchèrent et virent que, plus loin, les brumes s'étaient dissipées et qu'un pâle soleil brillait. Midi était passé. Ils étaient arrivés aux portes de l'Isengard.  
Mais celles-ci gisaient arrachées et tordues sur le sol. Et partout de la pierre, fendue ou brisée en innombrables fragments déchiquetés, était répandue de tous côtés ou entassée en monceaux croulants. La grande arche restait debout, mais elle ouvrait à présent sur un vide sans voûte : le tunnel était dénudé et de part et d'autre dans les murs semblables à des falaises s'ouvraient de grandes fissures et brèches; les tours étaient réduites en poussière. Si la Grande Mer s'était soulevée de colère et précipitée en tempête sur les collines, elle n'aurait pas infligé ruine plus grande.  
Au-delà, le cercle était rempli d'eau fumante : chaudron bouillonnant dans lequel se soulevaient et flottaient des épaves de madriers et d'espars, de coffres, de barriques et d'apparaux brisés. Des colonnes tordues et penchées dressaient leurs fûts ébréchés au-dessus de l'inondation, mais toutes les routes étaient noyées. Toujours sombre et haute, non atteinte par la tempête, se dressait la tour d'Orthanc. Des eaux pâles clapotaient à son pied. Toute la compagnie fut surprise et silencieuse à ce spectacle inattendu. Le pouvoir du dangereux Saroumane était défait, mais personne ne put identifier la cause immédiate à ce revers.

Tout à coup, Eänwen et Legolas se retournèrent vers leur gauche, les sens à l'affut. Aragorn remarqua leur air contrarié.

« Qu'entendez-vous? Demanda-t-il.

- Si inattendu que cela puisse sembler, je crois entendre des rires, dit Eänwen. Mais je ne reconnais pas les voix…

- Moi, je crois que si, se permit Legolas avec un sourire. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.  
En fait presque tous. Gandalf, de son côté, esquissa un subtil sourire que personne ne vit.

« De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Gimli insistant.

- Vous allez voir, répliqua-t-il mystérieux. Si je ne me trompe pas et que mon intuition me donne raison, je préfère vous garder la surprise. »

Puis, Gandalf mena la compagnie dans un bois sur leur gauche. Les arbres, semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt dans la journée, couvraient à présent leur chemin. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les bois sombres, tous purent alors entendre les voix rieuses et joyeuses. Après quelques minutes, les voix lointaines devinrent de plus en plus claires et définies. Ils débouchèrent alors sur une autre partie du grand cercle de pierre et parmi les débris, ils aperçurent deux petites formes humanoïdes confortablement étendues au Soleil, une légère fumée odorante s'échappant de leurs narines.

« Mais qui est-ce? » demanda Eänwen à haute voix.

Tout près d'une voûte d'entrée et de portes abattues du cercle de pierre, deux petits personnages étaient étendus sur des décombres rocailleux. Autour d'eux était éparpillée de la nourriture en abondance, des boîtes de bois, des bouteilles, des bols et des tonneaux vides, comme s'ils venaient de faire un bon repas après lequel ils se reposaient de leurs peines. D'une main, ils tenaient chacun une pinte de bière bien remplie, et de l'autre une pipe fumante d'un doux parfum.

« Elle est bonne!

- Oh oui!

- Indéniablement de la Comté. »

L'autre acquiesça, bienheureux. Celui-là s'appelait Peregrïn Touque. Ses deux pieds pendant dans le vide, il profitait pleinement de l'air frais et de la fumée qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il portait un pantalon court vert foncé où deux bretelles brunes remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il arborait une chemise de couleur beige et un long foulard pendait autour de son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Ses cheveux roux frisés brillaient au soleil, et ses yeux verts exprimaient la joie et le rire.  
À ses côtés, son ami Meriadoc Brandebouc était étendu sur le dos, satisfait de son festin. Il portait sous son gilet jaune une chemise beige et un pantalon court brun. Ses cheveux châtains ondulés cachaient ses yeux clairs remplis de malice, mais son sourire trahissait souvent ses intentions enfantines et farceuses. De sa main droite, il porta sa pipe à sa bouche et en inspira une longue bouffée.

« Des feuilles de Langoulet… affirma ce dernier, n'en croyant pas ses narines.

- Mmm, répondit simplement Pippin en hochant de la tête.

- J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au Dragon vert.

- Mmm, dit-il en mâchouillant de la nourriture. Dragon vert! Une pinte de bière à la main, posant mes pieds sur un banc après une dure journée de labeur.

- Sauf que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une dure journée de labeur. »

Pippin acquiesça humblement, comme s'ils discutaient du sujet le plus sérieux qu'il soit. Mais bientôt, Pippin se remit à rire, de la fumée s'évacuant par ses lèvres. Bien évidemment, très peu souvent ces deux amis-là restaient sérieux. Le rire et la bonne humeur faisaient partie intégrante des valeurs du peuple des Semi-Hommes; et le dernier des Touque et l'aîné des Brandebouc représentaient à la perfection cet aspect de la race.

Soudainement, le rire du jeune Peregrïn fut réduit au silence par ce qu'il croyait être une apparition. Soudainement, il aperçut Gandalf se dévoiler complètement de sous le dessous du couvert des arbres sombres. Quelques secondes après, les deux Hobbits virent des étrangers suivre le Magicien Blanc; un Homme imposant à la barbe châtain et aux cheveux de la même couleur le suivait. Près de lui chevauchait un Homme d'un âge plus respectable, mais qui laissait transmettre par son regard une certaine dévotion et une force mentale que peu pouvaient se vanter de posséder. Le prochain était un jeune Homme plus jeune qui abordait un regard sombre et mystérieux, le tout encadré par un visage allongé et aux cheveux blonds.  
Mais pour ce qui suivait, ils reconnurent enfin leurs compagnons Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, à qui ils avaient tellement manqué.

« Hahaha! » S'esclaffa de bonheur Pippin les deux bras dans les airs.

Merry à sa gauche se leva, haut et fier.

« Mes Seigneurs, s'écria-t-il en pointant le champ de bataille derrière lui, bienvenue en Isengard!

- Oh, jeunes coquins! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés… »

Aragorn souriait face à la réaction de Gimli, mais il était soulagé et heureux de voir ses compagnons sains et saufs.

« … et on vous retrouve à festoyer… et à fumer!

- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, expliqua Pippin entre deux bouchées, et savourant quelques réconforts bien gagnés. Le porc salé, est particulièrement savoureux. »

Merry exhala un peu de fumée tout en mâchouillant ledit mets, malicieux.

« Le porc salé…? Saliva Gimli, le regard rêveur.

- Ah, les Hobbits… soupira Gandalf. »

Pendant ce temps, Eänwen, qui était restée caché derrière Legolas et Gimli, s'écarta de l'ombre et détailla les deux Hobbits plus en détail. Ce fut la première fois qu'Eänwen posa son regard sur de telles gens. Ces créatures, qui auraient pu à peine passer en dessous du flanc d'un cheval de taille moyenne, étaient nu-pieds, un épais duvet en parcourant le dessus. Leurs regards exprimaient à la fois la joie et la sincérité, de plus d'avoir un air innocent qui planait sur leurs visages. Une aura les enveloppait, et Eänwen eut tout de suite le coup de foudre pour ces semi-hommes qui semblaient très charmants à côtoyer.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose d'autre de plus pertinent à faire que de vous gorger comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain? Taquina Aragorn.

- Non Aragorn! Supplia Gimli, le regard pressant. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais bien rejoindre ces messieurs voyez-vous…

- Non Gimli, s'exaspéra Legolas en gardant un bras sur Gimli. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. »

Eomer, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, se retourna vers les deux Hobbits.

« Êtes-vous seuls? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard, s'écria Merry.

- Sylvebarbe? S'enquit Legolas.

- Le chef des Ents, éclaircit Pippin, le gardien de la forêt de Fangorn.

- Menez-nous à lui, ordonna Gandalf. Je dois m'entretenir avec lui au plus vite. Meriadoc, vous embarquerez avec Eomer, et Peregrïn avec Aragorn. »

Sans oublier de ramasser le plus de nourriture et d'herbe à pipe qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de transporter, les deux Hobbits descendirent des décombres et se dirigèrent vers les cavaliers. Tout en s'approchant, ils aperçurent Eänwen qui était dissimulée à l'ombre de Legolas et Gimli. Ils ne purent alors détacher leurs yeux de la demoiselle jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn leur donnât un coup de coude à chacun. Mais quelques fois sur le chemin, ils se risquèrent à jeter des regards discrets à l'arrière de la file pour détailler la jeune femme mystérieuse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rejetés à l'arrière de sa nuque, le tout attaché en une lourde tresse qui se balançait de droite à gauche dans son dos. La couleur grise de ses yeux se démarquait parmi ses traits discrets et la peau brunie de son visage. Une lourde cape foncée couvrait ses vêtements, mais ils purent apercevoir un sac en bandoulière qui pendait sur son flanc.  
Ils ne purent deviner son origine ou d'où elle venait, mais ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses deux oreilles pointues, dignes de la race des Elfes, qui les laissèrent perplexes.

Gandalf, avec l'aide des deux Hobbits, trouva une entrée praticable pour les chevaux, et ces derniers se retrouvèrent bientôt avec de l'eau jusqu'au flanc. Eänwen, à l'arrière de la file, eut un titillement au cœur face à ce qui accueillait la compagnie dans ce cercle de pierre. Des corps de gobelins démembrés flottaient à la surface de l'eau pendant qu'une odeur désagréable lui chatouillait les narines, son cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet était ce qui se trouvait devant la compagnie. Face à eux, la tour d'Orthanc, vierge et sombre, s'imposait dans toute sa grandeur parmi les débris submergés, intouchable. Oui, le pouvoir de Saroumane était défait, mais une défense d'apparence infranchissable se dressait maintenant devant eux. Tout en étant prisonnier de sa propre tour, Saroumane pourrait toujours se replier sur lui-même et tout refaire dans la sécurité de sa demeure.

Eänwen pensa alors qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, au plus vite. Surtout de ne pas le laisser là, seul dans sa tour. Les risques de récidive étaient trop grands. Les scénarios se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit, plus affreux les uns que les autres; il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'un massacre se répète de la main du magicien déchu, ou de n'importe lequel de ses alliés.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un drôle de personnage vint vers eux. Il était encore plutôt loin, mais considérant sa taille, il était difficile de ne pas l'apercevoir. C'était évidemment un Ent : une ancienne race dont les êtres avaient l'aspect d'immenses arbres, mais pourvu de parole et de jambes. Près de quatorze pieds de haut, celui qui s'approchait vers eux semblait plus imposant que les autres qui se rassemblaient plus loin derrière lui. Deux longs bras et jambes encadraient son corps d'écorces et de mousses, en plus d'une interminable barbe de feuillage et de brindilles qui pendait à son menton. Au milieu de son visage, il arborait un grand nez fourchu et deux yeux d'un brun doré qui semblaient préoccupés.  
La race des Ents était probablement la plus ancienne de toutes celles qui frôlaient encore le sol de la Terre du Milieu. Il s'agissait d'un pouvoir qui parcourait les plaines et les forêts bien avant que les Elfes ne chantent ou que les Hommes ne prennent leur premier souffle. Il parcourait les forêts au temps jadis, quand la montagne était jeune sous la lune et bien avant que l'Anneau ne fût forgé, ou le mal ourdi.

Quand la compagnie fut à son niveau, plusieurs d'entre eux ne purent retenir une exclamation mêlée d'admiration et de crainte. Même Eänwen, qui avait déjà côtoyé des oliphants plus tôt dans sa vie, laissa échapper un « wow » d'émerveillement.

« Jeunes Maîtres Hobbits, salua Sylbebarbe de sa voix creuse. Et Maître Gandalf, je suis ravi de vous voir.

- Moi de même, mon vieil ami, sourit le magicien.

- Houm! Vous devez être Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, fit Sylvebarbe en pointant le rôdeur du doigt. Les jeunes Maîtres Hobbits m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, tout comme Legolas Vertefeuille et Gimli, fils de Glóin, qui se trouvent juste à vos côtés je suppose.

Les trois compagnons s'inclinèrent respectueusement en guise de salutation. Le Vieil Ent les regarda longuement d'un œil scrutateur. Il se tourna en dernier vers Legolas.

« Ainsi, vous avez parcouru tout le chemin depuis la Forêt Noire, mon bon Elfe? C'était autrefois une très grande forêt!

- Ce l'est encore, dit Legolas. Mais pas assez pour que nous qui y demeurons nous nous fatiguions jamais de voir de nouveaux arbres. Je serais extrêmement heureux de voyager dans la Forêt de Fangorn. J'en ai à peine franchi les lisières, et je ne désirais pas m'en retourner. »

Les yeux de Sylvebarbe brillèrent de plaisir.

« J'espère que votre désir se réalisera avant que les collines ne soient beaucoup plus âgées.

- Je viendrai, si j'en ai la bonne fortune, espéra Legolas. J'ai convenu avec mon ami que, si tout va bien, nous visiterions Fangorn ensemble, avec votre permission bien sûr.

- Tout Elfe qui viendra avec vous sera le bienvenu.

- L'ami dont je parle n'est pas un Elfe, dit Legolas. Je parlais de Gimli fils de Glóin, que voici à mes côtés. »

Gimli s'inclina profondément, et la hache s'échappa de sa ceinture et résonna sur le sol.

« Houm, hm! Ah ça, dit Sylvebarbe, lui jetant un regard noir. Un Nain et un porteur de hache! J'ai de la bienveillance pour les Elfes; mais vous me demandez beaucoup. Voilà une étrange amitié!

- Elle peut sembler étrange, insista Legolas, mais tant que Gimli vivra, je n'irai pas seul à Fangorn. Sa hache n'est pas destinée aux arbres, mais aux cous d'Orques et serviteurs de Sauron.

- Hou! Allons donc! Voilà qui est mieux! Enfin… les choses suivront leur cours; et il n'y a aucun besoin de se presser à leur rencontre. Peu importe, je vous crois sage et posé, maître Elfe, et votre jugement juste! Vous serez admis en ces lieux en tout temps, et votre ami sera le bienvenu aussi.

- Merci », dit Legolas en s'inclina.

Sylvebarbe se retourna alors légèrement vers le reste du groupe.

« Mais je dois avouer que ma connaissance s'arrête là. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Je suis Théoden, fils de Thengel et roi du Rohan, se présenta-t-il. À mes côtés, mon neveu Eomer, Maréchal de la Marche, et mon plus proche conseiller Gamelin, capitaine de la Garde.

- Très bien, très bien. Les murmures du vent et des arbres m'ont apporté les nouvelles de votre triomphe au Gouffre de Helm. Que la victoire vous accompagne sur le reste de votre chemin. »

Les trois Rohirrims s'inclinèrent à leur tour, et il resta alors seulement Eänwen à l'arrière du groupe. Sylbebarbe se pencha légèrement, tentant en vain de reconnaître les traits de l'Elfe.

« Qu'avons-nous là… dit-il. Quel est votre nom, jeune Dame?

- Je me nomme Eänwen, fille de Thalion, monseigneur.»

Les yeux de l'Ent s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Je ne croyais pas rencontrer jamais la progéniture de ce cher Thalion, se réjouit Sylbebarbe. Quel bon vent vous amène si loin de votre pays natal, ici en ces terres assombries par les ténèbres et attristées par le deuil?

- Mon frère et moi-même sommes venus accomplir la dernière volonté de notre père, qui nous a été livrée lors de son dernier souffle. »

Le visage de l'Ent se contracta, affligé par la douloureuse nouvelle.

« Vous m'en voyiez grandement désolée, s'attrista-t-il. Un bon compagnon cet homme fut durant toute sa vie. Je ne l'ai rencontré que très peu de fois, mais je garde le souvenir de votre père comme un homme généreux de son temps et juste.

- Merci.

- Quand cette tragédie s'est-elle produite?

- Il peine quelques semaines, répondit-elle le visage fermé.

- Vous m'en voyez encore plus désolé. La douleur est encore fraiche, et le deuil à peine naissant. Que toute la bonne volonté de la race des Ents vous accompagne dans vos périples et desseins.

- Merci encore une fois. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le visage stoïque, elle s'inclina devant l'être d'écorce et de mousse. Legolas, qui était à ses côtés, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Les autres ne virent rien, puisque Sylvebarbe avait déjà recommencé à discuter gravement avec Gandalf à propos de Saroumane.

Dans les reflets de l'eau, Legolas aperçut rapidement le visage d'Eänwen détruit par le chagrin. Les yeux fermés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle combattait ses émotions afin de retenir les larmes qui lui perlaient aux yeux. L'instant fut très court, puisque rapidement, elle relâcha un profond soupir et releva la tête, le visage aussi fermé qu'avant. Mais ses yeux rougis la trahissaient, et le chagrin était visible sur ses traits.  
Le cœur de l'Elfe se contracta, et il regretta immédiatement sa décision de lui avoir permis de venir rencontrer Saroumane. Les émotions instables qui dirigeaient à présent sa façon d'agir et de se comporter étaient trop compromettantes, au risque de nuire aux négociations.

Comme le lui avait appris Gimli, c'était pareil que lorsqu'on jouait aux cartes; il fallait toujours laisser ses émotions dans le couloir. Toujours.  
Cependant, il était à présent trop tard pour faire demi-tour. De toute façon, Eänwen n'en aurait rien fait de ce qu'il pensait; elle resterait, peu importait son opinion.

Ils avancèrent dans l'eau et les débris, jusqu'à être à une vingtaine de mètres de la tour. Elle s'élevait haut dans le ciel, sombre tache sur la voûte bleue.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant? demanda Eänwen.

- Peut-être forcer la porte? Proposa Pippin.

- Beaucoup trop risqué, Maître Touque, gronda Gandalf. Il faut se montrer prudent; même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux.

- Alors, réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse, beugla Gimli derrière Legolas.

- Non! Trancha le magicien. Il nous le faut vivant, il faut qu'il parle. »

Et là sans que personne ne s'y attende, une voix sortie de nulle part, glacée et creuse comme une caverne, leur parla :

« Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'Hommes, Roi Théoden, mais vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. »

Un mouvement attira le regard d'Eänwen sur le haut de la tour. Et elle le vit.

Saroumane, le chef déchu des cinq magiciens, apparut au bord du sommet de sa tour. Il portait une robe blanche, qui avait visiblement vécu des jours plus glorieux, à longues manches évasées et une longue barbe noire mêlée de gris lui parcourait les joues. Ses longs cheveux poivre et sel étaient placés vers l'arrière, laissant son grand front dégagé. D'une main libre, ses doigts frêles et étrangement articulés maniaient un long bâton de métal, ce dernier orné d'une sphère sombre et cristalline. En un sens, Eänwen trouva qu'il ressemblait subtilement à Gandalf. Mais ce qui le différenciait de son compagnon était ses yeux. Ornés d'épais sourcils, ceux de Saroumane étaient noirs et profonds, tels les abysses les plus ténébreux des plus profonds océans.

Il donnait froid dans le dos; et sa voix qui emplissait tout l'espace malgré la distance qui les séparait inquiétait Eänwen au plus haut point. Elle résonna en échos autour d'eux et emplit son esprit.

« Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami? Reprit-il sous un ton de bienveillance. Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi? »

Théoden, silencieux et pensif, était à l'avant du groupe.

« Nous ferons la paix… commença-t-il.

Mais le silence perdura, comme si Théoden était dans un autre moment de réflexion. Le cœur d'Eänwen fit un bon dans sa poitrine, ne pouvant concevoir comment l'idée de faire la paix avec ce corbeau de malheur ait pu traverser la tête du roi. Même Aragorn, tout aussi pris au dépourvu que la jeune femme, se retourna vers le roi, confus.

Heureusement pour eux, le Roi Théoden reprit d'une toute autre manière.

« Oui nous ferons la paix! Rugit-il. Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui gisent sans vie! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengées! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là, nous serons en paix. »

La tension monta d'un cran. Le regard de Saroumane se durcit comme de la pierre.

« Des gibets et des corbeaux, vieux radoteur! Cracha-t-il. Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris? Laissez-moi deviner… La clé d'Orthanc? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr avec les couronnes des sept Rois et les baguettes des cinq Magiciens? »

C'en était assez pour Eänwen; elle éclata.

« Qui êtes-vous pour juger?! Cria-t-elle. Vous avez tout pris au peuple du Rohan, jusqu'au dernier grain de blé! Les maisons et villages; brûlés! Les champs et provisions; détruits! Mais c'est loin d'être le pire de vos méfaits! Les maisons peuvent être rebâties, et les récoltes peuvent repousser d'une terre saine! Mais, rien au monde ne va pouvoir guérir la douleur des vies perdues, les familles endeuillées et les cicatrices de la guerre qui ont marqué nos cœurs à jamais! Vous avez permis à votre vile armée de tout saccager sur son passage, tuant des centaines de personnes tout en violant les femmes et en massacrant des enfants sous les yeux de leurs mères impuissantes! »

Saroumane, qui n'avait pas apporté grande attention à la jeune femme jusqu'à présent, afficha un sourire condescendant sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là? Une jeune femme farouche qui croit être capable d'accomplir un vrai miracle en ces terres...

- Vous ne me connaissez pas… ragea-t-elle. »

Le magicien s'esclaffa.

« Ah oui, vous croyez? Ne sous-estimez pas mon pouvoir, Eänwen fille de Thalion!

- Seul le nom ne fait pas la personne! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Peut-être pas vous, mais le nom de votre père évoque beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs à mon esprit…

- Je vous interdis de parler de lui, ne fut-ce qu'un seul mot! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Un lâche! Lâcha-t-il. Un véritable lâche qui a fui vers le sud!

- Jamais! Cria-t-elle. Il avait quitté pour mieux revenir, mais voilà, il est mort! »

Ses yeux piquaient, mais la colère qui bouillonnait en son intérieur balaya ses émotions d'un revers de la main.

« Mais me voilà, reprit Eänwen, si peu que ma présence puisse faire différence en ce bas monde. Et je suis ici, accompagnée par mes frères, pour accomplir le devoir qu'il a toujours voulu accomplir en ces terres. »

Saroumane s'appuya sur son bâton, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

« En plus d'être malavisée, votre naïveté m'attendrit à un tel point que je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. À croire que mon inquiétude envers votre venue soit en fin de compte non fondée! Une écervelée comme vous, il y en a déjà plusieurs en ces terres et aucun n'a réussi à changer le cours de la conquête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Avant qu'Eänwen n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Aragorn se pencha vers elle :

« Dame Eänwen, n'embarquez pas dans son jeu; il utilise le pouvoir de sa voix pour vous faire douter! »

Mais elle était déjà dans sa lancée.

« Rien n'est encore joué, corbeau, cracha-t-elle. Votre défaite au Gouffre de Helm n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que les peuples unis de la Terre du Milieu peut accomplir!

- De la chance, répliqua le magicien, voilà ce qui est arrivé. Votre victoire n'est due qu'à un débalancement dans le cours des choses. Mais la balance penche déjà en notre faveur…

- DE LA CHANCE?! S'injuria la jeune femme, rouge de colère. Vous croyez que c'est par la chance qu'une poignée d'Homme ait pu résister aux dix milles Orques qui ont franchi les limites du Gouffre de Helm? Que c'est par la chance qu'une centaine d'archers de la Lorien nous ait rejoints, et qu'une dizaine ait survécu malgré le massacre de vos troupes? Que le Seigneur Haldir ait survécu en plus? Que Gandalf soit descendu de la grande colline accompagné du Maréchal Eomer et de son armée? Et surtout, croyez-vous vraiment que c'est par de la chance que j'ai eu une grande satisfaction de trancher la tête, de mes propres mains, de votre second du haut du Mur du Gouffre? Et tout cela, sous les yeux de votre armée? »

Mais Saroumane, dur comme de la pierre, ne fut guère impressionné par son petit discours.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un traître! Cracha-t-elle. Et les traîtres méritent un aussi grand châtiment équivalent du mal qu'ils ont fait.

- Impertinente, dit-il avec dédain. Votre croyance m'amuse. J'ai tenté de vous museler à votre entrée sur ces terres en plus des chiens qui vous servent de compagnons… Mais j'ai malheureusement échoué. Cependant, la chasse ne fait que commencer. Que ce soit par ma main ou celle d'un autre, votre mort viendra sous peu, tout comme les informations précieuses que vous avez amenées avec vous! »

Les têtes se retournèrent vivement vers la jeune femme, étonnés. Était-ce vrai? Ou une simple manigance du magicien? Mais Eänwen ne retourna pas le regard, toujours concentrée sur Saroumane.

« Peut-être devriez-vous réviser l'étendue de votre pouvoir, magicien, répliqua-t-elle. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant que vous le prétendez, puisque quelqu'un a déjà pris votre place!

- Encore une fois, ne me sous-estimez pas jeune écervelée; il pourrait vous en coûter cher…

- Gandalf est revenu d'entre les morts, après avoir combattu un Balrog je le rappelle, pour être ressuscité en ce que vous auriez dû devenir. Gandalf le Gris est devenu Gandalf le Blanc, et son pouvoir est bien au-delà du vôtre! Ce n'est pas sans rien qu'il vous a chassé de l'esprit du Roi Théoden, ou qu'il a vaincu partout où son chemin le conduisait!

- Peut-être, accorda-t-il. Mais nous ne sommes qu'au commencement. Les ténèbres se lèveront, la lumière s'éclipsera et votre espoir, si mince est-il aujourd'hui, sera anéanti par la puissance qui s'élève présentement à l'Est. Et tout cela sous l'œil des Hommes sans que rien ne soit tenté pour l'arrêter… Pathétique.

- Comptez sur nous, défia Eänwen. Nous y serons. »

Un sourire inquiétant s'étira sur les lèvres de Saroumane, et ses yeux sombres brillèrent sous le soleil éclatant. Dans l'esprit d'Eänwen, il était clair qu'il cachait toujours quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

« Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, reprit Gandalf. Mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

- Alors, vous êtes venu quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous. »

Et d'une main agile, il sortit de sa robe une sphère ténébreuse, luisant d'une faible lumière inquiétante. Gandalf perdit sur le coup son attitude; l'inquiétude et le doute planant dans son regard. Eänwen reconnut tout de suite l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un palantír, une Pierre de Vision. D'après la légende, elles auraient été l'œuvre de Fëanor en Valinor, le plus grand des Elfes. Elles auraient été apportées en Terre du Millieu pour assurer la communication au sein et entre les royaumes du Gondor et d'Arnor. Mais au cours du Troisième Âge, la plupart des palantíri furent perdus, détruits ou oubliés. Aujourd'hui, il n'en serait resté que quatre, éparpillés à travers la Terre du Milieu; cachés et protégés des regards extérieurs.  
Mais voilà qu'ils venaient d'en trouver un; et le fait que ce soit Saroumane qui la possédât ne prédisait rien de bon.

« Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, reprit le magicien, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera bientôt. »

Et son regard se posa sur Eänwen.

« Et vous, jeune impertinente, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à votre attention. »

Ses doigts, posés tels des crochets sur la pierre d'Orthanc, bougèrent légèrement et une faible lumière éclaircit les ténèbres du palantír.

« La mort vous fauchera bientôt, annonça-t-il d'une voix creuse. Vous serez seule, humiliée et délaissée de tous. À l'aube de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, votre destin se scellera sous la montagne, et par les vôtres vous serez assassinée. »

Puis, il releva ses yeux sombres de la Pierre de Vision, et les planta dans ceux d'Eänwen. Et il déclara d'une voix cruelle :

« Tout comme j'ai fait assassiner votre père! »

Le cœur d'Eänwen rata un battement, et un clou géant s'enfonça brutalement dans sa poitrine. Le coup était si puissant, que tout son corps eut l'impression d'être rejeté en arrière. Des larmes de rage lui vinrent une fois de plus aux yeux, et une boule de colère se forma dans son estomac.  
Les autres autour d'elle eurent tous un hoquet de surprise, même Pippin et Merry qui étaient de leur côté horrifiés par la voix de Saroumane. Legolas prit la main de la jeune femme entre ses doigts. Elle était froide; tout le sang et la chaleur de son corps disparaissant à vue d'œil.

« Oui, vous avez bien compris, dit Saroumane tout en se délectant de l'expression anéantie d'Eänwen. Les Pierres de Vision permettent de voir loin, très loin. Votre père devenant trop entreprenant et beaucoup trop dangereux, j'ai décidé d'envoyer un contingent d'Uruk Hai. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils reviennent, mais heureusement ils ont accompli la mission que je leur avais confiée… »

Eänwen se souvint alors avec effroi d'avoir fait remarquer à Astaldo à quel point le perfectionnement du poison utilisé sur la pointe de la flèche qui avait intoxiqué le sang de Thalion ne ressemblait en rien à leurs ennemis habituels.  
Alors, la mort de son père n'était point un accident. C'était à cause de Saroumane, ce traitre et lâche, qu'elle avait perdu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. La jeune femme hésitait à savoir s'il avait vraiment fait tuer son père, ou s'il cherchait seulement à la manipuler. Mais peu importait, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'il ne pouvait profaner. Elle pointa alors son doigt vers le haut de la tour, se défaisant ainsi de la main de Legolas, et s'écria d'une voix déchirée :

« MEURTRIER! Cria-t-elle les larmes débordant de ses paupières. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale meurtrier! Vous méritez de mourir des dans les pires souffrances qu'un être puisse endurer. Vous… vous allez…

- Arrêtez de m'éclabousser de vos pleurs, coupa-t-il négligemment, vous m'ennuyez. »

Gandalf, toujours attentif aux paroles du magicien traître, avança seul vers la tour. Eänwen, épuisée de combattre, se replia sur elle-même, le cœur lourd. À son plus grand désespoir, les ténèbres du deuil l'entouraient une fois de plus et son cœur lui faisait mal.

« Vous allez tous mourir, continua le magicien. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. »

Gimli, décidément dégoûté par Saroumane et ses méthodes, montrait déjà des signes d'impatience. Il était clair que le magicien tentait de tous les manipuler, mais personne n'osa intervenir; le pouvoir qui grandissait dans la voix de Saroumane intimidait quiconque aurait voulu s'opposer à lui.

« Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurrés au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte? »

Gandalf baissa le regard, ses yeux semblant refléter l'ombre d'un doute.

« Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez envoyé ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort », conclut Saroumane.

Gimli fit fi des termes de négociations et des recommandations de Gandalf, et s'exclama haut et fort :

« J'en ai assez entendu. Tuez-le, ordonna-t-il à Legolas devant lui, transpercez-le d'une flèche. »

L'Elfe, hésitant, était sur le point de prendre une de ses flèches, mais Gandalf intervint.

« Non! Interdit-il. Descendez, Saroumane, et votre vie sera épargnée.

- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, s'impatienta le magicien. Je n'en ai nul besoin! »

Et puis, il baissa rapidement le revers de son bâton en direction du sol et une flamme jaillit. Une énorme boule de feu s'élança dans l'air, plus rapide que le regard. Eänwen sortit de sa transe, sentant la chaleur du feu lui lécher la peau. Réalisant soudainement ce qu'il se passait, elle eut juste assez de temps pour voir la boule de feu s'écraser directement sur Gandalf. Les chevaux sursautèrent, apeurés par les flammes et la chaleur, et bondirent en arrière.  
Pendant de longues secondes, le feu demeura. Intouchables, les flammes tournaient autour du magicien en une sphère opaque et dangereuse; s'embrasant et grossissant en circonférence. Eänwen porta une main à sa bouche, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Quelle était cette magie?  
Mais après un moment, le feu se dissipa tel un coup de vent, laissant apparaître Gandalf intacte. Le port haut et le regard menaçant, il était plus redoutable que jamais. Tenant son bâton près de lui, le Magicien Blanc semblait prêt à riposter à l'attaque. Quant à Gripoil, pas même un poil de déplacé, il resplendissait à la lumière du Soleil. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer, même si Eänwen était parfaitement convaincue au fond d'elle-même qu'il en avait pleine conscience.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Saroumane en haut de sa tour, d'apparence en sécurité et intouchable. Mais son regard incrédule laissait transparaître autre chose; sa confiance venait de le trahir, et il réalisa que sa perte serait pour bientôt. La peur l'envahit, et le doute.

« Saroumane! Annonça Gandalf d'une voix grave et solennelle. Votre bâton est brisé. »

Et là se produit le pire des châtiments pour un magicien du prestige et du rang de Saroumane. Dans ses mains, son bâton se mit à trembler. Sous ses yeux, il se mit à briller d'une lumière et en un éclair se désintégra, laissant ses mains décharnées nues. Seules les cendres de son pouvoir déchu glissèrent entre ses doigts, soufflées par le vent de la défaite. Humilié, il referma ses mains sur un vide, la preuve qu'il était à présent détrôné à jamais.

Alors que Saroumane était toujours dans la réalisation de sa défaite, un homme apparut derrière lui. Malgré l'épais manteau de fourrure qui lui couvrait les épaules, l'homme en question semblait frêle et maigre. Sa peau blanche comme la neige contrastait avec sa chevelure sombre et grasse, mais ce qui ressortait le plus était ses yeux. Son regard bleuté telle l'eau pâle des rivages reflétait le désarroi et la confusion. Comme un chien battu, il avança vers son maître, la tête baissée et la démarche hésitante.  
Eänwen éprouva de la pitié pour cet homme, lui qui semblait être en haut de cette tour contre sa volonté.

Théoden le vit alors, et lui adressa immédiatement la parole :

« Grima, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre, déclara Théoden. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, vous étiez un Homme du Rohan. Descendez. »

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus, probablement ému par les paroles du Roi. Il s'inclina, et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux lorsque Saroumane prit la parole. Dans sa voix, il ne restait plus que la folie et l'humiliation d'un homme; le magicien était mort, et son pouvoir aussi.

« Un Homme du Rohan? Cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume où les bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens? La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Théoden, dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée!

- Grima… Rejoignez-nous, libérez-vous de lui. Fit Théoden en n'écoutant point Saroumane.

- Libre?! Il ne sera plus jamais libre, insista-t-il sans pitié.

- Non… fit Grima. »

À en juger par sa voix tremblante, c'était probablement une première pour cet homme de se rebeller contre son maître. Saroumane se retourna vers lui, furieux.

« À terre, chien! »

Du revers de sa main, il le frappa à la mâchoire. Le pauvre serviteur se retrouva alors étendu sur le sommet d'Orthanc, humilié.

« Saroumane, intervint Gandalf, vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

- Vous rappelez vos gardes et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici. »

Sans avertissement, Grima se leva, sortit une dague des plis de son manteau et poignarda Saroumane dans le dos. Le magicien accusa le coup, son visage grimaçant de douleur. Il sentit la lame le traverser une deuxième fois, son sang lui coulant dans le dos. Essayant de sauver le magicien pour ses informations précieuses, Legolas leva son arc et tira sur Grima. Il reçut la flèche en plein cœur, et lâcha son arme. Grima s'échoua alors sur le sommet d'Orthanc pour la dernière fois, son corps bientôt victime des corbeaux de son ancien maître. Saroumane, gravement blessé, perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide. Son corps tomba et culbuta dans les airs, jusqu'à tant qu'il vînt se planter brutalement dans les énormes épieux d'une roue.  
Il eut un instant de dégoût parmi la compagnie, tous surpris par la fin brutale du magicien.

Cependant, Eänwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le meurtrier de son père venait tout juste de mourir devant ses propres yeux, et les effluves de la douce vengeance accomplie s'écoulèrent dans ses veines. Sa colère s'apaisa, son cœur s'allégea. Saroumane avait mérité de mourir aujourd'hui; il ne pourrait plus torturer le peuple de la Terre du Milieu et aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la douleur et le doute que le magicien avait semé en son esprit étaient toujours présents, et malmenaient son cœur.

Se détournant du corps sans vie de Saroumane, Gandalf retourna vers le groupe, plus particulièrement vers le Roi Théoden. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sylvebarbe s'approcher du groupe pour constater la mort du magicien.

Mais Eänwen ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Gandalf. Son regard dévia vers l'épieu sur lequel la dépouille du magicien était enfoncée. La roue, avec un excédent en poids, bascula vers l'avant et entraîna le corps de Saroumane dans l'eau. Elle vit alors quelque chose de brillant s'échapper de la manche de sa robe, mais ne put identifier ce que c'était.  
Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Pippin descendit du cheval et se dirigea vers la roue. De nature curieuse, il n'était guère surprenant de voir Pippin, avec de l'eau au-dessus de la taille, braver les débris et l'eau froide pour récupérer ce qui avait coulé au fond de l'eau. Il zigzagua entre les chevaux, et passa jusqu'à côté de Sylvebarbe, qui sembla ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, dit l'Ent soulagé. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. De jeunes arbres, des arbres sauvages.

- Pippin! Appela Aragorn, découvrant les intentions du jeune Hobbit.

Pippin se pencha au pied de la roue et plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide. Il remonta quelque chose à la surface. Dans ses petites mains, une sphère sombre et ténébreuse luisait d'une lumière inquiétante. Eänwen la reconnut sur-le-champ; il s'agissait du palantír de Saroumane.

« Par mon écorce! S'étonna Sylvebarbe, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Peregrin Touque, intervint rapidement Gandalf, donnez cela mon garçon. »

Le magicien du haut de son destrier, se pencha vers le Hobbit, une main tendue. Pippin sembla hésiter, mais tendit timidement de ses deux mains la sphère vers Gandalf.

« Dépêchez-vous, pressa-t-il. »

D'une main agile, il s'empara de la Pierre et l'enveloppa dans les tissus de sa robe, à l'abri des regards.

Gimli, toujours sur son cheval avec Legolas, se pencha vers l'avant. Eänwen, toujours à leur côté, releva la tête vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Un palantír, répondit l'Elfe. Sous aucune excuse n'approchez cet artéfact maléfique. Saroumane l'utilisait pour communiquer avec Sauron, et le lien entre les deux sphères est toujours intact.

- Un contact précoce avec l'ennemi est la dernière chose que nous souhaitons Gimli, rajouta Eänwen. Communiquer avec lui à ce moment-ci serait une grave erreur.

- Nous devons trouver une manière de démasquer ses desseins, de débusquer ses prochaines intentions.

- Mais comment? Demanda Gimli exaspéré. Notre dernière source d'information vient de s'empaler sur un pieu! »

Eänwen esquissa d'un sourire, trouvant l'humour de ce cher Gimli toujours approprié dans ce genre de situation. Mais à ce moment, elle vit du coin de l'œil le Maréchal s'approcher d'eux.

« C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous Maitre Nain, intervint Eomer. Cependant, ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous allons trouver une solution. De plus, je crois parler pour tout le monde en disant que nous sommes tous épuisés, non? »

Les têtes se hochèrent en concert. La fatigue accumulée des journées complètes de voyage et de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm leur pesait encore sur les épaules et la fin de ce voyage n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, en tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je crois que nous devrions retourner à Edoras, proposa Aragorn.

- Je suis d'accord, affirma Théoden. Des esprits fatigués et las ne sauraient trouver une solution à cette impasse.

- De toute manière, il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici, appuya Gamelin. Edoras sera un lieu plus approprié pour prendre des décisions posées et justes.

- Mais, est-ce que Gandalf a terminé ici? Demanda Eänwen. Il serait injuste de partir plus tôt que ne le voudrait celui qui nous a menés ici en premier lieu!

- Je crois que oui, dit Pippin. Le voilà justement. »

Gandalf s'approcha du groupe, suivit de près par le Vieil Ent.

« Pour le moment, nous devons nous séparer quelque temps. Le jour tire à sa fin, mais Gandalf dit que vous devez partir avant la tombée de la nuit, et le Seigneur de la Marche est anxieux de regagner sa propre demeure.

- Oui, nous devons partir, et partir maintenant », dit Gandalf.

Il releva la tête vers son vieil ami, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Je crains de devoir vous enlever vos portiers, rajouta-t-il taquin. Mais vous vous arrangerez bien sans eux.

- Peut-être, dit Sylvebarbe. Mais ils me manqueront. Nous sommes devenus amis en si peu de temps que je dois devenir un peu irréfléchi – je rétrograde vers la jeunesse, peut-être. Mais il faut dire qu'ils sont la première nouveauté que j'aie vue sous le Soleil ou la Lune depuis bien, bien des jours. Je ne les oublierai pas. J'ai inscrit leur nom dans la Longue Liste. Les Ents s'en souviendront.

- Merci, Sylvebarbe, dit Merry.

- Nous ne vous oublierons jamais, rajouta Pippin, une larme perlant à son œil.

- Adieu! Et si vous avez des nouvelles dans votre agréable pays, la Comté, faites-le-moi savoir! Vous savez ce que je veux dire : si vous entendiez parler des femmes-Ents ou si vous les voyiez. Venez en personne, si vous le pouvez!

- Nous le ferons! » Dirent d'une seule voix Merry et Pippin.

Eomer et Aragorn, qui portaient respectivement sur leur destrier les deux Hobbits, saluèrent le Vieil Ent et s'éloignèrent en dehors du cercle de pierre. Théoden, Gamelin, Legolas, Gimli et Eänwen firent de même, et s'éloignèrent à leur tour. Sylvebarbe les regarda et resta un moment silencieux, hochant pensivement la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers Gandalf, à présent seul avec lui.

« Ainsi, Saroumane est mort, constata l'Ent. Enfin, son règne de terreur est éteint.

- Oui, heureusement, approuva le magicien. Il est peut-être mort, mais voilà, la Clé d'Orthanc est désormais vôtre. Mais il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper à qui bon voudra!

- Certes non! Les Ents y veilleront, assura-t-il.

- Bon, dit Gandalf, c'est ce que j'espérais. Maintenant, je peux partir et me tourner vers d'autres affaires avec un souci de moins. Mais il faudra être attentif. Qui sait quel autre démon marche sur ces terres…

- Adieu Gandalf, que toute la bonne volonté de Ents vous accompagne.

* * *

Le soleil descendait derrière le long bras occidental des montagnes, quand Gandalf et ses compagnons et le Roi repartirent de l'Isengard. Tous les cavaliers formèrent une ligne, suivant le chemin sinueux. Gandalf menait encore une fois la marche, Merry à présent assis avec lui sur Gripoil. Les autres se succédèrent, tous silencieux. Aragorn ferma la marche, toujours avec Pippin en croupe. Des Ents se tenaient à la porte, solennellement rangés comme des statues, leurs longs bras levés, mais sans faire le moindre bruit. Eänwen leva haut les yeux, impressionnée par tant de prestance. Que ce soit par l'écorce ou les feuilles, chaque Ent était différent de l'autre. Merry et Pippin jetèrent un regard en arrière quand ils furent à une petite distance sur la route. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel, mais de longues ombres s'étendaient sur l'Isengard ruines grises s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Sylvebarbe se voyait là debout, seul, telle la souche distante d'un vieil arbre : les Hobbits pensèrent à leur première rencontre, sur la saillie ensoleillée au loin, à la lisière de Fangorn.

« Irons-nous loin ce soir, Gandalf? Demanda Merry au bout d'un moment.

- Nous chevaucherons quelques heures, sans nous fatiguer, jusqu'au bout de la vallée. Demain, il nous faudra aller plus vite.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Edoras est plus loin que le Gouffre de Helm, expliqua Gandalf, et nous ne voulons pas nous attarder ainsi découvert. À partir de maintenant, on ne doit plus parcourir ouvertement le pays à plus de deux ou trois, de jour comme de nuit, pour autant qu'on puisse l'éviter.

- Je ne pensais pas plus loin que le coucher de ce soir, je le crains, dit Merry. Où et que sont le Gouffre de Helm et tout le reste? Je ne connais rien de ce pays.

- Dans ce cas, Meriadoc, vous feriez bien d'en apprendre quelque chose, si vous voulez comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais pas en ce moment et pas de moi : j'ai trop de choses pressantes à quoi penser.

- Bon, je m'attaquerai à Grands-Pas au feu de camp : il est moins irritable. Mais pourquoi tout ce secret? Je croyais que nous avions gagné la bataille!

- Oui, nous l'avons gagnée, mais seulement la première victoire, et cela même accroît notre danger. Un lien subsiste entre l'Isengard et le Mordor, que je n'ai pas encore déterminé. L'œil de Barad-dûr va observer avec impatience la Vallée du Magicien et du côté du Rohan pour des réponses. Moins il en verra, mieux cela vaudra. »

Merry, haussant les épaules, abandonna. Tous ces secrets étaient trop pour lui, il n'obtiendrait définitivement rien de ce vieillard. Après un moment, il se retourna vers l'arrière. Les deux bras levés en signe de défaite, il fit signe à Pippin au loin qu'il avait tout tenté. Cependant, une tape légère d'un Gandalf exaspéré le ramena à l'ordre et il reprit sa position initiale.

Eänwen, témoin de la scène, rit légèrement. Les Hobbits semblaient être des êtres simples et joyeux. Bien que concernés par tout ce qui les entouraient, ils ne se laissaient pas atteindre par la peur de ce monde si grand ou par les ténèbres grandissantes. Qu'ils soient conscients ou pas du danger et de la pression qui pesaient sur leurs épaules à ce moment, leur présence, bien que nouvelle pour la jeune femme, semblait avoir déjà dissipé le brouillard de ténèbres qui planait sur la compagnie depuis quelques jours.  
Quelques heures passèrent ainsi tandis que le Soleil commençait à se réfugier derrière l'horizon. Ils s'arrêtèrent à son coucher, à l'ombre d'une colline où un trou creusé dans le roc leur offrit son refuge. Ils descendirent de leur destrier respectif et s'y réfugièrent. Aragorn alluma un feu et la compagnie se divisa une miche de pain bien méritée. Même Merry et Pippin acceptèrent de partager les réserves qu'ils avaient ramenées du garde-manger de Saroumane.

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, les uns à côté des autres. Legolas, qui prenait place aux côtés d'Eänwen, pris congé pour parcourir la région en éclaireur en compagnie d'Aragorn. La jeune femme se retrouva seule, avec un Gimli qui dormait déjà à sa gauche. Elle sortit alors son carnet de son sac et commença à écrire les évènements des derniers jours, remontant jusqu'à la grande bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu retranscrire deux lignes, quatre petits pieds poilus entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Fronçant les sourcils, son regard remonta le long des deux Hobbits qui se tenaient devant elle. Eänwen s'étonna à penser que, même si elle était assise, leurs yeux étaient presqu'à la hauteur des siens. Les Hobbits restèrent immobiles, semblant attendre, ou hésiter à dire quelque chose. Merry souriait, ses deux bras croisés sur son torse. Pippin, avec ses grands yeux ronds et ses deux bras le long de son corps, regardait Eänwen d'un regard perdu, la bouche entrouverte d'admiration. Son ami, se rendant compte de l'allure de son compagnon, lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes. Comme sorti d'un rêve, Pippin cligna des yeux et se ressaisit.

« Oui? Demanda Eänwen avec un sourire dissimulé.

- Bonsoir ma Dame, salua Merry. Nous nous ne sommes pas présentés officiellement dû au temps manquant tout à l'heure. Je me nomme Meriadoc Brandebouc, mais appelez-moi Merry. Et celui à mes côtés qui a trop peur de vous parler est mon cousin Peregrin Touque, que l'on surnomme tous Pippin. »

Pippin, offusqué, se retourna vivement vers son cousin.

« Je ne suis pas gêné! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, frustré.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Lui répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. »

Eänwen, qui entendait évidemment tout, s'amusa de leur petite conversation. Pippin se retourna alors vers la jeune femme et respira profondément, le doute se reflétant dans son regard.

« Bon… bonsoir, dit-il enfin.

- Enchantée messieurs, salua-t-elle à son tour. Je dois avouer que je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Les deux Hobbits semblèrent agréablement surpris, et Pippin se relâcha quelque peu.

« Ah oui? Échappa-t-il.

- En bien, j'imagine… ajouta Merry sous un ton entendu en recroisant les bras.

- Certainement, confirma-t-elle. Depuis que mes frères et moi-même sommes avec la Communauté, il n'y a pas une journée qui passe sans qu'on ne me parle de vous ou des aventures que vous avez vécues tous ensemble avant que vous ne vous soyez séparés à Nen Hithoel.

- Bien sûr, quelle joie ce fut, s'exclama Merry. N'est-ce pas cousin? »

Eänwen arqua un sourcil, corroborant ainsi son doute. Elle regarda attentivement les deux êtres devant elle, flairant un sarcasme. Échangeant un regard complice, une lueur de malice s'alluma dans leurs pupilles claires. Un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres.

« Les meilleurs moments de ma vie, accorda Pippin.

- Se faire trainer dans la boue et les marais jusqu'au cou, énuméra-t-il avec une grimace, se battre contre des Nazguls, monter les plus hautes montagnes, être enterrés vivants sous une avalanche, descendre les plus profonds donjons, se battre contre un Balrog…

- Sans oublier la fois où nous avons eu une visite privée du Rohan sur le dos d'Uruk Hai pendant trois jours. Magnifique.

- Les paysages en valaient le coup!

- Ou lorsque nous avons failli nous faire piétiner par des chevaux, ou passer à un cheveu de se faire tuer par Sylvebarbe.

- La routine quoi…

- Et le pire dans tout cela, sans manger à notre faim.

- Ou une bonne pinte du Dragon Vert à notre main.

- Quel cauchemar.

- Des fois Pippin, je me demande comment notre destin s'organise pour que nous tenions encore debout… »

Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres d'Eänwen eut raison d'eux, et elle put finalement placer un mot.

« Vous avez définitivement une complicité légendaire! » Rit-t-elle, aux anges.

Après un instant, les deux Hobbits s'assirent à ses côtés et commencèrent à papoter sur tout et rien.  
Cette soirée-là, Eänwen en apprit beaucoup sur le peuple des Semi-Hommes et leurs coutumes. L'architecture des maisons semblant très particulière chez les Hobbits, la jeune femme eut même droit à un dessin dans son carnet de la part de Pippin. Merry insista beaucoup sur l'importance, chez les Hobbits, de l'appréciation de la fermentation du houblon, de l'herbe à pipe et de la passion commune de l'épanouissement de la nature. Eänwen, n'en doutant pas, se promit de visiter ce coin de pays, un jour où l'herbe serait plus verte et la lumière plus véritable. Ils parlèrent aussi de Frodon et Sam, les deux derniers membres de la Communauté encore vivants que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore rencontrés. Les anecdotes pleuvaient, les rires s'enchaînaient. Tout au long de leur récit passionné, les deux Hobbits finissaient les phrases de l'autre, se succédant à un rythme que la jeune femme avait peine à suivre.

Lorsqu'Aragorn et Legolas revinrent de leur tournée, ils se joignirent à la conversation et participèrent au concert de souvenirs de la Communauté. Les sourires redoublèrent d'ardeur et Gimli fit même honneur de sa présence en se réveillant sous le rire tonitruant de Gandalf.  
Sous le regard d'Eänwen, elle vit une partie de la Communauté renaître sous ses yeux. En ce moment de paix et de soulagement, le sentiment d'appartenance fut bénéfique à tous. Les regards furent brillants à nouveau, le cœur léger et l'âme enfin libre du deuil.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme oublia ses pleurs, se libéra de ses sentiments mauvais et laissa de côté les paroles ensorcelées de Saroumane. Elle jeta un regard à Legolas, dont le profil parfait se dessinait clairement sur le fond noir de la nuit. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient les flammes ardentes du feu, éclairant ainsi le pauvre cœur d'Eänwen. Elle se sentir fondre, ses sentiments enfouis sous ses ténébreux cauchemars faisant enfin surface.

* * *

WOUHOU! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air!  
Et vous savez ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre? Petite fête à Meduseld! ;)


End file.
